Lilac Wine
by BellMoon
Summary: "Cuando pienso más de lo que quiero pensar, hago cosas que nunca debería haber hecho... Bebo mucho más de lo que debería beber, porque eso me hace regresar a ti..." U/A - EPÍLOGO arriba! -
1. Adelanto

**_Hola a todos! Queridos y queridas! _**

**_Acá estoy de nuevo, a punto de empezar a publicar un nuevo proyecto. Si bien recién estoy empezando a escribir, y todavía no tengo del todo claro hacia dónde voy con mi loca imaginación, tengo el fuerte deseo de compartir con ustedes la obra a partir de la cual me estoy inspirando para mi nuevo fic. _**

**_En esta ocasión les traigo una vieja canción, "Lilac wine", escrita por James Shelton, que si bien tiene varias versiones, la que yo elegí es la de un groso y virtuosísimo músico estadounidense, Jeff Buckley, a quien admiro mucho y considero uno de los músicos de culto de mi época.. Con esta info estoy delatando mi edad, jaja!_**

**_Espero sepan apreciar esta gran joya, interpretada por este soberbio músico, con su toque tan sensible y melancólico, y comiencen a dejar volar su imaginación sobre la historia que en breve comenzaré a publicar..._**

**_Nos vemos pronto!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_I lost myself on a cool damp night_

_I gave myself in that misty light_

_Was hypnotized by a strange delight_

_Under a lilac tree._

_I made wine from the lilac tree_

_Put my heart in its recipe_

_It makes me see what I want to see_

_and be what I want to be._

_When I think more than I want to think_

_I do things I never should do._

_I drink much more than I ought to drink_

_Because it brings me back you..._

_Lilac wine is sweet and heady, like my love.._

_Lilac wine, I feel unsteady, like my love.._

_Listen to me... I can not see clearly_

_Isn't that she coming to me nearly here?_

_Lilac wine is sweet and heady, where's my love?_

_Lilac wine, I feel unsteady, where's my love?_

_Listen to me, why is everything so hazy?_

_Isn't that she, or am I just going crazy, dear?_

_Lilac Wine, I feel unready for my love,_

_feel unready for my love..._


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Hola gente linda! Cómo están? Yo feliz, ya casi casi de vacaciones.. Comenzando a cerrar un año más que intenso y renovando energías para emprender nuevos proyectos. Uno de los cuales es este nuevo fic, que me permite darle continuidad al desarrollo de este interesante hobby que he incorporado a los muchos que ya tengo :)**_

_**Como ya les adelanté, he elegido basarme en la canción que subí hace unos días. Y aclaro una vez más que mi intención no es ser original ni mucho menos escritora profesional. Doy fe de que en este sitio hay producciones realmente increíbles, que me superan enormemente, y quizás mis creaciones no son para nada ostentosas, pero cada cosa que escribo sale auténticamente de mí, de mis gustos, experiencias y principalmente mi loca, o quizás no tan loca, imaginación.**_

_**Comparto hoy con uds el primer cap de esta nueva historia. Aún no he avanzado mucho en la escritura, así que en esta ocasión no creo que pueda actualizar tan seguido como en el fic anterior. Pero me resulta bastante interesante ir creando sobre la marcha, no tengo muy en claro hacia dónde quiero ir con este proyecto, así que a medida que me vaya adentrando en el desarrollo de esta nueva creación iré descubriendo adónde voy.. Igual tengo más que claro que se tratará de un S/D, sin duda son mi pareja preferida y los personajes que más me inspiran..**_

_**Sepan también que cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario o impresión que quieran compartir es más que bienvenida!**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, los invito a leer.**_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados.** _

_**Saluditos! y hasta la próxima!**_

* * *

_:: Capítulo 1 ::_

_- Darien... – Repetía la voz – Darien... ven conmigo... te estoy esperando... - Era la voz de una chica que lo llamaba con insistencia – Ven conmigo Darien... Te estoy esperando... -_

_Él caminaba en la oscuridad, no podía ver absolutamente nada a su alrededor, sólo escuchaba la voz de aquella chica que lo llamaba constantemente - ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntaba impaciente - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – _

_- Darien... Ven, Darien... – Repetía la voz._

_- No puedo... ¡no puedo encontrarte! – Comenzaba a gritar desesperado - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no puedo verte? – De repente un fuerte destello de luz lo encandiló y aterrado se cubrió la cara con las manos – No puedo... – Comenzó a llorar desconsolado mientras caía de rodillas al suelo – No puedo encontrarte... Estoy solo... –_

_- Yo estoy contigo Darien... – La chica ahora estaba frente a él tomando sus manos para descubrir su rostro – Ya no estás más solo... –_

_Él dejó de sentir miedo y pudo verla a los ojos - ¿Eres...? ¿Eres un ángel? – Ella sonreía y lentamente se acercó a su rostro para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Él cerró los ojos para sentirla y al volver a abrirlos se encontraba otra vez solo perdido en la oscuridad..._

* * *

- ¡NO! – Despertó sobresaltado. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en el medio de la sala de su departamento, empapado en sudor frío y con lágrimas en los ojos – No... no otra vez... no... – Repetía con la respiración entrecortada mientras temblaba nervioso. Miró a su alrededor para intentar ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio real, tocaba el piso con las manos para buscar algún objeto que lo ayudara a reconocer dónde se encontraba.

Cuando la fuerte luz del mediodía que entraba por el balcón dejó de encandilarlo, pudo divisar algunas botellas vacías a su alrededor. Y comprendió el motivo del terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía. Quizás eso lo había motivado a volver a tener aquel sueño. No tenía idea de porqué se le repetía cada vez que bebía así. Era como una especie de recuerdo, pero estaba convencido de que nunca en su vida había visto a esa chica. Y si bien la escena que evocaba no era grotesca, siempre lo hacía sentir igual, y despertaba con una inmensa angustia que le hacía doler el pecho.

Con dificultad trató de ponerse de pie, se sentía muy mareado, con el estómago revuelto y un sabor agrio en la boca. Tenía una resaca mucho más horrible que en otras ocasiones – Maldito licor barato... – Protestó mientras se ayudaba apoyándose con los brazos en el sofá para intentar no perder el equilibrio. Casi arrastrándose llegó hasta el baño y se metió bajo la ducha helada sin sacarse la ropa.

Permaneció en el suelo dejando correr el agua encima de su cuerpo por varios minutos. Lentamente comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. Cerró la ducha, se quitó la ropa y se cubrió con unas toallas temblando de frío. Fue hasta el espejo y observó por un rato el reflejo de su rostro. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, ojeras, la sombra oscura de una barba de tres días – Lunático... – Se dijo a sí mismo. Se lavó los dientes y enjuagó su boca incontables veces para quitarse el sabor agrio sin conseguirlo.

Caminó hasta el dormitorio, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y fue a la cocina para recalentar café. Bebió dos tazas y tomó algunas aspirinas - ¿Quién eres? – Recordó el sueño - ¿Dónde te he visto antes? ¿Por qué siento que me haces falta? ¿Acaso estoy volviéndome loco? –

El sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. Fue hasta la sala y recogió el teléfono del suelo para atender la llamada – Hola... – Los gritos del otro lado intensificaron su dolor de cabeza.

- Darien ¡hasta que atendiste! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡Hace tres días que te estoy buscando! – Era Andrew, su mejor y único amigo, que a veces estaba tan pendiente de él que llegaba a resultarle un fastidio.

- En mi casa ¿dónde más? – Respondió de mala gana.

- Fui a buscarte anoche y no estabas ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Se escuchaba realmente furioso.

- Te dije que en mi casa, no te habré escuchado –

- Casi rompo la puerta a golpes ¿cómo que no me escuchaste? – Hizo una pausa tras comprender lo que había pasado - ¿Acaso volviste a beber? – Preguntó aún más enojado.

- ¿Qué quieres Andrew? – Intentó evadirse.

- Maldición Darien... No puedo creerlo... Y yo como un tonto preocupándome por ti... – Y colgó.

Darien suspiró enojado y arrojó el teléfono en el sofá. Caminó hasta el balcón esquivando las botellas del piso y salió. Al apoyarse en la baranda se dejó envolver por la cálida brisa y el tibio sol del mediodía con los ojos cerrados - ¿Quién eres? Necesito saber quién eres... – Volvía a pensar en la chica del sueño. Abrió los ojos cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado de nuevo y buscó con la mirada un punto fijo en la ciudad para intentar reponerse - ¿Quién eres...? – Y sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, la misma angustia que lo había despertado momentos antes mientras soñaba.

Cuando volvió a sentir deseos de llorar, sacudió la cabeza para soltar sus pensamientos y entró al departamento. Buscó en una repisa algo de dinero, sus llaves y salió apurado.


	3. Capitulo 2

**___Hola de nuevo!_**

**___Al final volví mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. En realidad estoy avanzando bastante en la escritura de este nuevo fic, es que ahora dispongo de mucho más tiempo libre y estoy tratando de dedicarme lo más que pueda a escribir. Aunque sigo sin saber con seguridad hacia donde voy con esta nueva historia, estoy muy entusiasmada y tengo varias ideas dándome vueltas por la cabeza.._**

**___Acá les dejo el segundo cap. Ahora podrán entender un poquito el sentido del sueño de Darien del cap anterior. Y sí, esta vez es un tipo bastante diferente al Darien de mi otro fic, pero en el fondo no lo es tanto.. Avanzando en la historia sabrán a qué me refiero.. Y esta vez también incluí a Andrew, de nuevo el pobre atrás de un mostrador, ja! pero es donde mejor se me ocurre ubicarlo._**

**___Bueno, los invito a leer y a comentar lo que les plazca. Saben que todo lo que piensan y sienten al leerme me importa mucho y de verdad quiero que me cuenten sus impresiones. Todo es absolutamente bienvenido!_**

**___Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**___Besos y abrazos! Hasta la próxima!_**

**___Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 2 ::_

Después de salir de su departamento, Darien se dirigió hasta el negocio de Andrew que quedaba a pocas calles de ahí. Su amigo trabajaba en un viejo videoclub, lo había conocido hacía algunos años, cuando se mudó a esa zona de la ciudad para estar más cerca de su trabajo. Iba casi a diario a rentar películas, era uno de los pocos clientes que lo ayudaban a mantener el negocio en funcionamiento.

Al entrar se acercó al mostrador para buscar a Andrew, que estaba de espaldas acomodando unos estantes – Hola... – Dijo un tanto preocupado por la inevitable reacción que tendría su amigo al verlo en el deplorable estado que se encontraba.

Andrew volteó al escucharlo – Demonios... – No pudo evitar maldecir al encontrarse con un Darien desalineado y andrajoso - ¿Qué rayos hiciste Darien? ¿Por qué volviste a hacerlo? – Preguntó enojado.

Darien bajó la mirada avergonzado – No pude evitarlo, Andrew, no pude... –

- No lo entiendo, hace cinco meses que te mantenías sobrio, superaste un nuevo record – Dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Y tuviste que volver a hacerlo? – Subía cada vez más el tono de su voz - ¿Qué excusa vas a inventar ahora? ¿Que querías celebrar tu ascenso? –

- Andrew – Comenzó a molestarse – Realmente me cansas con tu eterna actitud de padre sobreprotector. Yo soy un adulto, puedo cuidarme solo.

- Tienes toda la razón – Refutó aún más enojado – La verdad me importa un bledo lo que te pase, haz lo que quieras, embriágate por tres días, diez, un mes, no me interesa – Y lo miró fijamente – Pero nunca más vuelvas a pedirme ayuda cuando estés desesperado por dejar de beber. Si necesitas apoyo búscate un profesional –

Darien recapacitó – Lo siento Andrew... – Suspiró resignado – No volverá a suceder, lo juro. Lo que pasó fue que en la oficina sirvieron unas copas de champagne para brindar por el ascenso y... –

- Y se te endulzó el pico y pasaste por una licorería de camino a tu departamento ¿verdad? – Y Darien volvió a bajar la mirada - ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Habíamos quedado en que me llamabas cuando pasaran estas cosas –

- Lo sé, pero se había hecho tarde y no pude evitar tentarme... – Se mostraba realmente arrepentido.

Andrew suspiró un poco menos enojado – Darien, en serio me preocupas, de verdad deberías consultar a un profesional. Yo ya no sé cómo ayudarte –

Permanecieron un momento en silencio. Andrew volvió a los estantes para seguir ordenando. Darien estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos intentando reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho. Ésta no era la primera vez, y probablemente tampoco la última, que tenía este tipo de recaídas. Desde muy chico convivía con esta debilidad por el alcohol y aunque en infinidad de ocasiones intentó dejar de beber siempre volvía a caer en la tentación… Era una compulsión que no podía controlar… Aunque en general llevaba una vida bastante desordenada, lo único en lo que se comportaba de manera relativamente responsable era en su trabajo, había intentado incorporar distintos hábitos alternativos o pasatiempos para reemplazar la bebida, pero nunca lo conseguía. En realidad su dificultad pasaba por otro lado, tenía una historia de vida bastante oscura y difícil, pero él nunca hablaba del tema, ni siquiera a Andrew se atrevía contarle algo de su pasado. Desde que se mudó había decidido dejar todo aquello atrás y no pensar más al respecto. Pero el dolor y el resentimiento no lo abandonaban… Y lo único a lo que podía recurrir cuando se sentía desbordado era al licor…

Cuando Andrew volteó de nuevo al escuchar que la puerta del negocio se abría, saludó sonriente a la chica que acababa de entrar – Hola Serena –

Darien volteó para saber de quién se trataba y cuando la vio sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Era una chica de largo cabello rubio, ojos celestes y una hermosa sonrisa. Igual a la de su sueño... Entonces súbitamente pudo recordar todo...

* * *

Cinco años atrás...

Hacía pocos meses que Darien había cumplido 20 años y su debilidad por la bebida se había incrementado al conseguir comprar todo el licor que se le antojaba por tener mayoría de edad. Era un domingo por la noche, no muy tarde, y estaba en un bar sentado junto a la barra bebiendo whisky. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos vasos se había tomado y llamó al cantinero para pedirle más.

- Ya fue suficiente por hoy jovencito – Le dijo cortante el hombre ante su pedido.

- Tú no eres quién para decirme si ya es suficiente. Ya te mostré mi identificación, puedo beber todo lo que quiera – Insistió Darien en un tono agresivo.

- Mira niño, no me hables en ese tono. No me importa que seas mayor de edad, si te empecinas en seguir bebiendo de esa forma tendré que llamar a tus padres –

Darien echó a reír - ¿A mis padres? Es lo más absurdo que podrías haber dicho – El hombre lo miró confundido – Deja de decir estupideces y sírveme más – Le dijo señalando su vaso vacío.

- Lo siento muchacho, pero ya fue suficiente. Te voy a pedir que te retires – Darien comenzó a enojarse – No quiero que te pongas violento, te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera, vete a tu casa, ya bebiste demasiado por hoy –

Darien se puso de pie, sacó un puñado de billetes de su bolsillo y se los arrojó al cantinero en la cara – Imbécil... – Y salió del lugar caminando con dificultad y llevándose algunas sillas por delante.

Cuando estuvo en la calle se sintió aturdido y comenzó a caminar sin fijarse por dónde iba. Sacó una petaca de su mochila y volvió a beber. De repente las luces de un auto que clavaba los frenos frente a él lo encandilaron y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó al suelo. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el medio de la calle.

Una chica bajó del auto y fue corriendo hacia él – Oh por dios... ¿Te lastimé? Por favor dime que no te atropellé – Decía desesperada mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y tocaba su cabeza para revisarlo – Dios mío... – Suspiró aliviada al encontrarlo ileso, evidentemente había caído al suelo por la borrachera - ¿cómo fuiste a cruzarte así? ¿acaso no te fijaste por dónde ibas? Podría haberte matado –

Inexplicablemente Darien comenzó a llorar – Podrías haberme matado... – Y abrazó a la chica para sollozar con desconsuelo en su cuello - ¿Por qué no me mataste a mí? – Gritaba desesperado - ¿Por qué? –

Ella no pudo evitar conmoverse por su reacción y también lo abrazó – Tranquilo... – Le decía con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabello – No pasó nada, tranquilo... – Y trató de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie – Ven conmigo, vamos a la vereda – Y caminaron juntos hasta el cordón, donde se sentaron. Darien no podía parar de llorar - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntaba preocupada - ¿Por qué lloras así? – Acariciaba su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas.

Él intentaba tranquilizarse – No puedo más... Ya no puedo más... – Y su llanto fue disminuyendo poco a poco ante las caricias de la chica.

- Tranquilo... – Repetía sin dejar de acariciarlo – Ya pasó, ya todo está bien... – Cuando pudo calmarse un poco, Darien la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió – Tranquilízate, todo está bien, no te pasó nada, llegué a frenar a tiempo... –

Él la observaba desorientado, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado - ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó confundido.

Ella rió – Soy una cabeza hueca que no se fija por dónde va – Él también rió - ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde vives? Déjame llevarte hasta tu casa, en tu estado no llegarás jamás y alguien sin mis reflejos podría atropellarte de verdad – Volvió a reír.

- Eres muy bonita... – Dijo él en tono seductor.

- ¿Ahora te la juegas de galán? – Dijo riendo – Vamos, dime dónde vives - Él no respondía, sólo la observaba sonriendo. Ella suspiró resignada y comenzó a revisarle los bolsillos para buscar alguna identificación. Encontró varios papeles sueltos en su mochila y leyó buscando alguna dirección – Darien Chiba... ¿Ese eres tú? – Él asintió con la cabeza – Entonces ésta debe ser tu dirección – Y él volvió a asentir – Bueno, vamos que te llevo. No puedo dejarte aquí tirado en este estado – Acomodó un brazo de Darien alrededor de sus hombros y con mucho esfuerzo logró que los dos se pusieran de pie – Linda forma de terminar mi fin de semana... –

Caminaron hasta el auto, sentó a Darien en el asiento del acompañante y cuando se acercó para abrochar su cinturón de seguridad él la tomó del rostro – Eres muy bonita... – Repitió.

Ella rió de nuevo – Y tú estás muy ebrio, ni sueñes que tendrás chances conmigo –

Se dirigieron a la casa de Darien. Cuando llegaron ella revisó el papel para chequear que fuera la dirección correcta, porque le llamó la atención el aspecto del lugar, parecía estar deshabitado - ¿Es aquí Darien? ¿Aquí es dónde vives? –

Él estaba casi dormido, pero pudo escucharla. Miró por la ventanilla y asintió esbozando una sonrisa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Darien sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las dio. Ella abrió y al entrar intentó encender las luces – No funcionan – Dijo él y le señaló con la cabeza una linterna que estaba en un rincón. Ella se agachó con cuidado para agarrarla mientras hacía fuerza para no caerse, Darien estaba casi desplomado sobre sus hombros y le costaba mantenerse en pie.

Caminaron unos metros y llegaron a la enorme sala. Las luces de la calle iluminaban un poco el lugar y ella pudo divisar un viejo sofá cerca del ventanal. Se acercaron y con dificultad hizo que Darien se recostara – Espérame aquí, iré por un poco de agua – Y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Había mucho desorden – Qué chiquero... – Dijo un tanto impresionada. Encontró una botella y la llenó de agua. Volvió a la sala y se acercó a Darien que seguía recostado en la misma posición que lo dejó. Se sentó a su lado, tomó su cabeza con cuidado e intentó hacerlo beber un poco – Te encuentras fatal Darien – Decía mientras le vertía lentamente el agua en su boca. Él no podía ni tragar, y comenzó a ahogarse – Lo siento... – Dijo alejando la botella.

Cuando dejó de toser, Darien volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa - ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó - ¿Eres un ángel? – Y acercó una mano a su rostro.

Ella rió – Sí Darien, soy tu ángel de la guarda – Bromeó tomando su mano. Él sonreía cautivado – Bueno, ya tengo que irme, y tú tienes que descansar – Intentó ponerse de pie pero él sin soltar su mano no la dejó.

- ¿Dime quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? – Insistió.

- Si te lo digo no vas a recordarlo... – Respondió riendo.

- Jamás te olvidaré, eres mi ángel de la guarda... –

Ella sonrió enternecida – Sí claro, mañana cuando despiertes te habrás olvidado hasta de tu propio nombre... – Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos por unos instantes. Ella suspiró y buscó un papel y un bolígrafo en su cartera. Escribió y dejó el papel en la mesita bajo la botella de agua – Debo irme Darien – E intentó de nuevo ponerse de pie.

Él volvió a detenerla – Antes tienes que darme un beso... – Dijo seductor.

- No puedo creerlo... – Volvió a reír – Estás casi desmayado por la borrachera ¿y sin embargo insistes en comportarte como un galán? –

- Casi me atropellas, lo menos que puedes hacer es regalarme un beso... –

Ella suspiró resignada – Está bien, pero después no alardees con tus amigos – Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. - ¿Contento? –

Él asintió con un suspiro, aunque esperaba otro tipo de beso sintió un cálido regocijo en su pecho al sentir la tibieza de sus labios sobre su piel. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos por un rato, claramente una especial conexión se había generado entre ellos... Cuando él comenzó a dormirse, ella finalmente se puso de pie y antes de salir de la casa volvió a observarlo desde la puerta.

Al día siguiente, Darien despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y el fuerte sol que entraba por el ventanal lo encandilaba y acentuaba su dolor. Se sentó y comenzó a observar a su alrededor sin entender mucho dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí. Se desperezó y bostezó largamente. Y después de unos segundos pudo recordar que estaba en su nueva casa, mejor dicho su antigua casa... Se refregó los ojos y trató de levantarse. Aún estaba mareado, y sin querer chocó con la mesita haciendo caer la botella de agua. Ni se molestó en recogerla y fue hasta el baño.

Se lavó la cara, se miró en el espejo y al verse tan demacrado sintió lástima de sí mismo. Volvió a la sala, se sentó otra vez en el sofá y desde ahí vio el papel en la mesita, que se había mojado con el agua y quedó casi completamente ilegible. Lo tomó con cuidado e intentó leer algo, lo único que pudo descifrar fue "Por si no lo recuerdas al despertarte, soy tu ángel de la guarda, me llamo Se...". Como no comprendió de qué se trataba, hizo un bollo el papel y lo arrojó al suelo. Y se recostó de nuevo para volver a dormir.

* * *

- ¿Cómo has estado Serena? ¿Te sirvieron las películas? – Preguntó Andrew amablemente.

Darien permaneció mudo el resto del tiempo, no podía creer que había podido recordarla y menos encontrársela tan inesperadamente. No le sacaba los ojos de encima.

- Sí Andrew, hubo dos en particular que voy a necesitar llevármelas de nuevo. Te dejo éstas – Dijo mientras sacaba unos estuches de su bolso – Y las otras te las traigo mañana ¿puede ser? –

- Sí, no hay problema – Respondió sonriente y se puso a cargar los datos de las películas en la computadora.

Serena notó que Darien la observaba fijamente y volteó para mirarlo – Hola... – Dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Él sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ella al ver su terrible apariencia permaneció un rato mirándolo pensativa. Él se puso serio y se sintió avergonzado por su aspecto, ella le regaló otra sonrisa y volvió a hablarle a Andrew – Realmente me salvaste de nuevo esta vez Andrew ¿cómo haces para conseguir todo lo que te pido? – Dijo riendo.

- Tú sabes bien Serenita que para mi tus deseos son órdenes – Respondió también riendo – Bueno, listo – Dijo al terminar de cargar los datos - ¿Vas a necesitar algo más? –

- No, por ahora no – Respondió – Todavía tengo que terminar de ver las que me llevo de nuevo, entre el hospital y el trabajo no he tenido tiempo –

- ¿Cómo está Ami? Hace mucho que no la veo – Preguntó Andrew.

- Bien, muy ocupada, mucho más que yo... ¿Y Lita? –

- Muy bien – Dijo emocionado al hablar de su novia - ¿No la has visto? Creí que se reuniría con ustedes el otro día en lo de Rei –

- No, no fue, avisó que se le había hecho tarde en el curso. Pero me parece que el que le roba todo su tiempo eres tú... – Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Andrew rió – Eso no es verdad... – Dijo sonrojado.

Serena también echó a reír – Bueno Andrew, tengo que irme. Paso mañana por la tarde para traerte las pelis ¿si? – Y se acercó al mostrador para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

- Sí, pasa cuando quieras, no hay problema – Y volvió al estante para acomodar los estuches que ella le entregó.

Serena volvió a mirar a Darien con una sonrisa – Adiós... – Él no reaccionó. Y la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del lugar y se alejó caminando.


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Bueeeeenas! Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien! Yo feliz porque es viernes.. :)_**

**_Aquí estoy una vez más actualizando. Hace cosa de unos minutos le comentaba a mi nueva y buena amiga Erika que estaba un poco trabada con el avance de la historia y que recién volvería a publicar en unos días. Pero mi impaciencia es mucho más fuerte que yo! jaja! Al final me empeciné en encontrarle la vuelta que necesitaba para saber cómo seguir y las ideas se me aclararon bastante. Y acá estoy con este nuevo cap recién salidito del horno. Llevo adelantados un par más, pero todavía los tengo que retocar un poco.._**

**_Admito que hasta ahora las cosas vienen un poco bastante 'mala onda' - como diría en mi país - para nuestro adorado Darien.. Sé que a varias les va a molestar.. Pero no se impacienten (mirá quien habla..)! Esto recién empieza y todavía hay muchas cosas que tienen que salir a la luz.. Y sí, en esta ocasión hay drama y mucho dolor lamentablemente.. Pero todo puede sanar al fin.. :)_**

**_Los invito a leer el tres, que es algo corto pero con avances importantes, y a que me cuenten abiertamente qué les pareció!_**

**_Gracias miles a quienes se sumaron para seguirme y comentar! Y a quienes todavía no lo hicieron, sepan que son totalmente bienvenidos!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Hasta prontoo!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 3 ::_

Después de que Serena se fue, los chicos permanecieron un rato en silencio. Andrew seguía ocupado con sus cosas y Darien se quedó con la mirada perdida hacia la calle pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Y dándose cuenta de que al verla todos sus recuerdos se esclarecieron repentinamente, como si de golpe despertara de un profundo letargo. Entonces también recordó su sueño, el que momentos antes lo despertó angustiado, donde veía claramente a Serena y sentía que la necesitaba terriblemente. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué de ella lo hacía sentir de esa forma, como si le hiciera falta para vivir? ¿Acaso el reciente encuentro había sido algo real o seguía soñando...? Temía que su mente lo traicionara...

– Amigo – Lo llamó Andrew – Amigo – No reaccionaba – ¡Oye Darien! – Al fin lo miró – Voy a cerrar para ir a almorzar ¿vienes conmigo? –

– Andrew... – Aún seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijo – ¿Quién era esa chica? – Preguntó confundido. Temía haber tenido una alucinación, y necesitaba confirmar que no se estaba volviendo loco.

– ¿Serena? – Darien asintió un poco más tranquilo – Es amiga de Lita – siguió ordenando las últimas cosas y alistándose para salir.

– ¡Dime más! – Exclamó impaciente.

Andrew se sorprendió por su reacción – Ey tranquilo ¿tanto te impresionó? Creí que tenías otros gustos – Bromeó.

– No seas tonto, no entiendes nada. Dime más Andrew ¿Quién es? ¿Qué sabes de ella? – Insistió.

– Bueno, en realidad no la conozco mucho. Hace muy poco que Lita me presentó a sus amigas y ella empezó a venir desde que supo que tenía el video. Viene bastante seguido, vive cerca de aquí, y me pide películas realmente desconocidas. Las usa para estudiar, y ahora está organizando un ciclo de cine con unos compañeros – Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

– Espera ¿qué películas acaba de devolverte? – Preguntó.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Quiero llevármelas, y dime también cuáles son las dos que no te devolvió –

– Bueno, cuando regresemos te las doy – Y de nuevo se encaminó hacia la salida.

– ¡No! ¡Ahora! – Insistió nervioso.

– Ey ¿qué te pasa? – Preguntó Andrew extrañado.

– Es muy complicado de explicar, por favor, dame las películas ahora – Respondió impaciente.

– Está bien, está bien – Volvió al mostrador y buscó los estuches.

– ¿A qué hora abres mañana por la tarde? – Preguntó mientras recibía las películas.

– Más o menos a las cinco –

– Bueno, hasta mañana – Y salió apurado dejando a su amigo más confundido.

* * *

Darien volvió rápidamente a su departamento. Estaba muy ansioso, necesitaba saber más de ella, quería ver las películas para conocerla más y tener algo de qué hablar por si volvía a verla. Al haberla recordado al fin se le hizo más vívida la necesidad de acercarse a ella a como diera lugar.

Cuando llegó a la puerta y estaba por entrar, notó que una chica se acercaba a él desde el otro lado del pasillo – Hola vecino... – Le dijo en tono seductor.

– Hola Melisa – La saludó cortante sin mirarla mientras abría la puerta.

– ¿Cómo estás? Hace varios días que no te veo... ¿me invitas un café? – Se acercaba cada vez más a él y lo miraba insinuante.

– Ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer – Respondió entrando al departamento.

– Pero será sólo un momento, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, me iré enseguida... – Continuó provocándolo mientras lo acariciaba por los hombros.

– Te dije que no puedo Melisa. Adiós – Y cerró la puerta de un golpe. La chica permaneció inmóvil frente al departamento por unos instantes y, tal cual ella esperaba, Darien volvió a abrir – Pasa, pero en 15 minutos te vas – Ella sonrió satisfecha y entró.

* * *

Serena caminó hasta su departamento sin dejar de pensar en aquel chico que vio en el video de Andrew. La inquietante sensación que tuvo al ver su desalineado aspecto no la dejaba tranquila, era como si se hubiera encontrado con un pobre niño desahuciado y deseara rescatarlo. No podía evitar sentirse así, y no dejaba de pensar en él con cierta tristeza...

Al entrar a su casa, se echó en el sofá dejando sus cosas a un lado y permaneció perdida en sus pensamientos por largo rato. Después de unos minutos soltó un largo suspiro, buscó su celular y llamó a su amiga.

– Hola Serena – Dijo Ami al atender.

– Hola Ami... ¿Cómo estás? –

– Bien, todavía en el hospital, pero ya casi terminando ¿Tú estás bien? Te noto preocupada –

– Más o menos... – Volvió a suspirar – ¿Tienes tiempo libre? ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntas? Quisiera contarte algo –

– Sí Serena, tengo tiempo ¿Te parece bien que nos reunamos en el café de siempre? –

– Está bien. Te veo ahí en media hora –

– Bueno, nos vemos entonces. Adiós –

– Adiós – Colgó el teléfono, se recostó en el sofá y volvió a pensar en él...

* * *

Después del rápido y candente encuentro con su vecina, Darien terminó de vestirse y se fue hasta la cocina a beber agua fría. Si bien estas 'reuniones' ocasionales no significaban nada para él, no podía evitar caer en la tentación cada vez que ella se le insinuaba. Sin embargo se sentía más vacío y miserable de lo habitual cada vez que lo hacían. Y por más que se jurara a sí mismo en cada ocasión que sería la última, siempre volvía a ceder. Era el mismo comportamiento compulsivo que tenía con la bebida. Se sentía realmente una basura...

Ella llegó hasta la cocina e intentó acercarse a él para abrazarlo – Hola guapo... –

– Ni te me acerques – Le dijo cortante – Ya tuviste lo que querías, ahora vete – Y siguió bebiendo de la botella.

– Mientras más me rechazas más me gustas... – Dijo ella en tono seductor – Además siempre terminas dándome lo que te pido... – Y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta para irse.

Él la alcanzó – Esta es la última vez Melisa – Dijo con determinación – A partir de hoy todo va a cambiar, ya no voy a ser más el mismo debilucho de siempre –

– ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó incrédula.

– Porque hoy encontré lo que necesito para salir adelante con mi vida – Respondió seguro.

– ¿Una nueva marca de licor? – Dijo con sarcasmo.

– Eres tan tonta Melisa, no entiendes nada. Ya sabrás de lo que hablo cuando vuelvas a buscarme y te rechace de verdad –

– Lo dudo mucho... – Dijo riendo y salió del departamento.

Darien suspiró furioso. Si bien Melisa no era nadie para él, se sentía tan molesto con su desaprobación. Nadie creía en él, nadie lo veía como una persona con sentimientos, con historia, con heridas en su corazón. Sólo lo consideraban un objeto, Melisa para satisfacer sus bajos instintos, y los de la empresa donde trabajaba para hacerles ganar dinero con su brillante capacidad. Si veían su lado humano, sólo reconocían en él debilidad y aislamiento. Y sí, era un chico solitario e introvertido, pero no estaba vacío por dentro. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo se sintiera así...

Decidió dejar de pensar en todo eso y buscó las películas que le había dado Andrew. Mientras encendía la televisión y el reproductor para empezar a ver la primera, recordó a Serena. Supo que debía hacer algo con esta oportunidad que se le presentaba para dejar de lado la vida mediocre que llevaba e intentar acercarse a ella, para conocerla, para comprender qué era lo que lo hacía sentir que la necesitaba tanto sin siquiera saber quién era. En verdad sentía que desde ese día todo iba a cambiar, recordarla y encontrarla después de tanto tiempo lo ayudaba a creer que no todo estaba perdido, que podía encontrar un motivo para rehacer su vida y dejar a un lado el desgano y la apatía que siempre lo habían acompañado...

* * *

Serena se dirigió al café donde había quedado en encontrarse con Ami. Ambas eran muy buenas amigas desde la secundaria, y si bien no estudiaban las mismas carreras en la universidad, las dos habían coincidido realizando sus prácticas finales en el mismo hospital general. Y juntas se estaban preparando para rendir el ingreso a una residencia interdisciplinaria una vez egresadas. Ami estudiaba psicología y Serena trabajo social.

Al acercarse al lugar reconoció a su amiga sentada en una de las mesitas de la vereda. – Hola...– Y se sentó a su lado.

– Hola Serena, llegaste temprano – Bromeó.

Serena no le prestó atención al comentario – Ami, tengo algo importante que contarte – Dijo un tanto afligida.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó preocupada.

– Lo encontré Ami... – Respondió sin rodeos.

– ¿A quién encontraste Serena? – Comenzaba a impacientarse.

– A Darien... encontré a Darien... – Su voz denotaba una mezcla de angustia y alegría.

Ami quedó perpleja con lo que le decía su amiga – ¿Cómo que lo encontraste? ¿Dónde? –

Serena suspiró con pesar – Todavía no puedo creerlo... – Y le relató del encuentro en el video – Hace un rato fui a lo de Andrew a llevar unas películas y estaba ahí, de pie junto al mostrador. Y cuando me di cuenta de que era él no supe qué hacer... Lo encontré tan... – No hallaba las palabras para describirlo – Se veía fatal Ami... Y lo reconocí enseguida, vi sus ojos, tan tristes, tan apagados, pero al mismo tiempo mirándome con tanta ternura... Como aquella vez... –

Ami sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, ellas ya eran amigas en aquel entonces, y Serena le había contado todo. Que casi lo atropella, que lloró en sus brazos, que lo llevó a su casa. Y que se había conmovido tanto con él y su estado que jamás pudo olvidarse de ese extraño y accidentado encuentro. Ami había sido testigo de cómo Serena se había ocupado de buscarlo sin conseguir encontrarlo de nuevo al poco tiempo de conocerlo y durante muchos meses después – Es increíble Serena, después de tantos años... –

– Cinco años Ami... Cinco... Y jamás pude olvidarme de él... – Hizo una pausa – Pero me comporté como una tonta, me quedé helada al verlo, no pude decirle nada –

– ¿Y él te reconoció? –

– No lo sé, estuvo callado todo el tiempo, pero no dejaba de mirarme... No sé Ami... Fue muy extraño, jamás me imaginé que lo vería de nuevo, que me lo encontraría en un lugar así... Y no sé porqué me siento tan angustiada... Es que tenía una expresión tan triste, como aquella vez... Me dio mucha lástima, no supe qué hacer... – Realmente estaba preocupada, su voz y su expresión denotaban mucho pesar.

– Bueno Serena, tranquilízate. E intenta pensar fríamente. – Ami hizo una pausa para ordenar las ideas – Doy fe de que desde que lo conociste sentiste compasión por él, que te conmovió su vulnerabilidad y su soledad, y que quisiste encontrarlo durante mucho tiempo sin conseguirlo. –

– Sí, es cierto, y ahora que al fin lo encontré no pude hacer nada, me fui sin decirle palabra alguna ¿y si no lo vuelvo a ver más? ¿si sólo estaba ahí de casualidad y le pierdo el rastro de nuevo? ¿Qué hago Ami? ¿Qué hago? –

– Cálmate Serena, analicemos la situación – Y volvió a reflexionar por un instante, Serena la miraba impaciente – Si estaba ahí es porque es cliente del video o quizás es amigo de Andrew ¿no te fijaste si se trataban como si se conocieran? ¿si hablaban entre ellos? –

– No... Andrew sólo conversó conmigo, y él permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo –

– ¿No viste si tenía alguna película en la mano? Quizás fue a rentar algo –

– No sé, no me fijé... –

– Bueno. A ver... Pensemos... Lo que puedes hacer es ir de nuevo a lo de Andrew y preguntarle directamente a él si lo conoce, quizás pueda darte alguna información –

– Tienes razón... Eso haré, mañana tengo que ir de nuevo a devolverle unas películas – Hizo una pausa, pensaba que quizás era posible volver a verlo, y comenzó a tranquilizarse – Sí, haré eso, le preguntaré a Andrew, él debe saber algo – Suspiró de nuevo más aliviada – No puedo creerlo Ami... Lo encontré – Y sonrió emocionada – Al fin lo encontré... –


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Gente querida! No puedo con mi impaciencia y acá estoy de nuevo actualizando.._**

**_Este cap me gusta mucho, lo tengo listo hace muy poco y no quería dejar de compartirlo con uds, sobre todo porque por unos días no tendré inet y no podré conectarme pronto. Pero tendré tiempo de seguir avanzando en la escritura._**

**_Quiero hacer una aclaración, en realidad una corrección: Investigué y me enteré de que en realidad la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 20 años y no a los 18 como puse en el cap 2, así que ahora los cálculos me dieron diferente, pero para mí así quedó mejor.. Aprovecho este pequeño incidente para hacerles un pedido: __resulta que revisando mis publicaciones encontré algunos errores de tipeo y ortografía, los corregí con el doc manager y los salvé, pero no veo que aparezcan las correcciones actualizadas.. alguien sabe cómo se hace para corregir sin tener que borrar y volver a cargar los documentos? Agradecería que alguien me de una manito con esto._**

**_Hechas las salvedades correspondientes, los invito a leer el cuatro. Espero que les guste! :)_**

**___Una vez más agradezco infinitamente a quienes me siguen y me comentan, en verdad aprecio sus cumplidos y opiniones. Lo que más deseo es poder compartir con todos uds lo que surge de mi y que uds también me cuenten cómo se sienten._**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos! Y buen finde para todos!_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 4 ::_

Al día siguiente,

Darien estaba recostado en el sofá con su notebook encima, y despertó sobresaltado por el sonido de su teléfono. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y atendió la llamada. Era su jefe, que por el tono de su voz parecía encontrarse bastante molesto.

– ¡Chiba! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? – Gritaba el hombre – ¡Es martes, son las 4 de la tarde y todavía no has aparecido por la oficina! ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres? ¿Acaso se te subieron los humos a la cabeza después de tu ascenso? ¡Por lo menos tómate la molestia de ser responsable la primera semana de trabajo en tu nuevo puesto! ¿Quién crees que se hará cargo de... –

– Profesor – Lo interrumpió – Escúcheme profesor, lo siento mucho. Siento haberme ausentado sin avisarle. Es que después de lo del ascenso me sentí muy motivado y he estado trabajando duro en mi tesis. Lamento no haberle dicho nada, no volverá a ocurrir –

Darien era ingeniero en sistemas. Antes de terminar la secundaria, Tomoe, el profesor de matemáticas de su instituto, descubrió sus brillantes habilidades en computación y le consiguió una importante beca para que pueda estudiar en la universidad. Con el tiempo lo adoptó como uno de sus discípulos en su equipo de investigación y le consiguió un buen puesto de trabajo en una de las más importantes empresas de telecomunicaciones de Tokio, en el departamento de programación del cual Tomoe se hacía cargo. Darien se graduó antes del tiempo estimado, realmente no tenía ninguna dificultad para estudiar, ya que tenía un gran talento que bordeaba la genialidad, y a sus jóvenes 25 años ya estaba cercano a terminar una maestría de postgrado, cuya tesis era dirigida por el profesor.

El hombre del otro lado del teléfono se calmó al escuchar la explicación de Darien – Ah ¿en tu tesis? –

– Sí señor –

– ¿Y cómo vas con eso? – Preguntó más tranquilo.

– Muy bien señor, estoy avanzando mucho – Respondió Darien.

– Bueno, me parece bien que te dediques a trabajar en esto, creo que vas a lograr algo muy grande. – Continuó el profesor más calmado – Me gustaría que me muestres tus avances, sabes que como tu director debo hacerte un seguimiento exhaustivo –

– Sí señor, mañana estaré allí a primera hora y le llevo todo –

– Está bien… – Hizo una pausa – Darien, sabes cuánto valoro tu capacidad, y quizás a veces estoy demasiado pendiente de ti, pero es que me preocupa mucho que no desperdicies tu brillante talento. Por favor, la próxima vez avísame así me quedo tranquilo –

– No se preocupe señor, no volverá a pasar. Le avisaré la próxima vez –

– Bien… – Suspiró – Confiaré en ti. Adiós Darien. Hasta mañana –

– Hasta mañana Señor –

Darien permaneció un rato pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener. Si bien sabía que su profesor era muy amable y considerado con él, a veces le molestaba tanto que se comportara como un padre. Y sobre todo que estuviera tan pendiente de su trabajo y sus estudios, como si fuera una extensión de sí mismo y él tuviera que cargar con sus frustraciones académicas y profesionales. Darien no necesitaba esforzarse para cumplir con sus obligaciones, realmente tenía un gran talento, pero a veces se sentía muy exigido por Tomoe. Y sólo para que lo dejara en paz se dedicaba a la tesis. El fin de semana anterior había logrado avanzar mucho en la escritura, pero le resultaba tan aburrido y tedioso que sólo cuando bebía podía ponerse a trabajar.

Miró su reloj, dejó a un lado su computadora y se sentó. Había pasado muchas horas mirando las películas que le rentó a Andrew e investigando en internet sobre lo que había visto. Aunque siempre se había mantenido escéptico ante el tipo de temas que trataban, ahora le resultaban realmente interesantes. Quizás porque sentía que así conseguiría conocer más a Serena...

Al haber logrado recordarla, pudo darse cuenta de que desde el primer instante que la vio se sintió profundamente atraído por ella, por saber quién era, por querer entender cómo sin conocerlo lo había tratado de esa forma, con tanta ternura, con tanta delicadeza... Jamás en su vida se había sentido así con nadie, nunca antes había podido sentir que estaba siendo cuidado, valorado, comprendido por alguien. Con ella había sido tan diferente... Hasta en su mirada podía encontrar esa calidez tan particular que lo envolvía de tal forma que se podía sentir tranquilo... la percibió aquella noche y también cuando la encontró en el video. La vio en sus ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos... Se sintió perdido en sus ojos... Y necesitaba recuperar esas sensaciones, esa seguridad y esa paz que en la mirada de Serena había podido encontrar… Suspiró contento... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se despertaba de tan buen humor. Pensar en ella lo reconfortaba.

Fue hasta el baño, quitándose y arrojando su ropa en el suelo mientras caminaba y se dio una larga ducha. Se afeitó, eligió con qué vestirse y fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Después de 'almorzar' miró otra vez la hora. No se había percatado de cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya eran pasadas las 6, y temió que fuera demasiado tarde para ir al video y encontrar allí a Serena. Se levantó casi pegando un salto de la silla, buscó su mochila y salió apurado.

* * *

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a lo de Andrew. Él estaba detrás del mostrador concentrado mirando una película. Cuando lo vio entrar se sorprendió por su aspecto, era como si de un día para el otro se encontrara con una persona totalmente diferente – Vaya amigo, sí que eres ciclotímico – Le dijo mientras lo observaba detenidamente de arriba abajo – Ayer parecías un indigente y mírate ahora – Bromeó.

Darien no estaba arreglado, vestía sencillo como siempre, jeans, zapatillas y una camiseta, pero verdaderamente su semblante era el opuesto al del día anterior – Es que hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida… – Dijo con tono irónico refiriéndose a la película que Andrew miraba y ambos rieron – Amigo – Le dijo mientras le devolvía los estuches del día anterior – ¿Ya pasó Serena por aquí? –

– Acaba de irse – Respondió ligeramente.

Sin decir más nada Darien salió casi volando del lugar y se fue en la misma dirección que la vio irse el día anterior. Comenzó a correr desesperado, temía no llegar a hallarla. Casi no se fijaba por donde pasaba, sólo corría apurado mirando entre la gente intentando ubicarla. Necesitaba encontrarla, sentía que estando con ella podría llegar a ponerle fin al vacío emocional que sufría, o por lo menos atenuarlo. Necesitaba su auxilio, su protección, para terminar con el permanente sentimiento de soledad e insatisfacción con el que vivía. No podía comprender lógicamente porqué se sentía tan seguro de todo esto, pero al menos estaba convencido de que intentaría comprobarlo...

Cuando hizo varias calles pudo al fin reconocerla a lo lejos y comenzó a desacelerar sus pasos para recuperar el aliento. La observaba detenidamente, caminaba tranquila y la suave brisa le desordenaba el cabello sin que a ella le molestara. Él se sentía aliviado por haber podido alcanzarla al fin pero al mismo tiempo con mucho miedo de enfrentarla, no sabía qué podría llegar a decirle, cómo acercarse, si ella también lo recordaría...

No quiso titubear más y decidió intentarlo. Suspiró profundo para tomar valor y la llamó cuando ya estaba cerca – Serena... – Ella se detuvo al escucharlo, volteó lentamente para saber quién la llamaba y cuando lo vio en su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una enorme sonrisa – Hola... – Dijo él también sonriendo.

– Hola... – Respondió ella. Y permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír – Darien... – Dijo emocionada y poco a poco se acercó a él para abrazarlo – Sabía que eras tú... –

Él no podía creer que lo había reconocido, sintió a su corazón acelerarse de tal forma cuando dijo su nombre que temía que se le saliera del cuerpo. Y cuando lo abrazó pudo percibir la misma ternura y calidez que recordaba, que lo envolvía entero... También la abrazó y cerró los ojos para poder sentirla.

– Sabía que volvería a encontrarte... – Dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo – No puedo creerlo... – Y apretaba los ojos para contener la emoción.

– ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – se animó a preguntar al volver a mirarla a los ojos sin soltarla.

– Jamás te olvidé Darien... – y volvió a sonreír.

– Quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber de ti – Dijo tras una pausa. Estaba perdido en sus ojos, de la misma manera que la primera vez que la vio, y le costaba pensar y hablar con claridad – ¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Quieres tomar un café? –

– Claro – Asintió ella.

* * *

Entraron en el primer bar que encontraron y se sentaron en una mesita junto a la ventana. Pidieron café y permanecieron en silencio hasta que el mesero volvió con el pedido. Estaban muy nerviosos. Cada uno concentrado en su taza, sin animarse a decir palabra.

Serena suspiró para soltar la tensión y se atrevió a mirarlo. Recorría cada facción de su rostro con los ojos. Lo encontraba con mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior, pero igualmente podía percibir la misma expresión triste y melancólica que recordaba. Y volvía a sentirse conmovida por él…

Cuando Darien también se atrevió a verla a la cara se observaron fijamente por un instante, como reconociéndose, como recordando aquella noche en que por primera vez se perdieron en sus miradas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido…

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, él sonrió tímidamente sin sacarle los ojos de encima y provocó que se encendiera un suave rubor en el rostro de Serena, que también sonrió – Esto es muy extraño… – Dijo al fin para romper el silencio – No sé qué decirte… –

Ella rió – Pues cuéntame de ti, qué haces, a qué te dedicas, quién eres – Dijo con soltura.

– Bueno… – Continuó él – ¿Qué puedo contarte? Me llamo Darien, Darien Chiba, tengo 25 años, soy ingeniero, trabajo y estudio demasiado… – No se le ocurría qué más decirle, por un lado por lo nervioso que se sentía y por otro porque no tenía mucho más para contar de su vida actual – Soy amigo de Andrew –

– Lo imaginaba – Agregó ella – Ayer cuando te vi en el video supuse que serían amigos, y hoy quería preguntarle a él pero… –

– ¿Ayer me reconociste cuando me viste? – Preguntó impaciente interrumpiéndola.

– Sí… – Volvió a sonreír – Enseguida te reconocí… – Y él también sonrió – ¿Y tú a mí? –

– Sí… también... y recién cuando te vi pude recordar todo lo que había pasado – Ella lo miró sorprendida – Me había olvidado de todo, al menos conscientemente no lograba acordarme de nada… – No se animó a contarle que si bien no la recordaba, igualmente desde aquel día soñaba con ella con frecuencia.

– Estabas muy ebrio, te veías fatal… – Dijo ella con pena – ¿Qué te había pasado? –

Él bajó la mirada – Había sido un mal día… Pero prefiero no hablar de eso ahora… – Ella no insistió – ¿Y qué me cuentas de ti? – Preguntó después de una pausa.

Ella volvió a sonreír – Me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 22, también estudio y trabajo mucho – Dijo riendo – Tengo muchos amigos, me gusta mucho el cine, leer, andar en bicicleta, los dulces… – Él también reía por la forma graciosa e infantil en la que ella se describía a sí misma, contando con los dedos de las manos cada cosa que mencionaba – ¿Qué es tan divertido? – Preguntó fingiendo estar molesta sin dejar de sonreír.

– Nada, lo siento… – Intentó ponerse serio – Continúa –

– A ver… – Pensaba en qué otra cosa contarle – ¿Qué más…? Soy amiga de Lita, la novia de Andrew –

– Es cierto – Agregó él – Andrew me contó. Y también me dijo que vives cerca de aquí –

– Sí, me mudé hace un año más o menos ¿Y tú no vives más en aquella casa? – Preguntó.

Darien volvió a bajar la mirada – No… No vivo más ahí, poco tiempo después de recibirla la vendí y me compré un departamento, también cerca de aquí –

– Ah… – Serena no se atrevió a preguntar más, pudo notar que era un tema delicado para él, y que quizás podría estar relacionado con el estado en que se encontraba cuando lo conoció. Volvieron a quedar en silencio por un rato – Darien… – Se animó ella – Quiero decirte que… – Él la miró – Yo... Después de aquella noche, esperé por un tiempo a que me llamaras… Te había dejado mi número en una notita ¿lo recuerdas? –

Él pensó por un momento intentando recordar – Sí, ahora que lo dices me acuerdo que había un papel sobre la mesa, pero estaba todo mojado y no se podía leer nada –

– Y tiempo después intenté rastrearte… – Continuó – Quise volver a aquella casa para buscarte pero no la volví a encontrar… –

– Es que apenas la vendí fue demolida… – Explicó él bajando otra vez la mirada – Yo se lo exigí al comprador… –

– Comprendo… – Volvió a notar tristeza en el rostro de Darien – Bueno, quizás no debíamos volver a encontrarnos hasta ahora –

– ¿Crees que es obra del destino? – Preguntó con sarcasmo.

– ¿Por qué no? – Respondió alegremente – Sería lindo pensar que sí. Ese día fue la primera y única vez que le pedí prestado el auto a mi papá – Contó riendo – Y mira lo que pasó... quizás en aquella ocasión también fue el destino que te puso en esa calle justo en el mismo instante que yo pasaba por ahí –

– Quizás fue dios quien envió un ángel a la tierra para mí… – Esta vez no sonó sarcástico, genuinamente sentía que Serena era un ser celestial, alguien en quien podría refugiarse y sentirse a salvo, con sólo tenerla cerca de nuevo se sentía protegido…

Serena sonrió conmovida por sus palabras y se sonrojó por la forma en que la miraba. Él se acercó un poco a ella y tomó su mano con dulzura – Serena... – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Creo que ha sido algo muy bueno volver a encontrarte... – Y le regaló una tierna sonrisa. Volvieron a perderse en sus miradas, sintiendo esa misma extraña y fuerte conexión que tuvieron aquella noche que se conocieron, y el tiempo y el mundo volvió a detenerse a su alrededor…

Hasta que el teléfono de Serena los interrumpió haciéndolos volver a la realidad. Ella sacó el celular de su bolso y antes de atender se disculpó con Darien y se alejó para poder hablar con reserva.

Él se sintió un tanto incómodo con la expresión de Serena al fijarse en la llamada, pero no quiso apresurarse en sacar ninguna conclusión y esperó impaciente a que regresara a la mesa.

Ella no demoró mucho. Cuando volvió a sentarse permaneció un rato en silencio sin mirarlo. Terminó su café, vio la hora en su reloj y al fin lo miró de nuevo – Darien – Dijo con una sonrisa, que parecía un tanto forzada – Tengo que irme, lo siento... – Él sintió una repentina angustia en su pecho – Pero quiero verte de nuevo... – Ahora su sonrisa sí se veía sincera y la angustia de Darien comenzó a disminuir. Serena sacó papel y lápiz de su bolso y anotó – Éste es mi número – Y le entregó el papel – Esta vez ten más cuidado y no dejes que se borre – Ambos rieron.

– Yo también quiero verte de nuevo... – Y volvió a mirarla fijamente, ella notaba cierta aflicción en su rostro y le costaba tener que dejarlo cuando habían podido hablar tan poco – Te llamaré – Y le sonrió con dulzura.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Serena volvió a abrazarlo. Permanecieron así por largo rato, les costaba separarse. Él la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sentirla tan cerca lo reconfortaba tanto que no quería soltarla. Cuando se separaron volvieron a mirarse sonrientes y Serena le regaló un corto pero cálido beso en la mejilla – Adiós Darien... – Y salió del bar.


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Hola a todos! Volví antes de lo prometido.. soy tan buena :) En realidad mi desconexión de inet se resolvió antes de lo esperado y pude volver a conectarme._**

**_Acá les traigo un nuevo cap que espero les guste. Y apreciaría que me sigan comentando cómo les va resultando esta nueva historia hasta acá, si bien recién empieza y falta que muchas cosas pasen, me importa mucho que me tengan al tanto de sus impresiones y sus sentimientos sobre lo que leen. En mi opinión creo que estoy logrando algo interesante, cada vez que releo lo que tengo escrito hasta el momento - voy un par de caps más adelantada de lo que publiqué hasta hoy - me parece que estoy consiguiendo lo que quería.. En un principio pensé que iba a ser una historia demasiado dramática y oscura, pero a medida que avanzo en la escritura me doy cuenta de que me entusiasma más narrar cosas no tan 'mala onda' (será que la ciclotímica soy yo? jiji..!). Aunque todavía falta que se sepa el pasado de Darien... Bueno, no quiero adelantarme más! No me gustan los spoilers..!_**

**_Lean el cinco en paz! y no dejen de contarme qué les pareció! Gracias a todos por seguirme y comentarme! Sigan haciéndolo, todo lo que piensan y comparten conmigo es más que bienvenido!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Abracitos! Hasta pronto!_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 5 ::_

Serena caminó hasta su departamento sintiéndose profundamente movilizada por el encuentro que acababa de tener. No podía creer que después de tantos años se haya topado de nuevo con Darien, quien hasta entonces no había sido más que un extraño y solitario chico que había conocido accidentalmente en una situación bastante insólita, pero que no había podido dejar de recordarlo...

Llegó al edificio donde vivía y entró. Una vez en su departamento fue a la cocina y revisó la heladera y las alacenas para ver qué podría cocinar, ya que esperaba visitas para cenar. No tenía muchas opciones, y decidió arreglarse con lo que había. No tenía ganas de volver a salir, spaghetti para dos era más que suficiente.

Fue hasta el baño, se lavó la cara y permaneció largo rato mirando el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo. No pudo evitar soltar un nostálgico suspiro al volver a recordar a Darien – ¿Qué me está pasando...? – Se preguntaba a sí misma. Podía reconocer que la inquietante sensación que tuvo al verlo la primera vez ahora se le había impuesto con mucha más intensidad al volver a encontrarlo... Al abrazarlo, al perderse en sus ojos, su sonrisa, su triste expresión, sus palabras... Pero se sentía muy confundida… No quiso pensar más, por lo menos por lo que quedaba del día. Debía disponerse a preparar la comida y esperar a su visita con el mejor semblante posible. Ensayó una exagerada sonrisa en el espejo y luego se rió de sí misma. Volvió a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena.

* * *

Por su parte Darien también se sentía muy movilizado. Se quedó un rato más en el café después de que ella se fue y con la mirada perdida hacia la calle, su cabeza le andaba a mil revoluciones por segundo. Sus recuerdos y su reciente reencuentro con Serena lo hacían sentir una emoción tan cálida y fuerte que le colmaba todo su ser, jamás en su vida le había pasado algo parecido. No era consciente de que una enorme sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro y que suspiraba emocionado a cada instante. Como se lo había dicho momentos antes, definitivamente encontrarla había sido algo bueno…

Miró el papel donde Serena había anotado su número y leyó: "No vuelvas a olvidar a tu ángel de la guarda... :)". Rió contento y volvió a suspirar. Se juró a sí mismo que a partir de ese día iba a hacer lo imposible por recomponer su vida y acercarse a Serena para compartir con ella lo mejor de sí…

Pagó los cafés y se dispuso a regresar al video de Andrew. Cuando entró su amigo ya había terminado de ver la película y estaba atendiendo a una clienta. Darien se sentó junto al mostrador para esperar a que se desocupe y cuando la mujer se fue Andrew lo miró con una expresión de curiosidad – ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma? – Darien no dejaba de sonreír – ¿Acaso fuiste a buscar a Serena? –

– Sí – Respondió – Y la encontré... –

– Vaya amigo – Agregó Andrew – Me sorprende verte así por una chica, jamás había visto esa expresión antes – Darien agrandaba su sonrisa – Pero lamentablemente tendré que decirte algo que no te va a gustar mucho... – El rostro de Darien se endureció repentinamente – Serena tiene novio... – Y Darien sintió nuevamente la angustia punzante en su pecho, la misma que tuvo cuando Serena recibió esa llamada en el café – Lo siento amigo, no tendrás suerte esta vez... – Y Andrew se sentó frente a la computadora para revisar unos datos.

– No me importa – Dijo Darien levantándose de su asiento, Andrew lo observaba con sorpresa – Me acercaré a ella de cualquier manera, debo estar con ella, la necesito conmigo, no me cabe la menor duda – Dijo con determinación y volvió a irse dejando otra vez a su amigo confundido.

* * *

Serena estaba concentrada en los preparativos de la cena y tarareaba una canción que sonaba en la radio que momentos antes había encendido. Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y fue a atender. Al abrir se encontró con una bonita flor y rió enternecida – Hola bombón... – Dijo Seiya sonriente al entregarle el regalo a su novia y se acercó para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

– Gracias... Está muy linda – Y lo dejó pasar.

Serena y Seiya se habían conocido en la universidad, y estaban juntos hacía dos años. Llevaban una relación bastante informal, él era un chico muy liberal y descontracturado, y si bien la amaba profundamente no era muy amigo de los compromisos serios. Pero igualmente siempre se mostraba muy respetuoso y atento con ella – Qué rico huele... – Dijo entusiasmado y fue hasta la cocina para curiosear.

Serena lo siguió y acomodó la flor en un vaso con agua – ¡No! – Exclamó enojada al ver que Seiya metía una cuchara en la salsa que estaba preparando – No toques nada, aún no he terminado –

Él no le hizo el menor caso y probó la salsa – Mmm... esto está muy bueno bombón... – Y ella le quitó la cuchara y lo empujó para volver a ocuparse de la comida. Él rió – Eres demasiado metódica Serena – Dijo mientras sacaba una botella de vino de su mochila – Mira lo que traje... – Agregó con una pícara sonrisa– Esta noche tenemos que celebrar… –

Ella lo miró confundida – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Hoy me dieron una excelente noticia... – Respondió.

– ¿Cuál? – Comenzaba a impacientarse.

– ¿Quieres saber...? – Y sonreía con picardía para generar suspenso.

– ¡Ay Seiya, no te hagas el misterioso y dime de una vez! – Exclamó más impaciente.

– ¡Aprobaron la beca! – Soltó al fin.

– ¿La del equipo de investigación? –

– ¡Sí! Y la usaremos para viajar a París a presentar nuestro proyecto en un congreso ¿no es genial? –

– ¡Es muy bueno Seiya! – Lo abrazó efusiva – ¡Te felicito! –

– Gracias bombón... Pero eso no es todo... – Agregó.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Hay más? – Preguntó mirándolo de frente sin soltar el abrazo.

– Sí... – Respondió mientras le daba cortos besos en los labios – Quiero que vengas conmigo – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Yo? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– Sí... – Decía entre beso y beso – Tú... –

– Pero... a mi no me interesa la investigación, además no tengo dinero suficiente y tengo que terminar mi práctica y... –

– Tendrás tiempo para organizarte con todo, no te preocupes, es recién dentro de un mes – La interrumpió – Y quiero que vengas conmigo, que aprovechemos para hacer algo lindo juntos, pasear por las calles de París tomados de las manos, como en una película francesa… Será algo muy romántico ¿no crees? A ti te gusta el romance... –

– Sí... y tengo el novio más anti-romance que existe en el mundo... – Bromeó.

– Por eso mismo – Dijo riendo – Es una excelente oportunidad, podría llegar a sorprenderte... – Ella lo miró con incredulidad – Bueno, no me respondas ahora. Tómate el tiempo que necesites para meditarlo –

* * *

Darien volvió a su departamento lleno de energía. Al contrario de lo que él mismo hubiera esperado, la noticia que le dio Andrew sobre Serena no lo deprimió ni un poco, sino que le sirvió para confirmar que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella y hacer lo que sea para demostrarle su interés. Se sentía revitalizado, entusiasmado, con profundos deseos de cambiar y mejorar su vida, y eso haría a partir de ahora.

Cuando entró a su casa y vio el habitual desorden en el que vivía, decidió que sería conveniente como primer paso empezar a ocuparse de eso. Abrió de par en par las ventanas y el balcón para dejar entrar la fresca brisa del anochecer, encendió el equipo de música y se dispuso a ordenar. Juntó la basura en bolsas, acomodó y limpió la biblioteca, la cocina, su dormitorio. Guardó ropa y sábanas sucias en una maleta para después llevarlas a la lavandería, y revisó los armarios y las alacenas para hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitaría comprar, ya que estaba bastante desabastecido.

Mientras se ocupaba de eso, encontró escondidas un par de botellas de vodka en el fondo de una alacena, y al verlas permaneció estático por unos instantes. No recordaba desde cuándo estarían ahí, pero sabía muy bien que no por nada las habría escondido. Cada vez que intentaba dejar definitivamente de beber hacía lo mismo, compraba algunas botellas y las guardaba para tenerlas a mano cuando tuviera una recaída, sabiendo que no se tenía la suficiente confianza para mantenerse sobrio por mucho tiempo... Recordaba con pesar sus incontables y compulsivas reincidencias y sintió pena de sí mismo. Suspiró profundo, tomó las botellas y las arrojó en una de las bolsas de basura que tenía cerca. Antes de arrepentirse, bajó apurado a la calle con todas las bolsas y las dejó en el contenedor – Esta vez lo voy a conseguir... – Dijo con convicción y volvió a entrar sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Serena y Seiya ya habían terminado de cenar y estaban sentados en el sofá bebiendo el vino y conversando distendidamente. En realidad el que hablaba era Seiya, relataba divertido una anécdota de su trabajo y Serena no le prestaba mucha atención.

– Bombón... – Él la llamó al darse cuenta de que no lo escuchaba – Bombón ¿te encuentras bien? –

Ella tenía la mirada clavada en su copa, y en su rostro era evidente una expresión de preocupación – ¿Qué? – Dijo como si acabara de despertar y lo miró esbozando una fingida sonrisa.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó confundido – Has tenido esa cara toda la noche ¿te sientes bien? –

– Estoy bien – Intentó disimular – Sólo un poco cansada, eso es todo – Y dejó la copa sobre la mesita – Además el vino siempre me da un poco de sueño – Dijo riendo.

– Vamos Serena... No me mientas, algo te pasa – Insistió Seiya.

Serena soltó un suspiro – No es nada, no te preocupes... –

Él tomó su rostro con dulzura para encontrarse con su mirada – Dime bombón, dime lo que te pasa... – Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa – ¿Sucedió algo en tu trabajo? ¿En el hospital? Cuéntame por favor... –

Ella esquivó su mirada, y decidió no contarle el verdadero motivo de su preocupación – No, no es eso... Pasa que estoy un poco desilusionada con lo del ciclo de cine – No estaba mintiendo, ese asunto también la tenía molesta. Era un reciente proyecto que le había propuesto a sus compañeros de la universidad para promover contenidos sobre derechos humanos y otros temas en los que consistían sus trabajos finales. Ella siempre se entusiasmaba muchísimo por emprender iniciativas de este tipo, le apasionaba su carrera y le encantaba experimentar distintas formas de difundir lo que le gustaba, pero no siempre conseguía que sus amigos se sumaran como ella esperaba – He estado viendo cientos de películas, recorriendo lugares y hablando con mucha gente para conseguir un espacio. Realmente he estado trabajando duro en este último tiempo, en verdad me interesa mucho poder concretar esto, pero los chicos no me hacen ni el menor caso... Están todos estudiando para los últimos exámenes y casi no tienen tiempo para esto... Me da mucha pena, hubiera sido lindo hacer un buen trabajo en equipo... –

– Comprendo… – Dijo Seiya – Pero no creo que esté todo perdido, quizás puedas hacerlo más adelante, cuando pasen las fechas de los exámenes – Intentó animarla – Creo que todo lo que vienes haciendo no será en vano, sino que te va a servir lo mismo para cuando los chicos tengan más tiempo –

– Sí, puede ser... Aunque también me hubiera gustado que tú me ayudaras – Y lo miró afligida, no le gustaba tener que reprocharle su desinterés – Te pedí muchas veces que mires las películas conmigo, que me des alguna opinión o sugerencia y... –

– Serena – La interrumpió molesto – Te expliqué un montón de veces que ahora no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, estoy muy ocupado con mis obligaciones, con la tesis, de eso depende que me gradúe, y quiero hacerlo bien. No puedo perder el tiempo con películas y saliditas culturales, sabes muy bien que esas cosas no me interesan –

Serena bajó la mirada con decepción – Lo sé, no hace falta que seas tan duro para decirme que no te importa... – Comenzaba a enojarse. Una de las cosas que más valoraba de Seiya era su facilidad para expresar lo que pensaba con franqueza, pero a veces le resultaba bastante irritante y desconsiderado para decirle las cosas.

– Eso no es verdad, no es que no me importe, pero son tus cosas, tus gustos, y yo no tengo el mismo interés que tú en esos asuntos – Ella no lo miraba – Así como a ti tampoco te interesa mi pasión por la investigación, es exactamente lo mismo. Pero a mí no me molesta, no entiendo porqué a ti te enoja tanto. –

Ella volvió a suspirar y cuando intentó hablar de nuevo el sonido de su celular que estaba en la mesita la interrumpió. Lo agarró de mala gana y cuando leyó el mensaje su expresión cambió repentinamente, no pudo disimular la sorpresa y la alegría que sintió al leer: "Hola Serena, soy Darien. Este es mi número". Y enseguida entró otro mensaje: "Quería decirte que hoy fue un día simplemente perfecto para mí... Encontré al fin a mi dulce ángel... No puedo sentirme mejor...".

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante el inesperado mensaje de Darien. Seiya la miró extrañado – ¿Quién es? – Ella se sintió nerviosa y se puso de pie para ir a la mesa y recoger las cosas de la cena – ¿Quién te escribió Serena? – Insistió Seiya.

– Eh... – No sabía qué responder – Era Mina – Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió inventar – Contándome un chisme del negocio – Mina era su compañera de trabajo, ambas se encargaban de atender una librería cerca de la universidad – Sobre un cliente que le coquetea – Rió nerviosa mientras juntaba los platos – Tonterías de ella –

Seiya no le dio mucha importancia a lo que le contaba y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por detrás – ¿Y a ti también te coquetean los clientes? – Dijo seductor mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Serena se sintió aún más incómoda y se separó de él – No – Respondió cortante y se dirigió a la cocina para llevar las cosas.

Él la siguió y la observaba desde la puerta – ¿Estás enojada? –

– No Seiya, estoy cansada, ya te lo dije – No lo miraba.

Él volvió a acercarse y tomó su rostro con delicadeza para que lo mire – No te enojes bombón... – Le dijo preocupado – No me gusta verte así... –

Ella suspiró un poco más tranquila – No estoy molesta. En verdad estoy muy cansada, hoy fue un día muy pesado... – Y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Él intentó besarla en los labios pero ella no lo dejó – ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Te quedas? – Y siguió ordenando.

– ¿Cómo? – Él la miró confundido – ¿Me estás preguntando si me quedo a dormir contigo? –

– Sí ¿te quedas o te vas a tu casa? –

Seiya comenzó a molestarse de nuevo – Estás muy rara Serena, nunca me preguntas eso ¿acaso no quieres que me quede? –

– Sí – Se dio cuenta de que claramente lo estaba evitando sin poder disimularlo – Claro que te puedes quedar pero... bueno... es que... ya tengo mucho sueño y... no me quiero acostar tarde y... si no te quedas podemos tomar un té o algo antes de que te vayas... pero no por mucho rato, mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano y... – Cada vez se enredaba más con sus explicaciones.

– En verdad estás muy extraña Serena – Y volvió a la sala para buscar sus cosas – Si estás enojada conmigo o lo que sea que te pasa, no me lo estás diciendo. Y obviamente quieres que me vaya, así que mejor me marcho – Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Ella lo alcanzó – No Seiya, espera – Se sentía culpable por la forma en que lo estaba tratando – Lo siento, no te vayas… – Lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo – En verdad lo siento – Y se acercó a él para abrazarlo – Lo que me pasa no tiene nada que ver contigo, perdóname... –

Él suspiró más tranquilo y se separó un poco para mirarla de frente – ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa entonces? –

– No quiero hablar de eso ahora… – Y volvió a abrazarlo – Por favor, discúlpame... –

Él suspiró resignado y volvió a tomarla del rostro para mirarla – Está bien... – Y le regaló una sonrisa – Vamos a dormir, yo también estoy muerto de sueño – Ella asintió sonriente.

* * *

Por su parte Darien también decidió irse a dormir temprano, al otro día tenía que volver a la oficina como le había prometido a su profesor y retomar sus obligaciones. Cenó algo ligero, se dio una ducha y se acostó. La limpieza y el orden de su casa le habían llevado mucho tiempo y trabajo, pero el resultado era impecable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía su departamento en tan buenas condiciones.

Momentos antes de comer, le había enviado el mensaje de texto a Serena. Se sentía tan pleno y feliz que no pudo contenerse las ganas de compartirlo con ella. Pero le afligía que no le respondiera. Temía que le haya dado mal su número o que simplemente no estuviera interesada en escribirle. Revisó el teléfono infinidad de veces. Y cuando al fin se hizo a la idea de que no recibiría nada, decidió no preocuparse más y disponerse a descansar.

Cuando ya estaba casi dormido el sonido de su celular, que lo tenía en la mesita de luz, lo despertó de repente. Era Serena respondiendo su mensaje al fin. Sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho por la inmensa emoción que lo invadió, y leyó con impaciencia: "Hola Darien, ya te agendé. Para mí también fue un bonito día... No sabes cuánto me alegra haberte encontrado de nuevo... Ojalá volvamos a vernos pronto... Besos!"

Se alivió tanto al recibir esa respuesta, que cualquier resto de ansiedad que había sentido durante todo el día desapareció de repente dándole lugar a una placentera paz y tranquilidad. Suspiró otra vez, más convencido que nunca de que ella era quien lo ayudaría a salir adelante con su vida y que estaba decidido a intentarlo...


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Hola otra vez! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

**_Volví pronto de nuevo! Estoy escribiendo entusiasmadísima! Y avanzo mucho más rápido de lo que creía.._**

**_Les traigo un nuevo cap, otro que también me gusta mucho. En esta ocasión veremos cómo el acercamiento entre nuestros queridos protagonistas empieza a tener lugar.. Espero que le guste!_**

**_Hago una aclaración: la frase que dice Darien al comienzo del cap es de una canción de Bob Dylan, "Winterlude"._**

**_Y también quiero hacerles una recomendación: Que busquen y escuchen un lindo tema para complementar con la lectura, que si bien no agregué ninguna parte de la letra, me parece que es muy bonita y que encaja bien con distintos momentos del cap. Se trata de "Se fue", una canción de un músico español, Carlos Sadness, y les regalo un pedacito de la letra para que se hagan a la idea de porqué la elegí: _**

**_"El día que tú y yo nos miremos, seguramente ya no nos iremos, seremos el punto de encuentro de aquellas miradas que no tienen miedo. Aquellos ojos que un día se perdieron, buscando respuesta en los tuyos, tan negros... Por fin se encendieron y ya no tengo nada de miedo.."_**

**_Bueno gente, los invito a leer el seis y espero que me cuenten qué les pareció. Gracias de nuevo a quienes siguen y comentan día a día mi historia, e insisto a quienes todavía no lo han hecho que se animen a escribirme, todo es bienvenido!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besos y abrazos per tutti! Hasta prontito!_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 6 ::_

Pasaron algunos días desde el reencuentro de Serena y Darien. Ambos estuvieron bastante ocupados con sus respectivas obligaciones, pero igualmente se habían mantenido en contacto la mayor parte del tiempo. Se enviaban muchos mensajes, se trataban con mucha soltura y naturalidad y sentían que se conocían de siempre...

Quedaron en encontrarse el siguiente viernes por la tarde en el café de un centro comercial. Darien llegó un poco después de lo acordado. Al entrar al lugar pudo reconocer a Serena sentada en una de las mesitas del bar con un libro en las manos, y se prometió a sí mismo que a partir de la próxima vez que quedara con ella intentaría incorporar la puntualidad como un nuevo hábito en su vida. Se sintió plenamente feliz al verla de nuevo y se convenció una vez más de que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para acercarse a ella y demostrarle cuánto le importaba.

Caminó lentamente hacia la mesa sin que ella lo notara y cuando estuvo cerca se aproximó a su oído y le susurró – "Puedo ver por el ángel que está a mi lado que el amor tiene una razón para brillar…" –

Serena sintió que unas inesperadas e inquietantes cosquillas le recorrieron el cuerpo entero al escucharlo, y que se intensificaron cuando él la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Quedó cautivada por sus palabras y por el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel. Y no pudo reaccionar…

Él se sentó a su lado – Hola Serena – Dijo con una alegre y relajada sonrisa – Perdón por mi retraso –

Ella permaneció atónita por unos segundos sin dejar de mirarlo, y él agrandaba su sonrisa al verla sonrojada – Hola Darien... – Pudo al fin soltar palabra después de una pausa – Descuida, llegué hace un momento... – Y sonrió con timidez.

– Es que salí más tarde del trabajo y tuve que pasar por mi departamento a dejar unas cosas – Se disculpó – ¿Cómo estás? –

– Bien – Respondió más tranquila – Yo en realidad me desocupé temprano y vine antes para leer un rato, aquí es bastante tranquilo a esta hora –

– ¿Me invitas un café? –

– Claro –

Después de tomar el café y conversar y reír por largo rato, permanecieron un momento en silencio – Darien... – Dijo ella con la mirada baja – Hay algo que necesito decirte que me parece importante que sepas... – Él esperó sin interrumpirla, se imaginaba qué querría decirle – Y me parece que es más correcto si te lo digo personalmente… Mira... Yo... En verdad me siento muy bien contigo, encontrarte de nuevo fue algo muy bueno para mí también, pero... – Pudo mirarlo a los ojos, pero con una expresión de preocupación – Darien... quiero que sepas que nosotros sólo podemos ser amigos... Porque yo... –

– ¿Tienes novio? – Se adelantó a lo que diría. Ella lo miró con sorpresa – Ya lo sabía – Dijo con tranquilidad – No te preocupes, yo también quiero que seamos amigos – Y le sonrió con dulzura.

Ella se sintió aliviada por su reacción pero al mismo tiempo un tanto confundida… – Me alegra que lo entiendas – Y también sonrió.

Una nueva y tensa pausa se hizo entre ellos, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse con calma. Aunque acababan de dejar bien en claro que su relación sólo sería en términos de buenos amigos, en el fondo sabían que entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad. Algo que nació la primera vez que se vieron y que se intensificó al haber logrado reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo.

Darien se animó a romper el silencio – Serena ¿querrías hacerme un favor? – Ella asintió – Resulta que hace muy poco me ascendieron en mi trabajo, ésta ha sido la primera semana en mi nuevo puesto. Y el pesado de mi jefe me dijo esta mañana que desde el lunes debo ir vestido como corresponde... – Comentó un tanto molesto – Es decir, a la altura que el cargo exige ¿puedes creerlo? – Reía – Me cambian de oficina y me ponen en frente de una computadora, y sólo por eso debo vestir más "elegante" –

Ella también reía, por la forma graciosa y burlona que Darien le describía la situación – ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Que me ayudes a elegir ropa nueva, yo no tengo idea de qué comprar – Volvió a reír – Y creo que la opinión de una mujer sería de gran ayuda ¿qué dices? –

Serena reflexionó un momento – Está bien – Respondió alegremente – Será divertido –

– Definitivamente eres mi salvación Serena – Se pusieron de pie – Otra vez me rescatas – Y los dos volvieron a reír.

* * *

Entraron en la primera tienda de las varias que recorrerían y Serena fue directo a los percheros de las camisas para revisar qué opciones había. Estaba realmente entusiasmada con la tarea que Darien le había asignado – A ver… qué tenemos aquí… – Él permanecía a su lado esperando que ella eligiera y sonreía contento al verla tan dispuesta a ayudarlo – Déjame ver cómo te va este color – Dijo ella al acercarle una camisa celeste – O quizás ésta… – Y la cambiaba por una azul marino. Él la observaba fascinado por la minuciosidad y concentración en que comparaba las prendas – Me gustan las dos – Concluyó – Pero creo que la celeste resalta mejor tus ojos – Y lo miró con una sonrisa coqueta. Él le devolvió la sonrisa cautivado por la forma en que lo miraba – Pruébate las dos – Y volvió al perchero para sacar otras camisas que había elegido – Y también éstas – Le entregó la ropa a Darien y luego se acercó a unos estantes con pulóveres y cárdigans. Eligió varios, también se los dio y fue al perchero de los pantalones, donde seleccionó algunos pares.

– ¿Todo esto tengo que probarme? – Preguntó Darien riendo al ver la cantidad de cosas que Serena le había elegido.

– Sí jovencito, todo eso – Respondió ella con firmeza.

Él suspiró resignado y fue hasta el cambiador para comenzar a probarse la ropa. Y Serena se sentó en un pequeño sillón para esperarlo.

Cuando salió con el primer conjunto – Esto es muy gracioso – Dijo riendo – Me siento como un niño que salió de compras con su mamá –

Ella lo observaba impresionada por lo guapo que lucía así vestido y se acercó a él para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa – Te ves… – Él se puso serio y le clavó la mirada – Te ves bien… – Y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Darien también sonrió al notar cómo otra vez Serena se sonrojaba cuando él la veía de esa forma – ¿Sólo 'bien'? – Preguntó seductor.

Serena se puso nerviosa al saberse descubierta, era evidente que había quedado deleitada con lo atractivo que lo encontraba a Darien. Se ruborizó aún más – Bueno… – Se alejó un poco – Déjame verte mejor – Y fue peor, al observarlo detenidamente de arriba abajo confirmó todavía más lo que pensaba – Te ves… – Esta vez no titubeó y también lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Encantador… – Y sonrió.

– Ahora sí me convenciste – Dijo él satisfecho y volvió al cambiador.

* * *

Después de recorrer varios negocios y de comprar la ropa y algunos pares de zapatos en otras tiendas, se dispusieron a partir. Mientras caminaban no paraban de platicar y bromear divertidos, pasar tanto tiempo juntos por primera vez les resultaba una experiencia sumamente cómoda y relajada. Disfrutaban tanto de su compañía y se sentían tan a gusto que era como si siempre lo hubieran hecho.

Cuando pasaron cerca de una pequeña juguetería, Darien tomó la mano de Serena y entraron juntos al negocio – ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó ella riendo.

Se dirigieron hasta el mostrador – Sorpresa… – Murmuró él con picardía – Buenas tardes Señorita – Le habló a la vendedora – Quisiera comprar algo que vi en la vidriera –

– Está bien – Dijo la mujer – Lo acompaño así me enseña lo que vio – Fueron juntos hasta la vidriera y Serena los seguía con la mirada muerta de curiosidad. Cuando regresaron Darien traía en las manos un conejito de peluche – Es un pequeño detalle – Le dijo al entregarle el regalo con una dulce sonrisa – Para agradecerte tu asesoramiento de indumentaria – Ella también sonreía y lo miraba sorprendida mientras recibía el peluche – Lo que en cuestión de un par de horas pude resolver con tu ayuda, me hubiera llevado una eternidad si lo hacía solo – Dijo riendo.

– ¡Gracias! – Exclamó contenta y lo abrazó efusiva. Él echó a reír de nuevo por su reacción y también la abrazó.

Al separarse Darien se puso serio, pero la miraba con ternura – Gracias a ti Serena… – Volvieron a perderse en sus miradas y otra vez sintieron que todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir. De nuevo descubrían la fuerte conexión que se había generado entre ellos y cada uno podía encontrar en la mirada del otro una calidez y una paz que con nadie más habían sentido…

– Joven – Lo llamaba la vendedora – Joven – Y Darien reaccionó como si acabara de despertar.

– Disculpe – Dijo apenado y le pagó. Ambos recogieron las bolsas y los paquetes que habían dejado en el suelo y salieron del negocio.

Volvieron a encaminarse hacia la salida del centro comercial y una vez afuera notaron que comenzaba a anochecer – Bueno... – Habló Serena – Ya se está haciendo tarde, debo volver a mi casa – Dijo con pena. Lo estaba pasando tan bien que le costaba tener que separarse de él – En un rato tengo que reunirme con mis amigas y tengo que ir a arreglarme –

– Ya está oscureciendo ¿quieres que te acompañe? – Dijo cordialmente Darien.

– No es necesario, estoy a muy pocas calles de aquí – Respondió ella – Además tengo mi bicicleta, con ella llego rápido a todas partes – Dijo riendo.

– Insisto, déjame acompañarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que me ayudaste hoy –

– Está bien – Aceptó contenta – Vamos, mi noble caballero –

– Vamos, mi linda princesa – Y sonrió

Serena buscó su bicicleta que estaba aparcada en una columna de luz, acomodó su bolso y su conejo en el canasto y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

* * *

Mientras se dirigían a lo de Serena, siguieron conversando – Cuéntame más de ti ¿dónde trabajas? – Le preguntó a Darien.

– En una empresa de telecomunicaciones, soy ingeniero en sistemas – Respondió él.

– Qué interesante – Comentó ella.

– En realidad es un poco aburrido, pero es un trabajo que no me cuesta mucho y además pagan bien – Dijo riendo – Y también trabajo con mi jefe en la universidad, aunque ahora me está presionando para que termine mi tesis de postgrado, así que trato de dedicarme más a eso –

– Guau ¿y así y todo tienes tiempo libre? – Preguntó también riendo.

– Sí, lo intento. Tampoco hago muchas cosas en mi tiempo libre, debo confesar. Me reúno a menudo con Andrew, vemos muchas películas, a veces salimos a tomar algo a algún bar, pero últimamente no nos vemos muy seguido porque está muy enamorado, ya sabes... –

– Es cierto, yo tampoco veo mucho a Lita, esos dos son unos verdaderos tortolitos –

– ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? – Preguntó él – Me dijiste que también estás estudiando –

– Sí, estudio trabajo social, estoy terminando mi práctica final, y si todo sale bien me gradúo a fin de año – Relató contenta.

– Claro, ahora comprendo porqué ves ese tipo de películas –

– ¿Cómo sabes qué películas veo? –

– El otro día cuando te fuiste del video le pedí a Andrew que me rentara las que le devolviste y las vi todas –

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te parecieron? – Preguntó con sorpresa.

– Bueno, no te voy a negar que no acostumbro mucho a sentirme atraído por esos temas, menos por los documentales, en realidad soy más aficionado a otro tipo de géneros, pero la verdad es que me resultaron bastante interesantes. Me dio mucha curiosidad y estuve leyendo mucho al respecto – Ella permaneció en silencio, pero no dejaba de sonreír – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó creyendo que había dicho algo fuera de lugar.

– Nada, sólo que me parece lindo que te intereses en mis cosas... –

Él también sonrió – Claro que me importa, en realidad tú me interesas mucho y quiero conocerte... – Y ella se sonrojó – Me dijo Andrew que estás organizando un ciclo de cine –

– Estaba... – Explicó ella con frustración – En realidad era un tonto proyecto que se me ocurrió intentar llevar a cabo con unos amigos pero al final nadie se sumó y era demasiado pretencioso hacerlo sola... –

– Comprendo… – Dijo Darien – Es una lástima, no creo que sea una idea tonta, en verdad me parecieron muy buenas las películas que elegiste, creo que hubiera sido fácil que mucha gente se interesara en eso, gente común, público en general, ya que no son temas ni estilos narrativos complicados de entender –

– ¿En serio piensas eso? –

– Sí, totalmente, te lo digo yo que soy un estructurado ingeniero que no puede ver más allá de los aspectos formales y los efectos especiales – Y ambos rieron.

– Gracias, en verdad aprecio mucho tu opinión. Me das ánimos para no abandonar mi iniciativa –

– Claro que no debes abandonarla, quizás ahora no se haya dado, pero seguro más adelante conseguirás concretarlo, me parece una muy buena propuesta –

Serena volvió a sonreír encantada con las palabras de Darien. Era el primero que se atrevía a apoyarla y reconocer sus ideas, y apreciaba su sinceridad y su interés.

Caminaron el resto del trayecto hablando de todo un poco y riendo, descubriendo que tenían mucho más cosas en común de lo que creían y sintiéndose cada vez más gusto con su compañía...

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Serena se detuvieron en la entrada para despedirse – Aquí es donde vivo – Dijo Serena.

– Es muy cerca de mi casa – Agregó Darien – Quizás venga a visitarte un día de estos –

– Claro, me encantaría. Y podría cocinarte algo, soy una excelente chef – Bromeó – Lita es mi maestra, y después de mucho esfuerzo logró que mis habilidades culinarias no sean tan desastrosas como antes –

– Entonces será un verdadero placer para mí degustar algo hecho por ti – Y también rió.

– Bueno... – Dijo Serena después de una pausa – Adiós Darien... – Y se puso seria, le costaba despedirlo después de haber pasado tan linda tarde junto a él.

Darien también estaba serio, y no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, al haber podido conocerla mejor se sentía mucho más atraído por ella y hubiera deseado no tener que separarse de ella nunca más... – Adiós Serena, gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda... – Esbozó una cálida sonrisa – Me gustó mucho poder compartir este rato contigo... – Y se acercó a ella para darle un cariñoso y largo abrazo. Serena soltó un nostálgico suspiro, y él supo al tenerla entre sus brazos que no iba a renunciar a ella por nada en el mundo, que la necesitaba a su lado para darle sentido a su vida, y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella y por demostrarle lo que sentía... Cuando se separaron Darien le dio un tierno beso en la frente – Adiós mi dulce ángel... – Dijo acariciando su rostro con dulzura. Ambos sonrieron y ella entró.

* * *

Darien volvió a su departamento. No podía dejar de pensar en Serena, y reía solo al recordar todos los agradables momentos que acababa de pasar junto a ella. Había sido un día sencillamente perfecto, no podía sentirse más feliz. Recordaba su risa, sus comentarios, su interés por él, se daba cuenta de que todo de ella le fascinaba, y se convencía cada vez más de que estar a su lado era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en toda su vida. Y lo único que quería a partir de ahora era poder compartir más cosas con ella y demostrarle cuánto le importaba.

Mientras atravesaba el pasillo, se topó con su vecina que salía de su departamento – Hola Darien – Le dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

– Hola Melisa – La saludó amablemente y siguió caminando hasta la puerta de su casa.

– Hoy estuve en el centro comercial y te vi – Comentó ella.

– Ah sí, fui a hacer compras –

– Estabas bien acompañado... –

– Tú lo dijiste, muy bien acompañado... – Dijo mientras agrandaba su sonrisa, su rostro estaba iluminado.

Ella rió – Te ves radiante Darien, ahora comprendo lo que me quisiste decir el otro día –

– ¿Viste? Que bueno que hayas entendido al fin –

– Me alegra mucho verte así vecino. Parece una buena chica, no lo eches a perder... – Sus palabras sonaban sinceras.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó sorprendido – ¿Me estás hablando como si fueras mi amiga? –

– No seas tan duro conmigo Darien, sabes que te aprecio mucho. En verdad me alegra verte feliz. Además yo también estoy conociendo a alguien... Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien y sentar cabeza de una buena vez, sabes a lo que me refiero... –

– No lo eches a perder... – Dijo guiñándole un ojo – Adiós vecina –

Ella volvió a reír – Adiós vecino –

* * *

Serena entró en su departamento, dejó sus cosas en una silla y se recostó en el sofá abrazada al peluche que Darien acababa de regalarle. Sonreía emocionada pensando en él mientras apretaba fuertemente el conejito entre sus brazos. Se sentía en las nubes, como una adolescente enamorada, hacía años que no le pasaba algo parecido, ni siquiera con Seiya había conseguido sentirse de esa forma. Y al recordar repentinamente a su 'novio' su alegría se desvaneció de golpe. Se sentó y observó pensativa el peluche. Soltó un largo suspiro – ¿Qué te está pasando Serena...? – Se decía a sí misma con aflicción, y permaneció perdida en sus pensamientos por largo rato.

El sonido de su celular la hizo reaccionar y pegó un salto del sillón para buscarlo y leer, deseando que fuera un mensaje de Darien: "Confirmado, a las 9 en lo de Lita". Era Rei, una de sus mejores amigas, avisándole que se reunirían todas esa noche para cenar juntas. Suspiró desilusionada y volvió a echarse en el sofá, abrazando de nuevo a su conejo. Pensaba otra vez en Darien, en lo bien que se había sentido con él esa tarde, en cómo la trataba, cómo la hacía reír, cómo la miraba... con esos ojos tan azules y profundos, tan sinceros y hermosos...

No podía creer haber descubierto que los dos fueran tan compatibles, que tuvieran tantas cosas en común. Le bastó tan sólo compartir un par de horas a su lado para darse cuenta de porqué se sintió tan interesada en él desde el primer momento que lo vio, hacía cinco años atrás... Y volvía a sonreír complacida al recordarlo...

Él celular volvió a sonar y lo buscó de mala gana, seguro sería la impaciente de Rei reclamándole una respuesta. Pero para su sorpresa esta vez era Darien quien escribía: "Serena, esta ropa es increíble! Creo que me darán un nuevo ascenso cuando me vean vestido así! Cómo voy a pagarte este favor?". Ella rió y no dudó en responder: "Descuida, esta vez será gratis. Además no fue una tarea nada difícil, todo luce bien en ti...". Después de mandarle el mensaje y releer lo que acababa de escribir se sintió sorprendida de sí misma, si bien ella notó que él le había estado coqueteando en varias ocasiones, ahora era ella la que daba un paso en esos términos, aunque de una manera mucho más sutil que él...

Temió haber hecho algo incorrecto, y deseó que Darien no optara por seguirle el juego. Enseguida entró otro mensaje: "No es necesario que seas tan amable conmigo, en verdad me gustaría mucho devolverte el favor de alguna forma. Ya pensaremos en algo...". Ella suspiró aliviada al ver que él no malinterpretó su cumplido, y cuando quiso responder Darien volvió a escribir: "Fue muy lindo para mí pasar la tarde contigo, me divertí mucho... Definitivamente eres un hermoso ángel que se escapó del cielo para alegrar mis días... Gracias Serena...". Una inmensa emoción la invadió entera al leer, eran las palabras más dulces y sinceras que jamás le habían dicho. Se sintió una tonta por haber esperado que él le coqueteara de nuevo, y comprendió que en realidad su interés por ella era mucho más comprometido y real – ¿Qué te está pasando Serena...? – Volvió a preguntarse en voz alta. Se dio cuenta de que tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y prefirió dejar de pensar para no confundirse más. Leyó de nuevo el último mensaje de Darien, sonrió conmovida y respondió: "Yo también lo pasé muy bien hoy... Gracias a ti por confiar en mí :)".


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Gente linda! Cómo va? Yo muy bien :)**_

_**Les traigo otro cap, casi uno diario! estoy a pleno! jaja!**_

_**De a poco vamos conociendo mejor a nuestros protagonistas y pudiendo ver cómo se van sintiendo, cómo va naciendo el amor entre ellos.. Ay qué lindos son! :) **_

_**Espero que les guste el cap, y también el avance de esta historia, que poco a poco está llegando hasta donde todos queremos...**_

_**Los invito a leer en paz y a que me sigan contando qué les va pareciendo esta locurita mía hasta ahora.. **_

_**Gracias totales a quienes siguen y comentan dia a dia! En verdad sus palabras y opiniones me entusiasman y motivan a seguir escribiendo, se los agradezco de corazón y les pido que no dejen de hacerlo! **_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados.** _

_**Besitos!**_

* * *

_:: Capítulo 7 ::_

Esa noche Serena y Darien, cada uno por su parte, se reunían con sus amigos. Ella con las chicas y él con Andrew.

En lo de Lita ya estaban casi todas. Eran muy buenas amigas desde la secundaria y trataban de reunirse cada vez que podían, siempre con la excusa de degustar algún nuevo plato preparado por Lita, que estudiaba gastronomía y era la chef del grupo.

La última en llegar fue Serena. Se encontraba realmente bonita, se había arreglado para la ocasión como nunca lo hacía, siendo que ella siempre se vestía con mucha sobriedad. Se sentía tan bien, de tan buen humor, que decidió evitar usar sus aburridos jeans y arreglarse con una linda falda y una colorida blusita de algodón.

– Amiga, qué linda estás – Dijo Mina al verla entrar – ¿acaso te maquillaste? – Y la observaba detenidamente.

– No Mina – Respondió con timidez.

– Pero te ves distinta, tu rostro luce diferente – Insistió Mina.

– Es verdad, hace mucho que no te vemos así ¿por qué estás tan... radiante? – Agregó Rei.

– No sean exageradas, estoy igual que siempre – Intentó evadirse.

– Vamos, cuéntanos, es obvio que te pasa algo, estás muy diferente – Agregó Lita.

– Tuve una muy buena semana, eso es todo. Y hoy es viernes, estoy con todas mis amigas del alma como hace mucho que no lo hacemos y eso me pone de muy buen humor –

– Ay sí – Dijo Mina mientras la abrazaba – las extrañaba chicas, qué lindo estar todas juntas de nuevo –

– ¿Y bien Lita? – Preguntó Ami – ¿Con que nos vas a sorprender hoy? –

– Hoy les prepararé un platillo francés, en el curso estamos experimentando con la cocina europea, es realmente deliciosa – Comentó Lita entusiasmada.

– ¿Comida francesa? Qué linda coincidencia... – Dijo Serena en tono irónico.

– ¿Por qué dices eso Serena? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Rei con curiosidad.

– Seiya le pidió que viaje con él a París – Se adelantó Ami.

– ¡Qué lindo amiga! – Exclamó Mina efusiva – Ahora entiendo porqué te ves tan feliz –

– Sí Serena ¡qué envidia! ¿cuándo irán? – Preguntó Lita

– Aún no sé si voy a ir... – Respondió desganada.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Eres tonta Serena? Es París, la ciudad de tus sueños, la Sorbona, Simone, Jean Paul, Pierre, Michel... – Dijo Rei nombrando el lugar y autores franceses preferidos de Serena.

– Sí, sí, eso no lo niego, siempre soñé con ir a esa ciudad, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo ahora, el viaje de Seiya es muy pronto, yo tendría que juntar dinero que no tengo y además todavía no termino la práctica y en el trabajo... – Intentó explicar.

– Espera ¿dijiste el viaje de Seiya? – La interrumpió Rei.

– Sí, eso dije –

– No entiendo ¿no sería un viaje de los dos? – Preguntó Mina confundida.

– Bueno, en realidad es por una beca que viaja con sus compañeros para presentar un proyecto en un congreso, y yo de paso lo acompañaría –

– ¿De paso lo acompañarías? – Dijo Rei molesta – Claro, él todo el día en un congreso y tú paseando sola por las calles de París, súper romántico... –

– No seas tan dramática amiga, no es así, él realmente se mostró entusiasmado cuando me lo dijo – Trató de defenderlo.

– Por dios Serena, ese chico es el colmo ¿no te das cuenta que para él están primero sus estudios y tú vienes en segundo lugar? Por no decir en el último... – Agregó Lita.

– ¿Cuándo te lo dijo? ¿Ya le respondiste? – Volvió a preguntar Mina.

– Aún no, me lo dijo el martes –

– ¿Y hasta hoy no volvieron a hablar del asunto? – Dijo Lita.

– No... – Y bajó la mirada con una clara expresión de decepción.

– Ah claro, está muuuy entusiasmado con llevarte con él – Agregó Rei con sarcasmo.

– Vamos Serena, admite de una buena vez que su relación es más fría que el polo norte – Sentenció Mina.

– Lo sé... Ya no me siento a gusto estando con él... Cada vez nos vemos menos, no nos interesamos por los asuntos del otro, ya casi no tenemos cosas en común... – Comentaba Serena afligida.

– ¿Y acaso alguna vez fue diferente? – Volvió a hablar Rei – Lo único que tienen en común es que estudian en la misma facultad –

– Es cierto... – Asintió con pesar.

– No entiendo cómo han estado juntos tanto tiempo ¿por qué sigues con él Serena? – Preguntó Mina.

– No lo sé ¿por costumbre? – Intentaba encontrar algún motivo.

– Serena, una relación de pareja es algo muy distinto a lo que tú tienes con él. Es encontrar en el otro un compañero, un amigo, alguien que quiera compartir todo contigo, aunque no siempre coincidan en su manera de pensar – Reflexionó Ami.

– Que disfruten de su compañía, que puedan reír juntos, que se extrañen cuando pasan tiempo sin verse, que haya romance... – Continuó Rei.

– Que te haga sentir mariposas en el estómago, que flotas por las nubes cuando piensas en él... – Siguió Mina.

– Ay sí, como con mi Andrew... – Dijo Lita emocionada y todas rieron.

Serena sonreía ante los comentarios de sus amigas y pensaba que ese día había podido sentir todo eso estando con Darien.

– ¿Y esa carita? – Advirtió Mina – ¿En qué estás pensando amiga? Evidentemente no en Seiya... –

Serena se sonrojó al verse descubierta, en su rostro era evidente una clara expresión de enamorada.

– Yo sé en quién está pensando... – Dijo Ami.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamaron las tres al unísono – ¿Hay alguien más? –

– Serena, eres una picarona ¿conociste a alguien y no nos dijiste nada? – Dijo Rei y todas le clavaron la mirada impacientes porque les cuente.

– Por dios amiga ¡desembucha! – Dijo Mina pegando un salto de su silla.

Serena miró furiosa a Ami por haberla delatado, y ella echó a reír – Lo siento Serena... –

* * *

Por su parte Darien había quedado con Andrew en ir a un bar que solían frecuentar juntos para escuchar música en vivo. Darien pasó por el video para buscar a su amigo y una vez que éste cerró el negocio caminaron hasta el lugar que quedaba a pocas calles de ahí. Se sentaron junto a la barra y cuando el cantinero se acercó para tomar su pedido, Darien se adelantó y eligió una gaseosa para él y una cerveza para su amigo.

– ¿No vas a beber cerveza? – Preguntó Andrew sorprendido.

– No – Respondió Darien con determinación.

– Pero siempre tomas cerveza, es como agua para ti – En realidad las bebidas más fuertes eran la debilidad de Darien, la cerveza nunca le había resultado un problema y podía controlarse sin dificultad cada vez que bebía.

– Pero hoy no quiero beber, no necesito ni la más mínima dosis de alcohol en mi sistema – Estaba convencido de que esta vez iba a lograr hacer las cosas bien.

– Vaya amigo, sí que estás muy cambiado últimamente, te noto muy bien – Trajeron las bebidas.

– Brindemos por eso entonces – Dijo Darien levantando su vaso y ambos chocaron sus copas.

– Realmente Darien, estás... – Intentaba describirlo.

– Radiante – Completó la frase con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Sí, esa es la palabra que mejor de te define: radiante –

– Lo sé, Melisa me lo dijo hace un momento –

– ¿Melisa? ¿Estuviste de nuevo con ella? – Andrew sabía muy bien cómo Darien se 'entendía' con su vecina.

– No – Respondió con firmeza – Y no volveré a estar con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer, ahora sólo tengo ojos para Serena –

– Claro, Serena, ella es la causante de tu buen humor – Y comprendió el verdadero motivo del buen semblante de su amigo.

– De mi buen humor, de mi entusiasmo, de mis ganas de ordenar mi vida, de mi felicidad... – Agregó con una expresión de alegría que no podía disimular.

– Guau amigo, sí que quedaste impactado por esta chica, me sorprende que te haya cautivado de esta forma cuando no la conoces y sólo la viste un par de veces –

– En realidad la conocí hace mucho – Andrew lo miró con sorpresa – ¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté lo de la casa de mis padres? ¿Que me la cedieron cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad? –

– Sí, lo recuerdo –

– Bueno, en esos días, antes de venderla, casi tengo un 'accidente' con ella –

– ¿Con Serena? –

– Sí, en realidad no pasó nada, por suerte – Relató – Ella iba conduciendo, yo crucé la calle sin fijarme y casi me atropella. Entonces me acompañó hasta la casa y después de eso no volví a verla hasta ahora –

– Nunca me habías contado esto –

– Es que lo había olvidado, recién al verla el otro día pude recordar todo, y supe que desde aquella noche quedé absolutamente encantado con ella... – Y su rostro volvía a iluminarse con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y ella se acordaba de ti? –

– Sí, me recordaba... Y me dijo que me estuvo buscando tiempo después ¿puedes creerlo? –

– Vaya, que historia más extraña, años sin verse y se vienen a encontrar en mi video, siempre creí que tengo alma de cupido – Bromeó.

– Hoy estuve toda la tarde con ella. Lo pasé tan bien, la conocí mejor y estoy más fascinado que antes. Todo de ella me gusta, es bonita, graciosa, inteligente, cariñosa... – No dejaba de sonreír.

– Amigo, estás loco por esta chica – Dijo Andrew riendo.

– Sí Andrew, ella es... es como un ángel para mí... apareció en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida y me hizo sentir algo que jamás me había pasado... y ahora que la volví a encontrar pude sentir lo mismo que aquella vez, pero con mucha más intensidad... Es increíble, nunca me sentí así con nadie... –

* * *

En lo de Lita,

– ¿Y bien Serena? – Rei volvió a insistir – ¿Nos vas a contar? –

Serena suspiró resignada, sus amigas no la dejarían en paz hasta que no les contara con lujo de detalles quién era el que la había flechado de esa forma – Bueno, en realidad es alguien que conocí hace mucho, pero no lo volví a ver durante años y el otro día me lo encontré en el video de Andrew, es amigo de él –

– ¿Darien? – Reaccionó Lita.

– ¿Lo conoces Lita? – Preguntó Mina impaciente.

– Sí, lo vi algunas veces, es uno de los mejores amigos de mi Andrew –

– ¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Preguntó Rei.

– Es el chico que casi atropella aquel fin de semana – Agregó Ami.

– Lo recuerdo – Siguió Lita – Volvíamos del campamento y después de dejarnos a todas en nuestras casas te cruzaste con aquel chico – En esos tiempos las chicas acostumbraban a hacerse escapadas de fin de semana al campo o las montañas, ya eran muy buenas amigas en aquel entonces.

– Y después de eso juraste no volver a conducir un auto – Comentó Mina riendo.

– ¿Y recién ahora volviste a verlo? ¿Y en lo de Andrew? Esto es obra del destino – Dijo Rei.

– Algo así... – Siguió Serena – Fue algo muy extraño... Como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, como si nos conociéramos de siempre... – Hizo una corta pausa y una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro – Cuando pienso en él, cuando estoy con él me siento tan... –

– ¿Cuando estás con él? ¿Acaso ya pasó algo entre ustedes? – Preguntó Rei ansiosa.

– No Rei, cómo crees. Sólo nos vimos un par de veces. – Negó Serena – Hoy pasé la tarde con él ayudándolo con unas compras, y la verdad es que creo que podemos ser muy buenos amigos –

– ¿Sólo buenos amigos? Vamos Serena, mírate la cara en el espejo y admite que estás loca por él – Sentenció Mina haciéndolas reír a todas de nuevo.

– ¡Ay cuéntanos más por dios! ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? – Insistió Rei.

– Sí, muy guapo... Y es muy agradable, divertido, inteligente, atento... – No dejaba de sonreír.

– Oh ya quiero conocerlo, si te tiene en este estado debe ser un verdadero príncipe... – Agregó Mina.

– Pero Serena, tú estás con Seiya ¿qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Lita.

– No voy a hacer nada, sólo quiero ser su amiga, y él también, ya aclaramos eso. –

– Mmm... lo dudo mucho... – Continuó Rei – Por más esfuerzo que hagas en ser razonable y comportarte correctamente, es evidente que estás muy impactada con este chico... Se te nota demasiado amiga... Y jamás te vi así por Seiya. Sé sincera y reconoce que nunca estuviste realmente enamorada de él... – Serena no dijo nada más y permaneció en silencio reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababan de hablar.

* * *

En el bar,

– Pero no olvides que tiene novio – Dijo Andrew – Te lo comenté el otro día ¿lo recuerdas? –

– Sí, lo sé, y lo tengo bien presente. – Respondió Darien – Es más, ella también me lo dijo y me aclaró que sólo seremos buenos amigos. Pero eso no es un problema para mí, al contrario, yo quiero acercarme a ella de verdad, no como una conquista más. Quiero conocerla, compartir todo lo que pueda con ella, demostrarle que me importa, que estoy dispuesto a todo por ella, pero sin presionarla. Es alguien demasiado especial para mí, no quiero echarlo a perder... –

– Me parece muy noble de tu parte que lo veas así, pero ten cuidado Darien, tú a veces eres demasiado impulsivo. Serena es una buena chica, muy correcta y honrada, y no está sola. No vayas a meterte en problemas –

– ¿Por qué eres así Andrew? – Comenzó a molestarse – ¿Por qué siempre me arrojas los ánimos por el suelo? Nunca confías en mí –

– No Darien, no confío en ti, te conozco y sé muy bien lo inestable que eres. Siempre tienes estos cambios repentinos de humor. Pasas de estar hecho pedazos, deprimido, ofuscado, a estar con una euforia tan intensa que crees que te llevas el mundo por delante –

– Sí, es cierto, pero esta vez es diferente – Enfatizó – Me siento feliz de verdad, con ella me siento pleno, lleno de vida, confiado en que nada malo puede pasar... – Y volvía a sonreír – Me siento completo, ella me complementa Andrew... Y la necesito tanto... La necesito conmigo... Nunca antes me había sentido tan seguro de algo en mi vida entera... –

– Te creo Darien, a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo con Lita... Pero sólo te advierto que tengas cuidado, que seas cauteloso. No vayas a cometer un error del que luego te arrepientas. Te lo digo porque eres mi amigo y me importa que estés bien, nada más. –

– Está bien... – Suspiró resignado, Andrew tenía razón en todo lo que le decía – Tendré en cuenta tus consejos amigo... –

* * *

De nuevo en lo de Lita,

Las chicas ya habían terminado de cenar y Serena acompañó a Lita a la cocina para preparar unos cocteles, mientras las demás seguían platicando y bromeando en el comedor. Era una velada más que agradable, juntas siempre pasaban buenos momentos, y como hacía mucho que no coincidían todas en una misma ocasión ameritaba continuar la noche brindando con unos ricos tragos.

En la cocina Lita aprovechó que estaba a solas con Serena para hablar con ella sobre algo importante – Amiga... Quiero decirte algo, es bastante delicado y no quiero que las chicas escuchen –

– ¿Qué sucede Lita? No me asustes – Serena se preocupó por la expresión de su amiga.

– Mira, yo no conozco mucho a Darien, lo vi muy pocas veces. Pero Andrew me contó algo de él que creo que deberías saber – Intentaba decirle lo que sabía sin alarmarla.

– ¿Qué cosa Lita? – Serena empezó a asustarse.

– Andrew me dijo que... – Le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

– ¿Qué Lita? ¿Qué te dijo? – Serena se impacientaba.

– Bueno, me dijo que tiene un problema... –

– ¿Un problema? ¿Qué problema? – Comenzaba a molestarse por la forma en que le hablaba.

– Sí... Digamos que tiene cierta debilidad por el alcohol... – Y Serena recordó de repente el estado en que lo encontró la noche que lo conoció – Andrew no sabe con seguridad desde hace cuánto carga con este problema, intentó ayudarlo muchas veces, pero siempre vuelve a tener recaídas y... –

– Lita es muy grave lo que me estás diciendo – La interrumpió subiendo el tono de su voz.

– Lo sé Serena, pero creo que deberías saberlo porque parece que es algo bastante serio y ni siquiera Andrew... –

– A ver Lita, detente un momento – Volvió a interrumpirla – Déjame entender qué me estás queriendo decir – E intentó reflexionar – ¿Acaso me estás advirtiendo que debo tener cuidado con él o algo por el estilo? –

– No Serena, no es eso, es sólo que parece que es un problema que no puede controlar, que de bien estar tiene compulsivas recaídas y hasta Andrew se asusta con su comportamiento y... –

– Sí Lita – Serena estaba realmente enojada con lo que su amiga le decía – Me estás diciendo que tenga cuidado, que puede ser peligroso o violento ¿es eso? ¿eso es lo que me estás queriendo decir? – Lita no sabía qué responderle – No puedo creer que seas tan prejuiciosa Lita, la verdad es que me decepcionas mucho con esto que estás haciendo. Me traes a la cocina con una tonta excusa para separarme de las demás y que nadie escuche semejante... ¿semejante disparate? –

– No Serena, eso no es verdad, por favor no me malinterpretes – Intentaba explicarle – Andrew me dijo que... –

– ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Que es un adicto? ¿Eso te dijo? – Lita no supo qué decir – ¿Y si lo fuera qué? – Lita bajó la mirada avergonzada – Supongamos que lo es, que Andrew tiene razón: Darien es "adicto" – Enfatizó la palabra haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos – ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Acaso lo despoja de su calidad de ser humano? ¿Lo convierte en un inadaptado o un delincuente peligroso o algo parecido? Dime Lita, dime lo que realmente piensas sobre esto – A Serena siempre le molestaba cuando las personas hablaban sobre temas tan delicados de manera despectiva, y eso interpretó en las palabras y advertencias de Lita. Con su carrera y su experiencia en el hospital había aprendido a tener una mirada más abierta y menos moralista sobre estos asuntos.

– Lo siento Serena... – Realmente se mostraba apenada – No creí que te lo tomarías así, yo no pienso nada de lo que dices, sólo me pareció importante que lo supieras. A lo mejor Andrew exageró, o yo exageré, no lo sé. Por favor discúlpame si te ofendí, o si ofendí a Darien. No fue mi intención –

Serena se pudo tranquilizar de a poco y se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado con exacerbación, Lita realmente se mostraba preocupada por lo que acababa de contarle. Quizás en algún punto era cierto lo que le decía sobre Darien, ella había sido testigo de una de sus borracheras. Y si bien creyó que se podría tratar de algo ocasional, a lo mejor no era en realidad algo poco frecuente en él. Si no sus amigos no se mostrarían tan afligidos – Está bien Lita, dejémoslo así por ahora. Es algo muy privado de él, no quiero que seamos irrespetuosas. Si en verdad tiene ese 'problema' lo confirmaré cuando sea el momento oportuno. No pienso estar a la defensiva con él a partir de ahora ni mucho menos tomar una actitud de buena samaritana. Por lo que pude ver Darien es una excelente persona y si tiene esa 'debilidad' no voy a juzgarlo por eso. Espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. –

– No Serena, no lo juzgo para nada, en serio –

– Bueno, listo, ya no hablemos más de esto – Soltó un largo suspiro para aliviar la tensión del momento y tras una pausa en silencio fue hasta la mesada – Preparemos los benditos tragos – Sonrió de lado – Qué ironía... – Y ambas rieron.


	9. Capitulo 8

**_Holaaa! Cómo les va?_**

**_Nuevo día, nuevo cap!_**

**_Les traigo uno que me gusta mucho mucho.. Espero que a uds tambien! De a poco nos vamos acercando a la definición de nuestra adorada pareja... El amor los esta desbordando cada vez más.. Son tan adorables... :)_**

**_Quiero volver a agradecer, como en cada ocasión, a todos y cada uno de quienes me siguen y comentan día a día, cap a cap, con comentarios realmente amables y sobre todo respetuosos, aprecio mucho su sinceridad y cordialidad al escribirme. De verdad me motivan para seguir escribiendo, les pido que no dejen de hacerlo! Y quienes aún no lo hayan hecho, no duden en compartir lo que sea que piensen o sienten al leerme, todo es sumamente bienvenido!_**

**_Bueno, espero que disfruten del ocho tanto como yo.. No dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditossss!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 8 ::_

El siguiente domingo al atardecer Serena estaba en el parque sentada en el césped cerca del lago con su bici a un lado e intentando leer un libro. Había quedado en reunirse con Seiya esa tarde, no se habían visto ni comunicado durante varios días y quería aprovechar la oportunidad para ver si podía terminar de decidir si viajaba con él o no.

Le costaba concentrarse en la lectura. Después de la charla con sus amigas y particularmente la que tuvo con Lita, estuvo muy pensativa durante todo el fin de semana. Por un lado le preocupaba su relación con Seiya. Si bien tenía bien en claro, o eso creía, que hacía tiempo que las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban de la mejor manera, le costaba tomar una decisión definitiva con respecto a si continuar o no junto a él. Pero la verdad era que la mayoría del tiempo deseaba no hacerlo, sobre todo cada vez que él no se mostraba interesado en ella o en sus cosas y priorizaba más sus asuntos que su 'noviazgo'. Pero también pensaba que quizás con la propuesta del viaje a París le estaba intentando demostrar que todavía existía una remota posibilidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, o al menos deseaba que así sea, como para creer que aún no estaba todo perdido. Pero como en todo lo que emprendía en su vida, ella siempre se sentía conflictuada y dividida entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería, y en este caso eran dos cosas totalmente opuestas... Su cabeza le decía que lo correcto era continuar con la relación, pero en su corazón sentía que no era lo que ella quería...

Y por otro lado pensaba en Darien... Tampoco había vuelto a verlo después de la agradable salida de compras, pero con él sí se mantuvo en contacto durante esos días, siempre a través de mensajes de texto. Era divertido comunicarse con él de esa forma, además siempre le enviaba frases tan dulces que la enternecían tanto que leía y releía cada mensaje infinidad de veces... Le costaba creer lo que Lita le había contado, pero después de enterarse de su situación, aunque a veces dudaba de que fuera algo tan terrible como dijo Lita, supo que al recordar la noche de su primer encuentro, el momento que lo volvió a ver en lo de Andrew y la tarde que tomaron el primer café juntos, en todas esas ocasiones notó una expresión tan triste en su rostro que no podía evitar sentirse conmovida por él y con fuertes deseos de protegerlo.

Suspiró afligida para tratar de soltar todas las ideas y miró la hora. Seiya ya llevaba retrasado 20 minutos y se dio cuenta de que no deseaba verlo. Una vez más le demostraba su desinterés dejándola plantada sin avisarle. Decidió no aceptar viajar con él, las chicas tenían razón, sólo iba a ser un estorbo para él y se la iba a pasar la mayoría del tiempo sola...

Mientras pensaba en todo esto sonó su celular, era su novio al fin dándole señales de vida. Volvió a suspirar y atendió – Hola... – Dijo de mala gana.

– Bombón lo siento, déjame explicarte antes de que me empieces a sermonear – Dijo Seiya apurado.

– Dime... –

– Me llamó mi director cuando estaba saliendo para el parque y tengo que ir urgente a la oficina. Nos adelantaron el viaje, será en 10 días, así que debemos apresurarnos para terminar con todo ¡esto es un desastre! – Explicaba.

– ¿Entonces no vas a venir? Te estoy esperando hace media hora... –

– No bombón, lo siento, tengo que ocuparme de esto ahora, si quieres paso a la noche por tu casa –

– Como quieras... – Volvió a suspirar desganada – Escucha Seiya, ya que no sé cuándo te voy a ver de nuevo y encima me dices que el viaje se adelantó, voy a decirte ahora lo que decidí –

– Sí, te escucho – Dijo con impaciencia.

– No iré contigo – Dijo ella sin rodeos. Y no recibió respuesta – Seiya ¿estás ahí? –

– Sí, sí, bombón, aquí estoy –

– ¿No me vas a decir nada? –

– Bueno, es que... No me lo esperaba, creí que era tu sueño conocer París... – Sonaba triste.

– Sí, lo es ¿pero cómo voy a organizar un viaje tan importante en tan poco tiempo y sin siquiera verte? Si tu intención era hacerlo juntos, la verdad que ni me enteré, no te volví a ver desde que me lo propusiste. Parece que no te entusiasmara mucho que te acompañe... –

– Serena por favor, no discutamos por teléfono – Comenzó a molestarse.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que hablemos de esto si no te veo nunca? ¿Quieres que te mande un mail? ¿O una carta membretada a tu oficina? – Preguntó enojada.

– Está bien, no me grites. Tienes razón, hablaremos esta noche ¿si? Paso por tu departamento y conversamos con tranquilidad –

– No sé si voy a estar. Adiós –

– Serena espera... – Y ella le cortó.

Serena no pudo evitar empezar a llorar. Se sentía tan enojada, desilusionada, frustrada. Seiya sólo le confirmaba lo que sus amigas y ella misma pensaba, que ya no estaba interesado en ella... Y ella como la buena cabeza dura que era insistía en querer arreglar lo irreparable, cuando ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él. Hasta tenía la tonta esperanza de que él volviera a llamarla apenas cortó, y varios minutos pasaron sin recibir ni siquiera un mensaje – Esto no da para más Serena, acéptalo de una buena vez – Se dijo a sí misma mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y trataba de calmarse. Ya no sabía con seguridad cuándo volvería a verlo, pero ahora estaba segura de que al hacerlo le diría que ya no quería estar más con él.

El sonido de su celular volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Darien. Todo su malestar desapareció repentinamente y leyó entusiasmada: "No vas a poder creer lo que me pasó... Acabo de tener una visión". Serena sonrió confundida y enseguida entró otro mensaje: "Salí a caminar por el parque para tomar un poco de aire y despejar mi mente y encontré cerca del lago a una chica tan hermosa que cualquiera la confundiría con un ángel... ¿Será real o estoy alucinando?". Ella echó a reír y comenzó a buscar con la mirada hacia todas las direcciones intentando ubicarlo sin conseguirlo. Otro mensaje entró: "Ahora está mirando para todos lados como buscando a alguien. Por dios, es perfecta! Ese rostro es celestial, tiene que ser un ángel, estoy seguro...". Serena volvió a reír y se puso de pie para seguir buscando. Hasta que lo reconoció a lo lejos caminando hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa y su teléfono en la mano. Al verlo se sintió tan feliz... Una cálida e inmensa emoción le recorrió el cuerpo entero y agrandaba su sonrisa mientras veía que él se acercaba a ella.

– Eras tú Serena... – Dijo él cuando llegó a su lado – Mi dulce ángel... –

Ella no pudo contener la alegría que sintió al verlo y saltó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza – ¡Darien! – Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

– Hola... – La mecía entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan tranquilo y a salvo a su lado como cada vez que la veía... Suspiró emocionado e intentó separarse para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero ella no lo dejó y profundizó el abrazo. Y él se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando – ¿Qué sucede Serena? – Comenzó a preocuparse, pero ella no dijo nada. Prefirió no insistir y dejarla llorar refugiada en su pecho todo lo que necesitara – Tranquila... – Le dijo con dulzura al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello – Tranquila Serena... – Y ella poco a poco empezó a calmarse.

Permanecieron abrazados largo rato, Darien no dejaba de acariciarla y Serena lentamente paraba de llorar. Intentó de nuevo separarse de ella sin soltar el abrazo para mirarla de frente – ¿Qué te pasa Serena? – Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa y acariciaba su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos, pudiendo sentirse más tranquila por la forma en que él la miraba y la acariciaba. Tomó la mano de Darien que tenía sobre su mejilla y sonrió, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sintió ganas de besarlo, pero no se animó a hacerlo, sólo permaneció mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, encontrándose otra vez perdida en su mirada...

Él también sonrió y contuvo el fuerte deseo de besarla que sintió, no quería dar un paso en falso y arruinar todo con un impulso. Volvió a acariciar su rostro tomándola con las dos manos – ¿Qué pasa...? ¿Por qué estás triste...? – Volvió a preguntar, también se sentía perdido en sus ojos...

Serena se separó de él y bajó la mirada – Perdóname... No quiero que me veas así... –

– Serena... no te disculpes... puedes confiar en mí... ¿qué te sucede? – Y volvió a tomar su rostro con delicadeza.

Ella volvió a esquivar su mirada – No es nada... son tonterías mías... –

– Puedes contarme, confía en mí... – Insistió.

Serena suspiró afligida – No sé si es correcto hablar de esto contigo... – Hizo una pausa – Pasa que no estoy pasando por un buen momento sentimental... – Y él comprendió enseguida a qué se refería – Estoy... molesta con mi novio... – Y se sorprendió de sí misma por atreverse a mencionar lo que le pasaba.

Darien tomó su mano y los dos se sentaron en el suelo – Cuéntame... ¿Qué sucedió? –

Ella percibió que a él en verdad le importaba lo que le pasaba, pero le costaba contarle lo que realmente sentía – Lo siento Darien, prefiero no hablar de esto ahora... –

– Está bien. No voy a presionarte a que me cuentes si no quieres hacerlo – Y permanecieron callados por un instante. El silencio que se instaló entre ellos comenzó a hacerse tenso.

Serena se daba cuenta de que lo que no se atrevía a decirle tenía que ver con él, con cómo se sentía desde que se habían reencontrado, con lo confundida que se encontraba con respecto a los sentimientos que estaba comenzando a reconocer desde que volvieron a verse.

Y por su parte Darien tampoco se atrevía a decirle y demostrarle como hubiera querido todo lo que estaba descubriendo que sentía desde que la recordó y comenzó a acercarse a ella. No podía soltar su mano y examinaba su rostro con la mirada. Nunca antes la había visto triste, y sentía que era capaz de hacer lo que sea para no verla sufrir, para hacerla feliz. La habría abrazado de nuevo para no dejarla ir jamás. La necesitaba tanto... Al verla, al tenerla tan cerca sentía que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban tanto por la inmensa emoción que lo invadía... Apretó su mano para intentar transmitirle lo que sentía y ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos... La profunda emoción se intensificó aún más y colmó su cuerpo entero cuando ella le sonrió – Gracias... – Le dijo Serena. Y él besó su mano con ternura – De nada... – respondió y también sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, con las miradas perdidas en el paisaje y sin soltar sus manos. Se sentían tan tranquilos, podrían haber permanecido así una eternidad, no necesitaban nada más para sentirse mejor, sólo estar juntos...

Darien se atrevió a hablar de nuevo – ¿Qué hacías aquí sola? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió – Vine a tomar un poco de aire, a leer un rato... –

– ¿Puedo? – Dijo él mientras agarraba el libro de Serena, ella asintió. Leyó el título y el nombre autor – Qué interesante – Dijo con sorpresa.

– ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Es uno de mis autores favoritos, esta novela la debo haber leído por lo menos tres veces – Comentó entusiasmado.

– ¿En serio? Yo la estoy leyendo por segunda vez, la retomé después de ver la adaptación del cine –

– Excelente adaptación, de un director brasileño, un trabajo impecable –

– Sí... – Sonreía fascinada al escucharlo, descubrir otro interés en común con él la colmaba de alegría.

– Tengo varios libros de él, si quieres puedo prestártelos –

– Seguro, me encantaría – Y volvieron a quedar prendidos de sus miradas sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos sentados en el césped, conversando sobre muchísimas cosas, riendo, divirtiéndose, sintiéndose cada vez más a gusto con su compañía. Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse observaron en silencio la hermosa puesta sobre el agua que reflejaba el cielo pintado de naranja, era un momento realmente romántico... Darien rodeó los hombros de Serena con su brazo y ella reposó su rostro en su pecho. Y permanecieron así hasta que el sol terminó de esconderse.

Ambos soltaron un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo y luego rieron por la coincidencia. – ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Darien soltando el abrazo – ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? –

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió con timidez – ¿Me estás invitando a una cita? – Preguntó con picardía.

– No sé si a una cita – Respondió riendo – En realidad había pensado en pedir algo por teléfono ¿eso contaría como cita? –

Ella también rió – Una cita bastante informal pero una cita al fin – Bromeó.

– Si quieres podemos ir a tu casa, está más cerca de aquí que mi departamento –

Ella se puso seria y recordó que Seiya le había dicho que quizás pasaría a verla – No, mejor vamos al tuyo. No quiero volver a mi casa todavía –

Él no se atrevió a preguntarle porqué – Está bien, como tú prefieras – Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano – ¿Vamos mi linda princesa? – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

– Vamos mi noble caballero – Respondió también sonriente mientras tomaba su mano.

* * *

Caminaron hasta el edificio donde vivía Darien. Serena ató su bicicleta en una columna y entraron. Cuando estuvieron dentro del departamento ella observaba el lugar con curiosidad, estaba todo muy ordenado, había una biblioteca llena de libros y discos y se acercó para leer algunos títulos.

Darien había ido hasta la cocina para buscar algo y cuando volvió a la sala permaneció un momento en silencio observándola detenidamente. La encontraba más bonita que nunca, vestía una larga pollera violeta, una musculosa blanca y su cabello suelto. Sonrió embelesado por la imagen que tenía enfrente, la chica de sus sueños estaba frente a él, en su casa, interesándose en sus cosas, haciéndolo sentir valorado, apreciado de verdad por quién era... Y cuando ella volteó para verlo no pudo evitar regalarle una tierna sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió – Me gusta tu casa –

Él se acercó a ella – ¿Te gusta? – Dijo riendo – Es bastante básica y sobria –

– Sí, es cierto – Agregó ella – Quizás le falta algo de decoración – Y también rió.

– Definitivamente se nota que le falta el toque femenino – Bromeó y ambos rieron. – Bueno, tengo mucha hambre... ¿Qué pedimos? – Dijo mientras ojeaba la revista que había buscado en la cocina – A ver... qué tenemos aquí... Pizzas... Hamburguesas... Comida thai... –

– ¿Comida thai? ¡Eso me gusta! – Dijo ella entusiasmada.

– ¿Sí? Bueno, thai será entonces, siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas – Y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

– ¿No has probado nunca la comida thai? Por dios, lo que te estás perdiendo – Dijo ella mientras tomaba la revista para leer y elegir, y él volvía a reír – Veamos... Pide dos de estos – Señalaba la lista – Tienen langostinos, vas a chuparte los dedos – Y Darien llamó para hacer el pedido.

* * *

Después de comer, Darien preparó té para la sobremesa y siguieron conversando mientras Serena ojeaba la revista – ¿Puedo romperla? – Dijo ella.

– ¿Para qué? – Preguntó curioso.

– Sorpresa... – Respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

– Adelante – Dijo él riendo.

Serena comenzó a arrancar las hojas de la revista – Cuéntame más de ti Darien ¿de dónde eres? ¿siempre viviste en Tokio? – Preguntó mientras comenzaba a doblar el papel.

– Sí, nací y viví siempre aquí – Respondió

– ¿Y tu familia? –

Darien se puso serio – También eran de aquí –

– ¿Eran? –

Si bien Serena estaba siendo demasiado directa para preguntarle, a él no le molestó, al contrario, le gustaba que ella se mostrara interesada en él – Bueno... en realidad no tengo familia – Ella lo miró con pena, temió haberse metido sin querer con un tema delicado para él y se arrepintió de haberle preguntado tan a la ligera – A mi padre jamás lo conocí y mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño –

– Lo siento... – Dijo ella al notar tristeza en el rostro de Darien – No quise ser entrometida al preguntarte esto... –

– Descuida – La interrumpió y sonrió con calma – No me incomoda hablar de esto contigo – Y siguió contando – Viví con una familia adoptiva hasta que cumplí 20 y recuperé mi casa – Ella escuchaba en silencio – Aquella vieja casa donde me llevaste la noche que nos conocimos... – Suspiró un tanto afligido al recordar – La vendí lo más rápido que pude y me compré este departamento, eso ya te lo había contado – Ella asintió – Y la casa fue demolida, creo que construyeron un edificio en su lugar –

– Comprendo... – Dijo ella y no se atrevió a preguntar más.

Darien volvió a suspirar y ambos se quedaron callados por unos largos segundos – ¿Y tú? ¿También viviste siempre aquí? – Preguntó él.

Ella retomó su tarea con los papeles – No – Y comenzó a relatar – Nací y crecí en un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de aquí. Mi papá es profesor de historia y mi mamá enfermera, los dos unas hermosas personas, muy comprometidos con sus trabajos, con la gente del lugar. Ellos influyeron mucho en la elección de mi carrera, crecí entre libros de sociología, humanidades, literatura... Y siempre rodeada de mucha gente, la casa estaba llena de niños, tenía muchísimos amigos... Pero como no había escuela secundaria, cuando cumplí 13 nos mudamos a la ciudad y vivo aquí desde entonces –

– ¿Y tienes hermanos? –

– Sí, un hermano menor, Sammy, es un niño insoportable – Dijo riendo – Bueno, ya no tan niño, ahora está en la universidad, pero no vive en Tokio –

– ¿Y por qué no vives más con tus padres? –

– Porque se volvieron al pueblo hace poco más de un año y yo me quedé estudiando y trabajando aquí... –

– Disculpa Serena, no pienses que no te estoy prestando atención en lo que me cuentas – La interrumpió y se acercó a ella – Pero tengo que decirte algo – Serena lo miró confundida y Darien comenzó a acariciar su rostro con dulzura – Eres muy hermosa... – Y sonrió. Otra vez unas inesperadas y cálidas cosquillas recorrieron el cuerpo de Serena al perderse en los ojos de Darien, en sus palabras, en sus caricias... Y él agrandaba su sonrisa al verla ruborizada y se fue acercando a ella cada vez más. Ahora sentía que no iba a poder contenerse y deseaba besarla inmediatamente...

Pero el teléfono de Serena los interrumpió y ella pegó un salto del susto al escucharlo. Darien se alejó un poco y ella buscó el celular en su bolso – Ay no... – Dijo nerviosa al ver quién la llamaba.

Darien suspiró frustrado – ¿Es tu novio? – Adivinó. Ella asintió – ¿No vas a atender? – Y ella cortó la llamada. Se hizo una tensa pausa, él no le sacaba los ojos de encima y ella sólo miraba el teléfono entre sus manos. Darien volvió a suspirar – ¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Quieres contarme? – Le preguntó con calma.

El celular sonó de nuevo y Serena volvió a cortar – Sucede que soy una tonta... – Dijo suspirando con pesar, él la miró confundido – Una tonta y una cobarde... Ya no quiero estar con él, ya no siento que exista nada que me una a él... Siempre creí, o mejor dicho fantaseé con que teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero hace tiempo que me estoy dando cuenta de que no es así... Pero me cuesta tanto tomar una decisión, temo llegar a lastimarlo si hago algo incorrecto... No sé... No sé qué hacer... – Y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Serena – Ella no reaccionaba – Serena mírame – Y pudo obedecer – Deja de pensar si lo que te pasa es correcto o incorrecto, no existe ni bien ni mal en los sentimientos. Si estás segura de lo que quieres, o en este caso de lo que no quieres, no debes dudar de ello ni presionarte en sostener algo que no te hace bien – Serena no podía contener sus lágrimas al escucharlo – Ambos saldrán lastimados si sigues dilatando algo que ya no quieres. Yo no creo que seas una tonta, ni mucho menos una cobarde. Te conozco poco, pero sé que eres muy honesta y transparente – Volvía a acariciar su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas – Debes hablar con él, debes decirle lo que sientes – Y de nuevo se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

– Darien... – Él asintió con una sonrisa. Si bien Serena entendía todo lo que le decía y creía que tenía mucha razón sobre lo que era mejor para ella con respecto a Seiya, no pudo evitar relacionar sus palabras con lo que estaba sintiendo por él… Y en su cabeza resonaban todas las cosas que le dijo – Darien… Yo... – Estuvo a punto de confesarle lo que sentía, que desde que lo vio la primera vez nunca pudo dejar de pensar en él, que adoraba pasar tiempo con él, reír con él, que lo extrañaba horrores cuando no lo veía… Y el teléfono los volvió a interrumpir. Serena suspiró de nuevo y esta vez decidió atender.

Darien se levantó y se fue hasta la cocina con las tazas de té para darle privacidad. Esperó con mucha impaciencia a que ella terminara de hablar. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, otra vez había estado a punto de besarla... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hacía? ¿Y de dónde había sacado todas esas palabras que le dijo? Quizás lo motivó el inmenso deseo que tenía de estar junto a ella sin que nadie se interpusiera en su paso... Quizás se estaba dando cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de verdad... Quizás esas palabras en realidad se las estaba diciendo a él mismo...

Se sentía muy ansioso, una inexplicable angustia comenzaba a presionar su pecho, y de repente sintió mucho miedo... Miedo de perderla, de quedarse solo de nuevo, de no ser capaz de ofrecerle lo que ella se merecía, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para que ella lo eligiera...

Estuvo a punto de perder todo tipo de control y ponerse a llorar, pero cuando Serena apareció en la puerta de la cocina y la vio, todo su malestar se desvaneció de golpe. Ella caminó hacia él con la mirada baja – ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó impaciente.

– Nada, le dije que quería hablar con él y quedamos en vernos durante la semana – Contó molesta – No sé cuándo, porque tiene su agenda muy ocupada... – Lo miró y lo notó raro – ¿Estás bien? –

– Sí – Respondió con una alegre sonrisa – ¿Tú estás bien? –

Ella asintió – Ya está lista tu sorpresa... – Le dijo con una pícara sonrisa, él la miró confundido – Ven – Y le tendió la mano.

Volvieron juntos a la sala y Serena le dio el regalo que acababa de hacerle con las hojas de la revista – Toma, para que empieces a decorar tu casa –

– Serena... – Dijo sorprendido mientras miraba el colgante de grullas de papel que Serena le había hecho – Esto es... – No podía emitir palabra que pudiera describir lo emocionado y agradecido que se sentía.

– Origamis – Agregó ella riendo – Nada del otro mundo, pero va a quedar bonito si lo cuelgas en alguna pared –

Darien la abrazó efusivo y ella volvió a reír – Gracias... es hermoso... – Y ya no sintió más ni la ansiedad ni el miedo ni la angustia de momentos antes...

Cuando se separaron él acomodó delicadamente un mechón de pelo que caía sobre el rostro de Serena – Gracias... mi dulce ángel... – Y ambos sonrieron.

– Bueno... – Dijo ella tras una pausa – Ya me voy, es tarde... –

– Te acompaño – Dijo él.

* * *

Caminaron juntos hasta lo de Serena, era un trayecto no muy largo, y estuvieron callados la mayor parte del tiempo. Durante las últimas horas los dos se habían dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y habían logrado conocerse más y afianzar su nueva relación. Estaban contentos, tranquilos, pero al mismo tiempo un tanto nerviosos, ya que también habían vuelto a descubrir que se sentían atraídos e interesados el uno por el otro de una forma muy diferente a dos buenos amigos... No lo negaban, pero tampoco se atrevían a hacer algo al respecto, al menos no por ahora...

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio volvieron a quedar en silencio, ninguno quería disponerse a despedir al otro... Hasta que Darien se animó a hablar – ¿Te digo algo...? – Ella asintió – Todavía no me separé de ti y ya te estoy extrañando... – Ambos sonrieron emocionados – Ven aquí... – Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a él para abrazarla con fuerza – Serena... – Soltó un profundo suspiro – Mi ángel... – Y ella también lo abrazaba con fuerza y suspiraba. Lo que no se animaban a decirse con palabras se lo estaban demostrando con ese abrazo... Y permanecieron así por largo rato.

Cuando al fin se separaron Darien le dio un corto beso en la frente y ella tomó su rostro para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla, que él disfrutó con los ojos cerrados – Adiós... – Susurró Serena y él no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró.


	10. Capitulo 9 - Primera Parte

**_Gente linda! Como están?_**

**_Vuelvo a actualizar con un nuevo cap. En esta ocasión se trata de un episodio que me quedó bastante largo, así que lo dividí en dos partes, que a mi criterio queda mejor así porque son dos momentos muy diferentes pero a la vez relacionados entre sí._**

**_Acá les dejo la primera parte, que quedó un poco corta pero para mi está bien bonita.. nuestros dos tortolitos están cada vez más enamorados.. tan lindosss! Espero que les guste..! Y mañana si llego a terminar a tiempo la segunda parte también la subo._**

**_Gracias por seguirme y comentarme! Sigan haciéndolo por favor! Y les pido a quienes aún no lo han hecho que también me escriban, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, me dan ánimos para seguir produciendo! :)_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos y buen finde per tutti! _**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 9 : Primera parte ::_

Una nueva semana pasó. Durante esos días Serena intentó reunirse con Seiya para hablar con él y darle una definición a su relación, pero no pudieron coincidir para verse, y casi tampoco se comunicaron. Él estaba muy a las corridas con los preparativos del viaje y no tenía ni un minuto libre para juntarse con ella, ni siquiera para llamarla. Esta actitud la convencía más a Serena de que las cosas entre ellos ya no funcionaban y que no deseaba estar más con él…

En cambio Darien estuvo pendiente de ella todo el tiempo… La llamaba todos los días, le enviaba cientos de mensajes, y a veces la visitaba en su trabajo. Aunque se veían poco, cada vez se sentían mejor estando juntos, compartiendo sus cosas, sus intereses, sus atenciones… Y él se sentía de maravilla, cumplía con su trabajo, avanzaba en sus estudios, llevaba una vida tan ordenada como nunca antes lo había hecho, y eso le daba mucha satisfacción. Sentía que esta vez las cosas se encaminaban como realmente quería, y todo gracias a Serena… Ella era la razón por la que estaba cambiando, ella era lo único que le daba seguridad y lo estimulaba para tener una vida mejor… Pero como estaba al tanto de que todavía no había podido resolver sus asuntos sentimentales, no quiso ser invasivo ni demasiado insistente durante esos días, consideraba que sería mejor respetar sus tiempos hasta que ella pudiera definir su situación. Aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por estar con ella, la extrañaba, la necesitaba tanto…

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Serena estaba en su departamento, recostada en el sofá leyendo y escuchando música. Era un tranquilo sábado, afuera llovía mucho, estaba realmente ideal para descansar y pasar un relajado día. Había decidido no pensar más en su frustrante relación con Seiya, en realidad ya la daba por terminada al no haber podido volver a verlo por tantos días aunque ella le haya insistido incontables veces. Ya no se sentía molesta al respecto, tampoco desilusionada, en realidad se sentía aliviada porque para ella ya estaba más que claro que no había nada por hacer. Aunque hubiera preferido poder hablar abiertamente con él y no dejar nada pendiente entre ellos…

Estaba tan metida en la lectura que no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó. Y al mirar la hora entendió porqué sentía tanta hambre, eran las 3 de la tarde y ni siquiera había desayunado. Se levantó, revisó en la cocina para ver qué podría comer y no encontró casi nada… Suspiró molesta, y fue hasta el balcón para ver cómo seguía el clima. La lluvia no disminuía ni un poco, pero eso no la detendría para salir, al contrario, adoraba los días así. Decidió ir a hacer algunas compras, en el centro comercial encontraría algún almacén abierto. Se calzó las zapatillas, buscó su impermeable y salió.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar comenzó a caminar mirando algunas vidrieras, y recordando la vez que estuvo de compras con Darien. Mientras recorría las tiendas por las que habían estado juntos sonreía contenta al pensar en los momentos divertidos que habían compartido. Y cuando pasó por la juguetería donde Darien le había comprado el conejito, permaneció un rato con la mirada fija en los peluches, y sonreía emocionada al recordarlo.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que cuando empezó a caminar de nuevo no se fijó que alguien se cruzó en su paso y no pudo evitar atropellarlo – Lo siento – Dijo avergonzada sin atreverse a mirarlo y se agachó para levantar su impermeable que había caído al suelo junto con el paraguas de la persona con quien había chocado. Cuando se incorporó se animó a verlo a la cara para devolverle el paraguas y al reconocerlo en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa – ¡Darien! – y saltó efusiva sobre él para abrazarlo – ¡Hola Darien! – Se sintió tan feliz de verlo, lo extrañaba tanto...

Él también reía feliz por el inesperado encuentro. En realidad la había reconocido momentos antes cuando pasaba cerca de ella y se había acercado para saludarla, pero Serena lo 'atropelló' antes de que pudiera hablarle – Hola Serena, qué linda coincidencia… – Decía contento mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, también la había extrañado mucho. Cuando se separaron un poco para poder mirarse a los ojos él siguió abrazándola y acariciaba su rostro acomodando unos mechones húmedos que caían sobre la frente de Serena – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa – ¿Acaso volviste a escaparte del cielo para encontrarte conmigo? –

Serena sonrió cautivada por sus palabras – Eres un presumido... – Le susurró coqueta y le dio un largo y tierno beso en la mejilla. Darien cerró los ojos y sintió estremecerse de pies a cabeza con ese beso, hubiera deseado que no terminara nunca... No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, la sensación de los labios de Serena acariciando su piel con ese delicado y casto beso no se le pasaba más y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con su mirada, con su alegre sonrisa y temió perder el control ante el inmenso deseo que sintió de besarla en los labios... La observaba fijamente, estaba embelesado con su mirada, perdido en sus ojos, en su boca, la tenía tan cerca... – Serena... – Susurró casi sin voz y ella volvió a abrazarlo. Permanecieron así por varios minutos, no se habrían separado jamás... Aunque ambos deseaban haberse animado a besarse, todavía ninguno de los dos se sentía listo para dar ese paso...

Soltaron un largo suspiro y lentamente Darien volvió a alejarse un poco. Besó a Serena en la frente – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó otra vez.

– Vine de compras ¿y tú? – No dejaba de sonreír.

– También, no tengo ni un pedazo de pan en mi casa, y muero de hambre – Respondió riendo.

– Entonces te propongo algo – Agregó entusiasmada.

– Dime –

– Vamos juntos a comprar y te invito a comer a mi casa ¿qué dices? –

– ¿Y cocinarás para mí? – Ella asintió contenta – Está bien, acepto –

* * *

Después de comprar todo lo necesario para el retrasado almuerzo que compartirían, salieron del centro comercial para dirigirse al departamento de Serena. Afuera ya casi no llovía, pero había mucha agua acumulada en las calles. Caminaban conversando y riendo divertidos como siempre que estaban juntos, y cuando ya casi llegaban al edificio de Serena, cerca de ellos pasó una camioneta tan rápido que provocó una ola de agua que los salpicó enteros. Quedaron inmóviles ante lo ocurrido, ella salió casi ilesa porque llevaba puesto su impermeable, pero Darien estaba empapado y Serena no pudo evitar echarse a reír con descontrol al verlo – Rayos... – Dijo él sin soltar su paraguas, que no le había servido para nada, y Serena reía cada vez más – No es nada gracioso – Le dijo molesto, pero no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de Serena, aunque con mucho menos entusiasmo que ella...

Cuando logró calmarse un poco, Serena lo tomó de la mano – Vamos – Dijo aún risueña – No vaya a ser que el sátiro de la camioneta regrese y quiera revancha – Y siguieron caminando.

Al entrar en el departamento de Serena, ella dejó las bolsas de las compras y el impermeable en la cocina y fue hasta el baño para buscar toallas – Toma – Le dijo a Darien al entregárselas – Sécate un poco, iré a ver si tengo algo para prestarte – Y no pudo evitar volver a reír al verlo tan mojado y recordar el incidente.

Serena fue al dormitorio a revisar el armario, creía recordar que quizás tendría algo de ropa de Seiya y efectivamente encontró una camiseta y un pantalón deportivo. Antes de volver a la sala se sacó las zapatillas y las medias que también tenía empapadas. Cuando regresó vio que Darien ya se había quitado su camiseta – Lo siento – Le dijo al verla llegar – Estaba muriendo de frío – Se disculpó mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo así y se acercó con timidez para alcanzarle la ropa seca – Gracias – le dijo él al recibirla y sonrió halagado por el rubor de Serena – ¿Puedo pasar al baño? –

– Claro – Respondió nerviosa – La primera puerta a la izquierda – Le indicó. Darien se encaminó por donde ella le señaló y Serena fue a la cocina para ordenar las cosas que habían comprado.

Minutos después Darien regresó ya cambiado y buscó a Serena en la cocina. La observó unos instantes en silencio desde la puerta, la recorrió entera con los ojos, estaba descalza, con el cabello mojado, afanada en los preparativos de la comida y la encontró sencillamente hermosa... – Serena – La llamó mientras se acercaba a ella – ¿Tienes una bolsa o algo para guardar esto? –

Ella volteó al escucharlo y volvió a sonrojarse al verlo, también estaba descalzo y con el cabello mojado, volvía a comprobar que lo encontraba irresistiblemente atractivo, aunque vistiera tan informal – Eh... – Demoró en articular palabra al sentirse tan nerviosa – Mejor extiende la ropa en las sillas, así se seca un poco – Él asintió y fue hasta el comedor – Por dios Serena ¿qué te está pasando...? – Se preguntó a sí misma en voz baja.

* * *

Darien ayudó a Serena a cocinar, fue un momento realmente divertido porque él era muy inexperto en el arte culinario y ella tenía que indicarle infinidad de veces lo que tenía que hacer. Después de comer se sentaron en el sofá para tomar café y comer unos chocolates mientras veían una película, lo estaban pasando espléndidamente bien estando juntos, cada vez se sentían más a gusto con su compañía, disfrutaban de todo lo que hablaban, bromeaban, se divertían, reían, cruzaban miradas coquetas, todo era perfecto...

Cuando la película ya estaba terminando, estuvieron en silencio por un momento, cómodamente recostados contra el respaldar del sofá. Serena volteó para verlo y se dio cuenta de que Darien se había quedado dormido. Sonrió enternecida por la imagen que tenía enfrente y se acomodó para poder mirarlo mejor. Observaba con detenimiento cada facción de su rostro, lo encontraba tan tranquilo, respiraba largamente y por momentos apretaba los ojos, quizás estaría soñando. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, y volvía a recorrer su rostro con los ojos. Observaba detalladamente sus párpados, sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios... No pudo evitar sentir un fuerte escalofrío que la recorrió entera al verlo de esa forma... Y suspiró suavemente para soltar las inquietantes sensaciones.

Darien también suspiró y se despertó. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muy cerca de él, giró un poco para verla y se encontró con sus ojos – Hola... – Le dijo con una leve sonrisa y se acomodó para quedar frente a ella – ¿Terminó la película? – Ella asintió sin sacarle los ojos de encima – Era muy aburrida... – Y ambos rieron. No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron mirándose fijamente, para los dos el mundo se había detenido mientras se perdían en sus ojos... No encontraban palabras para describir cómo se sentían, no las necesitaban... Podían reconocerse genuinamente en sus miradas sin nada que los interrumpiera, sin pretextos, sin simulacros, sin estrategias, simplemente observándose profundamente a los ojos, con calma, con confianza, con... amor...

Serena acercó su mano al rostro de Darien y empezó a acariciarlo con delicadeza. Él volvió a cerrar los ojos para sentirla y disfrutar de sus caricias. Ella acomodaba su cabello, recorría sus facciones con las yemas de los dedos y él suspiraba deleitado por la forma en que lo trataba... Darien abrió los ojos de nuevo y tomó su mano – Serena... – Susurró. Estaban muy cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus narices se rozaban, estaban a punto de besarse, esta vez ya no podrían evitarlo, se necesitaban, se deseaban, ya no podían reprimir más lo que sentían... Serena cerró los ojos para esperarlo, él volvió a sonreír y cuando estuvo a punto de acariciar sus labios con el beso que hacía tanto esperaba poder darle, golpearon a la puerta...


	11. Capitulo 9 - Segunda Parte

**_Buenassss! Cómo va? Yo muriendo de calorrrrrrrrrr! :( Que semana cruel por diossssss!_**

**_Bueno, aquí les traigo la segunda parte del cap nueve. Por lo que leí en los comentarios que hicieron mis fieles seguidoras noté que no les gustó ni un poco la interrupción del tan ansiado beso entre nuestros adorados protagonistas.. perdonnnnnn! jaja! pero bue, me salió así.. tengo fijación con estirar la definición que todos esperamos, no lo puedo evitar! pero_****_ cuando _****_al fin _****_llegue será más que satisfactoria, lo prometo!_**

**_En esta ocasión me puse un poco más seria, por decirlo de una forma, de como venía hasta ahora.. Quizás las cosas se empiecen a encaminar de otra manera a partir de acá.. No voy a negar que con esta historia me estoy metiendo con temas profundos, que en realidad tienen mucho que ver con cuestiones y experiencias personales mías, como todo lo que escribo.. Espero sepan comprenderlo.._**

**_Les hago una sugerencia: que busquen y escuchen el tema _**_**"Between the bars" del gran Elliott Smith, un músico y poeta cien por ciento recomendable, y una canción que encaja a la perfección con lo que le pasa a Darien en este cap. No transcribí la letra, pero si quieren leerla traducida pueden buscarla en elliottsmithylagrannada blogspot com ar (va con puntos en los espacios). Si lo hacen, me interesaría que me comenten qué les pareció.**_

**_Los invito a leer y les pido por favor que no dejen de compartir conmigo sus inquietudes e impresiones sobre lo que vienen leyendo, me importa mucho saber lo que piensan y sienten, y agradezco de corazón que me lo digan!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditosss! Y hasta la próxima!_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 9 : Segunda parte ::_

Los dos quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, como deseando no haber escuchado. Pero volvieron a tocar más fuerte a la puerta y se separaron – ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó Darien.

– No – Respondió ella segura – Quizás es el sátiro de la camioneta que está buscándote – Y ambos rieron. Serena se levantó para ir a atender sin dejar de reír, más por lo nerviosa que se sentía con lo que casi acababa de pasar que por el tonto chiste que había hecho. Y cuando abrió la puerta toda su alegría desapareció al ver a Seiya del otro lado – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con sorpresa.

– Hola bombón – Dijo él y la abrazó con fuerza – Al fin te puedo ver... Por dios, te extrañé tanto... –

Darien al darse cuenta de que acababa de llegar el novio de Serena deseó que lo tragara la tierra y se levantó de un salto del sofá.

Cuando Seiya lo vio soltó a Serena y la miró confundido – ¿Qué estás haciendo Serena? ¿Quién es él? –

Ella se dio cuenta de que no se sentía para nada incómoda con la situación, por un lado porque no estaba haciendo algo malo y por otro porque sentía que ya no tenía nada con Seiya, que no le debía ningún tipo de explicación – Él es Darien –

Seiya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la actitud tan relajada de Serena – ¿Y qué hace usando mi ropa? – Comenzaba a molestarse.

– Salimos de compras y nos mojamos con la lluvia, le tuve que prestar ropa seca, y no iba a darle un vestido mío... – Respondió con firmeza.

– Lo siento – Dijo Darien al fin, estaba realmente incómodo y sólo quería huir de ahí – Hola – Se acercó a Seiya extendiéndole una mano para saludarlo.

– Hola – Seiya le respondió el saludo, estaba realmente confundido con lo que pasaba, no sabía si enojarse, si mantenerse tranquilo, sólo los miraba a los dos alternadamente intentando entender lo que sucedía – Bueno... – Se dirigió a Serena – Vine para que hablemos – Dijo sin rodeos, evidentemente las cosas ya no estaban para andar con vueltas.

– Bueno... yo... – Volvió a decir Darien mientras se calzaba las zapatillas – Ya me voy Serena – Quería salir corriendo.

– Está bien – Dijo ella en el mismo tono calmado – Espera que te guardo las cosas en un bolso – Fue hasta la mesa, juntó la ropa de Darien de las sillas y guardó todo en una mochila – Toma – Le dijo al entregarle el bolso a Darien con una tranquila sonrisa – Otro día me devuelves la mochila –

– Gracias – Y Serena lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Se despidieron con un corto beso en la mejilla y él le murmuró al oído antes de salir – Llámame por favor... – Y la miró con una evidente expresión de preocupación.

Ella lo abrazó para transmitirle su seguridad – Todo estará bien, te llamaré... – Lo besó otra vez y Darien se fue.

* * *

Serena cerró la puerta después de que Darien salió y permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes, pensando en lo que casi acababa de pasar con él y en la inesperada aparición de Seiya que los interrumpió.

Y por su parte Seiya también estaba callado, comenzaba a sentir que una profunda tristeza lo invadía al darse cuenta de repente de que su relación con Serena había terminado. Lo supo al ver a Darien, pero sobre todo al ver a Serena tan tranquila con la situación, sin necesidad de fingir o ponerse nerviosa o darle alguna explicación.

Serena inspiró profundamente para tomar valor y volteó para ver a Seiya con su mejor cara – ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo café recién hecho – Seiya no respondió, sólo la miraba con pena. Y ella decidió ir a servir un par de tazas. Cuando volvió a la sala Seiya estaba en el sofá y se sentó junto a él.

– Serena… – Dijo tras una larga pausa. – Lo siento tanto Serena… –

– ¿Qué es lo que sientes Seiya? –

– Siento… – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – Siento haberte descuidado… haberte dejado de lado… haber priorizado otras cosas antes que a ti… – No podía mirarla, sólo hablaba afligido dejando escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

– Yo también lo siento Seiya… – Y se hizo otra larga y tensa pausa – Pero tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, nuestra relación se iba a terminar algún día… Porque no somos compatibles en nada, lo único que tenemos en común es nuestra carrera, y ni siquiera eso, porque hasta en nuestra profesión seguimos caminos totalmente opuestos… Yo pensaba que… –

– Pero yo te amo Serena… – La interrumpió mirándola a los ojos al fin y ella no supo cómo reaccionar.

* * *

Darien caminó hasta su departamento lo más rápido que pudo. La lluvia se había intensificado de nuevo y había dejado olvidado su paraguas en lo de Serena. Se sentía muy nervioso, muy confundido... No podía dejar de pensar en qué hubiera sucedido si Seiya no llegaba, si la hubiera besado... Se daba cuenta de cuánto la deseaba, de cuánto la necesitaba, de que la amaba... Y en sus ojos pudo ver que a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, lo miraba con tanto amor, lo acariciaba de una forma tan afectuosa, tan dulce... Jamás se había sentido de esa forma... Y con la interrupción de Seiya se sintió tan impotente, tan frustrado... Deseaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado, que él no se interpusiera entre ellos, que pudieran estar juntos...

Cuando entró en su casa se sacó la ropa apurado como queriendo quitarse de encima las molestas sensaciones que tenía, la incomodidad que le había provocado la inesperada situación. Fue hasta el baño para darse una larga ducha e intentar calmarse, pero no le sirvió de nada... Se sentía muy ansioso, otra vez una punzante angustia comenzaba a hacerle doler el pecho e inexplicablemente comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo por largo rato bajo el agua. Se sentía desvastado, sin fuerzas, con un inmenso dolor que lo invadía entero... No podía entender qué lo motivaba a sentirse así tan de repente si estaba haciendo todo bien, había logrado ordenar su vida, reencontrarse con quien creía lo ayudaría a sanar sus heridas, pero no podía evitarlo, la sensación de impotencia y miedo era tan intensa que le dolía hasta en el cuerpo.

Poco a poco pudo calmarse y dejar de llorar, sentía que había logrado desahogarse lo suficiente. Cerró el agua, se cubrió con las toallas y fue hasta el espejo. Miró con detenimiento el reflejo de su rostro por unos segundos, reconocía una expresión tan dura en sus ojos que sintió lástima de sí mismo – Lunático... – Se dijo con desprecio y se fue a la habitación para vestirse. Se sentó en su cama y permaneció con la mirada clavada en el suelo pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día, y otra vez tratando de comprender porqué se sentía tan mal cuando en realidad nada terrible había sucedido. Las cosas con Serena marchaban como el quería, aunque Seiya los hubiera interrumpido era más que evidente que ella ya no lo elegía, sino que le había demostrado que quería estar con él. Pero la angustia y el miedo volvían a imponerse sin entender lógicamente porqué... Y eso lo desesperaba cada vez más.

No iba a tolerar sentirse así por más tiempo, tenía que hacer algo para apaciguar las molestas emociones de alguna forma y sólo había una manera para tapar sus sentimientos, al menos la única a la que él siempre recurría. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la cocina a revisar las alacenas. Tenía que encontrar algo para beber, no aguantaba más la presión que sentía en su pecho. Revisaba nervioso los estantes, convencido de que en algún lugar tendría escondida alguna botella, pero no encontró nada y se sintió peor.

Fue hasta la sala y revisó los demás muebles, sabía que tampoco iba a encontrar nada ahí pero necesitaba buscar en cada rincón para estar seguro. Cuando ya no había más lugares para revisar comenzó a sentirse cada vez más ansioso y angustiado. Caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro agarrándose la cabeza – No Darien, no lo hagas de nuevo – Se decía a sí mismo con pesar, pero estaba desesperado y no quería volver a llorar – No seas débil, tienes que superar esto de una buena vez – Intentaba razonar.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco se sentó en el sofá y suspiró profundamente. Volvió a recordar todo lo que había pasado, intentando encontrar algún motivo para calmarse y recuperar la seguridad que había tenido durante las últimas semanas. Pensaba en Serena, en lo bien que se sentía con ella, en cómo lo trataba, lo miraba, lo apreciaba. Recordaba cómo lo hacía reír, cómo lograba hacerlo sentir tranquilo y seguro a su lado, cómo lo reconfortaba con su forma de ser tan tierna y cálida... Y recordaba los momentos en que estuvo a punto de besarla, perdiéndose en sus ojos, sintiendo que la necesitaba y la amaba profundamente... Y la angustia y el miedo volvieron a invadirlo – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – otra vez se agarraba la cabeza nervioso y sentía deseos de llorar.

No pudo resistir más el estado en que se encontraba y decidió que tenía que hacer algo para intentar aliviarse. Miró la hora, se levantó, buscó algo de dinero y salió apurado.

* * *

En lo de Serena, ella y Seiya seguían en silencio sentados en el sofá. Ella terminó su café, dejó la taza en la mesita y habló con calma – Mira Seiya... Lamento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero ya no podemos estar más juntos –

– ¿Es por ese sujeto? – Ella no respondió – ¿Es por Darien? ¿Acaso dejaste de quererme y te enamoraste de él? –

Serena soltó un suspiro – No seas inmaduro Seiya, no intentes meter a terceros en esto, no busques excusas donde no corresponde. Lo que hay entre Darien y yo es un asunto aparte, no voy a darte ningún tipo de explicación al respecto –

– Entonces es cierto, tienes sentimientos por él ¿es eso? – Ella no respondía – Vamos Serena, dime la verdad –

– Te dije que no voy a hablarte de él – Y lo miró seria – Entiéndelo Seiya, lo nuestro se terminó, hace tiempo que se acabó, y en estas semanas se hizo más que evidente que tú y yo ya no estamos más juntos – Seiya bajó la mirada – Cuando me propusiste lo del viaje en un momento pensé que había algo para salvar, pero estuviste tan ausente, ni siquiera nos vimos para hablar cuando te dije que no quería ir contigo, y te lo pedí incontables veces. Pero tú nunca tenías tiempo, claramente no te importó, y yo supe que ya no había nada que hacer... –

– Yo también me di cuenta de todo Serena – La interrumpió – No soy tonto... Pero no quería admitirlo, me duele mucho que esto esté sucediendo... Por eso evité verte para que hablemos... – Volvió a mirarla – ¿Qué nos pasó Serena? ¿Por qué no pudimos... – Empezó a llorar de nuevo al ver la tranquila expresión de Serena, evidentemente ella estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado – Yo te amo... te amo tanto... – Y quiso acercarse para besarla.

Ella lo esquivó y se alejó un poco – Eso no alcanza Seiya – Y él la miró confundido – Con el amor solo no es suficiente, al menos no para mí. Yo necesito sentirme acompañada, valorada, por lo que soy, por todo lo que tengo, lo bueno y lo malo, sentirme a gusto compartiendo mis cosas, mi vida, mis cualidades, mis limitaciones. Y contigo eso no lo tengo, jamás lo tuve... Y no es justo para ninguno de los dos seguir sosteniendo una relación que no funciona, que nunca funcionó. No hay nada que nos una Seiya, no tiene sentido seguir así... –

– ¿No hay nada? ¿Ni siquiera amor? Porque yo sí te amo, aunque no sea capaz de ser y comportarme como tú esperas... ¿Pero tú me amas Serena? –

– No Seiya... no te amo – Dijo con pena – Y no quiero esperar más a que cambies, a que seas como yo necesito que seas. No es justo para ti, no te lo mereces... Tú eres como eres, y yo debo aceptarlo... Pero ya no podemos seguir juntos, sólo lograremos hacernos más daño... Lo siento Seiya, en verdad lo lamento mucho... –

– Esto es... – Suspiró afligido – Esto es muy triste... pero tienes razón, no tiene sentido seguir así... – Volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos instantes – Bueno, creo que ya no hay más nada de que hablar – Se levantó – Tengo que irme, todavía estoy retrasado preparando todo para el viaje. Me voy el miércoles –

– Sí, lo sé... – También se puso de pie – Ojalá salga todo bien –

– Eso espero... – Caminaron hasta la puerta – Adiós Serena –

– Adiós Seiya... – Se abrazaron por última vez – Buen viaje – Él asintió con una forzada sonrisa y se fue.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Serena no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Se había esforzado mucho para mantenerse firme y entera mientras hablaba con Seiya, pero por dentro se sentía muy movilizada con lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba totalmente segura de todo lo que le dijo, pero no podía negar que también era doloroso para ella. Porque aunque era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado con respecto a él, en el fondo lo quería mucho y le dolía saber que lo había lastimado. Pero definitivamente lo mejor para los dos era separarse...

Se fue hasta su habitación para acostarse un momento y tratar de calmarse. Abrazó con fuerza el conejito que le regaló Darien y poco a poco consiguió sentirse más tranquila...

* * *

Por su parte, Darien había decidido ir a algún lugar en busca de lo único a lo que era capaz de recurrir cuando se sentía tan desesperado como ahora. Caminó algunas calles y encontró un pequeño bar abierto. Se detuvo en la puerta, inspiró profundo para juntar fuerzas y entró.

Se sentó junto a la barra y pidió un whisky doble. Estaba tan ansioso que respiraba agitado. Cuando el cantinero le trajo el pedido, permaneció con la mirada fija en el vaso durante mucho tiempo. De a poco su respiración se normalizaba y podía sentirse menos nervioso. Pero no se animaba a probar la bebida. Tenía mucho miedo de perder el control otra vez, sabía que un solo vaso nunca le sería suficiente y que no podía detenerse hasta perder la consciencia. Pero estaba tan desesperado, tan angustiado y ansioso que no encontraba otra salida.

Tomó el vaso con las dos manos y lo acercó a su rostro. Cerró los ojos para sentir el aroma del whisky y volvió a suspirar. No quería beber, sabía que se hacía daño si tomaba de la forma que estaba acostumbrado, pero no podía resistirse, era un impulso más fuerte que él... No soportaba más la angustia que sentía, volvía a tener ganas de llorar y no lo toleraba... Pero cuando estuvo a punto de dar el primer sorbo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y enseguida dejó el vaso sobre la barra. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y recapacitó de golpe – ¿Qué estaba por hacer? Casi echo todo a perder ¡Por dios! ¿qué estaba por hacer? – Se preguntaba en voz alta.

Cuando pudo comenzar a calmarse, atendió la llamada – ¿Hola? –

– Hola Darien –

– Serena... – Y suspiró aliviado al escuchar su voz – Gracias... –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque me llamaste... –

– Te dije que lo haría –

Darien sonrió ya más tranquilo – ¿Cómo estás? –

– Bien... – Respondió ella también suspirando – Mucho más aliviada... –

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pudiste hablar con él? –

– Sí... Creo que le dije todo lo que tenía para decir... Y parece que él lo entendió... –

– ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó...? – Preguntó impaciente.

– Terminamos... –

Darien sintió que todo su malestar desaparecía al escuchar esa respuesta – ¿Cómo te sientes? –

– Bien... Era lo mejor... –

– Lo lamento... –

– Descuida, estoy bien, en serio... – Y quedaron en silencio por un momento – Darien... –

– Dime –

– Creo que nosotros... –

– ¿Nosotros? – La interrumpió.

– Bueno yo... Yo me siento muy bien contigo... Pero... – Volvía a suspirar – Pero... necesito tiempo... –

– Claro... Estoy dispuesto a esperarte todo lo que haga falta... –

– Gracias por entenderme... –

– Claro que te entiendo... Eres muy especial para mí Serena... No quiero perderte ahora que al fin te he encontrado... Te esperaré... –

– Gracias Darien... –

– Gracias a ti... –

– Adiós... – Se despidió Serena.

– Adiós... – Dijo él.

Después de cortar la llamada, Darien recuperó la seguridad y la paz que creía haber perdido minutos antes y sonrió complacido pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con Serena. Definitivamente sentía que ella lo salvaba del dolor que por tantos años lo había atormentado, le daba ánimos y fuerzas para salir adelante con su vida, y estaba seguro de que era junto a ella que lograría hacerlo.

Dejó dinero junto al vaso de whisky y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.


	12. Capitulo 10

**_Gente! Acá estoy actualizando una vez más._**

**_Acabo de terminar de escribir este cap. Y les confieso que me costó muchísimo hacerlo, no estuve con mis mejores ánimos debo reconocer.. y me conectó con cosas personales bastante ásperas, lloré a moco tendido durante todo el tiempo que estuve escribiendo.. :(_**

**_Lo que pasa en este episodio es trascendental para el desarrollo de esta historia. Si bien el cap arranca con situaciones livianas, más o menos hacia la mitad va a cambiar rotundamente el tono emocional de lo que narro. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que llegar a esta etapa, donde cosas no muy lindas salen a la superficie y todo pareciera encaminarse hacia mal puerto.. _**

**_Me parece importante comentarles que lo que pasa en este cap es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando empecé con este fic, es decir que todo lo que vinieron leyendo hasta ahora se me ocurrió después. Y la verdad es que estuvo bueno porque me ayudó a hacerlo menos dramático de lo que había pensado en un principio.. Y en realidad tampoco quiero estirar mucho la 'mala onda', en los siguientes caps entenderán a qué me refiero._**

**_Sugerencia: Busquen y escuchen la canción "True love waits" de Radiohead, la elegí para el final del cap, y agregé algunos fragmentos de la letra, con traducción entre paréntesis. Esta banda, y esta canción en particular, aporta un tono melancólico tan bien logrado que en mi opinión encaja a la perfección con la escena. Espero sepan apreciarlo.._**

**_Bueno, los dejo leer en paz - si pueden.. - y les pido una vez más que no dejen de escribirme y contarme qué les pareció el cap, qué piensan y cómo se sintieron. Valoro mucho sus opiniones, todo es bienvenido!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos!_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 10 ::_

Otra semana pasó. Después de todo lo que había sucedido en el último fin de semana y de la casi inevitable recaída, Darien se sentía un poco más tranquilo… No la vio a Serena en esos días, había decidido respetar su pedido y darle el tiempo y el espacio que necesitara para que se sintiera bien después de la ruptura con Seiya. Pero asimismo no podía evitar sentirse muy ansioso por verla, por saber cómo estaba, por estar con ella…

Y por su parte Serena había estado bastante triste después de la conversación que tuvo con su ya ex novio. Si bien estaba más que segura con la definición que le había dado a su frustrada relación, no podía evitar sentirse dolida con lo que había pasado... A pesar de todo él había sido alguien muy importante en su vida, había puesto lo mejor de sí para intentar hacer funcionar su noviazgo sin poder conseguirlo, pero a pesar del dolor estaba convencida de que había tomado la mejor decisión.

Y también se había sentido muy impaciente durante esa semana, lo extrañaba muchísimo a Darien, y aunque él seguía manteniendo su costumbre de mandarle mensajes a cada instante, deseaba poder verlo, poder estar con él de nuevo, tenerlo cerca… Cada vez se sentía más atraída por él, y no era un interés superficial, podía reconocer que sus sentimientos eran muy profundos y puros... Pero todavía no se sentía preparada para dar un paso hacia otro nivel. Y le daba mucha tranquilidad que él la respetara...

* * *

El siguiente sábado en la noche las chicas organizaron una salida entre todos para festejar el cumpleaños de Lita. Fueron al bar donde Darien y Andrew acostumbraban ir, tocaba una banda local que les gustaba mucho y el lugar era sumamente agradable.

Serena llegó un poco más temprano de lo acordado, y sus amigas ya estaban ahí, pero Darien aún no había aparecido.

– Vaya amiga… ¡qué linda estás! – Dijo Mina impresionada por el aspecto de Serena. Que no estaba tan arreglada como para que reaccionara así, pero se encontraba mucho más linda de lo habitual. Llevaba una bonita solera azul y el cabello recogido, muy diferente a sus cotidianos y sobrios atuendos.

Serena agradeció el cumplido de Mina y se acercó a Lita – ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga! – Y la abrazó efusiva.

– ¡Gracias Serena! – Dijo su amiga mientras recibía el regalo que Serena le entregaba.

– No es muy original, pero sé que te va a gustar – Comentó riendo, era un libro de recetas de cocina latinoamericana.

– Guau amiga ¡es muy bueno! Es justo la parte del mundo con la que todavía no experimenté – Y todas rieron.

La noche era relajada, la gente iba llegando y el ambiente se hacía cada vez más distendido y divertido. Pero Darien todavía no aparecía y Serena se impacientaba cada vez más.

– Amiga… – Se acercó Rei al verla pendiente de la puerta por si lo veía llegar – ¿Hoy conoceremos a tu nuevo amor? – Le preguntó con picardía.

– Ay Rei, tú siempre tan discreta… ¿de dónde sacaste que es mi 'nuevo amor'? – Respondió nerviosa.

– Vamos Serena, no te hagas la tonta, es obvio que lo cambiaste por Seiya ¿o vas a negármelo? –

– Eres impertinente Rei, no me gusta que pienses así… – Dijo molesta – Yo me separé de Seiya por otros motivos, no porque lo haya descartado por alguien nuevo –

– Bueno, discúlpame señorita correcta, no quise ofenderte… –

Mientras seguía conversando y bromeando con sus amigas, vio al fin llegar a Darien. Él fue directamente a su encuentro, y cuando estuvo cerca la saludó con un beso en la frente – Hola mi linda princesa... – Le dijo con dulzura, y Serena se ruborizó al no poder evitar que sus amigas presenciaran ese cariñoso saludo. Lo presentó con las chicas y ellas los dejaron solos.

– Estás muy bonita esta noche... – Le dijo Darien en tono seductor mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

– Tú también te ves bien… – Y volvió a sonrojarse. Lo encontraba más que encantador, vestía jeans y una camiseta negra mangas largas.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó serio.

– Bien… ¿y tú? – No quería hablar sobre lo acontecido en los últimos días, deseaba pasar una noche relajada.

– No me quejo – Respondió creyendo que Serena prefería mantener una conversación ligera.

– Te extrañé… – Le dijo ella sin rodeos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo con dulzura.

Darien se sorprendió por la manera en que le hablaba y lo miraba – Yo también… – Y sonrió emocionado – Serena… quiero decirte que… – Y Andrew los interrumpió al acercarse a saludarlos. Darien se molestó con su amigo por su inoportuna aparición. Quería estar a solas con Serena, hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado. Y comenzó a sentir otra vez una insoportable sensación de impotencia. No toleraba el hecho de que cada vez que quería lograr un acercamiento con Serena algo los interrumpiera. Y de nuevo la frustración y la ansiedad empezaban a atormentarlo...

* * *

La banda comenzó a tocar. Darien permaneció solo en un rincón algo apartado, y al sentirse un tanto malhumorado por cómo se venían dando las cosas esa noche, decidió beber algunas 'inofensivas' cervezas, pensando que eso lo ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

Serena estaba en el otro extremo del bar conversando con Ami y Mina. Y cuando vieron que Rei se acercaba a Darien para sacarle conversación, sus amigas reaccionaron molestas – Serena, disimula…– Murmuró Mina – Mira lo que está sucediendo ahí… – Y ella vio cómo Rei le coqueteaba a Darien – Yo que tú intervengo de inmediato antes de que te saque ventaja… –

Serena se enfureció con la actitud de su amiga, y decidió hacerle caso a Mina, debía reaccionar antes de que Rei hiciera algo indebido. Miró alrededor para buscar una buena excusa para interrumpirlos, debía actuar con inteligencia. Divisó entre la gente un grupo de chicos y se acercó a ellos. Tomó del brazo al que tenía más a mano – Hola amigo, ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a la chica de tus sueños – El chico no entendía nada y sin poder reaccionar se dejó llevar – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó mientras caminaban.

– Eh… Nicholas – Respondió confundido.

– Bueno, de ahora en más eres mi buen amigo Nicholas. Sé que no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando, pero después me lo agradecerás, te lo prometo –

Se acercaron a Rei y Darien – Hola chicos ¿cómo les va? ¿cómo lo están pasando? – Y Darien captó enseguida la actitud de Serena, claramente estaba haciendo una escena de celos.

– Nicholas, amigo querido ¿conoces a Rei? – Y lo empujó al pobre chico para que se acercara a su amiga.

– Hola… – Dijo nervioso. Y Rei quedó cautivada enseguida con él. Empezaron a conversar, Serena había acertado en su elección.

Darien no pudo evitar reír ante la situación, y se acercó a Serena – ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Le dijo al oído – ¿Acaso te pusiste celosa? –

– Para nada – Respondió con firmeza – Simplemente le hice un favor a mi amigo… – No recordaba su nombre.

– ¿Nicholas? – Terminó la frase sin dejar de reír.

– A mi amigo Nicholas que me rogó que los presentara. Eso es todo, sólo cumplía con mis obligaciones de celestina –

Él volvió a reír – Claro, tú siempre tan solidaria Serena, le consigues novio a tus amigas – Dijo en tono irónico. Y ella también echó a reír.

* * *

La noche transcurrió de la mejor manera. Todos se divirtieron mucho. Y entrada la madrugada poco a poco muchos se disponían a irse. Serena y Darien estaban junto a la barra conversando de todo un poco y bebiendo tranquilamente. Cuando quedaron un instante en silencio, Serena notó que ya poca gente quedaba en el lugar – Parece que la fiesta se terminó... – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

– ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó impaciente.

– Sí – Respondió mirando la hora – Ya es algo tarde... –

– Te acompaño –

– Bueno. Espérame un momento, enseguida regreso – Y se fue al baño.

Darien estaba cada vez más nervioso, y las pocas cervezas que había bebido lo hicieron perder el control. No toleraría seguir sintiéndose así por mucho tiempo más, y sin pensar en lo que hacía se acercó de nuevo a la barra y pidió una medida de vodka que tomó de un solo sorbo antes de que Serena volviera. No le fue suficiente y repitió la dosis un par de veces más – ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Intentó razonar, pero ya era tarde...

* * *

Mientras caminaban, ambos estuvieron bastante callados. Darien se sentía muy ansioso, quería hablar con ella, necesitaba decirle cuánto deseaba que pudieran estar juntos, que ya no le alcanzaba más que sólo se comportaran como buenos amigos, que ya había esperado suficiente... Y Serena no se sentía tan cómoda estando con él como otras veces, notaba lo nervioso que estaba y temía que le estuviera sucediendo algo malo, que estuviera preocupado por algo, que tuviera algún problema, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle – ¿Podemos pasar antes por mi casa? – Dijo él de repente – Quiero darte los libros que te dije que te iba a prestar – Inventó la primera excusa que se le ocurrió, quería estar a solas con ella.

– ¿Ahora? – Preguntó Serena sorprendida.

– Sí, es sólo un momento, te los doy y seguimos –

– Está bien – Respondió tranquila.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Darien, él fue hasta la biblioteca para buscar los libros y ella se acercó a mirar – ¿Puedo llevarme este también? – Dijo mientras sacaba del estante uno de los libros.

– Sí, elige los que quieras – La observaba cautivado, la encontraba tan hermosa que no podía evitar recorrerla entera con los ojos. Miraba su rostro, su cuello y sus hombros descubiertos por llevar el cabello atado, y sentía que la deseaba tanto... – ¿Puedo decirte algo? – Se atrevió a hablarle. Estaba muy nervioso, se sentía tan atraído por ella que temía no poder controlar el fuerte impulso que tenía de tocarla, abrazarla, hacerla suya...

– Dime – Serena seguía revisando los libros con calma.

– Quise decírtelo antes esta noche, pero no tuve oportunidad... – Ella lo miró – Me gustas mucho Serena... – Y comenzó a acariciar su rostro – Eres muy hermosa... – Y sin poder contenerse más la besó en los labios.

Ella volvió a sentirse incómoda por la inesperada reacción de Darien y se separó de él – Espera Darien ¿qué estás haciendo? –

La abrazó por la cintura – Estoy haciendo lo que hace tiempo tengo ganas de hacer... – Y volvió a besarla.

Serena intentó separarse de nuevo – Detente Darien ¿qué haces? ¿Estás... – Y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba – ¿Estás ebrio? –

– Me gustas tanto Serena... – La abrazaba con más fuerza y no dejaba de besarla.

– Por favor Darien, detente –

– No puedo... No puedo detenerme... –

– Detente Darien, en serio te lo digo, me estás poniendo nerviosa –

– Eres muy hermosa Serena... Te deseo tanto... Y sé que tú también me deseas... No lo niegues... –

– ¡Basta Darien, suéltame! – Logró soltarse y le dio una cachetada.

Darien la miró furioso después de que Serena lo golpeó. Y sin decir nada se fue hasta la cocina. Ella estaba anonadada por lo sucedido, si bien sabía que entre ellos existía una fuerte atracción, la forma en que la trató la asustó, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que estaba ebrio, nunca lo había visto así, perdiendo el control y actuando tan impulsivamente. Él siempre se había mostrado tan respetuoso con ella y quizás había reaccionado de forma exagerada al pegarle, pero realmente se había sentido muy incómoda y ofendida con la situación.

Cuando pudo al fin reaccionar, Serena fue a buscarlo a la cocina para tratar de hablar con él, y para disculparse por su reacción. Al llegar se quedó parada en la puerta y vio que él revisaba nervioso las alacenas arrojando al suelo todo lo que encontraba – Darien ¿qué estás haciendo? – Él no respondía, sólo tiraba las cosas mientras buscaba en los estantes. Su actitud volvió a asustarla – Darien ¿qué haces? – Preguntó preocupada.

Cuando Darien encontró lo que buscaba la miró con una dura expresión – Vete Serena, déjame solo – Dijo mientras destapaba la botella de vodka que sacó del fondo de la alacena.

– No Darien ¿qué vas a hacer? – Y no pudo detenerlo, él empezó a beber directamente de la botella.

– ¡Vete Serena! – Le gritó – ¿Qué parte de déjame solo no entendiste? – Se mostraba muy enojado.

– ¿Qué te sucede Darien? ¿Por qué me hablas así? –

– ¿Cómo esperas que te hable? ¡Te tengo toda la paciencia del mundo, me pides que te espere, que te de tiempo para que arregles las cosas con el estúpido de tu novio! ¿y así es cómo me respondes? ¿dándome una bofetada? Eres una niña Serena, una niña inmadura ¿acaso estás jugando conmigo? – Le dijo subiendo cada vez más el tono de su voz.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Serena no podía creer que la estuviera tratando de esa forma – ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – Y comenzaba a molestarse.

– ¡Claro que hablo en serio! – Gritaba – ¡Me tienes cansado, me tienes harto, te comportas como una niña caprichosa, no he hecho más que comportarme como un tonto todo este tiempo, esperándote para que resuelvas tus 'problemas sentimentales'! ¿y todo para qué? ¿para que me rechaces? ¿para que te burles de mí? –

– Eso no es cierto, yo no me burlo de ti, creí que en verdad comprendías lo que me pasaba – Intentaba explicarle para calmarlo.

– ¡Claro que comprendo! – Seguía gritando – ¡Me has estado tomando el pelo todo este tiempo, con esa actitud de niña buena y caritativa que te crees capaz de salvar al mundo! – Y buscó un vaso para servirse más y seguir bebiendo. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, ya casi había consumido media botella.

– Darien ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué me tratas así? – No pudo evitar empezar a llorar – Me estás lastimando con lo que me dices –

– ¡Lo siento, no creí que fueras tan delicada! – Dijo con sarcasmo – ¿tan fácil es lastimarte? ¡Claro, es que tú vives en una burbuja de fantasías y cuentitos de hadas Serena, no tienes idea de lo que es la vida real! –

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– ¡No tienes idea de nada Serena, tú naciste en cunita de plata, creciste como una princesa rodeada de lindas historias, de tontas esperanzas sobre un mundo mejor, sobre una vida llena de absurdas posibilidades! ¡La vida real es muy diferente a los bonitos libros que lees, no son más que fábulas y metáforas ridículas sobre cosas que no existen! – Seguía gritando y bebiendo nervioso.

– Detente Darien, en serio te estás pasando... Eres muy cruel con lo que me dices –

– ¿Cruel? – Soltó una carcajada – ¿Yo soy cruel? ¡No Serena, yo no soy cruel, yo sólo soy un pobre tonto que creyó que tenía una oportunidad para reparar su miserable vida...! ¡Mi vida es cruel Serena, mi historia, mi pasado, toda la basura que viví, eso es cruel! –

– Entonces dime qué te pasó ¿Qué cosa tan terrible te sucedió para que estés tan lleno de rencor? – También gritaba sin dejar de llorar – Porque eso es lo que te pasa Darien, estás resentido, lleno de odio, y te desquitas conmigo para no hacerte cargo de tu dolor –

– ¡Eso es pura basura Serena, tú no tienes idea de quién soy yo, de mi vida! ¡No tienes idea de nada Serena, tú no sabes lo que es crecer rodeado de violencia, vivir en la calle, no saber si tendrás suerte y sobrevivirás un día más! ¡Tú no sabes nada Serena! ¡Nada! –

– Claro que no lo sabía, pero tú tampoco me lo dijiste antes ¿y ahora me lo cuentas así? ¿gritándome, insultándome? No tienes idea de cuánto me duele lo que estás haciendo –

– ¡No me importa Serena, no me importa lo que te pase! ¡Ya no quiere verte, vete, déjame solo! – Y le dio la espalda para seguir bebiendo.

– Darien... ¡Escúchame Darien! – Él seguía ignorándola – Retráctate ahora mismo de todo lo que me dijiste. Dime que no piensas eso de mí ¡dímelo Darien! – Él no respondía y Serena sentía que se rompía por dentro – Está bien, me voy. Pero que te quede bien claro que desde que cruce esa puerta no volverás a verme nunca más ¿escuchaste? – Él la ignoraba y seguía bebiendo – ¿Me escuchaste Darien? – Insistió.

– Haz lo que quieras, te dije que no me importa – Y siguió dándole la espalda.

– No puedo creerlo... – Dijo ella bajando la mirada sin dejar de llorar y se fue.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, Darien sintió un inmenso dolor en su pecho – ¡Maldición! – Gritó al arrojar con furia el vaso contra la pared. Y se agarró la cabeza con las manos – Estoy harto – no soportaba la angustia que sentía, no toleraba darse cuenta de que Serena tenía razón, estaba resentido, lleno de odio en su corazón, y había vuelto a perder el control – ¡Estoy harto! – Y buscó de nuevo la botella para beber y tratar de ahogar las lágrimas, no quería llorar. Caminó con dificultad para salir de la cocina, había bebido mucho de golpe y el alcohol se le subió muy rápido a la cabeza. Cuando llegó a la sala vio en la pared el colgante de grullas que Serena le había regalado y recapacitó de repente – ¿Qué hice? – Dijo al recordar lo que acababa de pasar – ¿Por dios qué fue lo que hice? – Y buscó desesperado su celular para llamarla.

* * *

Apenas salió del edificio de Darien, Serena se subió al primer taxi que pasó. Quería huir de ahí, había vivido una situación tan horrible, él le había dicho cosas tan espantosas. No sólo la había insultado, sino que le había confesado cosas de su pasado que no podía creer que fueran ciertas. Pero evidentemente estaba siendo sincero, lo vio tan dolido, tan fuera de sí, que pudo comprender porqué tenía esos incontenibles impulsos de beber. Estaba sufriendo y ella lo había visto antes, pero no creyó que fuera tan grave...

Se sentía tan confundida, culpable, triste, asustada... No podía dejar de llorar al recordar todo lo que se dijeron en cuestión de minutos, cuánto se habían lastimado... Y él la dejó ir sin hacer nada para detenerla, sin retractarse de lo que le dijo... Su celular comenzó a sonar, era Darien que la llamaba, pero no se animó a atender. Estaba muy conmocionada con todo lo que había pasado, no habría sabido que más decirle. Cortó la llamada pero enseguida el teléfono volvía a sonar. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada.

Cuando cortó por enésima vez las insistentes llamadas de Darien, decidió comunicarse con Andrew. Él demoró en atender – ¿Hola? –

– Andrew, gracias a dios... –

– ¿Serena? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando? –

– Andrew, lo siento, no quiero preocuparte, pero no sé qué hacer –

– ¿Qué sucede Serena? Me estás asustando –

– Andrew... – Su llanto no la dejaba hablar con claridad – Es Darien... –

– ¿Darien? ¿Qué pasó con Darien? ¿Estás con él? –

– No, está en su departamento... –

Andrew comprendió enseguida lo que pasaba – Serena por dios ¿qué pasó? ¿te hizo algo? Dime Serena ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? –

– Yo estoy bien Andrew... Pero por favor ve a ayudarlo, yo no sé qué hacer... –

– Ya salgo para allá –

* * *

Darien había decidido dejar de insistir en querer comunicarse con Serena, ya que ella le cortó todas y cada una de sus llamadas. Fue hasta el balcón para tomar un poco de aire, se sentía muy aturdido, y siguió bebiendo para intentar olvidar. No se detuvo hasta que la botella se vació y se sentó en el suelo para recuperarse del fuerte mareo que tenía. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, sólo miraba fijamente la botella vacía entre sus manos y pensaba en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Otra vez había perdido el control y recurrió impulsivamente a su vicio.

En realidad había vuelto a beber con la intención de disminuir un poco sus inhibiciones e intentar acercarse a Serena para poder estar con ella como deseaba. Pero todo se arruinó tan de repente, reaccionó de una manera tan agresiva ante su rechazo y no pudo evitar tratarla de esa forma, insultarla... Se sentía tan miserable y culpable, pero ella no era el motivo de su malestar, todo lo contrario, ella siempre había logrado sacar lo mejor de sí. Pero esta vez todo había salido tan mal... El pasado y el dolor que durante las últimas semanas creía haber superado, emergieron de tal forma que no pudo evitar decirle, mejor dicho, gritarle cómo se sentía, y no se dio cuenta de cuánto la había lastimado con sus palabras... Serena tenía razón, estaba resentido, furioso, y se había desquitado con ella.

Pensando en todo esto comenzó a sentir fuertes deseos de llorar. Pero un lejano ruido lo distrajo y poco a poco volvió a ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio real y se dio cuenta de que alguien golpeaba a la puerta. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, deseando que se tratara de Serena y su mareo se intensificó. Llegó casi arrastrándose hasta la entrada y cuando abrió se encontró con Andrew – Darien dime por favor que no lo hiciste de nuevo – Quería creer que había exagerado cuando habló con Serena al pensar que de nuevo estaba ebrio, pero el lamentable estado en el que lo encontró le confirmó que otra vez había sucedido.

– Andrew... – Darien estaba destrozado por dentro, la angustia y el dolor que sentía eran incontenibles y comenzó a llorar – Andrew... – No podía articular palabra.

– Demonios Darien... – Dijo al abrazarlo para intentar contenerlo.

– No puedo más... – Sollozaba con tanto desconsuelo – Ya no puedo... – Se sentía desvastado, sin fuerzas, casi no podía sostenerse en pie, sólo lloraba compulsivamente abrazado a su amigo – Ya no puedo más... –

_"I'm not living (no estoy viviendo)_

_I'm just killing time... (sólo estoy matando el tiempo)_

_Your tiny hands... (tus pequeñas manos)_

_Your crazy kitten smile... (tu __sonrisa __de gatita __loca__)_

_Just don't leave... (simplemente no te vayas)_

_Don't leave... (no te vayas)_

– ¿Qué pasó Darien? – Intentaba entender porqué estaba así, jamás lo había visto llorar antes.

– Serena... – Y su llanto se hacía más fuerte – Serena... –

_And true love waits (Y el verdadero amor espera)_

_In haunted attics... (en áticos embrujados)_

_And true love lives (y el verdadero amor vive)_

_On lollipops and crisps... (en paletas y papas fritas)_

_Just don't leave... (simplemente no te vayas)_

_Don't leave... (no te vayas)"_

* * *

**_auch..._**


	13. Capitulo 11

**_Gente querida! volví con nuevo cap. Logré terminarlo con lo justo! Porque por estos lados está haciendo mucho calor y se corta la luz a cada rato... Divino..._**

**_Bueno, después del trago amargo del cap anterior, ahora actualizo con uno que nos trae algo de alivio. Si bien en esta ocasión vamos a conocer la terrible historia de Darien, las cosas poco a poco van a ir retomando el curso que todos queremos.. Sé que fue muy duro y triste lo que pasó, y eso que lo suavicé bastante en comparación a lo que tenía pensado en un principio.. Pero como les dije, tarde o temprano tenía que llegar a este momento.. Igualmente soy muy optimista - aunque a veces parezca todo lo contrario - y creo firmemente en que todo puede sanar al fin! Y para eso a veces es necesario tocar fondo para tomar envión y volver a salir a flote :) Y eso es lo que intentaré mostrar a partir de ahora con lo que sigue de esta historia!_**

**_Gracias una vez más a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día! Aprecio mucho sus opiniones, que sean sinceros sobre lo que piensan y sienten, y que lo compartan conmigo, en verdad me estimula mucho a seguir produciendo! Asi que por favor no dejen de hacerlo!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditossss!_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 11 ::_

A la mañana siguiente, Darien despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido otra vez aquel sueño con Serena que se le repetía cada vez que bebía. Aunque esta vez no llegó a embriagarse de la manera que acostumbraba, todo lo que pasó en las últimas horas fue tan intenso que se sentía peor que nunca. Y ese sueño lo hacía sentir mucho más angustiado y dolido con todo lo que había sucedido... Pensaba en ella y se daba cuenta de que la extrañaba, que la necesitaba más que nunca... Y con lo que le hizo temió haberla perdido para siempre...

Tenía una terrible jaqueca y la respiración entrecortada. Miró a su alrededor y pudo reconocer que se encontraba en su habitación. Intentó levantarse y su dolor de cabeza se intensificó aún más. Entonces permaneció un rato sentado en la cama para intentar reponerse, y cuando se sintió un poco mejor se dirigió hasta la sala.

Al llegar vio a Andrew sentado en el sofá, estaba hablando por teléfono. Se acercó a él y cuando lo vio se puso de pie – Disculpa Ami, ya despertó. Después volvemos a hablar. Adiós – Y cortó la llamada – ¿Cómo estás Darien? –

– ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto dormí? – Preguntó confundido.

– Aún es temprano ¿quieres café? Acabo de preparar un poco – Darien asintió y se sentó en el sofá.

Andrew volvió con una taza – Toma, bébelo todo, está bien cargado – Y también le dio unas aspirinas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? – Estaba de muy mal humor, quería estar solo, la presencia de Andrew le molestaba, ya que en situaciones como ésta siempre lo sermoneaba como a un niño. Y no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

– Amigo escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir – Y Darien suspiró resignado, los sermones estaban por empezar antes de lo esperado – Estoy muy preocupado por ti – Se sentó a su lado, no sonaba enojado, en verdad parecía afligido – Nunca antes te había visto como te encontré anoche, y la verdad ni lo vi venir. Estas últimas semanas te noté tan bien, tan cambiado, creí que de verdad estabas pudiendo ordenar tu vida y sentirte mejor. Pero me asustó mucho el estado en que estabas anoche... – Darien no hablaba, sólo mantenía la mirada fija en la taza de café. Andrew suspiró con pena – Hablé con Serena y me dijo que... –

Y Darien reaccionó de repente – ¿Hablaste con ella? – Preguntaba desesperado – ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo está, Andrew? –

– Tranquilo, ella está bien –

– ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella? ¿Cómo está? – Insistió.

– Anoche me llamo para avisarme... – Volvió a suspirar – Para avisarme cómo estabas, y yo vine de inmediato. Y un momento después, cuando te fuiste a dormir, volví a hablar con ella para decirle que se quedara tranquila, que tú estabas bien y que me quedaría contigo –

– ¡¿Pero cómo está ella?! –

– Está bien Darien, pero está muy preocupada por ti. Me dijo que discutieron, que se dijeron cosas muy fuertes, pero no me dio detalles – Darien bajó la mirada al recordar las barbaridades que le había dicho – A ella le importas mucho, en verdad se preocupa por ti... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quieres contarme? –

– Lo eché todo a perder Andrew... Me comporté como un imbécil... La traté tan... – Y también recordaba la forma en que la trató antes de que ella reaccionara dándole la cachetada – Le falté el respeto, le dije cosas horribles, estaba totalmente desbordado... No sé qué me pasó... –

– No sé bien qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes, ella no me dijo nada al respecto, y no creo que esté molesta contigo. Pero sí la noté muy afligida por cómo te vio y me pidió que te ayude – Hizo una pausa – Y sinceramente Darien yo ya no sé cómo ayudarte, ya intenté de mil maneras hacerte entrar en razón, y tú nunca me escuchas... Pero anoche me asustaste de verdad, jamás te había visto así antes... Estás destrozado amigo... Creo que esta vez has tocado fondo... –

– Lo sé... Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer Andrew, estoy roto por dentro, ya no tengo arreglo... –

– No seas tan duro contigo Darien, sea lo que sea que te pase tiene que haber alguna salida. Sólo que tú te empecinas en encerrarte, en guardar tus sentimientos, y así nunca podrás salir adelante y resolver tus problemas –

– ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué vaya a un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos? – Dijo con sarcasmo y rió.

– No es gracioso Darien... – Respondió cortante – A ver si puedo lograr que me entiendas... – Reflexionó por un momento – ¿Tú amas a Serena? – Darien lo miró confundido – Respóndeme ¿amas a Serena? –

– Sí... – Y bajó otra vez la mirada.

– ¿Y quieres estar con ella? ¿Compartir todo con ella? ¿Amarla, cuidarla, acompañarla, hacerla feliz? – Darien asintió, pero seguía sin entender adónde quería llegar – Pues si quieres hacer todo eso primero tienes que arreglar tu vida. Y no sólo por ella, sino que principalmente debes hacerlo por ti mismo. Si en verdad crees que una vida mejor es posible a su lado, debes luchar por eso, sanar tus heridas, cambiar lo que necesites cambiar, y sólo así serás capaz de brindarle todo lo que quieras sin interferencias, sin necesidad de tapar o esconder nada, sino siendo tú mismo –

– ¿Y qué debo hacer? –

– Creo que deberías consultar a un profesional. Tú sabes que yo te apoyo en todo, que he hecho todo lo que pude para ayudarte, pero lo que yo puedo ofrecerte no es suficiente –

– Yo no creo en esos 'profesionales' –

– No seas orgulloso Darien, admite que necesitas ayuda de verdad ¿o es que prefieres seguir así? –

– No... – Suspiró – No quiero seguir más así... –

– Bueno, estuve hablando con Ami, conoce a algunas personas que quizás podrías consultar. Tienes que hablar con ella y pedirle que te recomiende a alguien –

– Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta... –

* * *

Por su parte Serena, desde que volvió de lo de Darien, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche... No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado, en cuánto le dolieron las cosas que él le dijo, cómo le gritó y la insultó. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que le confesó sobre su pasado. Sintió mucha lástima por él, por su dolor, por su enojo... Y se sentía tan culpable por haberlo dejado solo en ese estado... Pero se había asustado mucho, jamás esperó que la tratara de esa forma... Aunque Andrew le avisó que estaba con él y que se había calmado, no dejaba de preocuparse por él... Lo quería mucho, deseaba más que nunca poder hacer algo por él, ayudarlo, protegerlo, contenerlo...

Estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama abrazada al peluche que él le había regalado y daba vueltas nerviosa tratando de pensar qué debía hacer. Finalmente buscó su teléfono en la mesita de luz, vio la hora y decidió llamarlo. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba, no le alcanzaba haber hablado con Andrew.

Cuando estaba por marcar su número el celular empezó a sonar. Se levantó de un salto y atendió impaciente – ¿Darien? –

Él demoró en responder – Hola Serena... –

– Darien... – Suspiró aliviada al escuchar su voz. Deseaba poder salir corriendo para buscarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que no estaba molesta con él, que quería estar a su lado a pesar de todo, que lo amaba... – ¿Cómo estás? – Trató de mantener la calma y no transmitirle su ansiedad al hablar.

Darien también suspiró al escucharla, temía que no volviera a atenderlo, que lo rechazara – Un poco mejor... ¿Tú cómo estás? –

– Bien, estoy bien. Quiero verte – Dijo sin rodeos.

– Yo también quiero verte... necesito hablar contigo... –

– ¿Quieres que vaya a tu departamento? –

– No, mejor nos reunamos en otro lugar ¿Te parece el café cerca de lo de Andrew? –

– Está bien... ¿En una hora? –

– En una hora – Hizo una pausa, ella esperó – Gracias Serena... Nos vemos... –

– Nos vemos... –

* * *

Darien la esperaba en el bar donde habían acordado para encontrarse, sentado una de las mesitas junto a la ventana. Tenía mucho miedo de enfrentarla después de lo que había pasado. Temía que estuviera enojada, que no quisiera saber más nada con él, que lo dejara solo... Pero en la corta conversación que tuvieron por teléfono la notó bastante calmada y eso le dio algo de tranquilidad.

Al verla llegar al fin, se puso de pie. Cuando se acercó a la mesa él permaneció inmóvil, no sabía cómo saludarla, se sentía tan avergonzado que no podía mirarla a la cara – Hola Darien – Le dijo ella y lo abrazó. Con ese abrazo sintió que recuperaba la paz y la seguridad que sentía estando con ella, Serena le demostraba que no lo iba a dejar solo, que estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de que había salido huyendo de su departamento jurando no volver a verlo.

– Hola... – La miró a los ojos, y sin decírselo con palabras le agradecía por no lo haberlo abandonado...

Se sentaron, pidieron café y estuvieron en silencio por largo rato. Darien tenía la mirada perdida en la calle y Serena lo observaba detenidamente. No lo encontraba con mal aspecto, claramente no había tenido una borrachera tan fuerte. Pero en su rostro era muy evidente la gran tristeza que siempre había notado en él, y eso la conmovía profundamente.

– Bueno ¿querías hablar conmigo? – Se atrevió a preguntar. Él pudo mirarla y ella sonrió levemente para intentar transmitirle que estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

– Sí... – Respondió y volvió a bajar la mirada – Quiero... – No sabía por dónde empezar – Primero que nada quiero pedirte perdón... – Soltó un largo suspiro – Por cómo te traté, por lo que te dije, por haberte mostrado lo peor de mí... – Se sentía tan culpable – Todo este tiempo, desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, traté de ser contigo lo mejor que pude, ofrecerte todo lo que tenía a mi alcance para demostrarte que estaba interesado en ti, para que te fijes en mí... Pero... – La miró – Lamentablemente el Darien que viste anoche también soy yo... Y hubiera deseado que nunca lo conozcas... – Y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Lo sé... – Agregó ella – Algo de ese Darien pude ver en tus ojos en varias ocasiones – Él bajó de nuevo la mirada – Y también sé que te has esforzado mucho por mostrarme lo mejor de ti, yo aprecio mucho eso, en verdad me he sentido muy bien contigo todo este tiempo. Pero yo quiero conocerte de verdad Darien... Quiero saber quién eres completamente, con todo lo que tienes... –

– Pero soy una basura... –

– Eso pensarás tú – Lo interrumpió – Yo no creo que lo seas –

– No seas condescendiente conmigo Serena –

– No lo soy, jamás lo fui, en verdad me importas Darien, eres muy especial para mí... – Y volvió a sonreír.

– ¿Lo soy? ¿Todavía te importo después de lo que hice anoche? ¿No estás molesta conmigo? –

– No Darien, no lo estoy... No voy a negarte que me lastimaste con lo que me dijiste, jamás me hubiera imaginado que me llegaras a tratar de esa forma... Pero a pesar de todo realmente tú me importas mucho, no quiero salir corriendo y dejarte de nuevo como lo hice anoche, al contrario, quiero saber qué te pasó, porqué estás tan enojado y dolido, quiero que me cuentes todo de ti, quiero conocerte de verdad Darien... –

– Perdóname Serena... Lamento tanto haberte lastimado... –

– Claro que te perdono Darien... – Tomó su mano – Porque te quiero... – Permanecieron otra vez en silencio mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Si bien él podía sentir que ella en verdad lo quería, al escucharla pudo confirmar que podía contar con ella, con su apoyo, su protección, y se sintió más aliviado – Habla conmigo, confía en mí... –

– Está bien... Te contaré... – Y ella asintió con una sonrisa – Cuando te hablé de mi familia no te dije la verdad... Sí conocí a mi padre... Él era... – Le costaba tanto recordar su pasado, compartirlo con alguien cuando durante años nunca había hablado de lo que vivió – Él era alcohólico... Y desde que tengo memoria lo único que recuerdo de él es que cada vez que volvía a la casa borracho... – Apretaba los ojos para contener sus lágrimas – Golpeaba a mi madre... –

Hizo una pausa para inspirar profundo y poder seguir hablando – Yo tenía una hermana, un par de años más chica que yo, y cuando escuchábamos que él llegaba nos escondíamos en el ático para que no nos golpeara a nosotros también... Pero a medida que fui creciendo me di cuenta de que no era normal lo que pasaba... En apariencia éramos una familia feliz, mi padre tenía un buen empleo, nos enviaba a una buena escuela, nos daba todo lo que necesitábamos... Pero puertas adentro todo era muy diferente... Y yo lo odiaba tanto... Y lo provocaba para evitar que las lastimara a ellas... Llegó a dejarme inconsciente por los golpes en varias ocasiones... Era muy fuerte, mucho más que yo... –

Volvió a hacer una pausa, era realmente difícil para él hablar de esto – Y cuando tenía 15 años me echó de la casa... Yo estaba desesperado, me preocupaba la seguridad de mi madre y mi hermana... Pero también estaba harto de todo, no quería volver... Y anduve vagando por las calles durante mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto... Una noche estaba tirado en una plaza, borracho, harapiento... – Su voz comenzó a quebrarse – Y me recogió la policía... Y ahí me enteré de lo que había pasado... Habían tenido un accidente con el auto... Y murieron los tres... – No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar por lo que estaba recordando – Me sentí la peor basura del mundo... No hice nada para evitarlo... No pude protegerlas... Hubiera deseado mil veces morir yo en su lugar... – Serena también lloraba, y apretaba su mano para transmitirle su apoyo – Pasé por varios hogares sustitutos... Y al cumplir la mayoría de edad recuperé la casa... Y de ahí en más ya sabes lo que pasó... –

– Lo siento Darien... – Lo abrazó con fuerza y él lloraba refugiado en su cuello – Lo siento mucho... –

Cuando se pudo calmar un poco, se separó de ella – Jamás le conté esto a nadie... Conviví solo con este dolor por tantos años... No puedo creer que te lo haya dicho... –

– Tranquilo... – Acariciaba su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas – Sé que es muy duro lo que viviste... Y no estuviste listo para afrontarlo antes... Pero ahora sí puedes hacerlo... Y confío en que podrás sanar tus heridas... –

– Pero estoy destruido... Estoy roto por dentro Serena... No puedo... Ya no puedo más... – Volvía a llorar.

– Sí puedes Darien... yo sé que puedes... – No dejaba de acariciarlo – Date cuenta de que hasta ahora has podido hacer algo con tu vida a pesar de todo, eso significa que eres fuerte y que tienes ganas de salir adelante... Y mírate, estás aquí conmigo, hablando de esto por primera vez... – Y lo abrazó otra vez – No está todo perdido... Sé que vas a lograrlo –

– Te necesito Serena... necesito que estés conmigo... – Profundizaba el abrazo y la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, no quería soltarla, no quería perderla – Tú me ayudas a sentirme tranquilo, seguro... Por favor perdóname por lo que te hice... No creo nada de las barbaridades que te dije, yo no pienso eso de ti... No sé qué me pasó, estaba desesperado... Sentí que me rechazabas y no pude soportarlo... Perdóname por favor... Te necesito tanto... –

– Claro que te perdono... Y estaré a tu lado, te acompañaré y te apoyaré en esto... – Se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo – Lo que más deseo es verte feliz... Y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte... – Y acariciaba su rostro con dulzura.

– No tienes idea de lo que significas para mí Serena... Apareciste en el peor momento de mi vida... Y ahora que te volví a encontrar no quiero perderte... No me dejes Serena... No me dejes solo... Te necesito... – De a poco podía conseguir calmarse y dejar de llorar, porque había podido desahogarse con todo lo que le contó y también porque ella volvía a tratarlo con tanta ternura, con tanta calidez.

– No te voy a dejar solo... Jamás volveré a alejarme de tu lado... – Y comenzó a darle suaves besos en su rostro, en sus ojos, sus mejillas – Todo saldrá bien, vas a ver que así será... –

– Serena... – La miró profundamente a los ojos cuando dejó de besarlo, deseando poder decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, que la amaba... Pero todavía tenía miedo, no quería volver a equivocarse y arriesgarse a perderla.

– Yo también Darien... – Dijo dejando escapar de nuevo las lágrimas – Yo también... – Y volvieron a abrazarse.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días. Darien había pedido permiso para faltar al trabajo hasta que se repusiera de su crisis. Y acordó una cita con una profesional que Ami le había recomendado. Nunca antes había hecho algo parecido, y se sentía muy ansioso y asustado por tener que exponerse con un extraño siendo que él siempre se había mantenido tan herméticamente cerrado con sus profundos sentimientos y su historia de vida. Pero había decidido hacer algo para intentar sentirse mejor, se lo había prometido a sí mismo, y también quería hacerlo por Serena.

Ella se ofreció en acompañarlo para darle apoyo y fuerzas. Sabía lo duro que era para él y estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado para ayudarlo. Esa tarde quedaron en encontrarse en una plaza que quedaba a la vuelta del consultorio adonde Darien iría a su primera entrevista.

Cuando él llegó, Serena ya estaba esperándolo sentada en una banca con un libro en la mano y su bicicleta al lado. Al verla se sintió tan feliz, tan aliviado, ella era el sostén que necesitaba para no sentirse impotente y perdido. Y le daba más motivos para intentar reparar su vida... Se acercó lentamente y cuando lo vio ella le regaló una enorme y cálida sonrisa, haciéndolo sentir más tranquilo todavía – Hola Darien – Lo abrazó con fuerza – ¿Cómo estás? – Le dijo al mirarlo sin soltar el abrazo.

– Nervioso... – Respondió riendo.

– Me imagino... eres muy cabezón ¿sabías? – Dijo ella también riendo.

– ¿Cabezón? – Preguntó confundido.

– Sí, piensas demasiado – Y le golpeaba la cabeza con la mano.

– Demasiado es poco – Volvió a reír.

– Bueno... – Dijo mientras le acomodaba el cabello con los dedos – ¿Estás listo? – Él asintió con un suspiro – Entonces ve, ya es la hora. Yo te espero aquí –

Él volvió a abrazarla – Gracias Serena... –

* * *

Serena lo esperó impaciente sentada en la banca e intentando leer. Pero estaba pendiente por verlo regresar, por saber cómo la había ido. Ella conocía a la profesional que estaba consultando, trabajaba en el mismo hospital donde hacía su práctica, y temía que a Darien no le agradara, porque era una mujer para nada ortodoxa en su forma de trabajar. Pero al mismo tiempo confiaba en que él estaba realmente dispuesto a hacer algo para poder estar mejor, para salir adelante con su vida. Y ella lo acompañaría en todo momento, no volvería a separarse de él nunca más.

Serena miraba su reloj a cada instante, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba. Y después de transcurrida una hora, Darien volvió. Ella lo observaba mientras se acercaba, caminaba tranquilo y sonreía al verla, aparentemente no había salido espantado de la consulta. Se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada. – ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó impaciente.

– No sé... supongo que bien... – Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido – No fue cómo esperaba. Creí que tendría que acostarme en un diván y hablar solo durante 45 minutos. Pensé que sería un lugar mucho más sobrio, con distinguidos diplomas y retratos de Freud en las paredes – Bromeó.

– Ami jamás te recomendaría a alguien así – Agregó riendo.

– Me sorprendió, es un lugar agradable, tiene dos cómodos sillones, muchos almohadones en el suelo, una alfombra. Es muy colorido, parece un consultorio para niños –

– Es que tú eres un niño grandote – Ambos rieron – ¿Y cómo te sentiste? –

– Bien, me sentí bastante cómodo, ella es muy agradable, y conversamos con mucha soltura. Ni siquiera tomaba notas –

– Entonces no resultó ser tan terrible como creías –

– Parece que no – Se puse serio y la miró – Y voy a volver – Dijo con determinación y Serena sonrió contenta.

– Bueno... – Dijo ella tras una pausa – ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – Él se encogió de hombros – ¿Quieres que vamos a pasear un rato? Está muy bonita la tarde –

– Está bien, vamos a pasear. Muero por un helado de chocolate –

– ¡Me leíste la mente! – Ambos rieron de nuevo y se pusieron de pie – Vamos, yo te invito – Y se fueron juntos.


	14. Capitulo 12

**_Buenas noches! Cómo les va? Yo muy bien, feliz porque hoy llovió y refrescó.. que aliviooo!_**

**_Acá estoy una vez más actualizando. Hoy les traigo un nuevo cap que quedó un poco corto pero creo que salió bien bonito.. 'Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma'.. Y en este episodio nuestros queridos protagonistas vuelven a estar en paz.. ¿Habrá definición? ¿Llegará la miel que tanto ansiamos? Pues lean y averígüenlo por ustedes mismos.._**

**_Agradezco como en cada ocasión por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan, y reitero mi pedido a quienes aún no lo hayan hecho: cuéntenme lo que piensan y sienten al leerme, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí! y me motivan para seguir escribiendo!_**

**_Casi lo olvido! Sugerencia: Busquen y escuchen la canción que elegí para este cap, se trata de "Mejor así", un hermoso tema compuesto por un gran músico de mi país, Juan Quintero, acompañado por la hermosa voz de su mujer, Luna Monti. Si les gusta, les recomiendo cien por ciento que escuchen más de ellos. Tienen bellas canciones, con bellas letras y bellos estilos musicales propios de mi país. Una verdadera joyita._**

**_Bueno, lean con calma y en paz, y después me cuentan qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos per tutti! :)_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 12 ::_

Serena y Darien fueron hasta el parque, tomaron un helado, caminaron por largo rato riendo y conversando de todo un poco. Volvían a disfrutar de su compañía, de sentirse cómodos y a gusto estando juntos. Nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos días había interferido en su buena relación, al contrario, se entendían mejor que nunca y hasta estaban mucho más cómodos que antes porque ninguno de los dos necesitaba esforzarse por mostrarse tal cual era. Se trataban con mucha naturalidad, hablaban fluidamente y disfrutaban de estar juntos...

Luego de haber recorrido bastante el lugar llegaron cerca del lago y se sentaron en el césped. Permanecieron en silencio, otra vez contemplaban juntos la puesta de sol. Darien se moría de ganas por abrazarla, pero después de cómo la había tratado aquella noche, temía que ella volviera a rechazarlo, no quería hacer un solo movimiento en falso para no correr el riesgo de volver a arruinar todo. De ahora en más deseaba ser más cauteloso en su forma de actuar y no dejarse llevar por impulsos precipitados. No sólo se sentía intensamente atraído por ella, sino que la amaba profundamente, y si llegaba a perderla por hacer algo fuera de lugar no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Después de que el sol terminó de ponerse, Serena soltó un largo suspiro y se recostó en el suelo. Él hizo lo mismo y se acostó a su lado. Seguían en silencio, observando el cielo mientras comenzaba a anochecer y aparecían las primeras estrellas – Mira, allá está la luna – Señaló Serena – Qué bonita se ve... – Dijo con otro suspiro – ¿Sabes cuál es el origen de los eclipses? – Preguntó tras una pausa. Él no respondió – Existe una leyenda que cuenta que cuando el sol y la luna fueron creados, se amaban apasionada y profundamente. El ardiente fuego dorado de uno envolvía la tenue calidez plateada del otro… Pero cuando dios decidió que debían separarse para que el sol iluminara el cielo de día y la luna lo alumbrara suavemente de noche, sus corazones se rompieron. Habían sido condenados a permanecer separados por siempre... El sol trató de ser fuerte y destellaba con intensidad en el cielo. Pero la luna no toleraba el dolor de vivir sin su amado y brillaba melancólica. Así que dios se compadeció de ella y le regaló las estrellas para que la acompañen, pero seguía extrañando al ardiente sol. Entonces dios volvió a compadecerse de ellos y les concedió unos instantes de felicidad que los ayudaría a encontrarse: los eclipses. Y así, cuando la luna se esconde y el sol se cubre de su piel, pueden volver a ser uno, vivir de nuevo juntos y libres, amándose felices por unos gloriosos momentos, hasta volver a separarse y ser dos de nuevo, anhelando el día en que puedan reencontrarse... – Darien, conmovido por la historia que acababa de escuchar, tomó la mano de Serena y entrelazaron sus dedos – Es una linda historia... – Siguió ella – Me encantan las historias – Y rió.

Otra vez estuvieron en silencio por largo rato, acariciándose las manos con suavidad, con ternura... Darien se sentía tan agradecido por todo lo que Serena hacía por él, por cuánto lo apoyaba y acompañaba, por comprenderlo y no juzgarlo. Se daba cuenta de cuán valiosa era ella para él, de cuánto le importaba todo de ella, lo que hacía, lo que le gustaba, todo lo que compartía con él... Tanto le importaba que prefería priorizar su bienestar por encima de cualquier cosa, no soportaría volver a lastimarla. Deseaba poder cuidarla, ocuparse de ella, demostrarle su afecto, dedicarle su tiempo, su atención, pero sin invadirla, sin presionarla.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Darien giró para verla. Ella seguía contemplando el cielo con una tranquila sonrisa, y él estaba embelesado por su expresión. Serena, al darse cuenta de que la observaba fijamente, también giró para verlo y al encontrarse con sus ojos Darien le regaló una sonrisa – ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó.

Él se puso serio, pero no dejaba de verla profundamente a los ojos – En nada... – Respondió con un suspiro – Sólo te miro... – Y acercó su mano a su rostro – Me gusta mirarte... – Empezó a acariciarla con dulzura. Acomodaba su cabello, recorría sus facciones con delicadeza, y ella no dejaba de sonreír. Cada vez se acercaban más, sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia y sus alientos se confundían. El deseo y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro los invadía enteros, el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor, sólo existían ellos dos... – Serena... – Susurró. Ella también se puso seria, sabía que él deseaba besarla, pero notaba cierta aflicción en su rostro, algo lo interrumpía – Serena... yo... – Darien cerró los ojos, apoyó su frente contra la de ella y volvió a suspirar.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó mientras acariciaba su cuello. Él se alejó, soltó su mano y se sentó sin decir nada. Serena se incorporó y se sentó a su lado. Tomó su rostro para poder mirarlo – ¿Qué sucede Darien? – Volvió a preguntar con una tranquila sonrisa.

Él tomó su mano y la besó en la palma – Lo siento Serena... es que... – Y no se animaba a decirle lo que le pasaba, esquivaba su mirada. Deseaba más que nunca poder hacer las cosas bien, no actuar impulsivamente y volver a echar todo a perder.

Ella volvió a tomar su rostro con las dos manos – Dime Darien... –

– Serena... – Se perdía en sus ojos, al tenerla tan cerca, al percibir tanto amor en su mirada, se sentía inmensamente feliz por estar con ella y ser parte de su vida... Pero tenía miedo... – Es que no quiero equivocarme, no quiero lastimarte... – Volvió a separarse – Yo quería hacer las cosas bien, respetar tus tiempos, no apresurarte a algo que no quisieras... Pero la otra noche me porté tan mal contigo... Y temo haber arruinado todo... Somos tan buenos amigos, me siento tan bien contigo, y no quiero perderte... –

– Darien, ya aclaramos ese asunto. No estoy molesta contigo por lo que pasó, créeme –

_"Sepa que aquí tiene, prenda mía,_

_por si precisa algún día,_

_el hombro firme, casa en mi pecho_

_y la alegría de darte toda la vida..._

– Pero es que todo venía marchando tan bien... y lo arruiné todo con un tonto impulso que no pude contener... No quiero presionarte, no quiero... –

_Yo no tengo nada, te soy sincero_

_pero te quiero para acompañarte_

_he de poner el hombro, el canto_

_y la dicha en quererte tanto_

_y darte toda la vida..._

Ella lo interrumpió apoyando su mano sobre sus labios – Piensas demasiado... – Susurró con una sonrisa coqueta.

_Mejor así, mejor buscar la manera_

_de usar el tiempo que nos queda_

_en dar lo que una pueda,_

_cada uno a su modo, codo a codo..."_

– Serena... – Volvió a acariciar su rostro y sin poder resistir más se acercó a su boca y la besó. Era un beso tan delicado y dulce que lo sostuvieron lo más que pudieron. Lentamente Darien alternaba suaves caricias sobre sus labios mientras acariciaba su cuello, y ella respondía de la misma forma. Se sentían flotar, cálidas y electrizantes cosquillas recorrían sus cuerpos y los besos se hacían poco a poco más húmedos. Ella se animó a profundizar los besos, cubriendo con tibias caricias los labios de Darien. Acariciaba su cuello, enredaba los dedos en su cabello y él se atrevió a delinear sus labios con su lengua. La abrazó por la cintura y lentamente la fue inclinando para recostarla en el suelo y acomodarse a su lado sin dejar de besarla. Se besaban con calma pero con mucho deseo contenido. Los besos cada vez se hacían más intensos. Recorrían sus bocas con sus lenguas, se besaban largamente y se acariciaban con delicadeza.

Darien comenzó a suavizar los besos cuando sus respiraciones empezaron a entrecortarse y sus manos a inquietarse – Serena... – Susurró casi sin voz. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, acariciaban sus rostros con ternura y no dejaban de sonreír – Necesito decirte que... – Estaba aterrado, temía estar siendo demasiado impulsivo, pero ella lo miraba con tanta calma que podía sentirse seguro – Quiero decirte que... – Y ya no pudo esconder más sus sentimientos – Te amo... –

Serena al escucharlo sintió que su corazón estallaría de amor por él y volvió a besarlo con mucha más intensidad. Ahora ella lo tumbaba contra el suelo sin dejar de besarlo y él la acariciaba entera. Se besaron largamente, no querían separarse. Desde que volvieron a encontrarse ambos habían sentido que entre ellos existía una maravillosa conexión que iba más allá de la pasión y la fuerte atracción que tenían. Con estos besos, estas caricias se estaban demostrando no sólo cuánto se deseaban, sino cuán profundos y puros eran sus sentimientos.

De a poco fueron suavizando los besos y ahora era Serena la que se perdía en la mirada de Darien – Yo también te amo... – Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y apoyó su rostro contra su pecho. Él la abrazaba con fuerza y suspiraba emocionado. Permanecieron así por unos instantes, sin dejar de abrazarse, de acariciarse. Por fin habían podido hacer lo que hacía tanto deseaban, decirse y demostrarse abiertamente lo que sentían.

– Serena... – Tomó su rostro para poder mirarla – A partir de hoy... quiero poder curar las heridas de mi pasado... sin desconocer lo que soy, lo que fui... ya no quiero tener miedo, no quiero volver a cerrar mi corazón... quiero mostrarme entero, tal cual soy... quiero empezar una nueva vida a tu lado... confiar en ti... y que confíes en mí... no puedo ser quien soy sino es contigo... –

– Darien... – Decía mientras le daba cortos besos en los labios – Yo también quiero estar contigo... – Él le respondía los besos – Deseo poder ayudarte a sanar... acompañarte... estar a tu lado... ofrecerte todo lo que tengo... compartir mi vida contigo... – Intensificaba los besos – Te amo Darien... quiero verte feliz... y también poder ser feliz a tu lado... –

– Así será... – La abrazaba con fuerza, ella volvía a acomodar su rostro contra su pecho – Así será mi dulce ángel... – Y ambos suspiraron.

* * *

Darien acompañó a Serena hasta su departamento, ya se había hecho bastante tarde y al día siguiente tenían que retomar sus obligaciones. Caminaron tomados de la mano, él llevaba la bici de Serena y conversaban relajadamente. Había sido un día muy intenso para los dos, pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado se sentían muy tranquilos, estaban seguros de lo que querían, de lo que sentían... Y al fin se habían animado a sincerarse y demostrarse cuánto se amaban y necesitaban...

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Serena se abrazaron y besaron largamente, les costaba tanto tener que separarse que no querían despedirse... Darien la mecía entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello y ella suspiraba melancólica – No quiero que te vayas... – Se animó a decir.

- Yo tampoco me quiero ir... – Y volvió a besarla – No quiero separarme de ti nunca... – Decía entre besos – Estar contigo es lo que más quiero... – Profundizaba los besos – Lo que más deseo... – Y lentamente comenzó a suavizar los besos – Pero vayamos despacio, no quiero apurarte, no quiero hacer nada a la ligera... Eres lo más importante que me pasó en la vida y quiero cuidar esto que tenemos, quiero hacerlo bien... –

Ella sonreía enternecida por sus palabras, se mostraba tan preocupado por tratarla bien, por respetarla y aunque ella también deseaba estar con él comprendía que su intención era no precipitar las cosas, y estaba dispuesta a esperarlo – Está bien... También creo que es lo mejor ir despacio... – Dijo mientras volvía a abrazarlo – Pero esta noche te voy a extrañar más que nunca... –

- Yo también te voy a extrañar... Y espero poder volver a soñar contigo... –

Ella lo miró sorprendida - ¿Volver a soñar conmigo? – Preguntó curiosa.

Él reía por su expresión – Sí... Desde que te vi por primera vez siempre sueño contigo... –

Ella sonreía contenta - ¿En serio? –

- En serio – Volvía a reír – No te recordaba, pero soñaba contigo muy seguido... Y en mis sueños te veía tan bonita... – Le daba besitos en la nariz – Con tu mirada tan cálida, tan clara... – Decía entre besos - Con tus ojos tan hermosos, tan dulces... – Besaba sus párpados – Y ahora que al fin te tengo conmigo siento que estoy soñando despierto... –

Serena se conmovió tanto con lo que le decía que no pudo evitar volver a besarlo apasionadamente – Yo también voy a soñar contigo... – No dejaba de besarlo – Toda la noche... Todas las noches a partir de hoy... – Lo miró a los ojos y acarició su rostro una vez más – Te amo Darien... –

- Te amo Serena... – La besó de nuevo y la acompañó hasta la entrada – Buenas noches mi ángel... – Se dieron un último beso que alargaron lo más que pudieron y Serena entró.

* * *

**_ahhhhhh son tan lindos... :)_**


	15. Capitulo 13

**_Hola gente querida!_**

**_Volví para actualizar otra vez con un nuevo cap. Estoy realmente sorprendida de mi misma por lo rápido que estoy escribiendo! Definitivamente estoy cada vez más entusiasmada y suelta con este hobby, y disfruto mucho de hacer esto!_**

**_En esta ocasión les traigo más miel para deleitarlos, nuestros adorados totortolitos están cada vez más enamorados y poquito a poco nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia.. Pero no deseseperen, que aún quedan varios caps para seguir disfrutando y también estoy teniendo nuevas ideas para otro fic, definitivamente disfruto tanto de este pasatiempo que mi imaginación vuela cada vez más!_**

**_Gracias por los comentarios de mis fieles y queridas seguidoras! No dejen de escribirme, todo lo que me dicen me resulta sumamente estimulante para seguir produciendo! Les agradezco de corazón que estén tan pendiente de mis avances y de que les guste lo que hago!_**

**_Bueno, lean el trece en paz y cuéntenme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos!_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 13 ::_

Pasaron algunas semanas. Darien se sentía cada vez mejor. Estaba poniendo todo su empeño para reparar su vida, para sanar sus viejas heridas y para intentar ser feliz. Asistía a terapia cada semana, aún le costaba abrirse del todo en las sesiones, pero la psicóloga que lo atendía era muy respetuosa y comprensiva con sus tiempos, al menos él se sentía cómodo trabajando con ella. También había mejorado su rendimiento en el trabajo, en el avance de sus estudios y llevaba un ritmo de vida muy ordenado en comparación a lo que siempre había sido habitual en él. Se sentía pleno, tranquilo, seguro de que esta vez sí estaba consiguiendo hacer las cosas bien.

Por su parte Serena también estuvo muy feliz y motivada durante ese tiempo. Ya casi terminaba su práctica, y estaba ultimando detalles de su trabajo final, esperaba poder graduarse a fin de año, así que le dedicaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a sus estudios para poder alcanzar sus objetivos. Había reducido las horas de trabajo en la librería, aunque la principal excusa era estudiar también aprovechaba para poder pasar más tiempo con Darien...

Entre ellos las cosas marchaban mejor que nunca. Se veían casi todos los días, hacían muchas cosas juntos, paseaban, se reunían con sus amigos, iban al cine, hasta se juntaban a estudiar. Se acompañaban, compartían todo lo que hacían, se necesitaban, se amaban... Y se sentían tan felices juntos... Todo era más que perfecto...

Una tarde, después de terapia, Darien estaba en la placita de siempre donde se encontraría con Serena como ya era su costumbre. Ella ya le había avisado que estaba un poco retrasada y él se sentó en una banca para esperarla. No demoró mucho en aparecer, y la vio acercarse corriendo hacia él con una alegre sonrisa. Cuando llegó se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó efusiva – Perdón... se me hizo tarde... –

Él reía y también la abrazaba – Me acabo de sentar, no demoraste ni un minuto – Y la besó en los labios con dulzura.

Ella suspiró aliviada – Lo sé... pero estoy tan a las corridas últimamente que temo llegar tarde a todos lados –

– Eres demasiado metódica Serena – Bromeó – Relájate un poco o te dará un ataque... –

– Disculpe señor relajado, cierto que a usted no le cuesta estar tranquilo con sus estudios porque es un cerebrito – Y le desordenaba el cabello para molestarlo.

Él no dejaba de reír – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en la supervisión? – Serena asistía a su facultad una vez por semana para hacer consultas sobre su trabajo final.

– Bien... – Contaba mientras acomodaba el cabello de Darien – Pero estoy muy ansiosa, me vuelve loca la profesora, es muy exigente... –

– Si quieres le pido a mi psicóloga que te de un turno para que te calme los nervios – Volvió a bromear.

– Eres malo conmigo... – Dijo haciendo pucheros – Además sólo necesito una cosa para tranquilizarme... – Susurró coqueta mientras rodeaba el cuello de Darien con sus brazos.

– ¿Ah sí? – También susurraba en tono seductor comprendiendo su actitud y abrazándola por la cintura – ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas...? –

Ella se mordía los labios al tenerlo tan cerca – Hay un chico... que me gusta mucho... es muy sexy... aunque un poco cerebrito... – Él reía – pero me da unos besos tan deliciosos que toda mi ansiedad desaparece en un segundo... –

– Cómo envidio a ese chico... – Susurró impaciente y sin poder contenerse más la besó en los labios.

– Te extrañé tanto... – Decía ella entre besos.

– Yo también... – Él intensificaba los besos – No dejemos pasar tantos días sin vernos... te extraño demasiado... –

Ella lo abrazó de nuevo – Eres un exagerado, sólo pasaron dos días – Dijo riendo sin dejar de acariciar su cuello.

– Pero me haces mucha falta... dos días es muchísimo... – La abrazaba con fuerza y ella suspiraba emocionada.

Se abrazaron por largo rato, hasta que ella se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Bien – Respondió mientras acariciaba su rostro – Hoy me dieron tarea – Contó riendo – Tengo que escribir un diario, como una especie de bitácora de viaje, donde cuente todo lo que me pasa –

– Qué buena idea – Comentó ella.

– ¿Te parece? – Preguntó curioso – Es un poco extraño, jamás hice algo parecido, además soy muy duro, muy cabezón como tú me dices, no creo que pueda escribir ni medio renglón por día – Bromeó.

– No seas tan escéptico, será divertido, además sólo lo leerías tú ¿verdad? – Él asintió – Entonces puedes explayarte todo lo que quieras, me parece una idea estupenda –

– Si tú lo dices... –

– Ya sé – Dijo poniéndose de pie, él la miraba sorprendido – Vamos ahora mismo a comprar ese diario, así no lo piensas demasiado –

– ¿Ahora? – También se puso de pie.

– Sí, ahora – Le dio un corto beso en los labios – Vamos al centro comercial y de paso también compramos algo para cocinar. Te invito a cenar esta noche ¿quieres? – Preguntó con una alegre sonrisa.

– No sé... es viernes... tenía otros planes... – Se hacía rogar.

– Eres malo... – Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y volvió a abrazarlo para darle un apasionado y largo beso.

– Y tú eres muy hermosa... – Susurraba entre besos.

– ¿Vamos? – Dijo ella y él asintió.

* * *

Luego de hacer las compras, se dirigieron al departamento de Serena. Ella fue directo a la cocina para ordenar las cosas y disponerse a cocinar. Había tenido un día tan agitado que no había parado ni para comer, y moría de hambre. Darien se apoyó en la mesada con el cuaderno que acababan de comprar en sus manos y la observaba con calma. Adoraba cómo se afanaba por prepararle ricos platillos cada vez que se reunían – ¿No piensas ayudarme? – Preguntó ella simulando estar molesta al verlo tan tranquilo.

– No, hoy te toca trabajar sola. Yo sólo voy a mirarte para tener algo que contar en este bendito diario – Dijo riendo.

– Pero no tienes que escribir sobre mí –

– Claro que sí, tengo que escribir sobre mis cosas, sobre lo que me pasa, lo que me gusta, y verte cocinar es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos –

– Qué pícaro... me dejas todo el trabajo para mi sola... – Le dijo al darle un corto beso en los labios y retomó los preparativos.

– A ver... ¿cómo puedo empezar? – Dijo él mientras abría el cuaderno en la primera hoja y se disponía a escribir – "Me gusta cómo mi hermosa novia cocina para mí" – Y tomó nota.

– ¿Tu hermosa novia? – Preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa y se acercaba a él para curiosear lo que escribía.

– Sí... tú eres mi novia ¿o no? – Y cerró el cuaderno para que ella no viera.

– Si soy tu novia me acabo de enterar – Dijo riendo y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

– Bueno, entonces te anuncio oficialmente que desde hace exactamente 24 días y... – Miró su reloj – 20 horas, eres mi novia – Y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Ella lo besó – Menos mal que me avisas con tiempo... – Ambos rieron – Eres un novio muy despistado ¿sabías? – Y volvieron a besarse.

– Te amo tanto Serena... – Acariciaba su rostro y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

– Yo también te amo... – Susurró con un suspiro y lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

Después de comer, Darien ayudó a Serena a lavar y ordenar todo lo de la cena y prepararon café. Se sentaron en el sofá y Serena comenzó a buscar en la televisión algo para ver. Cambiaba los canales a tal velocidad que Darien no podía evitar reír por su impaciencia – ¡Me encanta esta película! – Dijo contenta al encontrar en un canal que recién empezaba "As good as it gets". Dejó el control remoto en la mesita, agarró su taza de café y se acomodó junto a él para ver la película.

– Ya la vi... – Dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

– Yo también, la vi cientos de veces, pero no me canso – Comentó riendo y reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Darien.

Una vez que la película terminó, Serena apagó la televisión y cuando miró a Darien se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con suavidad. Lo observaba cautivada y sonreía enternecida al verlo tan tranquilo. Él despertó y la miró – ¿Ya terminó? – Preguntó somnoliento.

– Sí... y tú te quedaste dormido como siempre... – Le dio un corto beso en los labios.

– Es que ya la había visto... Y es muy larga... – Protestaba.

– Pero te perdiste el final... es tan bonito... –

Él reía y se acomodaba contra el respaldar del sofá para quedar frente a ella – Lo único bueno de toda la película es el perro – Bromeó.

– ¿Lo único? – Dijo molesta – Qué antipático eres, te pareces a Melvin – Se refería al personaje principal.

Él reía aún más, adoraba hacerla enojar – Pero es verdad, es un excelente actor ese perro. Deberíamos tener uno así, y comprarle un bonito collar con cascabel –

– ¿Y cómo haríamos para cuidarlo? –

– Lunes, miércoles y viernes lo tengo yo, y martes, jueves y fin de semana lo tienes tú –

Ella también reía – ¿Tenencia compartida? –

– Claro... –

– Me parece justo ¿y de qué raza crees que sea? –

– No tengo idea, pero es muy feo –

– No es feo – Volvió a molestarse – Es adorable... –

– Tú eres adorable... – Y la besó en los labios.

– Cómo disfrutas hacerme enojar... – Susurró ella sin dejar de besarlo. Él no dijo más nada y empezó a profundizar los besos. Se besaban y acariciaban con tanto deseo que el calor y la pasión comenzaban a recorrer sus cuerpos. Él la abrazó por la cintura y lentamente la inclinó en el sofá para recostarla y acomodarse sobre ella sin interrumpir los besos. Ella acariciaba su cuello, su cabello y cada vez lo besaba con más intensidad. Se deseaban tanto, todavía no habían estado juntos de esa forma y ante el más mínimo contacto de sus cuerpos sentían que se estremecían enteros... Darien dejó por un momento la boca de Serena y comenzó a besar su cuello, y ella no pudo evitar soltar un profundo suspiro cuando él empezó moverse lentamente contra su cuerpo. Serena ya no podía contener los gemidos y rodeó el cuerpo de Darien con sus piernas para acompañar los movimientos.

Él se acercó a su oído – Serena... – Susurró agitado y ella se estremecía cada vez más al sentir su tibio aliento y su respiración entrecortada tan cerca – Te deseo tanto... – Decía mientras besaba y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Necesitaba estar seguro de que ella quería continuar.

– Yo... también... – Respondió ella casi sin voz, y él no titubeó y volvió a sus labios con voracidad. Se besaban con desenfreno, con impaciencia, exploraban sus bocas con sus lenguas, con suaves mordidas en los labios. Cada vez estaban más agitados y aunque estaban completamente vestidos se sentían tan excitados que temían que todo se acabara antes de tiempo...

Darien volvió al cuello de Serena y mientras descendía por su pecho con besos húmedos, comenzó a acariciarla bajo la ropa. Ella no dejaba de gemir, la forma en que él la besaba y la acariciaba le provocaba tanto placer que se sentía fuera de sí... Cuando Darien se alejó un poco e intentó quitarle la blusa, escuchó que un teléfono sonaba a lo lejos. No le quiso dar importancia, pero Serena lo interrumpió tomándolo de las manos – ¿Ese es mi teléfono? –

– No sé... – Y volvía a besarla en los labios.

– Espera, es mi teléfono – Cortó los besos y él acomodó su rostro en su cuello soltando un largo suspiro.

– ¿Y vas a atender? – Dijo molesto – ¿Quién rayos te llama a esta hora? –

– Debe ser Ami, tengo que atenderla –

Él se incorporó para que ella se pueda levantar y suspiró frustrado – No puedo creerlo... ¿por qué siempre nos interrumpen? – Protestaba mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

– Lo siento... – Dijo ella con pena – tengo que atender, es importante – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y fue hasta la mesa para buscar su celular.

Darien no quiso enojarse más con la situación y decidió que no iba a permitir volver a quedarse con las ganas de estar con ella como hacía tanto deseaba hacerlo... Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Serena que estaba de espaldas a él hablando por teléfono con Ami, que seguro la había llamado por algún asunto de la práctica. Lentamente Darien la abrazó por la cintura y ella no se asustó ni lo rechazó, sino que acarició sus manos y giró para besarlo rápidamente en los labios. Continuó hablando apurada.

Darien comenzó a besar otra vez el cuello de Serena, y ella se reía por las cosquillas que le causaban sus caricias. Él también reía por su reacción e intensificaba los besos para seguir provocándola, mientras recorría su piel con las manos bajo la ropa. Cuando Serena al fin cortó la llamada, dejó el celular en la mesa y volteó para verlo. Él no la soltaba, y ahora la besaba en los labios – Eres un atrevido... – Le reprochaba riendo – Estaba teniendo una conversación importante – Volvía a abrazar su cuello y retomaba los besos – ¿Acaso no quieres que tu novia se gradúe? –

– Claro que quiero – Respondía él sin dejar de besarla – Pero no a costa de que ignores a tu novio y lo dejes en tan mal estado... –

– Lo siento... – Profundizaba los besos – ¿En qué estado te dejé...? –

– Ardiente... – Susurró él y la besó con desenfreno. Se besaban con tanto deseo, se acariciaban desesperados y ambos gemían agitados. Darien empezó a caminar dirigiéndola hacia el dormitorio mientras le sacaba la blusa y ella se dejaba llevar.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la cama, Serena comenzó a acariciarlo bajo la ropa e intentó quitarle la camiseta, pero él la detuvo de repente – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó confundida. Y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba al ver la expresión de Darien, temía que ella notara las marcas de su piel – Tranquilo... – Le dijo con dulzura – Confía en mí... – Y él se dejó desvestir.

Serena comenzó a acariciar su pecho con las manos mientras lo besaba en los labios, y notaba lo nervioso que se sentía. Esas marcas eran cicatrices de sus viejas heridas, que si bien no eran muchas y estaban algo borradas, ella ya las había visto aquel día que se mojaron con la lluvia, y entendía que él se pusiera incómodo sabiendo que ella conocía perfectamente su historia. Lo acariciaba con suavidad, quería transmitirle que ella lo aceptaba y lo comprendía, y a medida que iba descubriendo las cicatrices se acercaba a su piel y lo besaba con delicadeza.

Darien no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar conmovido por la forma en que ella lo trataba, sentía que ella era capaz de contenerlo, aliviarlo y amarlo a pesar de todo lo que conocía de él. No se sentía angustiado, al contrario, lloraba por la inmensa gratitud que sentía y porque confirmaba que la amaba y la necesitaba cada vez más...

Serena recorrió con besos y caricias su pecho, sus brazos, su abdomen y poco a poco regresó hasta su rostro sin cortar los besos. Cuando notó que él estaba llorando lo acarició para limpiarle las lágrimas – Tranquilo... – Susurró con calma – Tus heridas están sanando... ya van a dejar de doler... – Besaba sus mejillas, sus párpados y el podía sentirse más tranquilo.

Darien abrió los ojos y ella sonrió – Te amo Serena... – Y la besó con pasión. Volvían a besarse con desenfreno, acariciándose enteros y sintiendo que el deseo los desbordaba. Se quitaron el resto de la ropa y cuando quedaron desnudos Darien acostó a Serena en la cama y se acomodó sobre ella. Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos y caricias desaforadas y ella gemía extasiada por las ardientes sensaciones que le provocaba. Descendió por su cuello, su pecho, besó y lamió alternadamente cada uno de sus senos y llegó hasta el ombligo. Le dedicó húmedos y tibios besos sin dejar de acariciarla entera con las manos y regresó repasando cada parte de la piel que ya había besado.

Serena arqueaba su cuerpo para intensificar los besos de Darien mientras acariciaba su cuello y tiraba de su cabello. Cuando el volvió a su boca se besaron profundamente, entrelazando sus lenguas y dedicándose suaves mordidas en los labios, y él comenzó a moverse contra ella. Los gemidos de Serena se hacían cada vez más agudos y él disfrutaba al verla y sentirla tan entregada – Dime lo que sientes Serena... – Susurró en su boca mientras aceleraba los movimientos.

– Te necesito... – Dijo con dificultad, las sensaciones eran tan intensas y excitantes que le costaba hablar – Te deseo... –

Él acariciaba el lado interno de sus muslos para excitarla aún más – Pídemelo... – Volvió a susurrar sin dejar de besarla – Pídeme lo que quieres... –

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente – Hazme el amor Darien... – Le suplicó – Hazme el amor ahora... –

El sonrió satisfecho y se acomodó contra su cuerpo – Esta noche... – también la miraba a los ojos – te haré el amor como lo voy a hacer todas las noches de mi vida a partir de hoy... – Y ella no pudo evitar dejar correr sus lágrimas al escucharlo – Te amo Serena... – Y al fin entró en su cuerpo con un solo y fuerte movimiento.

Ella soltó un agudo grito al sentirlo en su interior y enseguida comenzó a moverse para acompañar su ritmo. Estaba totalmente desbordada de deseo y de placer, al sentir por primera vez el calor y el peso del cuerpo de Darien sobre ella las sensaciones y las emociones se hacían tan estimulantes que la colmaban entera. Se estaban amando en cuerpo y alma, como hacía tiempo lo deseaban, y estaban tan excitados que cada vez se acercaban más a la culminación del tan ardiente encuentro – Darien... – él acelera el ritmo de sus entradas – Darien... – estaban a punto de acabar, ambos gemían agitados y se besaban desesperados. Se miraron a los ojos y él profundizó sus entradas disminuyendo el ritmo de sus movimientos y haciendo mayor presión contra el cuerpo de Serena – Te amo… – dijo ella casi sin aire y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

* * *

Permanecieron en la misma posición por unos instantes. Darien acomodó su rostro en el cuello de Serena y ella lo acariciaba con suavidad. Aún estaban muy agitados, les costaba respirar con normalidad, pero todavía no querían separarse. Poco a poco Darien intentó moverse, pero Serena no lo dejó separarse de ella – Espera... Quédate un rato más –

Él sonrió y la besó en los labios con dulzura – Pero te estoy aplastando – Y trató de acomodarse mejor apoyándose en la cama con los antebrazos para estar más cómodos.

– No me importa... quiero tenerte así un poco más... – También lo besaba y no dejaba de rodear el cuerpo de Darien con sus piernas.

– Eres muy hermosa Serena... – Le decía con ternura mientras le daba besitos en la nariz – Estar así contigo es como un sueño hecho realidad... Te amo tanto... –

– Yo también te amo... – Y volvía a besarlo en los labios – Y quiero que estemos juntos siempre... –

Él sonreía emocionado y acariciaba su rostro – ¿Siempre juntos? ¿Aunque nos pongamos viejos y tengamos muy mal carácter? – Bromeó.

– Sí – Reía – Aunque te conviertas en un viejito odioso y cascarrabias, voy a estar siempre a tu lado –

– Está bien, envejeceré a tu lado... Pero con una condición... –

– ¿Cuál? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Que durante tooodos los años que estemos juntos me dejarás besarte y acariciarte todo lo que se me antoje... – Susurró seductor y besaba su cuello.

– Está bien... – Dijo riendo – Acepto tu condición... Yo también tengo una – Agregó con determinación –

– ¿Cuál? – No dejaba de besarla.

– Que aunque te pongas todo viejito y arrugado y tengas un carácter horrible, nunca dejes de sonreír... – Él la miró emocionado al escuchar sus palabras – Así... sonríe siempre para mí... así como lo haces ahora – Ella también sonreía – Eso es lo que más deseo... – Y él la besó largamente en los labios.


	16. Capitulo 14

**_Hola gente bella! Cómo están?_**

**_Al fin volví! Bue, sólo me ausenté un día.. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta con nuevo cap! Otro que me gusta mucho mucho.. ¿Ustedes querían miel? Pues acá tienen más miel! Nuestros queridos tortolitos están cada vez máaaaaaaas enamorados y melosos... Definitivamente estos dos me inspiran y mucho :)_**

**_En esta ocasión les hago dos sugerencias: 1. Busquen y escuchen la canción que elegí para la primera parte del cap, es "Rocío" de Lisandro Aristimuño, un músico argentino a quien admiro muchísimo y tiene un estilo tan dulce que me pareció que elegir una de sus canciones era más que adecuado. Espero sepan apreciarlo.. Y 2. Les sugiero que busquen el disco que escuchan nuestros protagonistas un poco más adelante, "I put a spell on you" de Nina Simone, una cantante y pianista estadounidense realmente brillante, una verdadera joya que les recomiendo cien por ciento. Además ella también tiene una versión de "Lilac wine" que si les da curiosidad también les recomiendo que la escuchen. (Sonsa la chica para elegir la música, jiji..) Ah, y_****_ la canción que Darien selecciona es "July tree". _**

**_Bueno, quiero agradecer una vez más a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día, y a los nuevos lectores que se han sumado en estos días. Aprecio de corazón sus palabras y su interés en leerme, y les pido que no dejen de contarme todo lo que piensan y sienten con mis historias. Su opinión es muy valiosa para mi!_**

**_Sin más para decir.. Los invito a leer y disfrutar del catorce. No se olviden de comentarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos y buen finde para todos y todas!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 14 ::_

Esa noche durmieron juntos por primera vez. Habían compartido una experiencia tan íntima y romántica que permanecieron abrazados hasta el amanecer. Se amaban tanto, y ahora que al fin estaban juntos como querían no deseaban separarse jamás.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Darien despertó algo desorientado, había podido descansar y dormir tan profundamente como hacía años no lo hacía, y al despertarse le costó ubicarse dónde estaba. Bostezó y se desperezó largamente, y giró para ver a Serena que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Se acomodó para poder verla de frente y permaneció varios minutos contemplándola. La recorría entera con los ojos y la encontraba más hermosa que nunca, desnuda, apenas cubierta con las sábanas y durmiendo tranquila. Al estar con ella al fin, al tenerla a su lado, se sentía tan feliz, en paz y renovado, con unas ganas y un entusiasmo por vivir tan fuertes que nunca antes había sentido. La amaba profundamente, cada día un poco más, y la necesitaba con él... Se acercó lentamente para darle un suave beso en los labios, ella suspiró pero no despertó. El sonrió enternecido y prefirió dejarla descansar.

_"De tu cuerpo cae_

_agua que moja el día..._

_y no dejaré_

_que nuestros días sequen..._

Se levantó, se vistió y antes de salir de la habitación vio que sobre la cómoda estaba el conejo de peluche que él le había regalado. Lo tomó y lo acomodó sobre la cama junto a ella. Le dio otro beso en la frente a Serena, volvió a sonreír contento y se fue.

_De tus ojos caen_

_gotas de agua tibia..._

_y no dejaré_

_que mi canción se enfríe..._

Momentos después Serena comenzó a despertar. También había conseguido descansar tranquilamente después de la ajetreada semana que había tenido. Luego de desperezarse y bostezar varias veces se dio cuenta de que Darien no estaba a su lado, y que en su lugar estaba su conejito. Se sentó para buscarlo en la habitación y tampoco lo encontró. Se levantó, envolvió su cuerpo con la sábana y fue hasta la sala para ver si estaba ahí.

Al llegar encontró el diario abierto sobre la mesa y se acercó para leer. Darien había escrito algunas líneas, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y leyó impaciente: "Acabo de pasar la mejor noche de mi vida: Hice el amor con la mujer más hermosa de la tierra y dormí abrazado a ella hasta el amanecer. Al despertarme y encontrarla a mi lado pude darme cuenta de que al fin tengo la vida que quiero y que creo que me merezco. Soy tan feliz con ella, y deseo tanto poder hacerla feliz que no necesito más motivos que estos para seguir adelante. Ella es mi hogar, mi familia, mi ángel... y la amo con toda mi alma..." Serena estaba tan emocionada con lo que leía que reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo: "Y sé que la conozco lo suficiente como para adivinar que ahora mismo está leyendo esto que escribo... ¡Eres muy curiosa Serena!" Ella volvió a reír: "Salí un momento a comprar algo para desayunar, regreso enseguida. Te dejo en compañía del conejo para que no me extrañes... Te amo... Darien"

_Se quedará en tu danzar_

_todo el amor de mis mañanas..."_

Serena sintió que su corazón estallaría por el inmenso amor que la invadía. Poder reconocer y demostrarse el amor tan sincero y puro que sentían el uno por el otro como lo habían hecho esa noche, era como un hermoso sueño hecho realidad... Se daba cuenta de que lo amaba tanto y él también a ella, que la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo... Suspiró emocionada, dejó el diario sobre la mesa y volvió a la habitación.

* * *

Darien demoró en regresar al departamento de Serena porque además de hacer las compras también había decidido pasar por su casa para buscar su computadora y algunos apuntes. Quería pasar el resto del día con ella aunque los dos tuvieran que estudiar.

Cuando regresó dejó su mochila en el sofá y fue hasta la habitación para buscarla. No la encontró y escuchó que lo llamaba desde el baño – Darien, aquí estoy, termino de ducharme y voy –

– Está bien, pero date prisa – Le respondió.

Regresó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Estaba realmente entusiasmado con la tarea, y quería dejar todo listo antes de que ella llegara. Iba y venía de la cocina a la mesa llevando las tazas, tostadas, pancitos dulces, algunas frutas. No era nada extraordinario lo que hacía, pero sabía que lograría a sorprenderla...

Cuando estuvo todo listo, ella apareció en la sala. Al verla, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro, llevaba puesto un colorido vestido y mientras caminaba hacia él no dejaba de cepillar su largo cabello, la encontraba sencillamente preciosa – Buenos días mi bonito novio... – Le dijo ella al llegar a su lado y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

– Buenos días mi dulce ángel... – Le devolvió el beso – Te traje un regalo... – Y le acercó la mano que tenía escondida detrás de su espalda – Para ti mi linda princesita... – Y le entregó una hermosa rosa roja.

Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja al recibir la flor y saltó sobre él para abrazarlo – ¡Es hermosa! – Gritó entusiasmada, él reía por su reacción y Serena comenzó a besarlo efusiva – Te amo... te amo... te amo... – Le decía entre beso y beso.

– Yo también te amo Serena... – Le respondía cada beso.

– Gracias... es tan bonita... – Dijo ya más tranquila mientras miraba la rosa.

– No tanto como tú... – Susurró él y la besó apasionadamente en los labios sin dejar de abrazarla.

– Darien... – Susurró ella entre besos – Quiero decirte que... También fue la mejor noche de mi vida... –

Él sonrió enternecido – Sabía que leerías... – Y ambos rieron – Te amo... – Y volvieron a besarse.

Después de dedicarse muuuchos arrumacos y palabras de amor, se sentaron a desayunar. Conversaban y reían con soltura, a veces se daban de comer en la boca un trozo de pan o de fruta, e intercambiaban besos a cada segundo. Disfrutaban de su compañía con la misma naturalidad de siempre, y se sentían muy cómodos al compartir juntos un momento tan cotidiano por primera vez.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar y ordenar todo, Serena se sentó con su computadora y un montón de libros y apuntes en la mesa para ponerse a estudiar. Y Darien hizo lo mismo en la mesita de la sala y se sentó con su notebook en el sofá. Navegó un rato en internet, leyó algunos mails y cuando se dispuso a estudiar soltó un suspiro, no se sentía ni un poco entusiasmado con lo que tenía que hacer. Miró a Serena que estaba concentradísima en la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que le iba a costar mucho enfocarse en sus estudios con ella cerca... La observaba cautivado, ella leía con el ceño fruncido y un bolígrafo en la boca, y sonrió deleitado por la imagen que tenía enfrente – Serena... – La llamó – ¿Puedes venir un momento? Quiero mostrarte algo –

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado – Dime – Le dijo al mirar la pantalla de la computadora.

– Mira – Decía él al acercarse cada vez más a ella – Me enviaron un artículo muy interesante... – Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió inventar y sin darle tiempo a que reaccione tomó su rostro con las dos manos y la besó.

Ella echó a reír sin dejar de besarlo – ¡Eres un mentiroso! – Y abrazaba su cuello para profundizar el beso.

– Es que... – Susurraba entre besos – Me aburro mucho si me quedo aquí solo... – Comenzó a besar su cuello.

– Pero Darien... – Dijo ella con un cortado suspiro, los besos y las caricias de Darien empezaban a vencerla – Tengo... tengo que estudiar... – Susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Él no cortaba los besos y repasaba delicadamente cada centímetro de su cuello – Yo también... pero no me puedo concentrar contigo cerca... – Volvió a su boca y la besó con más intensidad.

– Espera... – Intentaba controlarse – Espera Darien... – Y suavizaron los besos. Él respiraba agitado y ella acariciaba su rostro sin dejar de sonreír – Eres insaciable... –

– Por favor... – Le suplicaba dándole cortos besos en los labios – Quédate un ratito aquí conmigo... –

– Ahora no, jovencito – Él suspiró resignado – No voy a tardar mucho, déjame revisar unas cosas y después vengo a hacerte compañía –

– Eres mala... – Dijo simulando estar molesto, pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

Serena se levantó y fue a encender el equipo de música – Vamos a escuchar algo de música así no te aburres tanto – Dijo riendo y puso a andar un disco.

Él dejó la computadora sobre la mesita y se acercó a ella – ¿Es Nina Simone? – Preguntó entusiasmado.

– Sí ¿te gusta? –

– Me fascina – Y ella volvió a reír por la expresión de felicidad de Darien – No puedo creer que tengas este disco, es mi favorito – Subió el volumen, seleccionó una canción y le tendió una mano a Serena – ¿Me concede esta pieza, mi linda princesa? –

Ella suspiró resignada sin dejar de sonreír, evidentemente su insistente novio no la dejaría tranquila ese día... – Por supuesto, mi noble caballero – Tomó su mano, Darien la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Ella reposó su rostro en el hombro de Darien y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la delicada música que los envolvía.

– Adoro esta canción... – Dijo él con un suspiro – Es increíble que siga descubriendo que tengamos más cosas en común... –

Serena lo miró – Es que somos almas gemelas... – Y le dio un suave beso en los labios – Somos dos almas gemelas que por siglos se han buscado y finalmente se han reencontrado... –

Él sonrió – Tiene que ser eso... – Serena acomodó su rostro en su cuello y el comenzó a acariciar su cabello – Porque desde que te encontré me siento completo... – Ella suspiró conmovida por sus palabras – Te amo Serena... – Y también suspiró.

Permanecieron en silencio y siguieron bailando lentamente sin dejar de abrazarse. Darien acariciaba delicadamente la espalda de Serena con las yemas de los dedos y acomodó su rostro en su cuello para sentirla más cerca. Respiraba el fresco perfume de su cabello y disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados de las sensaciones que lo inundaban al tenerla entre sus brazos. Serena sentía que unas suaves cosquillas comenzaban a recorrerla entera al sentir la tibieza de su aliento tan cerca. También respiraba su perfume, intenso y sensual, y casi imperceptiblemente rozaba la piel de su cuello con los labios.

Se acariciaban suavemente con sus rostros, ella rozaba la mejilla de Darien con la punta de su nariz y muy lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios. Al quedar enfrentados notaron que su respiración se profundizaba y que el deseo comenzaba a invadirlos. Él abrió los ojos y tomó el rostro de Serena que también lo miró – Eres lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida Serena... Tú me complementas... – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. Y muy despacio se fue acercando más a su rostro y acarició sus labios con un dulce beso.

Comenzaron a besarse con tanta delicadeza, con tanta ternura, que se sentían flotar. Ella acariciaba el rostro de Darien con las manos y a medida que los besos pasaban a ser más húmedos rodeó su cuello con los brazos y enredó los dedos en su cabello. Él la tomó del cuello con una mano y de la cintura con la otra para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo. Y profundizaba poco a poco los besos alternando caricias con sus labios y su lengua. Ella le respondía los besos de igual forma y cada vez sentía que lo deseaba más. Se besaron largamente, acariciándose y suspirando sin parar. Se amaban, se deseaban, y no podían dejar de demostrárselo. Estar juntos de esta forma era lo que más querían, y con cada beso, cada caricia, se transmitían lo seguros y felices que se sentían...

Una vez que se dio cuenta que ya no podía sostener más la calma con la que se trataban, Darien se separó un poco de Serena y se atrevió a empezar a desprender los botones del vestido mientras ella comenzaba a acariciarlo bajo la ropa, todo sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente. Cuando terminó de desabrochar el último botón, Darien cortó los besos para observarla mientras lentamente le quitaba el vestido – Eres perfecta... – Susurró con una insinuante sonrisa. Ella volvió a su boca con impaciencia – Tú eres perfecto... – y lo besó con pasión.

Ahora se besaban con mucha más intensidad, respiraban cada vez más agitados y se acariciaban enteros. Serena le quitó la camiseta a Darien y comenzó a guiarlo para caminar juntos hacia el sofá mientras empezaba a desprenderle los botones de su pantalón. Él reía por su impaciencia y disfrutaba la forma en que lo trataba. Cuando llegaron Serena terminó de desvestirlo y lo empujó contra el sofá para que se siente. Él la miraba cautivado, no podía salir de su asombro por la forma de actuar de Serena, estaba siendo tan espontánea y atrevida, jamás la había visto así. Ella estaba de pie frente a él, lo miraba acechante y muy lentamente comenzó a quitarse el resto de la ropa. Él la observaba de arriba abajo mientras se desnudaba, y cada vez se sentía más desesperado por poder hacerla suya...

Ella sonrió halagada por la expresión de Darien, se acercó a él y se sentó sobre su cuerpo con una pierna de cada lado – Eres... – Darien estaba tan desbordado de deseo que le costaba hablar – Eres muy hermosa... – Y volvieron a besarse. Se acariciaban y besaban con desenfreno, respiraban cada vez más agitados y los gemidos eran incontenibles. Serena comenzó a moverse lentamente contra el cuerpo de Darien, y él se desesperaba cada vez más – Serena... – Ella intensificaba los movimientos y lo rozaba con su cuerpo, con sus senos, su sexo y él gemía extasiado por las sensaciones – Por favor Serena... – Cortó los besos y la tomó de las caderas – Te necesito ahora... –

Ella suavizó los movimientos y Darien la separó un poco para acomodarla mejor sobre él. Comenzó a acercarla de nuevo entrando poco a poco en su cuerpo y ambos jadearon de placer tras la unión. Empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo, ella se ondulaba subiendo y bajando sin despegarse del cuerpo de Darien y ejerciendo presión desde su interior. Él besaba su cuello, sus senos y acompasaba los movimientos tomándola de las caderas. Ella gemía sin control y tiraba de su cabello. Cuando estaban acercándose al clímax Darien la abrazó con fuerza y se entregó por completo a las sensaciones. Serena buscó su boca para volver a besarlo – Te amo Darien... – profundizó lo más que pudo los movimientos y juntos alcanzaron al fin el orgasmo gimiendo al unísono.

* * *

Permanecieron abrazados intentando recuperar el aliento. Ella estaba desplomada encima de Darien y él acariciaba su cabello y su espalda. Después de unos instantes, cuando pudieron comenzar a respirar mejor, Serena giró para verlo y él le sonrió – Serena... – Dijo aún jadeante – Fue increíble... – Ella también sonreía – Eres increíble... – Y la besó con los labios.

Serena comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Darien con los dedos para ordenarlo un poco. Él no dejaba de sonreír y entornaba los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias. Ella se mordía los labios al verlo de esa forma – Mi amor... – Susurró ella en un suspiro y volvió a besarlo en los labios.

– ¿Mi amor? – Preguntó curioso sin cortar los besos.

– Eres mi amor Darien... – Decía entre beso y beso – Te amo tanto... Soy tan feliz... – Y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Yo también... Me haces muy feliz Serena... y quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz... –

– Te amo... – Volvía a besarlo – Te amo tanto... – Decía entre besos sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Él le devolvía cada beso y también se emocionaba – Quiero estar a tu lado siempre... amarte y cuidarte todos los días... compartir todo contigo... desde ahora y para siempre... Te amo... –

Poco a poco fueron suavizando los besos y se dedicaban tiernas caricias en sus rostros para limpiar las lágrimas – Bueno... – Dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa – Creo que ya se te debe haber pasado un poco el aburrimiento... – Él rió – ¿Ahora me vas a dejar estudiar un rato? –

– A ver... déjame pensar – Ella también reía – Creo que todavía no – Y la tumbó contra el sofá quedando encima de ella – Aún tengo muchos besos para darte... – Y besaba su cuello.

Ella no dejaba de reír – ¡Eres insaciable amor! Jamás me graduaré con un novio tan mimoso como tú... –

– Te amo... – Susurró él y volvieron a besarse.


	17. Capitulo 15

**_Holaaa! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Yo estoy feliz porque hoy me instalé en la casa de mis padres para usarles el aire acondicionado, qué alivioooo! :)_**

**_Bueno, les traigo un nuevo cap. En esta ocasión veremos cómo poco a poco la relación entre nuestros adorados tortolitos va formalizándose cada vez más. Pensaba que este episodio iba a quedar mucho más corto y podría avanzar un poco más en el desarrollo de la historia, pero igualmente me gustó cómo quedó. Y quizás para el próximo sí pasen más cosas. _**

**_Quiero avisarles, por si las moscas, que quizás demore un poco más a partir de ahora en actualizar, por un lado porque se vienen las fiestas de fin de año y toda la cosa, y por otro porque mi computadora está fallando y quizás tenga que llevarla al tecnico por varios días, lo que me inhabilita para seguir escribiendo.. Pero no creo que sea para tanto, uds ya me conocen y saben que siempre que digo que voy a demorar aparezco al día siguiente, ja!_**

**_Quiero agregar también que en verdad yo estoy más que satisfecha con lo que estoy logrando con este fic. Sinceramente en un principio creí que iba a ser una historia con mucho drama y violines tristes, pero aunque los hubo creo que el tono general de la historia es bastante romántico y hasta entretenido. Me gusta mucho que esté saliendo así._**

**_Les agradezco de corazón por leerme y comentarme día a día sobre lo que piensan y sienten con mis creaciones, y les pido una vez más que nunca dejen de hacerlo! Todo lo que comparten conmigo es sumamente valioso para mi, y me estimula a seguir produciendo.._**

**_Lean el quince en paz, disfrutenlo mucho y después me cuentan qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besotes y abrazotes per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 15 ::_

Pasaron varias semanas. La relación entre Serena y Darien marchaba a la perfección y cada día se afianzaba aún más. Hacían muchas cosas juntos, se veían a diario, dormían juntos casi todas las noches... Todo era romance puro, se amaban profundamente y no dejaban de demostrárselo.

Ya se acercaba el final del año y Serena había estado a las corridas con los últimos detalles de su trabajo final. Estaba preocupada por no llegar a tiempo a la fecha de la entrega, su supervisora cada vez le exigía más cosas y ella se desesperaba por cumplir con lo que le pedía.

Cuando al fin pudo tener todo listo fue a su facultad para hacer la entrega definitiva, rogando estar a tiempo de poder graduarse antes de fin de año. Esa mañana Darien pidió permiso en el trabajo y la acompañó para brindarle su apoyo. La había notado tan nerviosa esas últimas semanas que hacía todo que lo podía para intentar tranquilizarla, aunque no siempre lo conseguía...

Serena estaba dentro de la oficina de trabajos finales y Darien la esperaba impaciente en el pasillo caminando de un lado a otro. No pudo evitar contagiarse de la ansiedad de su novia. Lo preocupaba que no la dejaran rendir hasta el próximo año, ya que había llegado con lo justo a las últimas fechas de entrega. Y lo que más lo afligía era la reacción de Serena si le decían que debía esperar unos meses más, eso lo aterraba, porque la había visto tan nerviosa y alterada estos últimos días que temía que reaccionara peor y estuviera con esos ánimos durante todo el tiempo de espera...

Transcurrieron algunos minutos más que parecieron eternos, y finalmente Serena salió de la oficina. Darien se quedó inmóvil en el medio del pasillo al verla y esperó con toda la calma posible a que ella le dijera qué había sucedido. Serena caminó hacia él con la mirada baja, y eso lo preocupó aún más – ¿Y Serena? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó cuando la tuvo cerca y la tomó del rostro con suavidad para poder mirarla.

Serena tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de desilusión que no podía disimular, y Darien sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verla así – No... – Gimoteaba – No llegué a tiempo... – Dijo sollozando y lo abrazó con fuerza para llorar refugiada en su pecho.

– Lo siento... – Dijo él con pesar mientras la mecía en sus brazos y la acariciaba para intentar contenerla – Lo siento princesa... – Y la dejó llorar todo lo que necesitara para que pudiera desahogarse.

– Y encima por un día – Exclamó enojada – Si venía ayer podía rendir en dos semanas – No dejaba de llorar – Por un día Darien ¿puedes creerlo? –

– Serena... tranquila... – Profundizó el abrazo – No te pongas así por favor... me destrozas el corazón... – Ella intentó calmarse y se separó de él sin soltarlo – Tranquila... – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas – Salgamos de aquí, vamos afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco ¿si? – Ella asintió haciendo pucheros y el agrandó su sonrisa al ver su expresión.

Una vez afuera se sentaron en una banca en la entrada de la facultad. Serena no lloraba, pero se notaba que se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas – Bueno... – Habló él – ¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió? ¿Qué te dijeron? –

– Llegué tarde a entregar el trabajo... Tengo que esperar hasta febrero o marzo para poder rendir... – Y empezó a llorar otra vez – Estoy tan enojada... Podría haberme graduado este año... Todo por culpa de esa profesora que se la pasó haciéndome correcciones hasta último momento... Y yo soy tan tonta que me vivía equivocando... – Darien la escuchaba en silencio – Ahora todos mis planes se vienen abajo ¿entiendes? Yo quería rendir para entrar a la residencia en el hospital, pero si no estoy graduada no puedo hacerlo... O sea que voy a tener que esperar un año más... Y todo por haberme retrasado un día... Un solo día Darien, es injusto... – Y su llanto se intensificaba de nuevo.

Él la abrazó con fuerza – Tranquila... No llores así por favor... – Sentía su sufrimiento como propio, le dolía tanto verla así.

Ella se separó de él para seguir hablando – Estoy furiosa Darien... Hice todo mal... Tanto esfuerzo, tantos nervios, tantas corridas ¿y todo para qué? ¿para llegar tarde porque los de la imprenta se demoraron un día? No es justo... Debí haberme esforzado más, no fue suficiente, nunca es suficiente... – Y volvía a sollozar afligida.

– Serena por favor... – No sabía cómo calmarla – Estás exagerando... – Tomó su rostro para que lo mire – Escúchame Serena, no seas tan dramática – Y sonreía para intentar transmitirle tranquilidad – Hiciste lo que pudiste, te esforzaste demasiado, yo soy testigo de eso. Pero a veces hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, te tocó una profesora muy exigente, los de la imprenta fueron unos lentos – Ella sonreía – Y bueno, llegaste tarde. Pero no es tan terrible, lo que sea que quieras hacer tendrá que ser más adelante, pero podrás hacerlo lo mismo –

– Lo sé... – Bajó la mirada – Pero yo tenía todo planeado, vengo estudiando para el examen de la residencia hace meses, y ahora se me complicó todo y... –

– Serena – La interrumpió volviendo a tomar su rostro – Eres demasiado exigente contigo, has hecho todo más que bien, has tenido un año excelente, has concretado muchas cosas, hiciste todo tú sola, eso es muy meritorio. Y recién tienes 22 años, todavía puedes hacer muchísimas cosas más. Relájate un poco, aprovecha que las cosas se dieron así para llevar una vida más tranquila. No sé... planear un viaje, buscar un nuevo trabajo, organizar el ciclo de cine que tanto querías. Y durante el año preparas tranquila el examen y lo intentas más adelante –

– Puede ser... – Parecía ya más tranquila – Me he estado volviendo loca estos últimos meses... Y la verdad es que estoy tan exhausta... – Apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Darien y él rodeó su espalda con su brazo – Necesito descansar... –

– Claro – Siguió él – Tómalo como una oportunidad para acomodarte mejor con tus cosas y llevar una vida más tranquila – Ella lo miró con una leve sonrisa, sus palabras le transmitían tanta calma – Yo sé de lo que te hablo... Este último tiempo pude aprender que aferrarse en ser y comportarse de una única y rígida manera te limita, te cierra. Y si te empeñas en sostener una forma tan definida y perfecta, corres el riesgo de convertirte en una máscara, en alguien en quien realmente no eres – Ella volvía a llorar al escuchar sus palabras – En cambio si eres capaz de ser un poco más flexible podrás ser más creativa, sorprendente y adaptarte a lo que cada momento requiera. Y yo creo que tú eres así, eres tan libre, tan ocurrente y fresca... No opaques esas hermosas virtudes que tienes... – Y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

– Amor... – dijo ella mientras le respondía el beso – Son las palabras más hermosas que me podrías haber dicho – Él sonreía y la besaba más – ¿En verdad piensas eso de mí? –

– Sí princesa – Acariciaba su rostro sin dejar de sonreír – Y todo eso lo aprendí a tu lado... Lo aprendí de ti... Yo pude cambiar mi perspectiva de las cosas con todo lo que compartí contigo este tiempo... Gracias a ti yo tengo una vida feliz al fin... – Ahora él se emocionaba – "Tú me haces querer ser un hombre mejor..." –

Serena, al escucharlo y ver cómo sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sintió que moriría de amor por él – Darien... – Lo abrazó con fuerza – No tienes idea de cuánto me emociona escucharte decir esto... – Volvió a mirarlo y limpiaba sus lágrimas con tiernas caricias – Te amo tanto Darien... y me siento tan feliz por ti... –

– Soy feliz gracias a ti Serena... – Y la besaba en los labios – Contigo mi vida tiene sentido... – Profundizaba los besos – Y deseo que tú también puedas ser feliz a mi lado... Te amo... –

– Sí amor... Ya somos felices... – No dejaba de besarlo – Y a partir de ahora vamos a hacer muchas más cosas juntos... Voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para dedicar más tiempo a nuestra relación, para planificar nuevos proyectos juntos, concretar nuestros sueños... –

– Tú eres mi mayor prioridad Serena... Tu bienestar está por encima de cualquier cosa... Y quiero darte todo lo que tengo para hacerte feliz... –

– Te amo... – Volvieron a besarse – Gracias... gracias por ser parte de mi vida... encontrarte es lo más hermoso que me pasó... –

– Yo también Te amo... –

Después de besarse incontables veces y demostrarse lo que sentían con tiernas palabras de amor, permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes sin dejar de abrazarse – Bueno Serena... ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Te gustaría ir a caminar? ¿Tomar un helado? –

– Tengo una mejor idea... – Dijo ella en tono coqueto – ¿Por qué no compramos un pote de helado y vamos a tomarlo a mi departamento...?

– Es la mejor idea que podrías haber tenido – Respondió seductor y la besó.

* * *

Si bien durante esas semanas habían estado siempre juntos, hacía algunos días que no podían estar tranquilos y dedicarse las atenciones que querían por el asunto del bendito trabajo final de Serena y los contratiempos de los últimos preparativos. Así que ese día se atrincheraron en el departamento de Serena, hicieron el amor infinidad de veces, se bañaron juntos, cocinaron, vieron alguna película, no querían desperdiciar un solo minuto para demostrarse su amor...

Entrada la tarde, ya casi anochecía, Serena estaba en la cocina preparando algo para cenar y Darien estaba recostado en el sofá ojeando un libro y escuchando música. Le costaba concentrarse porque Serena cantaba desde la cocina y él no pudo evitar tentarse a acercarse a curiosear. Caminó hasta la puerta y la observó desde ahí en silencio. Ella estaba afanada en los preparativos y cantando contenta. Estaba descalza, con la camiseta de Darien y el cabello desordenado sobre los hombros, la encontraba más bonita que nunca. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia volteó para verlo y él comenzó a acercarse con una dulce sonrisa. Lo observó de arriba abajo, también estaba descalzo y sólo llevaba puestos sus jeans, era una imagen perfecta ante sus ojos, y no pudo evitar morderse los labios al encontrarlo tan irresistiblemente atractivo.

– Hola mi hermosa novia... – Susurró él cuando llegó a su lado.

– Hola mi novio sexy... – Dijo ella seductora mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Se dieron un largo y apasionado beso. Y luego Serena retomó la comida.

Darien la abrazó por la cintura y le daba besitos en el hombro – Eso se ve delicioso... – Dijo refiriéndose a la salsa que Serena preparaba. Ella le dio un corto beso en los labios en agradecimiento por el cumplido – Tú eres deliciosa... – Susurró seductor y comenzó a besarla con más intensidad.

Ella echó a reír – Cierto que tengo el novio más mimoso del mundo... – Él también reía – No me deja tranquila ni para cocinar – Volteó de nuevo para besarlo y enseguida retomó su tarea.

Él cortó los besos y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Serena – Princesa... ¿Te falta mucho? Quiero hablar contigo de... de algo importante... – Dijo un tanto temeroso.

Ella se preocupó – ¿Sucede algo amor? – Le preguntó al voltear de nuevo para mirarlo.

– No no, no es nada malo, pero necesito que me prestes atención – Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Serena puso la salsa al fuego y se apoyó en la mesada frente a él para escucharlo – Dime – Se mostraba impaciente.

– Bueno... – Estaba nervioso, tomó las manos de Serena con fuerza pero esquivaba su mirada – Verás, últimamente estuve pensando mucho en nosotros, en lo bien que nos llevamos, en la hermosa relación que estamos construyendo... – Pudo verla a los ojos – Y aunque hace poco tiempo que estamos juntos, yo me siento tan bien contigo Serena... Pasar a tu lado días enteros como hoy me llena de felicidad, adoro hacer de todo contigo, compartir cosas cotidianas, simples, como en este preciso momento que estás cocinando para mí... – Acariciaba su rostro – Y ahora que estamos próximos a empezar un nuevo año y que tú estás por emprender cosas nuevas que no tenías en tus planes... Bueno... yo pensé que... quizás sería lindo tener algún proyecto en común, algún propósito nuestro para el año que viene... y no sé... a lo mejor... si tú estás de acuerdo... –

Serena no podía con su impaciencia – Ay por dios Darien – Lo interrumpió – ¡Dime de una vez! – Exclamó nerviosa.

Él suspiró, se puso serio y la miró fijamente a los ojos – Quiero que vivamos juntos... – Dijo al fin.

El rostro de Serena se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa – ¡No puedo creerlo! – Lo abrazó efusiva – ¡No puedo creerlo Darien! – Y pegaba saltitos de la alegría, él no pudo evitar echar a reír por su reacción – ¡Sí, sí, sí! – Gritaba contenta mientras lo besaba en los labios – Quiero vivir contigo amor... – Él la abrazaba y le devolvía los besos – Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, todos los días, todas las noches, todo el tiempo – Él seguía riendo emocionado y Serena soltó algunas lágrimas – Te amo tanto Darien... – Poco a poco se fue calmando, abrazó su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con más calma – Te amo... – Los besos lentamente pasaban a ser más delicados y húmedos – Te amo... – Susurraba en sus labios sin dejar de besarlo. Y sin poder resistir más lo besó con pasión.

Comenzaron a besarse con más intensidad, con deseo. Serena acariciaba su espalda con sus dedos y él no pudo evitar tentarse a acariciarla bajo la ropa. Darien la tomó de la cintura y la levantó para hacerla sentar en la mesada y tenerla a su altura. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y volvieron a besarse. Cada vez estaban más agitados, se acariciaban enteros y gemían por el deseo y las excitantes sensaciones que ambos se provocaban con sus besos y sus caricias.

Pero el sonido de un celular los interrumpió – Por favor no atiendas... – Suplicó Darien sin dejar de besarla – Esta vez no atiendas, te lo ruego... – Y besaba su cuello con impaciencia.

Ella no le hizo el menor caso al teléfono y comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón de Darien. Él sonrió satisfecho y le quitó la camiseta a Serena que no llevaba más ropa que esa. Mientras descendía con húmedos y cálidos besos por su pecho, Darien terminó de desnudarse y sin titubear la tomó de las caderas, se acomodó contra su cuerpo y entró con un rápido movimiento. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto y comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo. Se besaban y gemían desesperados, las sensaciones eran tan excitantes y ardientes que se sentían fuera de sí. Serena acariciaba y arañaba la espalda de Darien con tal desenfreno que lo motivó a acelerar y profundizar de tal forma el ritmo de sus entradas que enseguida estuvieron listos para acabar – Te amo… – Dijo él casi sin aire – Se miraron a los ojos, él disminuyó la velocidad de los movimientos pero haciendo mayor presión contra el cuerpo de Serena – Te amo... – Repitió entre gemidos y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

* * *

Después del ardiente y estrepitoso encuentro, Darien se separó lentamente del cuerpo de Serena pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Estaban muy agitados y les llevó varios minutos recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Todo sucedió tan rápido pero a la vez con tanta intensidad que quedaron sin aliento…

Ella lo miró y acarició su rostro – Por dios amor... – Dijo aún jadeante – Cómo estamos hoy... – Ambos rieron.

– Lo siento... no pude contenerme... – dijo mientras le daba besitos en la nariz y acariciaba su cabello.

Permanecieron abrazados y acariciándose por unos instantes. Cuando lograron recuperar el aliento y comenzar a respirar con normalidad, el teléfono de Serena volvió a sonar. Darien la vistió de nuevo con su camiseta – Ahora sí te doy permiso para atender... – Dijo con una coqueta sonrisa.

– Ay amor... – Dijo ella mientras volvía a besarlo – Eres tan hermoso... – Y rieron de nuevo.

Serena fue hasta la sala a buscar su teléfono y Darien terminó de vestirse. Ordenó un poco las cosas de la mesada que habían quedado desparramadas después del candente encuentro y controló la comida que estaba en el fuego. Serena no demoró en regresar y cuando la vio le regaló una enorme sonrisa – ¿Quién era? – Preguntó curioso – ¿Quién fue el maleducado que osó interrumpirnos? – Bromeó.

– Mi mamá – Dijo Serena sin rodeos – Está en la ciudad con mi papá y vienen para acá –

Darien quedó pasmado al escucharla – ¿Ahora? –

– En cinco minutos máximo, ya están llegando –

– Bueno... eh... yo... – Darien se puso tan nervioso que no sabía cómo reaccionar – Creo que... mejor yo... – Y caminaba nervioso agarrándose la cabeza.

Serena no pudo evitar echar a reír al ver su reacción – Amor, tranquilo – Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos – Son mis padres, no la interpol – Bromeó

– Pero... Serena... Yo... – No sabía qué pensar, qué decir – Esto es tan inesperado... ¿Qué van a decir? ¿Que soy un aprovechado? ¿Un abusador? ¿Un... –

– Amor no digas eso – Lo interrumpió y volvió a reír – Todo estará bien, ellos ya saben que tengo novio, además no soy ninguna niña, vivo sola hace más de un año y ellos no tienen ningún tipo de problema con eso –

– Pero... ¿siempre vienen así sin avisar? –

– Sí, son unos despistados... A veces vienen a la ciudad para comprar cosas o hacer trámites y antes de regresar al pueblo pasan a visitarme un momento. Hoy excepcionalmente me llamaron antes de aparecerse por aquí, tuvimos suerte – Volvió a reír.

– Bueno entonces vamos a cambiarnos, ordenemos un poco ¡no sé, hagamos algo! – Y la tomó de la mano para ir al dormitorio.

Serena no dejaba de reír – Amor... – Lo detuvo – Cálmate, todo saldrá bien. Ellos son unas hermosas personas, ya te lo dije, y tú eres un sol, seguro vas a caerles bien... – Tomó su rostro y le dio un cálido beso.

Él suspiró más tranquilo – Está bien... me calmo... Pero vamos a vestirnos por favor... – Volvió a tomarla de la mano y fueron hasta la habitación.


	18. Capitulo 16

**_Hola gente lindaaa! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!_**

**_Volví un tantito atrasada, pero aquí estoy actualizando con un nuevo cap. En esta ocasión les traigo la presentación de los suegros, je! Habrá algo de tensión y nerviosismo, pero a pesar de todo las cosas siguen encaminándose hacia donde todos queremos.. A estos dos tortolitos no los separará nada ni nadie :)_**

**_Agradezco a mis fieles seguidoras por sus comentarios! Me alegra de corazón que estén entusiasmadas con la historia y que día a día compartan conmigo todo lo que piensan y sienten! No dejen de hacerlo! Y a quienes aún no se animaron pero me leen, les pido por favor que también me cuenten qué les parece lo que escribo. Todo es sumamente valioso y bienvenido!_**

**_Por si no me conecto en los próximos días, quiero desearles una feliz y hermosa navidad a todos y todas! y ojalá que puedan cerrar el año que se va con mucha paz y luz! Felicidades per tutti!_**

**_Bueno, lean y disfruten del dieciseis! Y cuéntenme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 16 ::_

Darien terminó de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo. Tendió la cama, ordenó la sala, y fue al baño para verse en el espejo incontables veces, estaba tan ansioso con la llegada de los padres de Serena que no podía quedarse quieto.

– Amor por favor – Lo llamó Serena desde el dormitorio – ¿Te puedes calmar un poco? – Él fue hasta la habitación y se sentó en la cama para esperarla. La observaba mientras ella se arreglaba y no dejaba de mover la pierna nervioso. Cuando estuvo lista, Serena se acercó a él – Darien ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? – Se sentó a su lado.

– Lo siento Serena... es que... esto es... es muy fuerte para mí... – Respondió con una expresión de miedo imposible de disimular.

– ¿Muy fuerte? ¿Qué quieres decir con muy fuerte? – Preguntó confundida.

– Es que... yo... no sé... nunca pasé por una situación así... tú eres la primera chica con la que tengo una relación tan seria... no sé... es mucho de golpe... –

– No te entiendo Darien – comenzaba a molestarse – Me acabas de pedir que viva contigo a pesar de que hace poco que estamos juntos ¿pero te asusta conocer a mis padres? –

– No Serena, no te enojes por favor.. –

– Está bien, si no deseas conocerlos puedes irte ahora antes de que lleguen – Se puso de pie y se encaminó para salir de la habitación.

– No Serena – la alcanzó – Por favor no me malinterpretes... – La tomó de la mano para hacerla girar y que lo mire – Lo que pasa es que... – Suspiró apenado.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Darien? – Se mostraba preocupada – ¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta? –

– Es que... – Volvió a suspirar – Yo no tengo idea de lo que es tener una familia... no sé lo que es pasar un momento familiar 'normal'... y ahora que siento que entre nosotros las cosas marchan cada vez mejor, conocer a tus padres significa que me estás haciendo parte de tu familia... y tengo miedo de que no me acepten o que no les caiga bien... y con eso decepcionarte... y además... –

– Amor – Lo interrumpió – Comprendo totalmente lo que me dices. Pero te preocupas y piensas demasiado, no seas tan exigente contigo, acuérdate de todo lo que me dijiste esta mañana – Acarició su rostro con dulzura – Tú eres una hermosa persona amor, eres amable, divertido, cariñoso, leal... – Lo besó en los labios – Cerebrito... – Ambos rieron – Y yo te amo – Volvió a besarlo – Y te acepto tal y como eres – Él volvió a suspirar un poco más tranquilo – Y ellos también te aceptarán, confía en mí – Y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

– Pero es que... –

– Pero nada jovencito – Volvió a interrumpirlo – Créeme, todo saldrá bien ¿si? Vamos a conversar un rato, compartiremos la cena distendidamente y listo. Nada malo va a pasar. Tú muéstrate tal cual eres y no te menosprecies, no pienses que no te mereces que te acepten. Insisto, eres una hermosa persona Darien, aunque a veces bastante cabezón... – Volvieron a reír – ¿Confías en mí? – Él asintió – Bueno, entonces deja de pronosticar catástrofes y trata de tranquilizarte – Lo besó de nuevo.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza – Ay Serena... definitivamente eres mi dulce ángel de la guarda... – Ella reía – Consigues salvarme hasta de mí mismo... – Suspiró una vez más y la miró a los ojos – Te amo... – Y le dio un largo y apasionado beso.

* * *

Mientras Serena retomaba los preparativos de la cena y Darien la ayudaba a poner la mesa, golpearon a la puerta. Al escuchar, él se quedó paralizado en el medio de la sala con los platos en las manos y cuando Serena apareció para ir a atender sonrió enternecida al verlo tan nervioso de nuevo. Se acercó a él para agarrar los platos – Tranquilo amor... – Le dio un corto beso en los labios y dejó los platos en la mesa. Fue hasta la puerta y antes de abrir volvió a mirarlo – Todo va a estar bien – Murmuró y él asintió con un suspiro.

– ¡Hola hijita! – Gritó Ikuko efusiva al entrar y abrazar a Serena – Perdona la demora, es que después de que te llamé tu padre se antojó de comprar unas cosas y nos detuvimos en el centro comercial – La miraba de arriba abajo – ¡Qué bonita estás hija, te ves radiante! – Y Serena se sonrojó.

– ¡Hola mi niña! – Ahora Kenji la abrazaba con fuerza después de dejar unos paquetes en el suelo – Mi conejita hermosa, cómo te extrañé... – Y le daba ruidosos besos en las mejillas.

– Hola mamá, hola papá – Dijo Serena riendo – ¿Cómo están? –

– Agotados, esta ciudad es un caos, es tan estresante conducir por estas calles... – Respondió Kenji.

Darien seguía inmóvil observando la escena, se había imaginado que los padres de Serena serían muy carismáticos, pero no podía salir de su asombro al ver cómo la saludaban tan cariñosamente.

Serena se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano – Papá, mamá, él es Darien, mi novio – Y Darien sentía tanto pánico que deseaba poder salir corriendo de ahí. Apretaba con fuerza la mano de Serena y ella acariciaba su brazo para intentar transmitirle seguridad.

– Hola querido – Dijo Ikuko con una dulce sonrisa y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla – Encantada de conocerte –

– Ho... hola señora... – Dijo casi sin voz. Carraspeó para acomodarse la garganta – Mucho gusto –

– Hola muchacho – Dijo Kenji más serio y le tendió la mano.

– Hola señor – Le respondió el saludo – Mucho gusto –

– Mmm conejita ¡qué rico huele! – Dijo Kenji mientras levantaba las bolsas del suelo y se dirigía a la cocina – ¿Qué estás cocinando? –

– No seas metiche querido – Ikuko lo siguió.

Serena y Darien se quedaron solos en la sala, él seguía atónito y ella reía al verlo – ¿Viste amor? No fue tan terrible – Le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios – Lo peor ya pasó –

Darien soltó un largo suspiro – Eso parece... –

* * *

La velada continuó de la mejor manera. Comieron los cuatro juntos, conversaron relajadamente, Serena y sus papás bromeaban y reían de las cosas que hablaban, pero Darien se mantuvo bastante callado durante toda la cena. Aunque había logrado aliviar algo sus nervios y podía darse cuenta de lo agradables que eran sus suegros, no podía evitar sentirse demasiado expuesto con la inesperada situación. Y temía desilusionarlos si hacía o decía algo inadecuado. Pero Serena no soltó su mano en ningún momento, ella lograba transmitirle tranquilidad.

Después de comer, Serena y su mamá fueron a la cocina a buscar las masitas dulces que ellos había llevado y preparar té para la sobremesa, e Ikuko aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con ella a solas – Hija, te felicito, Darien es un encanto de muchacho –

– ¿En serio piensas eso mamá? –

– Sí hijita, es muy educado, respetuoso y sobre todo muy guapo – Agregó con una pícara risita.

Serena sonreía emocionada – Sí, es tan adorable... – Dijo con un nostálgico suspiro.

– Y se nota que te quiere mucho, porque cada vez que te mira se le ilumina el rostro de tal forma que es evidente que está perdidamente enamorado de ti – Serena se sonrojó – Me parece muy agradable hija, en serio, aunque es algo callado... ¿siempre es así? –

Serena rió – No, sólo es algo tímido, eso es todo. Pero cuando lo vayas conociendo más se irá soltando de a poco, dale tiempo –

– Tu padre seguro lo va a aflojar – Dijo Ikuko al escuchar desde la sala que Kenji hablaba y bromeaba sin parar. Ambas rieron.

– Y dime Serena ¿a qué se dedica? ¿estudia? ¿es profesional? Aparentemente es un muchacho muy instruido –

Serena suspiró molesta – Mamá, por favor, no empieces... –

– ¿Que no empiece qué? – Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

– ¿Por qué tú siempre sobrevaloras las cuestiones académicas? Darien tiene cosas mucho más valiosas – Dijo con firmeza – Tú lo dijiste, es respetuoso, agradable, cariñoso conmigo y también tiene muchísimas cualidades más que no aparecen en su curriculum. Y todo eso es lo que yo amo de él, no si tiene un título de grado o algo por el estilo –

– Está bien Serena, no te molestes, yo sólo preguntaba – Se quedaron en silencio mientras terminaban de acomodar las cosas en una bandeja – Pero no me respondiste ¿estudia? –

– ¡Mamá! – Exclamó enojada.

– Está bien, está bien, no pregunto más – Y juntas volvieron a la sala.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, vieron como Darien y Kenji conversaban y reían con soltura. Aparentemente habían logrado entenderse bastante bien. Y tal cual Ikuko adivinó, Kenji había logrado aflojar a Darien con su forma de ser tan carismática – Cariño – Se dirigió a su esposa – ¿Sabes quién es el jefe de Darien? – Ikuko negó con la cabeza – ¡Tomoe! – Soltó una carcajada – ¿Puedes creerlo? El sabelotodo de Tomoe –

Serena se sentó junto a Darien y estaba encantada con lo desenvuelto que lo encontraba al platicar con su papá. Se miraron sonrientes y de nuevo se tomaron de las manos.

– ¿Tomoe? ¿Tu compañero de secundaria? – Preguntó Ikuko mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo.

– ¡El mismo! Es increíble, las vueltas de la vida – Comentaba contento – Éramos grandes amigos, aunque muy diferentes. Él quería ser un distinguido y gran matemático, estudiaba como loco. En cambio yo me fui para el lado de las ciencias sociales, me decía que era demasiado excéntrico y utópico como para encajar con las ciencias duras – No dejaba de reír.

– ¿Es tu jefe querido? – Le preguntó Ikuko a Darien – ¿Dónde trabajas? –

– En una empresa de telecomunicaciones – Respondió acotadamente.

– El muchacho es ingeniero en sistemas – Agregó Kenji – Y Tomoe le está dirigiendo su tesis de maestría –

Ikuko quedó encantada con la información que acababa de escuchar – ¿Tesis de maestría? Eres muy joven ¿en qué instancia estás? –

– Ya terminé – Respondió Darien con timidez, no le gustaba hacer alarde de sus capacidades y logros académicos – La entregué hace unos días y a más tardar a mediados del año que viene tendré la defensa final –

– ¡Qué admirable querido! – Agregó Ikuko mirando a Serena – Te felicito –

– Gracias señora – Darien notó cómo Serena y su mamá cruzaban miradas y se dio cuenta de que su novia comenzaba a ponerse incómoda.

– ¿Y tú hijita? – Habló Kenji – ¿Ya tienes fecha de graduación? –

El rostro de Serena se transfiguró – Eh... no... aún no... – Y bajó la mirada.

– ¿Cómo que aún no tienes fecha? – Preguntó Ikuko molesta – Ya casi estamos en diciembre, deberían informarte al respecto –

– Es que... En realidad tuve algunos contratiempos y... me demoré en la entrega final y... –

– ¿Te demoraste? ¿Cómo que te demoraste? Creí que lo habías hecho hace tiempo –

– No... Lo que pasó es que a último momento tuve que hacer muchas correcciones y los de la imprenta... –

– ¿Y cuándo te gradúas entonces? – La interrumpió enojada.

– El año que viene... – Respondió Serena con pesar y se sentía tan disminuida por la forma en que le hablaba su mamá que se encogía cada vez más. Ahora Darien apretaba su mano al notarla tan afligida.

– ¡¿El año que viene?! – Exclamó Ikuko furiosa – ¿Cómo que el año que viene Serena? ¿Y la residencia? –

Serena se sentía tan presionada y ofuscada que su cuerpo se tensaba entero – No podré rendir... – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, no podía mirarla a la cara y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. Darien se desesperaba cada vez más al verla tan tensa.

– Pero hija ¡eso es terrible! ¡Vas a perder un año completo! – Subía cada vez más el tono de su voz.

– Querida por favor, no levantes la voz – Dijo Kenji intentando calmarla.

– Pero Kenji ¡esto es inadmisible! – Estaba realmente furiosa – Serena, hija ¿cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¿cómo pudiste demorarte así? ¿No te das cuenta de que tu futuro está en juego? – Serena no podía emitir palabra, se sentía como una niñita desobediente que estaba siendo regañada. Darien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y no sabía qué hacer para contenerla.

– No puedo creerlo Serena, me decepcionas enormemente hija ¿Qué vas a hacer el año que viene? ¿Vas a seguir vendiendo libros? ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Después de tanto esfuerzo, de todo lo que te brindamos tu padre y yo estos años? ¿Vas a trabajar en una simple librería? ¿En lugar de dedicarte a tu profesión en el hospital como corresponde? –

– Ikuko por favor, te estás excediendo – Volvió a intervenir Kenji – No es tan grave, podrá intentarlo más adelante, ella es muy capaz, debes tenerle más confianza –

– Si es tan capaz ¿por qué no se gradúa en tiempo y forma como debe ser? –

– Mamá... por favor... – Dijo Serena con voz temblorosa – No te pongas así... –

– ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga hija? ¡Es terrible lo que está pasando! –

– ¡Ikuko basta! – La cortó Kenji.

Serena sin soportar más la tensión, se levantó de la mesa y se fue hasta la cocina sin decir más nada.

– Mira lo que consigues mujer, eres muy hiriente para decirle las cosas –

– Disculpe señora, no quiero ser irrespetuoso – Darien no pudo contenerse y defendió a Serena – Pero sinceramente creo que usted está siendo muy injusta con Serena. Yo puedo dar fe de que ella se ha esforzado mucho todo este tiempo, debería tener más consideración –

– El muchacho tiene razón Ikuko, la presionas demasiado – Agregó Kenji,

– Con permiso – Se disculpó Darien y fue a buscar a Serena. Kenji e Ikuko se quedaron discutiendo en la mesa.

Serena estaba de espaldas a la puerta y al verla Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para hacerla girar – Serena... – Ella lo abrazó y comenzó a sollozar desconsolada contra su pecho – Serena por favor... no te pongas así... – La abrazaba con fuerza y sentía que se rompía por dentro al verla tan angustiada.

– Siempre es lo mismo con ella... – Decía enojada – Haga lo que haga nunca es suficiente, nunca le alcanza... – E intensificaba su llanto.

– Serena... no dejes que te afecte de esta forma... – Trataba de consolarla – Tú eres muy capaz, muy comprometida con tus estudios, ya te lo dije mil veces... Debes sentirte segura y orgullosa por todo lo que conseguiste... –

– Pero ella no está orgullosa de mí... jamás lo estará... haga lo que haga siempre debió haber sido más y mejor... Jamás seré capaz de cubrir sus expectativas... –

– Serena... – Tomó su rostro para mirarla – No necesitas la aprobación de nadie para sentirte segura y conforme con lo que haces. Si piensa así, es asunto de ella. Antes que nada debes ser tú misma la que reconozca y valore tus logros... –

Las palabras de Darien y la calma con la que la acogía la ayudaron a tranquilizarse – Lo sé... si me empecino en ser y actuar como ella espera jamás lo conseguiré... me duele mucho que sea así, pero debo aceptarlo... –

– Tranquila Serena... – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios – No me gusta verte triste... – Y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

– Gracias amor... – Y le devolvió el beso.

Ikuko y Kenji aparecieron en la puerta de la cocina y se acercaron a ellos – Vamos querida, dile – Kenji la animó a hablar.

Ikuko tomó las manos de Serena – Hija lo siento... – Soltó un suspiro – Perdóname por haber reaccionado así, no quise gritarte – Y la abrazó – Es que me había hecho tantas ilusiones, has hecho tan bien las cosas durante estos años – Soltó el abrazo y acarició su rostro – Admito que a veces soy demasiado exigente contigo... Pero... – ahora ella se emocionaba – La verdad es que... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija... – Y volvieron a abrazarse – Has hecho una brillante carrera y sé que serás una excelente profesional –

– Por dios – Dijo Kenji riendo mientras se acercaba a Darien – Estas dos son unas verdaderas cabezonas ¿no crees? – Y él también rió.

* * *

Después de que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y Serena y su mamá consiguieron hacer las paces, Kenji e Ikuko se dispusieron a partir. Serena y Darien los acompañaron hasta el auto para despedirlos.

– Bueno chicos – Dijo Kenji con una alegre sonrisa – Ha sido una encantadora velada. Gracias por todo – Y los abrazó efusivo a los dos.

– Adiós hijita, gracias por la deliciosa cena – La abrazó – Y por tenerme tanta paciencia... – Ambas rieron – Adiós Darien – Le dio un afectuoso abrazo – Fue un enorme gusto conocerte – Él sonreía con timidez – Cuida y acompaña mucho a mi niña ¿si? – Él asintió – Y cuando quieran nos van a visitar a casa, será un placer recibirte querido –

– Gracias señora – Dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Terminaron de despedirse y partieron. Serena y Darien permanecieron abrazados hasta que el auto se alejó – Ay amor... – dijo Serena – Gracias por tu paciencia... –

– Al final tú lo pasaste peor que yo – Bromeó

– Qué vergüenza... tuviste que presenciar esa escena tan embarazosa... –

– No te preocupes, no fue tan terrible, porque no me tocó a mí – Rió.

– No quería que las cosas se dieran así, yo esperaba poder hablar con ellos sobre mi graduación en otra ocasión, para evitar que presencies la reacción de mi mamá... –

– No me imaginé que fuera tan rigurosa, ahora entiendo de dónde sacas tu forma de ser tan exigente – Serena suspiró apenada – Y tú papá es muy agradable, sin duda de él heredaste su genial sentido del humor – Ambos rieron.

– Gracias amor... – Lo besó en los labios – No sé qué habría hecho sin ti... Me defendiste y me contuviste en un momento realmente incómodo para mí... Eres mi noble y protector caballero... – Él reía y le devolvía los besos.

– Claro que te iba a defender, tú eres mi princesa – Le daba besitos en la nariz – Y debo cuidar y proteger a mi hermosa doncella ante todas las vicisitudes, dar mi vida por ella y su felicidad –

– Amor... eres tan hermoso... – Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Darien la mecía en sus brazos y no dejaba de acariciar su cabello – Tú eres hermosa mi amor... – Dijo con un suspiro. Ella lo miró emocionada y él le regaló una dulce sonrisa – Te amo... – susurró mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a su rostro – Mi amor... – Y acarició sus labios con un delicado y suave beso. Serena no sintió más el suelo que pisaba, era un beso simplemente perfecto, cualquier resto del malestar o la tensión que había sentido momentos antes desapareció de repente. Y sólo era consciente del inmenso amor que sentía por él. Se besaban con tanta ternura que se sentían flotar. Darien acariciaba su rostro con las manos y ella se abrazaba a su cuello para profundizar los besos con tibias y húmedas caricias. Se besaron largamente, se demostraban cuánto se amaban, y cada vez se convencían más de que se complementaban a la perfección.

– Amor... – Dijo Serena sin cortar los besos – Quédate esta noche conmigo... – Susurró un poco agitada.

– Está bien... pero... – Su respiración se entrecortaba – ¿Me vas a dejar dormir...? Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano... –

– Lo dudo mucho... – Susurró ella seductora y lo miró acechante.

– ¿Ahora quién es la mimosa insaciable? – Dijo con una coqueta sonrisa.

– Es que me has malacostumbrado... – Volvió a besarlo.

– Eres... – Decía entre besos – Eres preciosa amor... – Y la abrazó – Te amo... –


	19. Capitulo 17

**_Hola gente bella! Tanto tiempo! Cómo están? Cómo pasaron la navidad? Espero que muy bien :)_**

**_Volví una vez más después de algunos días de ausencia. Y les traigo un nuevo cap que dada las épocas que estamos viviendo y las emociones y reflexiones de fin de año a flor de piel, está lleno de buenos augurios y profundos sentimientos.. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de esta historia y el amor entre nuestros adorados protagonistas se hace cada vez más fuerte.._**

**_Aclaración: La frase que dice Darien al comienzo del cap es de una canción de Jimi Hendrix, "Angel"._**

**_Bueno, los invito a leer el diecisiete y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. No dejen de contarme que les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos y abracitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 17 ::_

Algunas semanas después,

Una tarde Serena esperaba a Darien en la placita de siempre. Estaba algo ansiosa porque él llevaba retrasado más de media hora y cuando intentaba llamarlo la atendía siempre el contestador, quizás tendría el celular apagado. Miraba fijamente por la esquina por donde siempre aparecía por si lo veía llegar y se fijaba en la hora a cada minuto. Soltó un suspiro para intentar tranquilizarse y seguir esperando, cuando de repente alguien le cubrió los ojos con las manos y le susurró al oído – "Ayer un ángel bajó del cielo y estuvo conmigo el tiempo suficiente como para rescatarme..." – Enseguida reconoció la voz de su novio y sonrió feliz porque al fin había llegado. Tomó sus manos y volteó para verlo. Él también sonreía contento y se sentó a su lado – "Y ayer ella me contó una historia sobre el amor dulce entre la luna y el profundo mar azul..." – Y le regaló un tierno beso en los labios.

Serena lo abrazó efusiva – ¡Hola amor! – Él reía por su reacción – Tardaste mucho... – Y lo besaba en los labios con impaciencia.

– Hola amor – Dijo él entre besos – ¿Me extrañaste? –

– Muchísimo... – Suavizó los besos – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya me estaba preocupando –

– Es que hoy tuve mi última sesión –

– ¿Ya la última? –

– Bueno, la última de este año, el próximo retomo –

– Comprendo ¿y cómo te fue? –

– Muy bien – Comentaba entusiasmado – Estuvimos evaluando cómo trabajamos hasta ahora, qué hubo, qué logré, si se cumplieron mis expectativas, cómo estaba cuando empecé y cómo estoy ahora. Conversamos sobre muchas cosas, por eso demoramos –

– Qué bueno amor ¿y cómo te sientes? –

– Me siento bien, va a ser extraño no venir por un tiempo, ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar – Rió – Pero me dijo que continúe con la tarea del diario, que piense en propósitos para el año que viene, para mi futuro y me dijo que espera que regrese con buenas nuevas –

– ¿Buenas nuevas? –

– Sí, porque ya le adelanté que pronto mi hermosa novia va a mudarse conmigo – La besó de nuevo – Y ella está más entusiasmada que yo con la novedad – Ambos rieron – Y me dijo que desea que las cosas sigan marchando bien entre nosotros y que sigan las buenas noticias... –

– Ay amor ¡es toda una celestina, me encanta tu terapeuta! – Volvieron a reír.

– ¿Y tú cómo estás? –

– Bien, también tengo novedades... –

– ¿Ah sí? Pues cuéntame –

– En realidad es una pequeña propuesta... – Dijo algo nerviosa.

– ¿Una propuesta? –

– Sí... pero antes que nada quiero aclararte que no tienes que sentirte obligado en responderme que sí. Sólo hazlo si realmente tienes ganas. Si no quieres hacerlo, dímelo con sinceridad, yo lo entenderé –

– ¿Qué cosa Serena? ¿Qué quieres pedirme? – Comenzaba a impacientarse.

– Bueno... Hoy estuve hablando con mis padres y... nosotros en mi familia no somos muy tradicionalistas con estas cosas, pero por una costumbre que heredamos de mis abuelos todos los años nos reunimos a festejar navidad y... como ya te conocen... y te adoran... y saben que entre nosotros las cosas están marchando muy en serio... ellos me pidieron que te invite a celebrar con nosotros... –

– Vaya... – Dijo sorprendido.

– Si no quieres yo no tengo ningún problema, en serio – Se mostraba preocupada, no quería hacerle sentir que lo presionaba – Entiendo que para ti las reuniones y eventos familiares no son algo tan sencillo y corriente como lo son para mí, y que quizás tú prefieres... –

– Amor – La interrumpió – Quiero ir... – Dijo serio.

– Pero no tienes obligación si no quieres... –

– Serena – Volvió a interrumpirla – Te dije que sí quiero ir... – Tomó su rostro con dulzura – Antes que nada tú eres mi familia... – Ella sonreía emocionada – Y quiero compartir todo contigo – Y la besó otra vez.

– Amor... –

– En serio Serena... Desde que estamos juntos lo que más quiero es acompañarte y que me acompañes en todo... – Profundizaba los besos – Eres mi familia, mi hogar, mi refugio... – Decía entre besos – Mi ángel... mi amor... Soy tan feliz contigo como nunca antes en mi vida lo fui, como jamás me podría haber si quiera imaginado que llegaría a serlo... Te amo... y quiero compartir todo contigo... – Y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

– Gracias amor... es tan hermoso lo que me dices... – Lo abrazó – Yo también quiero compartir todo contigo... Hoy y siempre... Te amo tanto... – Y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

En esos días se prepararon para viajar al pueblo donde vivía la familia de Serena. Compraron algunos regalos, ropa nueva, Darien organizó su trabajo para tener más días libres y quedarse más tiempo. Y llegaron a la casa de Serena el día de noche buena. Los esperaban y recibían entusiasmados Kenji, Ikuko y Sammy. Como eran pocos, Darien se sentía menos nervioso con el acontecimiento, igualmente al ya haberlos conocido en tan buenos términos cada vez podía sentirse más cómodo y a gusto con ellos, ya que lo trataban como a un hijo más y eran muy atentos y afectuosos con él.

A la hora de la cena hubo abundancia de comida, incontables brindis y muchos gestos y expresiones de solidaridad y buenos deseos para todos. Fue una velada sumamente agradable y Serena y Darien se sentían plenamente felices de compartir juntos un momento tan íntimo y familiar por primera vez.

Después de comer y celebrar hasta entrada la madrugada, Serena ayudó a su mamá a ordenar el comedor y la cocina. Y cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir notó que Darien no estaba dentro de la casa. Se asomó a la ventana para ver si lo encontraba afuera y vio que estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada. Se despidió de Ikuko, buscó una manta y salió. Cuando se acercó le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, él respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado cubriéndolo con el extremo de la manta que llevaba encima. Permanecieron en silencio por largo rato. Lo notaba algo melancólico y no quiso importunarlo con preguntas.

Después de varios minutos Serena se atrevió a hablar – ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? – Él asintió, sabía que ella recurría a cuentos y lindas historias para animarlo, y adoraba que lo hiciera – En una casa más o menos sencilla vivía una humilde familia. Al acercarse la navidad el padre había comprado un rollo de un costoso papel para envolver los regalos antes de ponerlos en el árbol, pero cuando fue a buscarlo se encontró con el tubo de cartón pelado. Y eso lo hizo explotar de furia. Mandó a llamar a su familia para ver quién le había quitado el papel y su pequeña hija de 5 años le dijo que ella lo había usado para envolver una caja. Era un regalo para su papá. El hombre se enterneció y le pidió disculpas, pero al abrirlo volvía a explotar a gritos porque no encontró nada adentro. Y la niña afligida le explicó: "La caja no está vacía, papá, yo soplé adentro cuarenta y siete besos para ti..." El padre abrazó a la niña y le suplicó que lo perdonara por su ceguera y su ignorancia. Y desde entonces guarda esa caja debajo de su cama y siempre que se siente derrumbado, la abre y toma un beso de su hija, para recuperar la conciencia de lo que es importante y de lo que sólo son tonterías... –

Él tomó la mano de Serena y le dio un beso en la palma para agradecerle por la bonita historia que acababa de regalarle. Se sonrieron y volvieron a quedar en silencio con las miradas perdidas en el horizonte.

– Es curioso... – Habló Darien al fin – Acabo de recordar algo... – Ella lo miró para escucharlo con atención sin interrumpirlo – Cuando era niño en mi casa también festejábamos la navidad. Y me acuerdo que durante esos días mi mamá nos pedía a mi hermana y a mí que la ayudáramos a confeccionar tarjetas de felicitaciones. Ponía música clásica de fondo, si no me equivoco Beethoven era su preferido, y nos sentábamos los tres en el suelo de la sala con muchísimos papeles de colores, cintas, crayones, y nos pasábamos horas trabajando. Era muy divertido... Hacíamos un montón de tarjetas, no sé porqué tantas si no teníamos familiares, pero ella se las regalaba a todo el mundo. A los vecinos, a los dueños de las tiendas donde habitualmente hacía las compras, a nuestros compañeros de la escuela, a todo el que conociera... – Hizo una pausa – Ella era tan... – Suspiró con pesar – Era hermosa... buena... cariñosa... – Bajó la mirada, le dolía recordar, y Serena apretó su mano al notar su tristeza – Es extraño... hasta hoy lo único que recordaba de mi infancia era... – Su voz empezó a quebrarse y no pudo seguir hablando.

Serena comprendía perfectamente lo que él no se animaba a decir, y tomó su rostro con suavidad para que la mire – Darien... no fue tu culpa... – Él asintió y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Tú no eres responsable de lo que pasó... – Y sin poder contener más sus emociones, Darien la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Ella, conmovida por su dolor, también soltó algunas lágrimas. Lo mecía en sus brazos y acariciaba su cuello con delicadeza para intentar contenerlo – Tranquilo amor... – Le susurraba al oído – Tranquilo... –

Poco a poco Darien pudo calmarse y se separó de Serena que acariciaba su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas. Él tomó su mano y apretó los ojos para no volver a llorar – Serena... – Pudo mirarla, ella sonreía – He tenido mucho miedo durante tantos años... Miedo a estar solo... a que me abandonen... pero yo no quería reconocerlo... y sólo sentía rencor... remordimiento... desconfianza... odiaba mi pasado... mi historia... me odiaba a mi mismo... y me encerré en una vida solitaria y aislada por tanto tiempo... – Suspiró otra vez – Hasta que me encontré contigo... – Ahora él acariciaba el rostro de Serena y ella volvía a dejar escapar sus lágrimas – Al principio creía que podía huir de mi dolor si me apegaba a ti... e intenté con desesperación tener algo seguro a tu lado, tener poder sobre ti y sobre lo que sentía creyendo que así superaría mis temores y sanaría mis heridas... pero después de aquella noche... – Bajó de nuevo la mirada – Cuando perdí el control y todo se echó a perder de nuevo... Recién a partir de ahí pude darme cuenta de lo resentido y culpable que me sentía... Y de cuánto te había lastimado al actuar de esa forma... pero... tú no me abandonaste Serena... – Volvió a mirarla – y me enseñaste a sentirme seguro y confiado conmigo mismo... a creer en que soy capaz de construir contigo algo tan bello, tan real como lo que tenemos... aprendí lo que es el amor... y ya no me siento más solo y abandonado... ya no tengo miedo... – La besó en los labios – Te amo tanto... y te necesito conmigo... – Ella le devolvía los besos con tanta ternura, con tanta calidez, que él no pudo evitar volver a llorar al sentirse contenido y comprendido por ella – Te amo... – Y volvieron a abrazarse.

– Yo también te amo y te necesito Darien... – Dijo ella al soltar el abrazo – Desde la primera vez que te vi me siento unida a ti... Aunque en un primer momento creí que sólo se trataba de mi deseo de cuidarte y protegerte, por haberte encontrado tan vulnerable y triste... Cuando te fui conociendo mejor me di cuenta de que en realidad algo mucho más profundo había surgido entre nosotros... Que no sólo me divertía contigo y me gustaba que pasáramos tiempo juntos... Sino que me sentía acompañada, valorada y querida de verdad... Te convertiste en mi amigo, mi compañero... Y descubrí que en realidad estaba locamente enamorada de ti... Aunque me llevó tiempo admitirlo, lo supe desde ese día que te volví a ver en el video... Y desde entonces no quise volver a separarme de ti jamás... Y ahora que estamos juntos quiero compartir todo contigo... Quiero crecer a tu lado, amarte, comprenderte, aceptarte... Y elegirte todos los días... – Lo besó en los labios – Te amo... – Y se abrazaron de nuevo.

Después de permanecer abrazados y en silencio por unos instantes, Darien soltó un largo suspiro – Estas fechas nos ponen muy sensibles... – Bromeó y ambos rieron. Él se separó de ella pero sin soltarla – Amor... todavía no te di tu regalo... – Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

– Pero si me regalaste unos discos de... –

– No... – La interrumpió – Eso sólo era para despistarte... – Ella lo miraba confundida sin dejar de sonreír – El verdadero regalo te lo quiero dar ahora que estamos solos – Dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolsillo – Feliz navidad Serena... – Y se lo entregó.

Ella no salía de su asombro ante la tan inesperada sorpresa, y él reía por su expresión. Abrió el sobre con impaciencia y al ver lo que se encontraba en su interior una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro – ¡Amor! – Y miraba los papeles y a Darien alternadamente sin saber cómo reaccionar – Esto es... – sus ojos comenzaban otra vez a llenarse de lágrimas – Es uno de mis sueños... no puedo creerlo... – Lo abrazó efusiva – ¡Voy a cumplir mi sueño contigo! – Darien acababa de regalarle dos pasajes de avión a París.

– Lo sé amor... – La abrazaba con fuerza – Sé que es tu sueño y yo quiero compartirlo contigo... – Serena lo besó con intensidad y él respondió de igual forma.

– No puedo creerlo... – Decía ella entre besos – ¡No puedo creerlo! – Repetía y profundizaba más los besos – Es... es el mejor regalo que jamás haya recibido... – Suavizó los besos y él acariciaba su rostro sin dejar de sonreír.

– Y tú eres el mejor regalo que me dio la vida... Eres un dulce ángel que dios envió a la tierra para mí... Te amo Serena... –

* * *

Después de muchos mimos y besos, comenzaron a sentir algo de frío y decidieron entrar a la casa para ir a dormir. Adentro había mucho silencio, ya todos dormían. Subieron las escaleras sin hacer ruido, fueron hasta la habitación de Serena tomados de las manos y cuando llegaron a la puerta Darien se detuvo de repente – ¿Qué pasa amor? – Preguntó ella en voz baja.

– ¿Yo... yo voy a dormir contigo? – Ella asintió sonriente – ¿En tu habitación? – Serena seguía asintiendo y se tapaba la boca con la mano para contener la risa – ¿En la casa de tus padres? –

– Sí amor – Volvió a tomarlo de la mano y juntos entraron al dormitorio. Apenas cerró la puerta, Serena comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Darien cortó los besos – No Serena – Murmuraba – No es correcto que lo hagamos aquí –

Serena volvió a reír al encontrarlo tan nervioso – Está bien... pero si después te arrepientes ya será demasiado tarde... – Susurró con una coqueta sonrisa – Enseguida regreso – Y se fue hasta el baño.

Darien permaneció inmóvil en el medio de la habitación observando todo a su alrededor. Había unos estantes llenos de conejos de peluche, las rosadas paredes estaban repletas de dibujos de hadas, de fotografías de Serena, y se acercó a curiosear. Sonreía enternecido al ver las distintas imágenes, Serena de bebé, de niña, con su hermano, con amigos. Y en cada foto encontraba en su rostro la misma clara y cálida expresión que él tanto amaba... Suspiró emocionado y fue hasta la cama. Allí también había algunos peluches y volvió a sonreír pensando en la curiosa coincidencia de haberle regalado uno hacía tiempo sin todavía conocerla lo suficiente como para saber sobre su fascinación por los conejos y que por eso su papá la apodaba 'conejita' cariñosamente.

Tomó uno de los peluches y se sentó al pie de la cama. Observaba el conejo pensativo, recordando todo lo que acababan de hablar, todo lo que había pasado ese día, las últimas semanas, todo el tiempo desde que la había vuelto a encontrar. Y cuando ella apareció en la puerta del baño y comenzó a caminar hacia él con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro confirmó una vez más lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía a su lado... – Hola conejita... – Le dijo en tono seductor.

Ella rió y se sentó a su lado – Hola guapo... – Respondió ella y lo besó en los labios – ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Acaso desobedeciste a mi padre y te colaste por la ventana para visitarme? –

– Así es... – Le respondía los besos – No permitiré que nada ni nadie me aparte de ti jovencita... Nadie nos prohibirá jamás que podamos estar juntos... Aunque tengamos que hacerlo a escondidas... – Acariciaba su cuello delicadamente con los dedos y no dejaba de besarla.

– Eres un joven muy valiente por haberte atrevido a venir hasta aquí... – Profundizaba los besos – Y te mereces una recompensa... – Lentamente comenzó a inclinarlo contra la cama sin cortar los besos y se acomodaba sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

– Serena... – Susurraba él ya algo agitado y ella empezaba a besarlo en el cuello – Serena... espera... – Y la tomó de los hombros para alejarla – Por favor... entiéndeme... no me parece correcto... – Ella suspiró frustrada y se incorporó. Él se sentó a su lado – No te enojes amor... – Tomaba su rostro con dulzura para que lo mire a los ojos – No pienses que te estoy rechazando ni nada por el estilo... Eso jamás... Muero de ganas por estar contigo ahora pero... Estamos en la casa de tus padres, ellos están al otro lado del pasillo y no creo que sea correcto que nosotros... –

– Está bien... – Lo interrumpió apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios – Sólo dormiremos – Él suspiró algo aliviado – Pero ni me mires fuerte que no podré resistirme – Y ambos rieron – Ay amor... – Volvió a besarlo en los labios – Eres tan hermoso... –

Serena se levantó y fue a buscar unas mantas al armario. Darien sacó todos los peluches de la cama y los dejó con los demás en los estantes. Se acostaron vestidos para prevenir cualquier tipo de tentación y Darien acomodó las mantas para cubrirlos a ambos. Se recostó frente a ella y la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo – Tengo frío amor... – Susurró mientras le daba besitos en la punta de la nariz. Ella lo abrazó y él acomodó su rostro contra su pecho. Ambos suspiraron y permanecieron un rato en silencio – Amor... – Ella lo escuchaba pero el sueño comenzaba a vencerla – Si algún día tenemos una hija ¿vamos a dejar que duerma con su novio en su habitación? –

Serena despertó de golpe al escucharlo – ¿Una hija? – Preguntó riendo nerviosa.

– Claro, nuestra primera hija de los muchos que tendremos – Y la miró con una alegre sonrisa.

– ¿Tendremos muchos hijos? –

– Sí, muchísimos – Le dio un corto beso en los labios – Seremos la familia Conejo – Bromeó y ambos rieron – Pero cuando nuestra hija tenga novio yo no creo que permita que se quede a dormir con ella... –

– ¿Serás un papá celoso? – Serena no dejaba de reír.

– Muuuuuy celoso – Respondió con firmeza y volvió a acomodar su rostro contra el pecho de Serena, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba su cabello – Porque será tan hermosa como su mamá y todos se volverán locos por ella y yo no dejaré que la toque nadie –

– Pobre chica... – Ambos rieron un rato más y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

– Amor... – Volvió a despertarla – Jamás creí que algún día desearía formar una familia... – La miró de nuevo y ella sonreía emocionada – Me cambiaste la vida Serena... – Se acercaba lentamente a su rostro mientras acomodaba unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente – Contigo soy un hombre nuevo... – Susurraba casi rozando sus labios con los de ella – Contigo tengo sueños y deseos que nunca imaginé que tendría... – Acariciaban sus narices con suavidad y cada vez estaban más cerca – Y quiero hacerlos realidad a tu lado... Te amo... – Y sus bocas se encontraron en un tibio e intenso beso.

– Darien... – Serena comenzaba a vencerse de nuevo ante los besos y caricias de Darien que ahora se ocupaba de su cuello – Te dije que... – Y soltó un suave gemido al sentir que él empezaba a acariciarla bajo la ropa – Te dije... que... – Le costaba hablar por la respiración irregular – que no podré resistirme... – Enredó sus dedos en su espeso cabello y también besaba su cuello – Si continuamos así ya no podré detenerme... –

– Tienes razón – Dijo él jadeante al separarse de repente de ella – No es correcto – Y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Serena se mordía los labios al verlo y sentía que lo deseaba con desesperación – Ya es demasiado tarde jovencito... – Y volvió a su boca para besarlo con impaciencia.

Hicieron el amor de una manera tierna y pausada, dulce y delicada, pero al mismo tiempo de forma apasionada y abrasadora... Y durmieron tranquilos y abrazados toda la noche.


	20. Capitulo 18 - Primera Parte

**_Hola a todos! Cómo están? Espero que muuy bien :)_**

**_Nuevo día nuevo cap. Mientras tengo mi compu conmigo puedo seguir escribiendo largo y tendido, pero en unos días me voy de la ciudad y quizás demore en volver a publicar. Pero no creo que sea para tanto, a lo sumo en dos o tres días estoy de vuelta._**

**_En esta ocasión les traigo un cap que me está quedando muy largo, así que lo dividí en dos partes para que quede más prolijo. Quizás esta primera parte quedó algo corta, pero creo que lo que cuento acá es importante. Es una escena relativamente cotidiana, pero en ella se puede ver el fuerte compromiso que existe entre nuestros adorados tortolitos. Ya casi casi nos acercamos al final de esta historia, y las cosas entre ellos cada vez van a ser mejores..._**

**_Aclaración: El texto que relata Darien en este cap es un estracto de una obra de Julio Cortázar, un talentosísimo escritor argentino, cien por ciento recomendable. Espero que les guste ese fragmento, creo que es una verdadera joyita..._**

**_Bueno, lean la primera parte del dieciocho en paz. Si termino a tiempo mañana subo la segunda. Y no dejen de comentarme qué les pareció! Saben que todo lo que me dicen es super valioso para mí, todo es bienvenido!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besosss!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 18 : Primera parte ::_

Un año nuevo comenzaba...

Después de despedir el año viejo con sus amigos, Serena y Darien salieron de viaje el 1ro de enero a la madrugada. Pasaron unos días increíbles, recorrieron y pasearon por París durante semanas, y después también conocieron otros países de Europa. Viajaron durante un mes y medio, no quisieron desperdiciar un solo día para disfrutar de hacer algo tan intenso y gratificante juntos...

A su regreso, Serena comenzó enseguida a alistar todo para mudarse al departamento de Darien. Dedicaron un fin de semana para el traslado de sus cosas y algunos de sus muebles, y el resto lo enviaron a la casa de sus padres.

Era un sábado en la tarde, Serena ya estaba terminando de instalarse en su nuevo hogar. Todavía había muchas cajas y bolsas por todos lados y le llevaría un tiempo considerable terminar de ordenar todo. Darien puso música y la ayudaba a desembalar las cosas. Ella colgaba adornos y cuadros en las paredes, y él le halagaba fascinado cada detalle que ella le mostraba. Si bien hacía tiempo que Serena había comenzado a decorar su departamento, ahora estaba más entusiasmada que nunca en poder ubicar todas sus pertenencias en el lugar que a partir de ese día compartirían como su nidito de amor...

– ¡Ay ya casi lo olvido! – Exclamó ella al desenvolver un gran portarretratos – Mira amor, esto irá a nuestro dormitorio – Darien se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura. Serena acomodó el cuadro sobre un estante para verlo mejor – Lo terminé de armar ayer – Contaba contenta. Eran un montón de fotografías de su viaje distribuidas por todo el portarretratos – La mayoría son de París –

– Son hermosas amor – Dijo él mientras la besaba en la mejilla y la soltaba para acercarse al cuadro y poder ver mejor las fotos – Ésta es genial – Señaló riendo – Recuerdo que le pediste al mesero de aquel café que la tome y tu francés era tan 'fluido' que el pobre hombre no entendía nada, ni siquiera enseñándole la cámara comprendía lo que le decías –

– Darien... no te burles – Dijo ella haciendo pucheros.

Él seguía riendo – Encima le gritabas, como si así lograras que te entendiera mejor. El hombre era francés amor, no sordo – Y la abrazó al ver que ella se empezaba a molestar – No te enojes – Le dio algunos besitos en la nariz para calmarla – Me río contigo, no de ti... –

– Yo no me estoy riendo... – Se esforzaba por mantenerse seria.

– Sí lo estás... – Acariciaba sus labios con el dedo – Sí te ríes, aquí está tu sonrisa, no puedes ocultármela... – Y ella sin poder contenerse más echó a reír. Pero ahora él permanecía serio y no dejaba de acariciar sus labios. Ella sonreía y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – "Toco tu boca... – Susurraba – Con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca... Voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera... Y me basta cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar... Hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige y te dibuja en la cara... Una boca elegida entre todas, con soberana libertad elegida por mí para dibujarla con mi mano por tu cara... Que por un azar que no busco comprender coincide exactamente con tu boca que sonríe por debajo de la que mi mano te dibuja... Me miras... De cerca me miras... Cada vez más de cerca... Y entonces jugamos al cíclope, nos miramos cada vez más de cerca... Y nuestros ojos se agrandan, se acercan entre sí, se superponen... Y los cíclopes se miran, respirando confundidos... Y las bocas se encuentran... – Comenzó a besarla – Y luchan tibiamente... – Seguía susurrando entre besos – Mordiéndose con los labios... Apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes... Jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio... Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo... Acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura... Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce... Y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella... Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura... Y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua..." – Y se fundieron en un apasionado y largo beso. Se besaban con calma, se acariciaban con delicadeza y profundizaban sus respiraciones al intensificar las cálidas y húmedas caricias de sus bocas.

– Te amo... – Susurró Serena mientras suavizaba los besos, él sonreía tranquilo y la miraba a los ojos sin soltarla – Te amo tanto... – Y volvió a besarlo. Darien comenzó a caminar guiándola hacia el dormitorio y ella se dejaba llevar sin cortar los besos.

Pero mientras atravesaban la sala, un teléfono empezó a sonar – Es una broma... – Dijo él al detenerse – Tiene que ser una broma... – Y suspiró molesto.

– Amor no te enojes... – Intentaba consolarlo – Es la primera vez en todo el día que nos interrumpen – Dijo riendo – Seguro es mi mamá que me avisa que llegaron mis cosas –

– ¿Acaso tiene un radar? – Ella rió – En serio te lo digo, debe tener un radar o algo parecido, no puede ser que llame siempre en momentos así –

– Eres muy mimoso amor... – Acarició su rostro con dulzura y él sonrió.

– Bueno – Caminó hasta la mesa para buscar el teléfono – Atiéndela pero date prisa... – Ella echó a reír de nuevo por su impaciencia. Cuando Darien agarró el celular y vio quién llamaba, su rostro se transfiguró.

Se acercó a Serena para darle el teléfono y ella se asustó por su expresión – ¿Quién es? – Preguntó confundida y cuando tomó el celular y leyó comprendió porqué Darien se mostraba tan molesto – ¿Seiya? –

– ¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a atender? – Se mostraba realmente enojado. Serena atendió la llamada y se fue a la cocina para hablar con reserva. Darien inevitablemente se puso muy nervioso con la situación y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras maldecía entre dientes. Serena no demoró mucho en regresar, pero para él la espera había sido una eterna tortura. Y cuando vio que se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa se sintió aún peor – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué quería? – Intentaba controlar sus emociones, pero estaba furioso.

– Amor... Ya tengo fecha – Decía emocionada – ¡Tengo fecha de graduación! –

– ¿Qué? – Darien no entendía nada, sólo era conciente de lo molesto que estaba con la inoportuna llamada del ex novio de Serena – ¿Para eso te llamó? ¿No se le podría haber ocurrido una excusa mejor? – Comenzaba a levantar el tono de su voz.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Ella tampoco lograba comprender lo que pasaba, y la alegría que había tenido con la noticia empezó a desvanecerse al ver a Darien sulfurado – ¿Una excusa? –

– ¡Claro! ¡Seguro que es una tonta excusa para hablar contigo, para buscarte! – Gritaba y volvía a caminar nervioso – ¿O acaso tú te crees que te llama un sábado en la noche sólo para hablar de tus estudios? –

Serena también empezaba a enojarse – Darien... – Intentaba controlarse para no levantar la voz – ¿Me estás hablando en serio? –

– ¡Claro que hablo en serio Serena! ¡Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día, estaba seguro de que volvería! –

– Darien, estás mezclando todo, estás interpretando cualquier cosa ¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? Me voy a graduar, para eso me llamó, para avisarme... –

– ¿A esta hora? – La interrumpió – ¿Un sábado en la noche? ¿De repente se entera y te llama para avisarte? ¡Pero qué feliz coincidencia! – Dijo con sarcasmo y no dejaba de caminar.

– Él trabaja en la facultad, conoce a todos los profesores y justo uno de los que evalúa mi trabajo es amigo de él, y esta tarde le contó que ya estaban las fechas y que las publicarán el lunes... – Intentaba explicarle.

– ¡Sí claro! ¡Me lo creo! – La interrumpió de nuevo – ¿Es que no te das cuenta Serena? ¡Te está buscando! ¡Jamás te llamó en todo este tiempo! ¿Y ahora repentinamente son buenísimos amigos que se hablan por asuntos de la facultad? ¡Pero qué considerado, qué gran compañero tienes! –

– No me grites – Dijo ella con voz temblorosa – No me gusta que me grites –

– ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga Serena? – Estaba tan enojado que no podía evitar seguir levantando la voz – ¡Es evidente que se está tirando un lance contigo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? –

– No puedo creerlo... Te preocupa más hacer una ridícula escena de celos cuando en realidad él tuvo la mejor intención de darme una noticia importante. Es mi graduación Darien, tú sabes lo que significa esto para mí... –

– ¡Con más razón todavía! ¡Es la excusa ideal para volver a acercarse a ti! ¡Sabe perfectamente lo obsesionada que estás con ese asunto y que le estarás eternamente agradecida por su preocupación! –

– ¿Obsesionada? – Ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

– ¡Ya lo veía venir! ¡Era obvio que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar! ¿Cómo puede ser que no te des cuenta de lo que sucede? ¡Eres muy inocente Serena! ¡Abre los ojos mujer, te está buscando de nuevo, eso es lo que está haciendo! –

– No puedo creerlo... – Se acercó a una de las cajas y empezó a guardar cosas sin fijarse en qué – No quiero escucharte más... – No podía dejar de llorar – Ha sido un error venir aquí... – Estaba tan enojada y dolida con la forma en que Darien le gritaba que no pensaba lo que hacía, sólo quería huir de ahí. Colgó su bolso de su hombro, alzó la caja y caminó hacia la puerta.

Darien recapacitó de golpe al verla tan decidida a partir – No Serena, no... No te vayas... No... – Y la detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta, ella lloraba con desconsuelo y él sintió que se rompía por dentro al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer – No amor, no... No llores por favor, no... – Tomó la caja que llevaba Serena y la dejó en el suelo – No te vayas Serena... – La abrazó con fuerza – Perdóname... perdóname... no quise lastimarte... no quise gritarte... perdóname... – Estaba desesperado, temía haber echado todo a perder.

El llanto de Serena fue disminuyendo de a poco – Suéltame Darien... – Gimoteaba – Estoy muy molesta contigo... no puedo creer que hayas reaccionado así... –

– Perdóname por favor... No sé qué fue lo que me pasó, me sentí furioso, me irritó tanto esa llamada que... –

– Te pusiste celoso – Completó la frase.

– Sí... me volví loco de los celos al instante... En realidad siempre me enojo cuando nos interrumpen, pero esta vez fue diferente... Pero no me enojé contigo... No sé qué me pasó... Perdóname... no quise gritarte, no quise tratarte así... perdóname por favor... – Se mostraba realmente arrepentido.

– ¿Acaso desconfías de mí? –

– No Serena, por favor, eso jamás... Desconfié de él, lo primero que pensé es que sigue interesado en ti y que... –

– Darien... – Lo interrumpió – Ya te expliqué porqué me llamó, deja de pensar tonterías –

– Sí amor... lo sé... lamento tanto haber reaccionado así... – La abrazó de nuevo – Por favor... no te vayas... –

– No me voy a ir, sólo estaba enojada... – Suspiró un poco más aliviada – Y sigo estándolo... – Se separó de él y caminó hacia la mesa. Se sentó y dejó su bolso en una silla. Él la siguió y se sentó a su lado – ¿Podemos hablar con calma? – Él asintió – ¿No vas a volver a gritar? – Él negó con cabeza.

– Serena... – Se sentía muy afligido por lo que había pasado y necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella – Entiendo que estés enojada... me porté como un tonto, perdí el control y te traté mal... Perdóname por favor... Lo que pasa es que... – Suspiró con pesar.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Darien? ¿Desconfías de mí? – Volvió a preguntar, en realidad lo que a ella le dolía era creer que eso era lo que pasaba y necesitaba estar segura de lo que él pensaba sobre ella.

– No Serena, ya te dije que no... No es por ti que reaccioné así, entiéndeme... Es que me molestó que te llame... –

– Pero ya te dije que me llamó para... –

– Lo sé – La interrumpió – Y te creo, no desconfío de ti, en serio te lo digo... Pero no me gustó nada que te llamara después de tanto tiempo... – Volvió a suspirar – Yo no lo conozco, sólo lo vi una vez... Pero yo te veía tan triste en ese tiempo... Y él te dejaba de lado, te ignoraba, y yo no podía creer lo que hacía... No entendía cómo podía comportarse de esa forma contigo... Tú eres la chica más hermosa del mundo... Eres tan especial, dulce, sensible, graciosa... – Acariciaba su rostro – Y él no te valoraba, te descuidaba... Y yo casi llegué a odiarlo por eso... –

– ¿También te ponías celoso entonces? – Preguntó coqueta.

– Moría de celos... – Ella se mordía los labios y acariciaba su mano – Cada vez nosotros nos acercábamos más y él te seguía lastimando con su indiferencia... Estaba desesperado... Quería protegerte, tenerte sólo conmigo, no soportaba que te tratara de esa forma... Y si ahora intentara acercarse a ti de nuevo no voy a tener la paciencia que tuve entonces – Serena sonreía – En serio amor, no permitiré que se te acerque –

– Creo que estás exagerando –

– No, no exagero, en verdad desconfío de esta llamada. Entiendo que haya querido darte la noticia de la fecha, puede haber tenido una buena intención con eso, pero para mí no deja de resultar extraño, pienso que tuvo una buena excusa para volver a hablar contigo –

– Bueno, supongamos que tienes razón – Reflexionó – Que está interesado en mí, que quiso intentar buscarme de nuevo y todo eso. Por un lado, sinceramente me importa poco y nada si en verdad le pasa eso, yo no pienso responderle de ninguna forma, ni siquiera para que seamos amigos. Y por otro, creo que tampoco hay manera de que vuelva a insistir después de lo que le conté –

– ¿Qué le contaste? –

– Apenas me preguntó cómo estaba le dije: "Feliz, acabo de mudarme con mi novio" –

– ¿Eso le dijiste? – Ella asintió – ¿Y le dijiste que era yo? – Ella volvió a asentir – Vaya... No le debe haber gustado ni un poco escucharlo... –

– Sí, le dije todo eso. Así que no hay chance de que me llame de nuevo –

– Amor... ven aquí... – La tomó de la mano y la acercó a él para que se siente en su falda – Perdóname Serena... – La abrazaba por la cintura – No me gusta que discutamos... –

– Es nuestra primera pelea de novios ¿te diste cuenta? –

– Sí... Y ojalá sea la última... Odio hacerte llorar... Se me parte el corazón cuando te veo llorar... No volvamos a pelear por favor... –

– Eso no te lo puedo garantizar amor... – Reía mientras abrazaba su cuello.

– Es cierto, tienes muy mal carácter... – Bromeó.

– ¡Qué descarado! ¡Fuiste el primero en pegar el grito en el cielo como un loquito! –

– Y tú quisiste salir corriendo ¿siempre reaccionas así? –

– Sí... No me gusta pelear... No me gusta que me griten... –

– Perdóname amor... – Comenzó a besarla en los labios – A mí tampoco me gusta gritarte... pero no lo pude evitar, me puse muy nervioso... No quiero que nadie se fije en ti... – Susurraba entre besos – Que nadie te mire... eres mía... sólo mía... y no pienso compartirte con nadie... –

– Qué posesivo resultaste ser... – Le devolvía los besos – Posesivo y sobreprotector... –

– ¿Te molesta? –

– Me encanta... – Y lo besó con pasión.

– Amor... – Susurró casi sin voz, los besos y caricias de su novia lo estremecían entero – Serena... ¿Quieres... – Ella comenzó a besar su cuello – ¿Quieres que vayamos a reconciliarnos a la habitación...? – Ella cortó los besos y asintió con una mirada acechante. Darien retomó los besos y la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla con él hasta el dormitorio.


	21. Capitulo 18 - Segunda Parte

**_Hola gente querida! Cómo les va? Yo muy bien, bastante a las corridas en estas fechas, pero bien :)_**

**_Acá les dejo la continuación del último cap, que también quedó algo corta porque al final sobre la marcha decidí hacer algunos cambios y lo que pensaba contar en este episodio lo voy a dejar para el próximo._**

**_En esta ocasión me puse algo seria de nuevo. No se asusten, nada malo va a pasar, al contrario, las cosas siguen marchando cada vez mejor. En realidad lo que quise hacer con este cap, tanto en la primera como en la segunda parte, fue plasmar un aspecto de la relación de Serena y Darien un poco más realista. No niego que todo lo que vengo contando, si bien es una ficción, tiene mucho de verdadero en el sentido de que las relaciones humanas, y en particular las de pareja, tienen matices realmente hermosos y que valen la pena ser reconocidos y descritos desde lo romántico y nutritivo. Pero me parece importante no negar otros aspectos que también son parte, como en este caso el asunto de los celos y también otras cuestiones que a veces hacen tambalear el tablero... No sé si estoy siendo clara. Lo que intento transmitir con esto es que no todos somos perfectos, no todas las relaciones lo son, por más divinas e ideales que parezcan, y que está bueno tener una mirada más abierta y contemplativa de las cosas tal cual son, con todo lo que hay, lo lindo y lo no tan lindo, lo que ayuda a avanzar y crecer y lo que interrumpe. Pfff... me puse profunda, je! Pero bue, es mi humilde opinión, y espero sepan comprenderme.._**

**_Les comento que ya estoy empezando el último cap de esta historia.. Sí, lamentablemente el final se acerca.. :( Pero quiero avisarles que es probable que demore en actualizar, quiero que quede lo más bonito posible, y como ando complicada de tiempos no puedo dedicarme a la escritura como quisiera (perfeccionista yo? ja!). Así que les pido paciencia! _**

**_Una vez más agradezco enormemente a quienes me siguen y comentan día a día, en verdad me llenan de alegría las cosas que me dicen y me motivan a seguir desarrollando este hermoso hobby que cada vez disfruto más! Gracias totales por su apoyo y sus palabras!_**

**__****_Bueno, lean la segunda parte del dieciocho en paz y después me dicen qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**__****_Les deseo un muy feliz y próspero año nuevo a todos y todas! Espero que el 2014 (por dios.. cómo vuela el tiempo...) los reciba lleno de lindas sorpresas y muchos proyectos para concretar!_**

**__****_Besitos y hasta el año que viene! :)_**

**__****_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 18 : Segunda Parte ::_

Pasaron un par de semanas desde la mudanza de Serena al departamento de Darien. Y a pesar del pequeño pleito que tuvieron, las cosas siguieron marchando muy bien entre ellos. Pero él se había quedado un poco preocupado con lo que pasó. No tanto por lo que motivó la pelea, sino más bien por cómo había reaccionado ante esa llamada que lo hizo estallar de celos. Confiaba plenamente en Serena, y sabía que ella no estaba molesta con él por lo que había sucedido, pero se sentía intranquilo por haber actuado impulsivamente de nuevo y haberle gritado de esa forma. Así que decidió retomar la psicoterapia antes de lo acordado con su psicóloga para ocuparse de lo que le pasaba. Muchas cosas en los últimos tiempos lo tenían muy movilizado y necesitaba recuperar la seguridad que creía estar perdiendo...

Serena como siempre lo acompañaba cada vez que tenía sesión y lo esperaba en la placita como ya era su costumbre. Una tarde estaba sentada en la misma banca con un libro en la mano esperándolo. Cuando lo vio aparecer por la esquina de siempre y se acercó a ella con una tranquila sonrisa lo saludó contenta – ¡Hola amor! –

– Hola Serena... – Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

– ¿Cómo estás amor? ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Preguntó sin soltar el abrazo. Se mostraba interesada como cada vez que salía de terapia, y él se podía sentir contenido y apoyado por ella.

– Bien... – Suspiró un tanto afligido.

– ¿Bien...? No te noto tan 'bien'... – Aunque intentaba mostrarse tranquila y paciente, podía notar que desde que discutieron aquel día Darien no estaba con sus mejores ánimos, y eso la preocupaba.

– En serio amor, estoy bien... sólo que todavía me da vueltas en la cabeza todo lo que acabo de hablar... –

– ¿Quieres contarme? – Acariciaba su cabello con dulzura, quería demostrarle su apoyo y preocupación.

– Sucede que... – Darien volvió a suspirar – No sé... a veces me siento cansado con todo esto... tengo la sensación de que voy tan lento... que avanzo muy poco a poco... muy despacio... – Se mostraba realmente intranquilo – No sé... yo creía que tenía las cosas tan claras... que había llegado a resolver muchas cuestiones... pero siento que no estoy logrando avanzar como creía... y me frustro... me canso... –

Serena lo escuchaba con atención e intentaba comprender lo que le pasaba – ¿Por qué dices eso amor? Me parece que estás siendo muy negativo... Yo creo que sí has podido lograr muchas cosas... –

– Sí, yo también lo creía, pero... Después de lo que pasó el otro día me sentí tan decepcionado de mí mismo... –

– Darien, no pasó nada malo, nada tan terrible como para que te sientas así... Pudimos hablar, pudimos aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. Todo el mundo tiene discusiones, todas las parejas pelean... –

– Pero te traté tan mal... y te lastimé... y no tolero verte triste... y menos si es por mi culpa... –

– Amor no te sientas culpable, ya pasó, todo está bien, yo no me siento mal, en serio –

Darien suspiró de nuevo – Le conté a ella lo que pasó... le hablé sobre nuestra pelea... Le dije cómo había sido, cómo reaccioné yo con la bendita llamada, cómo reaccionaste tú y cómo después pudimos hacer las paces... –

– No le habrás dado detalles de nuestra reconciliación... – Bromeó ella.

Él sonrió con timidez – No, eso no se lo mencioné... –

– Bueno ¿y qué te dijo entonces? –

– Muchas cosas... Lo primero que me dijo fue que a veces los celos son normales, que sentir temor de perder a alguien querido es una emoción muy común, y que lo que pasó había sido algo bueno – Ella lo miró con sorpresa – Dijo algo así como que yo, al sentirme amenazado por algo, o en este caso por alguien, pude expresar lo que me pasaba, aunque de una manera explosiva... Y que también fue bueno que después haya conseguido calmarme y hablar tranquilamente contigo para aclarar las cosas... –

– Sí, mirándolo de esa forma creo que tiene razón, después de todo pudimos resolverlo –

– Me hizo ver que estoy consiguiendo cambiar mi forma de reaccionar ante situaciones adversas o que me generan impotencia... Algunos meses atrás habría recurrido a... – Suspiró afligido de nuevo.

– ¿Beber? – Él asintió con pena – Pero no lo hiciste... –

– Sí, lo sé, eso es algo que ya puedo controlar... Pero lo mismo siento que hay ciertas cosas que todavía no puedo manejar como quisiera... No quiero tener reacciones como la que tuve el otro día, no quiero ser tan explosivo, impulsivo, no quiero volver a gritarte como lo hice... No debo comportarme así, no tengo que... –

– Darien – Lo interrumpió – No seas tan duro contigo. Entiende que no puedes cambiar rotundamente de un día para el otro. Estos procesos llevan tiempo –

– Ella me dice lo mismo... –

– Claro, además has conseguido muchas cosas en este tiempo, piensa en todo lo que ha pasado, en todo lo que has hecho desde que empezaste la terapia: No volviste a beber, te ordenaste en tu trabajo y tus estudios, estás conmigo, te integraste con mi familia, estamos conviviendo... Todo eso es muchísimo –

– Sí... lo sé... – Las palabras de Serena lo ayudaban a sentirse mejor.

– Amor, comprendo totalmente que tengas miedo a equivocarte, a que sucedan cosas que no deseas. Pero debes saber que a todo el mundo le pasa eso. No puedes estar completamente seguro y confiado en que nada malo vas a permitir que suceda jamás, esa es una actitud muy omnipotente. Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, tú me lo dijiste una vez: si te empecinas en ser y comportarte de una única y rígida manera te convertirás en una máscara, en alguien en quien no eres – Él la escuchaba con atención y reflexionaba sobre cada cosa que le decía – Debes tener paciencia amor, y ser más flexible. Tú tienes muchísimas virtudes, no permitas que tus miedos las opaquen... – El sonreía agradecido por el apoyo que le transmitía – Además yo creo que los celos o cualquier otra cosa poco grata que pueda surgir alguna vez entre nosotros, si conseguimos hablarlo y encontrar una solución entre los dos, eso nos ayuda a descubrir nuevas maneras de reconstruir y fortalecer nuestra relación –

– ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– Absolutamente, así lo 'negativo' puede convertirse en un sabroso condimento que nos haga recordar que aunque estas cosas puedan alejarnos también nos sirve para volver a elegir continuar estando juntos... –

– Puede ser... –

– Sí amor, nos elegimos y aceptamos con todo lo que tenemos, lo bueno y lo malo. Tú con tu mal carácter, tu impaciencia, tus arranques de cabezón gruñón – Ambos reían – Y yo, que soy una tremenda llorona y miedosa, con mis inseguridades, mis dudas... Cada uno como es, como puede... –

– Es muy lindo lo que me dices Serena... – Ella sonreía con dulzura y se sentía tranquila de verlo más relajado.

– Igualmente mi terapeuta también me dijo que tenemos que continuar trabajando mucho, que debo seguir revisando cuestiones de mi autoestima, mis exigencias, etcétera etcétera etcétera... – Volvió a suspirar más aliviado – Parece que esto recién empieza... – Y esbozó una sonrisa.

– ¿Y no te dijo que eres un cabezón? – Bromeó ella.

Darien rió – No, al menos no directamente. Yo le conté que tú siempre me dices así, y te dio toda la razón –

– Eres un cabezoncito todo hermoso y divino... – Y lo abrazó por el cuello para besarlo en los labios.

Él también la abrazaba y le devolvía cada beso con mucha ternura. Poder hablar con ella, tener una comunicación tan transparente y sincera, le daba mucha seguridad. Contar con su apoyo le permitía sentirse en paz, tranquilo y confiado con quien era y con cómo estaba logrando reparar su vida...

Se besaron largamente hasta que el teléfono de Serena los interrumpió – Tengo que destruir ese radar... – Protestó Darien y ambos rieron – Lo tengo que encontrar y hacerlo pedazos... –

Serena buscó su celular en su bolso sin dejar de reír – Vaya... – Dijo al ver quién llamaba – Esto sí que es una inesperada coincidencia... –

– ¿Quién es? – Al ver la expresión de preocupación de Serena, Darien pudo adivinar – ¡¿Seiya?! – Ella asintió – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tiene el coraje de volver a llamar? – Comenzaba a enojarse.

– Amor cálmate, acuérdate de todo lo que acabamos de hablar – Tomó su mano – No te pongas loquito, es sólo una llamada, nada malo va a pasar – Él se esforzaba por controlarse – Vamos a hacer esto: yo atiendo y hablo delante de ti así escuchas todo, pero sólo si te mantienes tranquilo. Si empiezas a sulfurarte me voy a la esquina y me esperas aquí – Dijo con determinación – ¿Estás de acuerdo? –

Él asintió con un suspiro – Está bien... –

– Bueno, aquí vamos... – También suspiró para soltar la tensión y atendió la llamada – ¿Hola? – Durante toda la conversación, que fue bastante breve, sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Darien, que la miraba y escuchaba impaciente – Seiya ¿cómo estás? ... Bien, muy bien ... Sí, tengo tiempo, te escucho ... ¡Qué buena noticia, te felicito! ... Sí, comprendo ... También creo que es mejor así ... La verdad es que sí – Miró a Darien con una alegra sonrisa – Soy muy feliz con él – Y apretó su mano – Gracias ... Gracias Seiya, igual para ti ... Adiós Seiya ... Adiós – Y cortó.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó nervioso.

– Me dijo que dentro de un mes, después de graduarse, regresa con una nueva beca a París para hacer un postgrado. Que cuando le dieron la noticia se acordó de mí y que me llamó con la excusa de la fecha para volver a hablar conmigo, que pensaba decirme que tenía ganas de verme... –

– ¿Viste? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Llamó para buscarte, lo sabía! – Y levantaba el tono de su voz.

– ¿Te puedes calmar? ¿Me dejas seguir hablando? – Lo retó.

– Perdón... – Y se calmó.

– Me dijo también que después de que le conté que estaba mudándome contigo, se dio cuenta de que no vale la pena insistir, que es mejor dejar las cosas como están y que cada uno siga con su vida... –

– Menos mal que al fin entendió – Protestó.

– Darien... –

– Lo siento, continúa –

– Me preguntó cómo estaba yo, cómo marchaban las cosas contigo, si me sentía feliz y me dijo que desea que todo salga bien entre nosotros, que me vaya bien con la graduación y que tenga una buena vida... Y nos despedimos –

– ¿Definitivamente? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– Definitivamente – Respondió con firmeza.

– Bueno... Entonces ¿ya está? – Ella asintió sonriente – Vaya... – Se rascaba la cabeza riendo – Creo que exageré un poco... –

– Ay amor... – También reía – Eres terrible... – Volvió a besarlo efusiva.

– Amor... – Decía él sin cortar los besos – Perdóname por preocuparte... por ser tan inseguro... por complicar las cosas con mis tontos arranques de celos... No quiero que volvamos a pelear nunca más... –

Serena no dejaba de reír y de besarlo – Amor... tranquilo... ya todo está bien... – Se separó de él y acarició su rostro – Ahora disfrutemos de la calma – Él asentía y también acariciaba su rostro – No sabemos cuando puede venir otra tormenta – Bromeó.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza – No me importa si vienen más tormentas o lo que sea... Jamás me separaré de ti, jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie te aleje de mí... – Volvió a mirarla y a acariciarla – Te amo Serena... Te necesito conmigo... Tú me ayudas a sentirme tranquilo, seguro... Tú me ayudas a crecer, a ser mejor persona, a ser como nunca fui... Sólo contigo puedo ser quien soy ahora... – Empezó a besarla en el rostro – Y quiero compartir todo contigo... – Besaba sus mejillas – Vamos a estar siempre juntos – Besaba sus párpados – Vamos a comprar un perro como Verdell – Besaba su nariz y ella reía – Vamos a formar nuestra familia de conejos... Vamos a envejecer juntos... – Y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

– Haremos todo eso y muchísimas cosas más... – Agregó ella con una dulce sonrisa al separarse y acariciar otra vez su rostro.

– Beso... – Dijo él en tono infantil y cerró los ojos para esperarla. Serena sonreía enternecida y se mordía los labios al verlo de esa forma. Darien abrió un ojo para espiar y al verla tan cerca no resistió más y la besó – Te amo Serena... – Susurró él.

– Te amo Darien... – Susurró ella.

Después de besarse y mimarse por largo rato, Darien miró la hora en su reloj – Amor ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? ¿Un café, un helado? –

– Se me antoja otra cosa... – Dijo ella con una risita pícara.

– ¿Qué cosa princesita? – Le dio un besito en la nariz.

– ¡Quiero pastel! – Exclamó contenta – ¡Pastel de chocolate! –

Él echó a reír – Parece que tienes hambre –

– Sí, muchísima. Últimamente tengo hambre a todas horas, y estoy comiendo mucho... – Dijo mientras se acariciaba el estómago – Estoy más gordita... – Comentó riendo.

– Qué vas a estar gordita amor... – La abrazaba por la cintura – Estás hermosa... más pulposita en todo caso... – Bromeó mientras le hacía cosquillas – Y así me encantas... – Susurró en tono seductor, ella volvía a morderse los labios al tenerlo tan cerca – ¿Por qué no compramos ese pastel... – Volvió a susurrar en su oído mientras le daba cortos besos en el cuello – y vamos a comerlo a casa...? –

– Puede ser... – Susurraba ella – Ahora que lo dices también se me antoja otra cosa... –

– Entonces vamos... – La besó en los labios – Yo me encargaré de saciar todos tus antojos... – Dijo con una seductora sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar. Él rió por su reacción y la tomó de la mano para ponerse de pie – ¿Vamos mi linda princesa? –

– Vamos mi noble caballero... – Y se fueron juntos.


	22. Capitulo 19

**_Hola gente queridaa! Tanto tiempo! Cómo están? Cómo los recibió el 2014? A mí a las corridas para variar.. Pero acá estoy de nuevo después de larga ausencia, ja!_**

**_Año nuevo, cap nuevo. No tienen idea de lo que me costó escribirlo... Tuve infinidad de complicaciones técnicas, de tiempo, familiares... Y no estuve con mis mejores ánimos.. En fin, arranqué el año desnortada... Pero bue, finalmente logré terminarlo. Intenté que quedara lo mejor posible, teniendo tantas interrupciones no pude dedicarme a escribir como habría querido, pero puse lo mejor de mí.. y espero poder cubrir sus expectativas... Aclaro que aún no es el episodio final, tenía muchas cosas para contar, así que creo que recién el próximo será el desenlace definitivo de esta historia._**

**_En esta ocasión les traigo buenas nuevas para nuestra adorada parejita, el amor entre estos dos tortolitos se consolida cada vez más y su vida se encamina de la mejor manera... Les recomiendo que busquen y escuchen la canción que elegí para este cap, se trata de "It´s only time" de The magnetic fields. Un precioso tema, como todo lo que ellos hacen, que a mi criterio encaja perfecto con la escena donde lo ubiqué.. Ojalá les guste.._**

**_Quiero anunciarles también que ya empecé un nuevo proyecto.. Sí.. sí.. soy una loca compulsiva que deja volar demasiado su imaginación.. ;) Así que en breve subiré un adelanto para que se vayan poniendo a tono.._**

**_Bueno gente, les dejo que lean el diecinueve en paz. Disfrútenlo y no dejen de contarme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Saluditos y hasta la próxima!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo 19 ::_

Desde que vivían juntos las cosas entre Serena y Darien siguieron marchando cada vez mejor, tenían una sólida y comprometida relación, se amaban profunda e incondicionalmente, y la convivencia funcionaba a la perfección. Eran excelentes compañeros, compartían todo lo que hacían, se aceptaban con todo lo que tenían, se comunicaban abiertamente, se acompañaban, y eran plenamente felices juntos...

Emprendieron el nuevo año con muchos cambios y nuevos proyectos. Darien había decidido renunciar al equipo de investigación de la universidad pero seguía manteniendo su puesto de trabajo en la empresa. Disfrutaba de tener más tiempo libre, para dedicarse a organizar un nuevo proyecto de trabajo con unos colegas que consistía en armar una consultora para ofrecer servicios informáticos a empresas. Y también disponía de más tiempo para a hacer y compartir muchas cosas con su novia, su adorada y fiel compañera, el amor de su vida...

Y por su parte Serena también había renunciado a su trabajo en la librería tras iniciar una pasantía en una ONG y algunas guardias en el hospital donde había hecho su práctica final. Además había retomado su proyecto del ciclo de cine, lo cual la entusiasmaba mucho y Darien la ayudaba a elegir las películas y la acompañaba a recorrer distintos lugares para encontrar un espacio adecuado para poder llevarlo a cabo. Ambos estaban muy conformes y a gusto con sus actividades y disponían de mucho tiempo para hacer cosas juntos.

* * *

Cuando inició la primavera, llegó el día en que finalmente Serena se graduaba. El tan ansiado acontecimiento tuvo lugar los primeros días de abril, y todos la acompañaron a la facultad para brindarle su apoyo: sus amigos, su familia y por supuesto su inseparable y leal compañero, Darien.

Después de celebrar durante largo y tendido junto a todos sus seres queridos, la feliz pareja regresó a su hogar entrado el atardecer. Serena estaba en el baño limpiando su maquillaje y peinando su cabello, y Darien la esperaba en el balcón. Cuando ella terminó de arreglarse salió a su encuentro y se acercó a él – Hola amor… – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Él la saludó con una cálida sonrisa y un beso en la frente – Hola mi hermosa licenciada… – Y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.

– Licenciada… – Repitió ella con un nostálgico suspiro – Ya soy licenciada… no puedo creerlo… –

Permanecieron abrazados por largo rato, contemplando la puesta de sol sobre la ciudad. Había sido un día muy intenso y ambos se sentían muy cansados, sobre todo Serena, que había estado muy nerviosa con su graduación y todos los preparativos de los días anteriores. Necesitaban estar solos, en calma, refugiarse en la tranquilidad de su hogar…

Darien acariciaba el brazo de Serena con suavidad, y ella suspiraba a cada instante sintiéndose acogida y contenida por su novio, quien la había acompañado y apoyado incansablemente durante todo el proceso que le tomó poder llegar a este momento tan importante de su vida, y se sentía plenamente agradecida con él.

– Amor… – Dijo él al divisar las primeras estrellas que aparecían en el cielo – ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? – Ella no respondía – Bueno, en realidad me refiero al segundo… – Serena lo miró con una dulce sonrisa – Ese día habíamos contemplado juntos el atardecer también por segunda vez y tú me contaste una bonita historia sobre el origen de los eclipses ¿lo recuerdas? – Ella asintió – Y cuando al fin tomé valor y me animé a demostrarte lo que sentía, te besé… – Y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

– Claro que me acuerdo… – Dijo ella al reposar su rostro sobre su pecho – Fue el beso más perfecto que podría haber siquiera soñado… Porque era tuyo… – Y lo abrazaba con fuerza – Y yo lo deseaba hacía tanto… Aunque aún estuviera algo indecisa y asustada… –

– Yo también estaba muy asustado… – Siguió él – Sabía que entre los dos había algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad, que nos amábamos, que deseábamos estar juntos… Pero temía haber echado todo a perder aquella noche que me volví loco y perdí el control… – Suspiró apenado al recordar – Sin embargo moría de ganas por besarte, por decirte lo que sentía… Y cuando al fin me atreví a hacerlo… Y tú me correspondiste… Sentí… – Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse – Sentí por primera vez que era completamente feliz… – La miró de frente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello – Y aunque a partir de ahí me propuse hacer las cosas con calma, sin precipitarme a hacer o decir algo fuera de lugar, sin apurarte ni presionarte a algo que no quisieras, todo se fue dando tan bien entre nosotros… De una forma tan fluida y natural, sin esfuerzo, sin estrategias, sin interferencias… Y hemos podido hacer tantas cosas juntos desde entonces… –

– Es cierto… – Agregó ella – Hicimos muchísimas cosas… Navidad, Europa, la mudanza… – Volvía a abrazarlo y suspiraba con nostalgia.

Quedaron de nuevo en silencio por unos instantes sin dejar de abrazarse, no querían separarse… – ¿Y sabes cuánto tiempo pasó desde ese beso…? – Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza – Exactamente 6 meses –

– ¿6 meses? – Preguntó sorprendida – ¿Hoy mismo se cumplen 6 meses? – Él asintió con una sonrisa – Pues para mí es como si estuviéramos juntos desde siempre… –

– Es que somos almas gemelas, no lo olvides… – Le dio un besito en la nariz.

– Es cierto… – Dijo sonriendo emocionada – Nos amamos desde hace una eternidad… – Y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

– Y nos amaremos por siempre… – Le devolvió el beso de una forma tan dulce y cálida que alargó lo más que pudo – Amor… quiero que celebremos… que brindemos por este tiempo juntos con un delicioso jugo de manzana bien frío ¿qué dices? – Dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

– Está bien – Respondió ella riendo – Amerita celebrar con jugo de manzana –

Él volvió a besarla – Espérame aquí, iré a buscar unas copas – Y entró al departamento.

Serena lo esperó unos minutos observando la vista de la ciudad y pensando en lo que acababan de hablar, en todo lo que había pasado ese día, en cuánto habían compartido desde que estaban juntos y sonreía contenta al darse cuenta una vez más de cuánto lo amaba y de lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía estando a su lado… Suspiró de nuevo y cuando notó que él se estaba demorando en regresar entró para buscarlo.

Atravesó la sala, llegó hasta el comedor y notó que sobre la mesa estaba el diario de Darien abierto. Se acercó curiosa y leyó las últimas líneas que estaban escritas:

_"Why would I stop loving you a hundred years from now?_

_(¿Por qué habría de dejar de amarte en cientos de años a partir de ahora?)_

_It's only time..._

_(Eso sólo es tiempo…)_

"Serena, mi dulce ángel, mi princesa, mi amor… Hoy se cumplen exactamente 6 meses desde que estamos juntos, y quiero decirte una vez más a través de estas cortas líneas que cada día me siento más seguro de que deseo estar a tu lado por siempre…

_What could stop this beating heart once it's made a vow?_

_(¿Qué podría detener este corazón que palpita una vez que se ha convertido en un voto?)_

_It's only time…_

_(Eso sólo es tiempo…)_

Puedo darme cuenta de que en ti encontré a alguien que me ayuda a crecer, que me comprende, me ama y me acepta completamente con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, y me enseña a cada instante que el amor sana… Y hoy puedo decir con convicción que gracias a tu amor he logrado al fin curar todas mis heridas…

_If rain won't change your mind, let it fall..._

_(Si la lluvia no te hará cambiar de opinión, déjala caer…)_

_The rain won't change my heart at all..._

_(La lluvia no cambiará mi corazón en absoluto…)_

Por todo esto es que también deseo que continuemos afianzando nuestra disposición y constancia para estar juntos y ser felices, desde hoy y para siempre… Quiero entregarte mi vida entera, unirme a ti para que consolidemos y reafirmemos el camino que juntos elegimos emprender 6 meses atrás… Para seguir creciendo, acompañándonos y afrontar la vida con todo lo que concierne, tanto las dificultades como las compensaciones…

_Lock this chain around my hand, throw away the key..._

_(Cierra esta cadena alrededor de mi mano y arroja la llave…)_

_It's only time…_

_(Eso sólo es tiempo…)_

Quiero darte todo lo que tengo y recibir de ti todo lo que me ofreces reconociendo y agradeciendo nuestras diferencias… Quiero ser tu compañero, poner todo de mí para apoyarte, cuidarte y contenerte, ayudarte a salir adelante y sobre todo valorar tu manera de amarme…

_Years falling like grains of sand mean nothing to me…_

_(Los años que caen como granos de arena no significan nada para mí…)_

_It's only time…_

_(Eso sólo es tiempo…)_

Quiero despertar todos los días a tu lado, encontrarme con tu sonrisa, tan clara, tan dulce y saber que tú también me eliges…

_If snow won't change your mind let it fall..._

_(Si la nieve no te hará cambiar de opinión, déjala caer…)_

_The snow won't change my heart, not at all..._

_(La nieve no cambiará mi corazón en absoluto…)_

Te amo Serena… Y quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo…"

_I'll walk your lands and swim your sea..._

_(Caminaré en tus tierras y navegaré en tus mares…)_

_Then in your hands I will be free…_

_(Y entonces en tus manos seré libre…)_

_Marry me… Marry me…_

_(Cásate conmigo… cásate conmigo…)"_

Serena era un mar de lágrimas desde que leyó el primer renglón. Darien, el amor de su vida, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio con las palabras más hermosas que jamás habría siquiera soñado… Notó que él estaba observándola en silencio desde la puerta de la cocina, había estado ahí todo el tiempo desde que ella comenzó a leer, y pudo ver que también estaba emocionado.

Darien se acercó lentamente a ella, y Serena intensificaba su llanto y reía al mismo tiempo al verlo caminar hacia ella con lágrimas en su rostro, pero no podía emitir sonido alguno, la inmensa emoción que la inundaba no la dejaba articular palabra. Sólo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, intentando transmitirle lo que sentía…

Cuando él llegó a su lado agarró el diario que ella aún tenía en las manos, lo dejó en la mesa y tomó su rostro – Serena… – Susurró entre lágrimas – Te amo… – Y la besó. Ella lloraba con tanta intensidad que no podía responder al beso, sólo pudo reaccionar acariciando las manos de Darien que tenía sobre sus mejillas. Él se separó, la acarició con dulzura mientras la observaba con una tierna sonrisa y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo – Serena… – Dijo al sacar el anillo de la cajita y tomó su mano izquierda – Sé que acabas de leerlo, pero ahora te lo pediré de nuevo… – Y colocó el anillo en el dedo de Serena – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –

Serena saltó sobre él y lo abrazó efusiva – ¡Sí! – Respondió sin dejar de llorar – ¡Sí quiero! – Y se separó de él sin soltar el abrazo para besarlo – Te amo… – Él le devolvía los besos – Te amo Darien… – Y volvió a abrazarlo para sollozar refugiada en su pecho. Él suspiraba emocionado y la mecía entre sus brazos, era el momento más feliz de sus vidas, ambos habían elegido dar el paso más importante y significativo para consolidar su amor...

Poco a poco el llanto de Serena fue disminuyendo y Darien se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos y volver a besarla – Mi amor… – Susurraba entre besos – No tienes idea de lo feliz que me acabas de hacer al responderme que sí… – Intensificaba los besos – Te amo tanto… – la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo – Te amo… – Ella también lo abrazaba por el cuello y acariciaba su cabello – Te amo… – Y profundizó los besos de tal forma que provocó que Serena llorara de nuevo. Se besaban con calma, se acariciaban con delicadeza y profundizaban sus respiraciones al intensificar las cálidas y húmedas caricias de sus bocas. Él comenzó a caminar guiándola hacia el dormitorio y ella se dejaba llevar sin cortar los besos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Darien empezó a tocarla delicadamente bajo el vestido, la recorría entera con las manos, su espalda, su cintura, sus glúteos y no dejaba de besarla con intensidad. Ella comenzó a desprender uno a uno los botones de su camisa y al terminar se la quitó lentamente mientras acariciaba sus hombros y sus brazos. Él no quiso quedar en desventaja y le quitó el vestido de un tirón. Al verla despojada de la ropa que lo estorbaba no pudo evitar recorrerla entera con los ojos – Serena… – Susurró agitado, ella llevaba puesto un delicado y sensual conjunto color almendra – Estás… – No hallaba las palabras para describirla – Estás preciosa… – La encontraba despampanante.

Serena se sonrojó por la forma en que la miraba – ¿Te sorprendí? – Preguntó con timidez, ella nunca se atrevía a usar ese tipo de prendas, y ese día había decidido especialmente regalarle ese detalle a su novio.

Él asintió con una sonrisa lujuriosa y volvió a su boca con más pasión – Eres muy hermosa… – La tomó de la cintura para levantarla y ella rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas. Caminó hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla, la recostó con delicadeza y una vez que se despojó de su ropa se acomodó sobre ella.

Comenzó a besar su cuello dedicándole suaves y tibias caricias con sus labios. Descendió lentamente por su piel besando y acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la clavícula, el pecho, los senos sobre la tela de la prenda íntima – Esto es muy sexy amor… – Susurró jadeante – Pero me está estorbando… – Desabrochó y quitó la prenda que cubría el pecho de Serena y fue directamente a sus senos. Acarició, besó y lamió cada uno de ellos, y ella gemía de placer mientras arqueaba su cuerpo y tiraba de su cabello. Continuó el descenso de besos recorriendo su estómago, alternando caricias con sus labios y su lengua, y cuando llegó un poco más allá del ombligo quitó con delicadeza la última prenda. La miró y sonrió satisfecho al verla disfrutar de su trato con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

Volvió a su boca con besos desaforados y empezó a acariciar el lado interno de sus muslos – No puedo creer que esta hermosa mujer… – Susurraba entre besos – Vaya a convertirse en mi esposa…– Y comenzó a moverse contra su cuerpo. Ambos estaban muy agitados, se miraban con deseo, con necesidad – Te amo Serena… – Y finalmente entró en su cuerpo.

Ella soltó un agudo gemido al sentirlo en su interior y acompañaba su ritmo con movimientos ondulantes. Estaban totalmente desbordados de deseo y de placer, las sensaciones y las emociones se hacían tan estimulantes que los colmaban por completo. Se amaban en cuerpo y alma, como cada vez que hacían el amor, pero en esta ocasión era mucho más especial, ya que con esta unión estaban celebrando la decisión que acababan de tomar de compartir el resto de su vida juntos… – Darien... – Exclamó ella casi sin voz y él aceleraba el ritmo de sus entradas – Darien... – Ambos gemían agitados y se besaban con desesperación. Serena tomó su rostro para mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos – Te amo… – Él disminuyó el ritmo de sus movimientos ejerciendo mayor presión contra su cuerpo y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Por unos instantes permanecieron en la misma posición, abrazándose y acariciándose con suavidad hasta recuperar la calma. Después de darle un corto beso en los labios a Serena, poco a poco Darien comenzó a moverse y separó lentamente su cuerpo del de ella. Se acomodó a su lado y ella se recostó sobre su pecho. Comenzaron a respirar libremente y recobrar el aliento. Estuvieron en silencio por largo rato sin dejar de acariciarse.

Serena volteó para verlo, él tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente – Amor… – Dijo al tomar su rostro con dulzura – Darien… –

Él abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella, que lo miraban con tanto amor... Observó su rostro y al ver su expresión sonrió conmovido – Hola princesa… – Dijo con un suspiro. Ella se acercó a su boca y lo besó largamente, él le respondía los besos y le regalaba suaves caricias en el cabello. Darien interrumpió los besos para buscar las sábanas que estaban desacomodados al pie de la cama y cubrirlos a ambos. Volteó para quedar frente a ella y a abrazó por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y volver a besarla. Cuando los besos y las caricias cesaron, permanecieron un instante mirándose fijamente a los ojos, acariciando sus rostros, sonriendo tranquilos, agradecidos, felices de encontrarse así...

Serena sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar de nuevo – ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó él riendo. Ella le dio un corto beso en los labios, suspiró y se puso seria. Él también se puso serio, no le sacaba los ojos de encima y le acariciaba el cabello acomodando algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente. Ella no dejaba de llorar – ¿Qué pasa Serena? – Insistió él – ¿Por qué te pones así? – Empezaba a preocuparse.

– Es que… – Gimoteaba – Es que soy muy feliz… – Él la abrazó con fuerza y Serena intensificó su llanto – Me haces tan feliz Darien… –

– Tranquila… – Susurraba en su oído sin dejar de abrazarla – Tranquila amor… no llores… – Volvió a mirarla a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro – Yo también soy muy feliz… – Besó su frente, sus mejillas, sus párpados y Serena pudo tranquilizarse. Al ver que ella poco a poco se calmaba, le regaló una cálida sonrisa – Estar contigo es lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida... Y sé que vamos a ser muy felices juntos... Te amo... – Volvió a abrazarla – Te amo tanto... – Y serena lloraba otra vez. Él suspiró frustrado por no conseguir calmarla, y decidió no insistir. La miró de nuevo – Ahora vamos a dormir amor… – Le dio unos besitos en la nariz – Hoy fue un día muy intenso para ti, necesitas descansar… – Ella asintió haciendo pucheros y él volvió a reír – Eres la novia más llorona del mundo… – Y ella también rió – Te amo… –

Serena apoyó su frente contra la de él mientras acariciaba su cuello – Yo también te amo… – Susurró en un suspiro – Te amo tanto Darien… No puedo creer que vamos a casarnos… – Y apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

Él suspiró agradecido al escucharla, la abrazó más fuerte y la acomodó contra su pecho, la quería toda para él, no la soltaría jamás. Ella también lo abrazaba y le daba suaves besos en el pecho para luego acomodar su rostro sobre él – Te amo Serena… – Susurró – Te amo… – Y soltando un último suspiro ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas y Darien despertó. Se desperezó largamente y giró para ver a Serena, pero ella no estaba a su lado. Se sentó en la cama y notó que tampoco se encontraba en la habitación. Se levantó, buscó un pantalón de pijama para vestirse y fue a buscarla a la sala.

Cuando llegó la vio sentada en el sofá abrazada al conejo de peluche que él le había regalado y tarareaba bajito una canción – ¿Amor...? – La llamó mientras se acercaba a ella – ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún es muy temprano, vuelve a la cama... – Se sentó a su lado y ella lo miró con una melancólica expresión – ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir? – Serena negó con la cabeza – Ven... – Tomó su mano y se puso de pie – Volvamos a la cama, vamos a dormir... –

Ella lo detuvo – Quédate un rato aquí conmigo... – Le pidió con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Él volvió a sentarse – Está bien... – Dijo bostezando – Pero suelta a este entrometido... – Le quitó el conejo y se recostó en el sofá acomodando su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Ella no dejaba de sonreír y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Continuó tarareando la canción y él poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

– Eres tan hermoso... – Susurró ella en un suspiro y acariciaba una a una las facciones de su rostro sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo observaba detenidamente, lo recorría entero con la mirada, su pecho moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración, sus brazos envolviendo al peluche, su rostro tranquilo, su espeso y oscuro cabello que volvía a acariciar con suavidad... Era una imagen perfecta ante sus ojos, el hombre que amaba, que la amaba, estaba junto a ella como siempre había soñado, el profundo amor que sentía por él la inundaba por completo, era inmensamente feliz con él a su lado...

Transcurrieron algunos minutos y Darien despertó de golpe cuando ella dejó de acariciarlo – ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó algo desorientado mientras se refregaba los ojos.

Ella rió – ¿Cómo haces para dormir así? Sólo pasaron un par de minutos y estás como si hubieras dormido por horas –

Darien se incorporó y se acomodó contra el respaldo del sofá – Vamos a la cama... tengo frío... – Ella se acercó para volver a acariciar su rostro, y él cerró los ojos para sentirla – Beso... – Susurró con un suspiro y Serena lo besó largamente. Él la abrazó por la cintura y ella se acomodó sobre su pecho – ¿Qué pasa amor? – Preguntó preocupado mientras acariciaba su cabello – Has estado muy extraña desde que regresamos a casa – Se separó para mirarla a los ojos – ¿Quieres contarme? – Y le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

– Amor... – Dijo ella con voz temblorosa – Necesito hablar contigo... de algo importante... – Su rostro denotaba miedo.

– ¿Qué sucede Serena? No me asustes – Se preocupó aún más al ver que ella empezaba a llorar – ¿Qué te pasa? Dime por favor – Se desesperaba al verla llorar de esa forma.

– Darien... – Inspiró profundo para tomar valor y poder hablar con claridad – Nosotros... – No sabía cómo decirle lo que pasaba – Yo... – Y su llanto se intensificaba.

– Por dios Serena, me estás asustando ¿por qué estás llorando tanto? – Darien se desesperaba cada vez más – Dime por favor, habla conmigo, confía en mí – Y acariciaba su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas.

– Darien... – Gimoteaba – Darien... – Él la miraba impaciente – Estoy... – Y al fin se animó a decírselo – Estoy embarazada... – Soltó entre sollozos.

– ¿Qué...? – Darien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar – ¿Qué... qué fue lo que dijiste? –

– Vamos a tener un bebé... – Y volvía a llorar con intensidad.

– Serena... – Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – ¡Serena! – La abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar refugiado en su cuello – Serena... no puedo creerlo... Serena... – Y los dos lloraron abrazados por largo rato.

Cuando él se pudo calmar volvió a mirarla a los ojos sin dejar de llorar – ¿Vamos a tener un bebé? – Ella asintió riendo por su expresión, el rostro de Darien estaba iluminado por una enorme sonrisa a pesar de que las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos – ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! – También echó a reír – ¡Un conejito! ¡Vamos a tener un conejito! – La besó en los labios – No puedo creerlo... – Decía entre besos – Un bebé... nuestro bebé... – Ella le devolvía los besos – ¡No puedo creerlo! – Y la abrazó de nuevo – Te amo Serena... Te amo tanto... –

Ambos lloraban emocionados – Yo también te amo... – Serena acariciaba su cabello con dulzura y sonreía aliviada y conmovida por su emoción.

– Pero... ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo pasó? – Volvió a mirarla de frente – Si nosotros siempre nos cuidamos... ¿verdad? – Serena reía – Esto es... es tan repentino... no me lo esperaba... –

– París amor... – Dijo ella mientras acariciaba de nuevo su rostro – La ciudad de las cigüeñas... –

– ¿París? – Preguntó sorprendido – Entonces... – Y volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja – ¿Tendremos un conejito francés? – Ella asentía emocionada – Amor... – La besaba otra vez – No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí... Una familia Serena... Nuestra familia... – Se acercó a su vientre y comenzó a besarla – Gracias bebé... – Decía entre besos – Gracias conejito por venir a nuestras vidas... – Y la abrazó de nuevo apoyando su rostro sobre su vientre y llorando de felicidad.

– Amor... – Lo tomó de los hombros para que se incorpore – Escúchame amor... – Acariciaba su rostro, y él poco a poco se fue calmando – Uno de mis sueños es formar una familia contigo... – Él también la acariciaba – Y sé que quizás esto es algo precipitado, que no planeábamos que sucediera ahora... pero me siento tan feliz... Tendremos nuestra familia Darien... Nuestra familia Conejo... – Ambos rieron.

– Te amo... te amo tanto Serena... – Sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas – Me haces tan feliz... – Lentamente la iba inclinando en el sofá para recostarla y acomodarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla – Gracias... Gracias por regalarme la oportunidad de formar una familia contigo... – La miró a los ojos – Gracias por permitirme ser el hombre más feliz del mundo... Te amo... – Y se besaron largamente.


	23. Capitulo Final

**_Bueno gente, llegó el final.. Confieso que lloré a moco tendido al escribir este cap, aunque también me hizo reír, este Darien me salió muy gracioso, me reí con él infinidad de veces durante todo el fic, me gustó mucho describirlo con una personalidad infantil para nada habitual al Darien que todos conocemos. Pero fue lindo...En fin, disfruté muchísimo de escribir esta historia, fue todo un desafío para mí meterme con temas delicados, con historias duras y escenas tristes. Pero creo que logré compensar todo eso con un montón de otras cosas que estuvieron bonitas.._**

**_Bueno, este cap al final quedó más corto de lo que creía, es que sinceramente no quise estirarlo con descripciones que en realidad ya hice en episodios anteriores, me pareció que sería demasiado redundante.. Igualmente lo que narro en esta ocasión es más que claro y resume todo el amor y el compromiso que nuestros adorados protagonistas lograron construir durante toda la historia. Y la verdad es que estoy más que conforme con cómo quedó..._**

**_Recomendación: Busquen y escuchen la canción que elegí para este final, se trata de una increíble obra de un virtuosísimo músico argentino que admiro inmensamente, el gran Luis Alberto Spinetta. El tema es "Quedándote o yéndote". Por favor háganme caso y escúchenlo, es una preciosura increíble tanto la música como la letra, en serio se los digo, no se lo pierdan!_**

**_Quiero agradecer especialmente a quienes siguieron y comentaron esta historia, particularmente a: Erika Tsukino, yesqui2000, Cotita83, Flakis, Etsuko-Ai, kaguya y yssareyes48. Y a todos los que sin habérmelo dicho directamente me acompañaron día a día, cap a cap, con su lectura y su interés :) Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo.. Y ojalá qué más gente se sume para comentar y compartir qué pensaron y sintieron al leer..  
_**

**_Bueno, llegó el acabose.. Lean con calma y en paz este final y no dejen de decirme qué les pareció!_**

**_Ah! Y vayan dándose una vueltita por mi nuevo proyecto, "Inoportuna", que ya subí el adelanto y el primer cap :)_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos y abracitos per tutti! Gracias totales de nuevo! :) _**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Capítulo Final ::_

Los meses pasaron. Serena y Darien eran inmensamente felices al compartir sus vidas y comprometerse para formar una familia juntos. Habían decidido esperar para casarse después de que naciera el bebé, querían disfrutar del embarazo que marchaba perfectamente bien, Serena estaba muy saludable y Darien la cuidaba y la acompañaba todo el tiempo. Él finalmente había renunciado a la empresa y había conseguido emprender con mucho éxito el nuevo proyecto con sus colegas. Y podía manejar y organizar sus tiempos libremente.

Un día salió temprano de la oficina y después de pasar por el centro comercial para hacer unas compras, fue a su departamento. Cuando llegó dejó sus llaves y su maletín sobre la mesa y las compras en el sillón – ¡Amor ya llegué! – Gritó mientras entraba a la cocina para beber un poco de agua.

– Aquí estoy... – Respondió Serena desde la habitación.

Darien tomó las cosas que había dejado en el sofá y fue hasta el dormitorio – Hola mi amor... – Dijo al entrar con una alegre sonrisa – ¿Cómo estás? – Y se acercó a ella que estaba recostada en la cama para darle un dulce beso en la frente y sentarse a su lado.

– Hola amor... – Dijo ella mientras acomodaba unos almohadones para hacerle espacio – Estoy bien... sólo me dolían un poco los pies y me acosté un ratito... ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –

– Muy bien, y como logré salir más temprano me fui de compras – Dijo con una pícara risita.

– ¿Otra vez? – Ella también reía – Haces compras todos los días, así tu negocio jamás prosperará – Bromeó.

– Esto es para ti... – Dijo al sacar de una bolsa un vestidito rosa que apoyó sobre el abultado vientre de Serena – Te verás hermosa con esto, conejo – Y le dio tiernos besitos a la panza de Serena, ella sonreía enternecida.

– No le digas conejo, la pobre niña tiene nombre – Y volvía a reír.

– Y esto es para la mamá más bella del mundo... – Y le acercó a Serena una hermosa rosa roja.

– Amor... es preciosa... –

– Tú eres preciosa... – Y volvía a besar su vientre – ¿No es cierto conejo? ¿Verdad que tú mamá es la más preciosa de todas las mamás de la tierra? ¿Y que tú serás igual de preciosa que ella? –

Serena no dejaba de reír – Deja de decirle conejo amor, dile Rini –

– Rini es el conejo de papá – Le hacía cosquillas – Papá le dice conejo a su conejito porque es su conejo preferido – Serena reía aún más por la voz graciosa de Darien y él también echó a reír – Te amo Serena... – Se acercó a su rostro y le regaló un cálido y largo beso en los labios.

– Te amo... – Dijo ella mientras acariciaba el rostro de Darien con una dulce sonrisa. Hasta que un repentino dolor la hizo estremecer.

Darien se asustó al ver su expresión – ¿Qué pasa? – Comenzó a preocuparse – ¿Qué te pasa Serena? –

Ella se agarraba la panza con las dos manos y trataba de sentarse – No sé... me duele mucho... –

Darien la ayudó a incorporarse – Por dios Serena, me estás asustando ¿qué te duele? ¿qué tienes? –

– Parece una contracción... Últimamente estoy teniendo contracciones más seguido pero nunca me habían dolido tanto... – Apretaba los ojos para intentar resistir el terrible dolor que sentía.

– Pero... – Darien se estaba poniendo muy nervioso – Pero todavía falta más de un mes... – Serena pegó un grito de dolor y él se desesperaba cada vez más – Por dios ¿qué pasa? – Se levantó y comenzó a caminar impaciente – ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – Se agarraba la cabeza y se ponía más nervioso aún – ¿Qué hago Serena? – Volvió a sentarse a su lado y le copiaba el ejercicio de respiración que ella hacía – Eso, respira como nos enseñaron en el curso –

Serena volvió a gritar de dolor – Busca... – Intentaba controlarse – Busca el bolso, tenemos que ir a la clínica –

Darien se puso de pie – Pero todavía falta más de un mes – Insistió.

– ¡Busca el bolso Darien! – Le gritó enojada y él obedeció.

* * *

Llegaron a la clínica y después de revisar a Serena en la guardia los llevaron a una habitación para que esperen. Serena estaba un poco más tranquila pero no se sentía nada bien, estaba sentada en la cama acompañada de Darien que no colaboraba en nada con lo nervioso que se encontraba – Amor ¿cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó por enésima vez.

– Mal Darien – Respondió de mala gana – Me siento mal, ya te lo dije mil veces – Intentó calmarse para no seguir maltratándolo – Lo siento amor... es que me duele mucho la cabeza y estoy muy nerviosa... – Dijo al apoyar su rostro en el hombro de Darien, que la abrazaba con fuerza.

– Tranquila amor... – También intentaba calmarse – Todo va estar bien... –

Golpearon a la puerta y entró el médico de Serena con una evidente expresión de preocupación – Bueno chicos... paso a explicarles lo que vamos a hacer... – Ambos escuchaban con atención – Serena, tu presión arterial está muy alta y no podemos arriesgarnos a seguir esperando, este bebé tendrá que nacer hoy –

– Pero todavía falta más de un mes – Dijo Darien con una expresión de pánico imposible de disimular.

– Es cierto, pero es muy peligroso para las dos si no adelantamos el parto –

– ¿Peligroso? – Preguntó Serena con voz temblorosa – ¿Por qué es peligroso doctor? –

– No te asustes Serena, vamos a hacer una cesárea y tú y la pequeña Rini estarán bien –

– Pero usted dijo que es peligroso – Insistió Serena – ¿Por qué doctor? ¿Mi bebé está bien? ¿Está sufriendo? – Ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

– Sí Serena... está sufriendo, por eso hay que hacerla nacer lo antes posible – Respondió mientras entraba una enfermera con una silla de ruedas – Ya está listo el quirófano, así que te llevaremos a otra sala para prepararte y en 15 minutos te buscan para ir a cirugía. Con permiso... – Y el médico salió de la habitación.

– Amor... – Serena temblaba entera mientras la sentaban en la silla – Amor tengo miedo... – No dejaba de llorar y apretaba la mano de Darien con fuerza – Tengo miedo amor... –

Darien estaba desesperado – Tranquila... – También lloraba – Todo saldrá bien... – Besaba su mano – Yo estaré contigo, nada malo va a pasarte... Cuidaré de ti y de nuestra Rini... no te preocupes... –

– Lo siento señor – Dijo la enfermera – Pero usted no podrá estar presente, es una intervención de emergencia y sólo el personal del servicio puede estar en el quirófano –

Serena se puso peor al escucharla – No... no... no... – Y apretaba más fuerte la mano de Darien – Ven conmigo... – Estaba tan asustada que no dejaba de temblar y de llorar desconsolada – Tengo miedo Darien... ven conmigo... –

– Pero... – Y miró a la enfermera con furia – No puede ser, no es lo que nos habían dicho, yo iba a estar presente en el parto. Mire cómo está, no puedo dejarla sola –

– No estará sola señor – La mujer abrió la puerta y empezó a empujar la silla para salir con Serena – La atenderán los mejores profesionales, estará en buenas manos –

– No amor... no me dejes sola... – Serena no soltaba su mano y él salió de la habitación junto con ellas.

– Lo siento princesa... – Decía apenado mientras caminaban por el pasillo – Lo siento tanto... – Cuando llegaron a otra puerta donde ya Darien no iba a poder pasar, se arrodilló frente a ella – Todo estará bien amor... – Ambos lloraban asustados – Tranquila... – Le daba cortos besos en los labios – Intenta calmarte por favor... por Rini... – Ella asentía – Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en este mundo... Y estaré esperándolas para comérmelas a besos... – Y le regaló una sonrisa – Te amo... – Volvió a besarla y ambos lloraron de nuevo.

– Te amo Darien... – Dijo ella entre sollozos mientras la enfermera volvía a empujar la silla, y no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos hasta que atravesaron la puerta.

* * *

Darien quedó inmóvil en el medio del pasillo con la mirada clavada en la puerta donde Serena acababa de entrar. Estaba muerto de miedo, sentía tanta desesperación e impotencia que no podía reaccionar de ninguna manera. Lloraba incesantemente sin mover un sólo músculo de su rostro, simplemente dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. No tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo permaneció en el mismo estado. El miedo que sentía era tan inmenso que no podía sentir nada más, sólo la tibieza de sus lágrimas cayendo incesantemente por sus mejillas.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había alguien que lo llamaba. Giró al escuchar su nombre y vio que se acercaban los padres de Serena – Darien... querido... – Dijo Ikuko al abrazarlo y él intensificó su llanto.

– Muchacho... – Kenji le apretaba los hombros para transmitirle apoyo – No tengas miedo... todo va estar bien... –

– Ve a buscar un poco de agua – Le ordenó Ikuko y él enseguida se fue – Querido... – Dijo al separarse de Darien – Tranquilo... – Le limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo – Ya hablé con uno de los médicos y me explicaron todo – Él poco a poco se iba calmando al ver la tranquila expresión de su suegra – Va a salir todo bien Darien, no tienes porqué preocuparte – Y le sonrió con dulzura.

– Pero... dijeron que era peligroso, que Rini estaba sufriendo y que... –

– Sí, lo sé, son unos desconsiderados a la hora de comunicar las cosas – Protestó – Es verdad todo lo que te dijeron, pero no te asustes, estas cosas son muy comunes, a mí me pasó exactamente lo mismo cuando la tuve a Serena – Él la miró sorprendido – Sí... me operaron de urgencia y Serena nació prematura... – Recordó nostálgica – Su papá estaba igual de nervioso que tú en este momento, o quizás peor... – Dijo riendo, y Darien pudo esbozar una sonrisa – Y ella era tan pequeñita... tan preciosa... – Suspiró emocionada – Todo saldrá bien... tienes que confiar en que así será... –

Darien no pudo evitar volver a llorar – Pero tengo mucho miedo Ikuko... – Ella lo abrazó de nuevo – Serena y Rini son lo más valioso que existe en mi vida... Si algo llegara a pasarles yo... – No pudo hablar más y lloraba intensamente con su rostro refugiado en el cuello de Ikuko. Ella tampoco dijo más nada y lo dejó desahogarse todo lo que necesitara.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo. Los amigos de Serena y Darien también habían llegado a la clínica para acompañarlos y apoyarlos. Él seguía muy nervioso y caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo mirando la hora a cada instante. Hasta que al fin apareció el médico que salía del quirófano y se acercaba a ellos.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Darien impaciente – ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo salió todo? –

– Todo está bien – Respondió con tranquilidad y Darien suspiró aliviado – No hubo ninguna complicación durante la intervención. Todo estuvo bajo control, y todo gracias a que llegaron a tiempo –

Darien pudo sonreír – Gracias a dios... – Ikuko y Kenji lo abrazaron emocionados – ¿Y cuándo podré verlas? Necesito verlas doctor, tengo que estar con ellas – Suplicó impaciente.

– Puedes pasar ahora mismo si quieres – El rostro de Darien se iluminó al escucharlo – Están terminando de arropar a la beba y Serena está en otra sala esperándola. Ven hijo, yo te acompaño –

El médico lo dejó pasar y le indicó dónde estaba Serena. Darien atravesó el corto pasillo y entró a la habitación. Serena estaba recostada en una cama y cuando lo vio llegar sonrió tranquila y estiró su mano – Hola amor... – Susurró bajito y se acercó a ella – ¿Cómo estás...? – Tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado.

_"Y deberás plantar_

_y ver así a la flor nacer..._

_Y deberás crear_

_si quieres ver a tu tierra en paz..._

_El sol empuja con su luz_

_y el cielo brilla renovando la vida..._

Serena suspiró emocionada y no dejaba de sonreír. Darien besaba su mano y también sonreía – Te extrañé tanto amor... – Decía entre besos – Tenía tanto miedo... –

– Yo también... – Dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro – Pero todo salió bien amor... –

– ¿Cómo está Rini? ¿Pudiste verla? – Ella asintió – ¿Está bien? ¿Le contaste los deditos? –

– Sí amor... es perfecta... lo sabrás cuando la conozcas... – Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sonreían tranquilos, se sentían tan felices...

_Y deberás amar..._

_Amar, amar hasta morir..._

_Y deberás crecer_

_sabiendo reír y llorar..._

_La lluvia borra la maldad_

_y lava todas las heridas de tu alma..._

Golpearon a la puerta y entró la enfermera con la bebita en brazos – Hola papá – Le dijo a Darien mientras se acercaba a él – Aquí está su hermoso retoño... – Y le entregó la beba y se fue para dejarlos solos.

Darien no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, tenía entre sus brazos la criatura más preciosa que jamás había visto en su vida – Hola hija... – Dijo con voz temblorosa – Hola hijita... – Y la acercó a su rostro para besarla.

_De ti saldrá la luz..._

_tan sólo así serás feliz..._

_Y deberás luchar_

_si quieres descubrir la fe..._

_La lluvia borra la maldad_

_y lava todas las heridas de tu alma..._

Serena lloraba emocionada al ver a sus dos amores juntos – Ven aquí amor... – Le dijo a Darien que también lloraba.

Él acomodó a la beba en los brazos de su mamá y se recostó junto a ellas – Es muy pequeña... – No le sacaba los ojos de encima – Es pequeña y hermosa como su mamá... – Y le dio un suave beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba.

– Y es impaciente y gritona como su papá... – Agregó ella haciéndolo reír – No tienes idea de los terribles alaridos que soltó apenas nació... –

Darien acariciaba a la beba con dulzura – Es perfecta amor... – No dejaba de llorar – Es un angelito... como tú... – Volvió a besarla.

Permanecieron en silencio por un instante, contemplando a su hijita que dormía tranquila en los brazos de Serena y él no dejaba de acariciarla. Ambos sentían que el amor que había nacido entre ellos y los unía hacía tanto tiempo se consolidaba aún más con lo que a partir de ese momento comenzarían a construir juntos: una familia...

– Serena... – Dijo Darien sin poder contener las lágrimas que volvían a escapar de sus ojos – No encuentro palabras para describir todo lo que estoy sintiendo... – Y tomó su rostro para mirarla – Sólo puedo decirte que... – Intentaba controlar su llanto para hablar con claridad – Que te agradezco por hacerme feliz y por dejarme hacerte feliz... Todo lo que me diste desde que estás conmigo me ha servido para reparar mi vida, para ser mejor persona, para crecer... Y para sentirme completo... – Serena también comenzó a llorar – Y a partir de hoy te prometo una vez más que te amaré y cuidaré de ti... y de nuestro conejito... Todos los días de mi vida... Desde hoy y para siempre... – La besó en los labios – Te amo... –

– Darien... – Le devolvía los besos – Esto que estamos viviendo ahora... – Decía entre besos – Es un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad... Formar una familia contigo es lo más hermoso que me pasó... Y siempre estaré a tu lado... Para amarte y acompañarte... Para que juntos cuidemos de ella... Para cumplir más sueños contigo... Para ser felices... – Lo besó de nuevo – Te amo... –

Se miraron sonrientes, agradecidos y felices por el inmenso amor que mutuamente se entregaban y seguros de que juntos enfrentarían la vida... Como una familia... Miraron otra vez a Rini y Darien las besó a las dos – Te amo hijita... Te amo Serena... –

_Este agua lleva en sí la fuerza del fuego,_

_la voz que responde por ti... por mí..._

_Y esto será siempre así..._

_quedándote o yéndote..."_


	24. EPILOGO

**_Gente bella!_**

**_Después de muuuuchos trotes y vaivenes aquí estoy al fin con la sorpresita que les pormetí: El epílogo de esta historia._**

**_En esta ocasión habrá boda y post-boda. Y en el medio un poco de miel.. Confieso que el lemon me encanta, pero me cuesta muchísimo escribir este tipo de escenas. Esta vez estuve leyendo muchas cosas para tomar algunas ideas y adaptarlas a mi estilo. Creo que conseguí algo bonito, espero que les guste.. Y por favor compartan conmigo sus opiniones, para saber si estoy logrando mejorar un poco mi limitada habilidad.. Todo lo que piensan y sienten al leerme es sumamente valioso para mí, y me motiva a seguir produciendo y perfeccionándome en lo que hago. Aunque siempre trato de poner lo mejor de mí a la hora de escribir, sé que no soy para nada profesional en esto, y tampoco aspiro a serlo. Pero quiero lograr los mejores resultados posibles.. Así que todas sus opiniones y sugerencias son más que bienvenidas!_**

**_Quiero hacer una breve aclaración: Las frases que agregué en este cap pertenecen a fragme_****_ntos de_** una canción de Olga Román, "Me asomo", y les recomiendo cien por ciento que la busquen y escuchen, es realmente muy bonita.

**_Reitero una vez más mi especial agradecimiento a _****_Erika Tsukino, yesqui2000, Cotita83, Flakis, Etsuko-Ai, kaguya y yssareyes48. Y también a Eli Chiba y princessqueen. _****_Y a todos los que me acompañaron día a día, cap a cap, con su lectura y su interés. Deseo de corazón que disfruten de este cap tanto como yo.. Y espero que más se sumen para comentar y compartir qué pensaron y sintieron al leerme.._**

**__****__****__****_Bueno, los invito a leer con calma y en paz este epílogo y les pido que no dejen de decirme qué les pareció!_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Besitos per tutti!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: Epílogo ::_

Unos meses después del nacimiento de Rini...

Llegó el ansiado día de la boda de Serena y Darien. Era el momento más feliz de sus vidas... Con este paso volvían a consolidar y reafirmar el inmenso amor que compartían desde que estaban juntos. Volvían a elegir continuar por el camino que los ayudara a crecer juntos y a acompañarse dando y recibiendo agradecidos todo lo que eran, todo lo que tenían. Para apoyarse y contenerse, para ayudarse a salir adelante y enfrentar la vida dando lo mejor de cada uno, a pesar de las diferencias, a pesar de las dificultades... Y lo más importante de todo: construir una familia...

La ceremonia y la fiesta se iban a llevar a cabo en el mismo lugar, una enorme y rústica casa quinta cerca del pueblo natal de Serena. Era un muy bonito día de sol, y el matrimonio se celebraría al aire libre.

El altar, ubicado bajo la sombra de unos frondosos árboles, estaba decorado con telas y flores blancas, y el tramo que recorrería Serena acompañada de su papá estaba adornado con pétalos de rosas. Los invitados ya estaban distribuidos por el lugar esperando a que la boda iniciara.

Junto al altar, Darien, elegantemente vestido con un traje negro, ya estaba de pie acompañado por Andrew, Ami y la mamá de Serena. Se sentía muy nervioso y ansioso y aunque se esforzaba no podía disimularlo.

Cuando la ceremonia estaba por dar inicio, todos los asistentes se quedaron en silencio y cuando Darien vio aparecer a Serena tomada del brazo de su padre y comenzó a caminar hacia él sintió a su corazón acelerarse de tal forma que temía que se le escapara del pecho. Estaba tan hermosa... Su largo vestido era de color marfil, con delicados encajes y una amplia falda. Llevaba su cabello suelto, adornado con algunas florcitas violetas que combinaban con las de su ramo. Y mientras caminaba hacia él no dejaba de sonreír y al estar cada vez más cerca ya no podía contener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

_._

_"Me asomo al borde del puedo, para perder el control_

_y después para tenerlo, para no decir que no,_

_para visitar el templo de las viejas ceremonias,_

_me quiero asomar al fondo y al quiero de nuestra historia..._

_._

Al llegar al pie del altar Kenji le entregó la mano de la novia al novio, Darien le dirigió una expresiva mirada a su suegro intentando transmitirle su agradecimiento por aceptarlo y hacerlo parte de su familia, Kenji sonrió también emocionado y se ubicó junto a Ikuko.

Darien miró a su futura esposa – Eres la novia más llorona y hermosa del mundo... – Susurró al acariciar suavemente el rostro de Serena para limpiar sus lágrimas. Ambos permanecieron unos instantes viéndose fijamente a los ojos, apretando sus manos con fuerza, y sin decirlo con palabras se expresaban con sus miradas lo felices y seguros que se sentían con lo que estaban eligiendo para sus vidas, con estar juntos como siempre lo habían soñado

_._

_Me asomo al otro sentido, al tiempo que va al revés, _

_me asomo a lo que te asomas, para ver lo que no ves, _

_me asomo a la vida nueva, para conjurar el tiempo, _

_me asomo a ver tus preguntas y decir que sí otra vez..._

_._

La ceremonia comenzó al fin, no soltaron sus manos en ningún momento y cada vez que se miraban sonreían emocionados. A la hora de intercambiar los votos lo hicieron de manera acotada y sencilla, pero sin dejar de expresarse en sus palabras todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

_._

_Me asomo cada mañana para tener tu latido, _

_para sentir que estoy viva, para perder el sentido, _

_y descifrar el misterio de ti y de mí cada día, _

_si me da miedo asomarme, me asomo más todavía..."_

_._

Una vez que acabó la ceremonia, tuvieron lugar las felicitaciones a los recién casados. Todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir y ovacionar a los novios que no dejaron de besarse apasionadamente desde que habían dado el sí. Y un montón de pétalos de colores llovió sobre ellos. Todos sus seres queridos los abrazaban y felicitaban efusivos, estaban felices de compartir con ellos el tan esperado acontecimiento.

Dentro del salón de la vieja casona tuvo lugar la intensa y larga fiesta, donde todos festejaron y se divirtieron durante toda la noche junto a los flamantes esposos, el ambiente era de plena alegría y celebración.

Y avanzada la madrugada, la música comenzó a ser más suave, los decibeles bajaron y muchas personas ya se disponían a retirarse. Los novios, junto a algunas parejas más, bailaban tranquilos en la pista. Darien abrazaba por la cintura a su esposa y ella rodeaba el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos. Bailaron abrazados y en silencio por largo rato. Y no dejaban de regalarse tiernos besos y miradas afectuosas – Y llegó el día amor... – Dijo Darien con un suspiro – Al fin nos casamos... –

Ella lo miró a los ojos – Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida... – Dijo emocionada.

– El mío también... – Le dio unos besitos en la nariz – Eres mi dulce ángel... – Decía entre besos – Mi amor... mi princesa... y ahora también mi esposa... –

– Te amo Darien... – Dijo ella al volver a abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Yo también te amo Serena... – Suspiró de nuevo y volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos minutos – Amor... – Dijo volviéndola a mirar de frente – Aunque la fiesta ya haya terminado, nosotros tenemos que seguir celebrando... – Dijo con una pícara sonrisa – Solos tú y yo... – La besó en los labios – Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa... – Ella lo miraba impaciente sin dejar de sonreír – Pero tenemos que irnos de aquí... –

– Pero... ¿y Rini? – Preguntó preocupada.

– El conejo se queda con sus abuelos, no te preocupes – Dijo riendo por su expresión – Esta noche tiene que ser nuestra noche... – Susurró seductor – Y quiero que estemos solos... – Volvió a besarla – Para comerte a besos... Para tenerte toda para mí... – Y profundizó el beso.

– Eres un esposo muy mimoso... – Susurró ella sin dejar de besarlo – Yo también quiero comerte a besos... – Decía entre besos – Toda la noche... todas las noches por el resto de mi vida... –

– Entonces... – Darien comenzaba a vencerse por los besos y caricias de su esposa – ¿Vamos? – Preguntó impaciente y ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Después de despedirse de los últimos invitados que quedaban en el lugar, los flamantes esposos se dirigieron al hotel donde pasarían su noche de bodas. Darien había reservado la suite de luna de miel para sorprender a Serena. Y cuando llegaron al piso donde estaba su habitación, caminaron tomados de la mano por el pasillo y entraron a la sala. Serena estaba fascinada con el lugar – Amor, esto es más grande que nuestro departamento – Dijo riendo mientras observaba cada espacio detenidamente. Había un enorme sofá cama, un comedor y hasta una cocina dispuesta a un costado del balcón.

– Ven conmigo princesa... – Dejó su saco en una silla, la tomó de nuevo de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta el dormitorio. Antes de abrir la puerta él se detuvo – Serena... esta no será la primera vez que estaremos juntos... pero sí será la primera noche que compartiremos como esposos... y quiero que sea especial... – Ella no dejaba de sonreír – Sé que a ti no te gustan los lujos y los detalles ostentosos, pero quiero que la de hoy sea una noche inolvidable... – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Espero que te guste la sorpresa... – Sonrió con picardía y sin soltar su mano abrió la puerta, dejó que ella entre antes que él y esperó a ver su reacción.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba frente a una espaciosa y acogedora habitación iluminada con cientos de velas y la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón. Había a un costado una mesita con más velas, un par de rosas rojas y dos copas altas. Y desparramados sobre la enorme cama matrimonial un montón de pétalos de flores. Era el detalle más romántico que jamás le habían dedicado, y más especial era aún porque su amado esposo era quien se lo regalaba.

Volteó para verlo, él estaba apoyado contra la puerta observándola y cuando ella lo miró le regaló una tranquila sonrisa que ella le devolvió – ¿Te gusta? – Serena no podía emitir palabra, sólo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Darien se acercó lentamente a ella y le tendió su mano, ella lo tomó y caminaron juntos hasta la mesita. Darien sirvió jugo de manzana en las copas, le entregó una a Serena y él alzó la otra – Lamento que no sea champagne... – Dijo con una tímida sonrisa – Pero lo importante en realidad es el motivo de este brindis... – Ella lo escuchaba con atención – Serena... hoy vuelvo a hacer realidad un hermoso sueño a tu lado... Siento que haberme encontrado contigo no fue casualidad... Y que el amor que nació entre nosotros tampoco lo es... Sino que es fruto de nuestros deseos de ser felices... Y de querer compartir nuestra vida juntos... De confiar en lo que sentimos... En esto tan hermoso que pudimos construir... Que es tan maravilloso y real... Y quiero prometerte que seré un esposo fiel... Para acompañarte y apoyarte en todos y cada uno de tus sueños y tus deseos... Para siempre... Compartiré todo contigo... Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad... Te amo... – Y chocó su copa con la de ella.

Serena no podía contener las lágrimas – Darien... – Dijo en un suspiro y ahora él la escuchaba con atención – Desde que estamos juntos los dos hemos elegido unir nuestras vidas para siempre... Y sé que la fuerza de nuestro amor está en querer caminar juntos, acompañarnos en todo momento y hacer todo lo posible por lograr ser felices... Y a partir de hoy te prometo seguir siempre a tu lado para ser tu esposa y tu compañera... Comprenderte, cuidarte y amarte con toda mi alma... Todos los días de mi vida... Te amo... –

Después de brindar, Darien dejó las copas sobre la mesa y la abrazó – Te amo tanto Serena... – Dijo entre lágrimas – Sé que vamos a ser muy felices juntos... Te amo... – La abrazó con más fuerza y juntos se mecieron por unos instantes hasta que pudieron dejar de llorar. Darien llevó sus manos a la cintura de Serena suavizando el abrazo, ella reposó su rostro contra su pecho y soltó un largo suspiro. Él acomodó su rostro en su cuello y también suspiró. Se sentían tan tranquilos, tan felices, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de sus caricias, de estar tan estrechamente unidos...

Darien comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Serena y ella le devolvía las caricias, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y podía escuchar cómo los latidos de Darien también se iban acelerando. Él poco a poco empezó a mover su rostro para poder sentirse más cerca de ella y sentir el perfume de su cabello. Sus respiraciones se hacían más profundas al acariciarse con sus rostros. Él rozaba tan delicadamente la mejilla de Serena con su nariz que ella no podía contener los suspiros sobre su cuello. Sentía también su perfume y acariciaba su cuello con los labios casi imperceptiblemente. Él cada vez acercaba más su rostro al de ella y cuando al fin quedaron enfrentados comenzaron a rozar sus narices. Sus alientos se confundían, sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia, se deseaban tanto que encontrarse tan cerca los hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza. Y como cada vez que estaban juntos, ante el más mínimo contacto de sus cuerpos el deseo y la pasión los inundaba enteros...

Serena lentamente se acercó de nuevo a su cuello para comenzar a besarlo – Te amo... – Le susurró al oído y acarició suavemente con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, su mejilla, el costado de su nariz y cuando quedaron de nuevo enfrentados él le regaló una dulce sonrisa y ella lo besó en la boca al fin. Serena enredó sus dedos en el espeso cabello de Darien y él la acercó más a su cuerpo profundizando otra vez el abrazo. Los besos pasaban de ser delicados y tibios a demandantes y abrasadores. Exploraban sus bocas con impaciencia, entrelazaban sus lenguas con desenfreno y poco a poco su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular. El calor y el deseo recorrían sus cuerpos con tanta intensidad que desbordaban todos sus sentidos. Se tocaban, se saboreaban, respiraban el perfume de su piel y profundizaban los besos y las caricias de tal forma que ya no distinguían donde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y comenzaba el del otro. Estaban muy agitados, y jadeaban entre besos por la falta de aire.

Se separaron un momento para poder volver a respirar – Serena... – Susurró Darien con la voz entrecortada – Te deseo tanto... – Y ella volvió a besarlo con más intensidad. Darien tomó su rostro con las dos manos y comenzó a descender con besos apasionados por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído. Besó y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella soltó los primeros gemidos por las sensaciones que él le provocaba – Te deseo Serena... – Volvió a susurrar.

– Yo... – Estaba tan inmersa en las placenteras sensaciones que él le despertaba que le costaba hablar con claridad – Yo también... te deseo... – Y apretó el rostro de Darien contra su cuello para que intensificara los besos. Él la abrazó con más fuerza para estrecharla aún más contra su cuerpo y siguió acariciando la piel del sensible cuello de Serena con sus labios, su lengua y suaves mordidas que la hicieron gemir de placer.

Serena llevó sus manos a los hombros de Darien para poder sostenerse, ya que las intensas sensaciones la hacían temblar de tal forma que la fuerza de sus piernas se vencía y ya no sentía más el suelo que pisaba. Todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir, sólo era capaz de percibir los besos y caricias de su esposo, su calor, su perfume, el sonido de sus voz al gemir contra su piel...

Cuando pudo reponerse un poco, lentamente llevó sus manos al pecho de Darien y sin que él dejara de besarla comenzó a desprender uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Él se separó un poco para mirarla y ambos sonrieron seductores sin dejar de verse fijamente a los ojos hasta que ella terminó su tarea. Serena comenzó a acariciar suavemente su torso desnudo, él soltó un suspiro de placer ante el contacto de las pequeñas y tibias manos de su esposa contra su piel y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su trato. Ella lo miraba disfrutar e intensificaba las caricias, repasó su pecho, sus hombros y descendiendo por sus brazos se deshizo finalmente de su ropa.

Darien no quiso quedar en desventaja y llevó sus manos a la espalda de Serena para buscar el cierre de su vestido y comenzar a bajarlo lentamente. Ella mordía su labio inferior al sentir como poco a poco las manos de Darien recorrían la piel de su espalda y su cintura y él ante su expresión reaccionó volviendo a su boca con besos desaforados. Y entre besos desenfrenados y caricias intranquilas empezaron a caminar hacia la cama.

Darien se sentó, pero ella no lo acompañó, sino que se alejó un poco y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con una acechante expresión y una seductora sonrisa se descalzó y comenzó a quitarse el vestido. Deslizó uno a uno los breteles por sus hombros y sin mayor esfuerzo la ligera tela cayó al suelo dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Darien recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo con los ojos, sus piernas, sus caderas, su vientre, su pecho. La encontraba irresistiblemente encantadora, llevaba un delicado y sensual conjunto blanco que se confundía con la palidez de su piel, y cuando miró su rostro notó cómo ella sonreía halagada por su expresión. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie para acercarse a ella. Tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia su pecho demandando sus caricias. Ella comenzó a besarlo en los labios con suavidad y con sus manos recorría cada centímetro de su piel. A medida que recorría el estremecido cuerpo de Darien podía sentir cómo sus músculos se contraían ante el contacto. Repasó su pecho, su cintura, su abdomen y siguió descendiendo hasta los botones de su pantalón que desabrochó muy despacio.

Él comenzaba a impacientarse y sin poder resistir más se deshizo de la ropa que lo estorbaba con un rápido movimiento. Serena no pudo evitar reír por su reacción – Eres muy impaciente... – Susurró coqueta y él la abrazó para pegarla a su cuerpo y volver a besarla con desesperación. Se sentían ansiosos, desbordados de deseo y ardientes sensaciones, se necesitaban, se amaban y con cada beso y cada caricia se lo demostraban.

Darien en su impaciencia le quitó rápidamente a Serena la prenda íntima que cubría su pecho y fue directo a sus senos. Besó, lamió y mordió con desenfreno cada uno de ellos alternando caricias con sus dedos. Serena intensificaba sus gemidos, y apretaba con sus manos la cabeza de Darien para pegarlo más a su pecho. Sin dejar de besarla él volvió a acariciarla con las manos, recorriendo su vientre, sus caderas, sus glúteos hasta que la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama.

Ella lo miraba impaciente, suplicante, lo necesitaba con desesperación y él se acercó para acomodarse sobre ella y volver a besarla con pasión. Serena lo abrazó y lo acarició entero, explorando con las manos sus brazos, su espalda y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para estrecharlo más a su cuerpo. Darien volvió a su cuello y descendió de nuevo hasta su pecho. Envolvió uno de los senos con su boca y acariciaba el pezón con la punta de su lengua y suaves mordidas. Ella arqueaba su cuerpo por el inmenso placer que él le provocaba y gemía sin parar. Darien llevó su mano un poco más allá del ombligo y comenzó a acariciarla sobre la tela de la prenda íntima. Separó su rostro de su pecho para mirarla y al verla disfrutar de su trato con los ojos cerrados sonrió satisfecho – Eres muy hermosa Serena... – Susurró con voz ronca y la besó en la boca.

Ella estaba tan jadeante que no podía responder a los besos, entonces Darien volvió a descender por su estremecida piel que ya estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor mientras acariciaba el lado interno de sus muslos. Besó sus senos, su vientre, su ombligo y lentamente le quitó la prenda que lo estorbaba. Besó sus muslos, los huesos de sus caderas y ella se retorcía entera contra la cama. La miró a la cara una vez más y decidió dejar de torturarla. Acercó de nuevo su rostro a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla justo donde ella lo necesitaba. Serena soltó un agudo gemido y tiró de su cabello al sentir cómo empezaba a besarla, él acariciaba su centro con la punta de su lengua y el intenso y ardiente placer que sentía la desbordaba y la hacía temblar extasiada. Se ondulaba al ritmo de los besos y la presión de Darien contra su cuerpo, y él sin interrumpir su tarea acariciaba sus senos con la mano – Darien... – Serena estaba a punto de llegar al punto de culminación, gemía agitada y él intensificaba los besos – ¡Darien! – Y sin poder contenerse más se tensó entera para alcanzar el rápido y placentero orgasmo.

Darien satisfecho por el resultado de su trabajo, comenzó a subir por el cuerpo sonrojado que ya había besado y acariciado, y cuando llego a la boca de Serena ella lo besó con desenfreno – Eres... deliciosa... – Susurró él en su boca y Serena intensificó los besos. Lo necesitaba con desesperación, pero todavía tenía que hacer su parte, ahora sería el turno de su esposo...

Serena tumbó a Darien boca arriba contra la cama y ahora tomaba ella la iniciativa. Empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca, exploró su pecho, descendió por su abdomen y ante cada contacto de sus labios y su lengua, el cuerpo de Darien se contraía por el placer que ella le proporcionaba y soltaba roncos gemidos. Ella disfrutaba al verlo y sentirlo tan entregado. Cuando llegó más allá del ombligo sin esperar demasiado tiró de su prenda íntima para terminar de desnudarlo. Volvió a mirarlo y lo recorrió entero con los ojos, estaba agitado, con los ojos cerrados, totalmente entregado a ella. Acercó de nuevo su rostro a su cuerpo, tomó su sexo con una mano y empezó a acariciarlo. Darien se estremecía y gemía cada vez más agitado y acariciaba el cabello de Serena. Ella acercó más su rostro a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo. Lo acariciaba y lamía con suavidad hasta que lo introdujo en su boca. Darien soltó un ronco gemido y tiró de su cabello. Serena hacía lentos movimientos con su boca y seguía acariciando el cuerpo de Darien con las manos.

Él soltó el cabello de Serena para tomar las sábanas entre sus manos y apretarlas con fuerza entre sus puños – Serena... – Ella suavizaba los movimientos – Serena te necesito... – Ella cortó los besos y se incorporó. Al verlo de nuevo lo encontró con una expresión de sufrimiento, de necesidad y tan jadeante que se sintió satisfecha y decidió dejar de torturarlo.

Ella también lo necesitaba con desesperación y se acomodó sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Darien trató de incorporarse para volver a su boca, pero ella se lo impidió deteniéndolo con las manos contra su pecho y negó con la cabeza. Serena comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, con la intención de alargar el placer que estaban sintiendo lo más que pudiera. Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Darien, él la tomó de las caderas y con impaciencia la incentivó a acelerar los movimientos. Ella intensificó su ritmo rozando su sexo con el de él y ambos volvieron a gemir con intensidad.

Serena no resistió estar separada de él y volvió a su boca sin dejar de moverse y acariciarlo con su cuerpo, lo rozaba con sus senos, su vientre, su sexo y cada vez estaban más agitados. Ella volvió a incorporarse sin dejar de moverse y Darien comenzó a acariciar sus senos con una mano y su entrepierna con la otra. Ella empezó a impacientarse mientras aceleraba su ritmo y gemía cada vez con más descontrol, entonces Darien en un rápido movimiento la tumbó contra la cama cambiando de posición. Ya no podía esperar más para hacerla suya al fin, se posó contra ella, acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y entró en su cuerpo con un solo y fuerte movimiento. Ella soltó un agudo grito ante la tan ansiada unión de sus cuerpos y los movimientos ondulantes reiniciaron. Ambos se besaban y gemían desesperados. Él aceleró de tal forma el ritmo de sus entradas y ella acariciaba y arañaba su espalda con tal desenfreno, que las sensaciones eran cada vez más excitantes y ardientes. Estaban a punto de culminar, el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a tensarse, Darien aceleró más sus movimientos y cuando ya estaban cerca del clímax él hizo mayor presión contra el cuerpo de Serena, acomodó su rostro en su cuello y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo repitiendo sus nombres al unísono.

Permanecieron en la misma posición unos instantes. Él no despegaba su rostro del cuello de Serena y ella acariciaba su espalda para suavizar las marcas que segundos antes le había hecho con las uñas. Todavía estaban agitados, les costaba recuperar el aliento, pero aún no querían separarse. Poco a poco Darien comenzó a moverse. Separó lentamente su cuerpo del de ella y se acomodó a su lado boca arriba. Ahora podían a recuperar el aire que y respirar libremente. Se tomaron de la mano y Darien le dio tiernos besos en la palma. Necesitaron unos minutos para recuperarse de la agitación y poder volver a respirar con normalidad. Ella volteó para verlo – Esto fue... – y sonrió complacida.

Él la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa – Fue muy hermoso... – Susurró. Serena se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y reposó su rostro sobre su pecho soltando un largo suspiro. Él la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con dulzura – Te amo... – Susurró ella.

– Yo también te amo... – Susurró él. Ambos soltaron un último suspiro y vencidos por el sueño y el cansancio se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Unos años después...

La flamante familia Chiba–Tsukino vivía en una antigua y acogedora casa a las afueras de la ciudad que Serena había recibido de sus abuelos. Quedaba a mitad de camino entre la ciudad y el pueblo de la familia de Serena, y contaba con un enorme patio lleno de árboles frutales.

Un viernes al atardecer, Serena llegó de su trabajo algo retrasada y buscó a su esposo e hija dentro de la casa. Sólo se encontró con Verdell, el perro de collar con cascabel que tenían desde que se mudaron, y acompañada de él salió al patio a buscar a su familia.

Divisó que Darien y Rini estaban en la hamaca de madera ubicada bajo un enorme nogal y caminó hacia ellos con una alegre sonrisa. Cuando estuvo cerca su hijita se puso de pie sobre la hamaca al verla – ¡Mami! – Gritó efusiva y estiró sus bracitos.

– Shhh... – Dijo Serena al ver que Darien estaba plácidamente dormido – Vamos a despertar a papá... – Murmuró al alzar y besar a Rini. Ambas lo miraron enternecidas, tenía tanta facilidad para quedarse profundamente dormido en cualquier lado – Hagamos algo... – Volvió a murmurar Serena con picardía – Lo despertemos entre las dos ¿quieres? – Rini asintió entusiasmada.

Serena acercó de nuevo a Rini a un lado de su papá y ella se sentó en la hamaca al otro lado. Con los dedos le hizo una seña a Rini para contar hasta tres y las dos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a darle ruidosos besos en las mejillas. Darien se despertó enseguida y las dos echaron a reír al ver su expresión – ¿Qué pasó? – Decía desorientado – ¿Qué hora es? – Y al alboroto de su esposa e hija se sumaron los ladridos de Verdell. Cuando al fin se pudo ubicar en el tiempo y el espacio real, también comenzó a reír – ¿Pero por qué tanto escándalo? – Dijo al abrazarlas a las dos – No me dejan descansar tranquilo – Y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a cada una.

– Eres un eterno dormilón amor... – Dijo Serena al reposar su rostro en su pecho.

– Y ustedes son unas atrevidas al despertarme con esos besos tan lindos – Y las dos volvieron a reír.

– Papá ¿por qué siempre te duermes cuando te estoy contando un cuento? – Rini siempre le contaba historias que ella misma inventaba, adoraba relatarle cuentos, lo había aprendido de su mamá. Pero Darien, aunque disfrutaba de las increíbles e ingeniosas historias de su hija, siempre se quedaba dormido.

– Lo siento conejo... No volverá a ocurrir... – Se disculpó.

– Siempre le dices lo mismo – Agregó Serena riendo.

– Y tú siempre me defiendes ¿verdad? – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios – ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Saliste tarde de nuevo... – Le reprochó.

– Es que hoy era el último día que iría el hospital – Le explicó ella – Desde la semana que viene empieza mi licencia –

– Mami – Los interrumpió Rini – ¿Me trajiste el libro que me prometiste? – Preguntó impaciente.

– Sí hijita, está en la mesita de la sala, ve a buscarlo – Y Rini les regaló un beso a cada uno y se fue corriendo con Verdell hasta la casa.

– Qué niña más presumida, te pide libros que ni yo entiendo – Bromeó Darien.

– Es que es un cerebrito como su papá... – Bromeó ella y lo besó de nuevo.

– El conejo mayor será muy cerebrito, pero también es hermosa como su mamá... – Y le devolvió el beso – ¿Y el conejo menor será tan guapo como su papá? – Y se acercó al vientre de Serena – El conejo menor será el conejo más lindo del mundo – Murmuraba con voz graciosa – Y le robará suspiros a todas la chicas de la tierra – Acariciaba la panza de Serena mientras le daba cortos besos y el bebé dio una patadita. Ambos rieron y Darien se incorporó para mirar a su esposa – Será el Don Juan de los conejos – Bromeó de nuevo y la abrazó.

– Eres tremendo – Dijo ella al volver a acomodar su rostro contra su pecho – A Rini no la dejarás tener novio ¿pero a él le permitirás comportarse como un Don Juan? – Dijo riendo.

– Rini sí podrá tener novio, pero jamás dormirá con ella – Y ambos volvieron a reír.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio sin dejar de abrazarse. Ambos soltaron un nostálgico suspiro. Se amaban más que nunca, eran compañeros, amigos, esposos... Tenían una hermosa familia juntos... Y la felicidad que sentían al compartir sus vidas les colmaba todo su ser... – Amor... – Dijo ella al voltear para verlo de frente con lágrimas en los ojos – Hoy te extrañé tanto... –

Él acariciaba su rostro con dulzura – Yo también te extrañé princesa... – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Tanto te extrañé que recién estaba soñando contigo... – Ella sonrió emocionada – Soñaba con tus ojos... – Acariciaba sus párpados – Con tu sonrisa... – Acariciaba sus labios – Te veías tan bonita en mi sueños... – Acariciaba su cabello – Pero ahora que te miro y te tengo de nuevo entre mis brazos... Te veo más preciosa todavía... – Volvió a besarla.

– Te amo tanto Darien... – Le devolvía los besos con más intensidad.

– Yo te amo más... – Susurró entre besos sin dejar de acariciarla.

Después de dedicarse muchos besos y palabras de amor, regresó Rini con su libro y acompañada de Verdell. Los dos se subieron a la hamaca de un salto y Serena y Darien echaron a reír – Vamos a leer todos juntos – Dijo Rini mientras se sentaba en la falda de su papá.

Darien con su abrazo acercó más a Serena que volvía a acomodar su rostro en su pecho y juntos escucharon a su hija que comenzaba a leer en voz alta. Se sentían felices y completos... Eran una familia, estaban más unidos que nunca, y confiaban en que su amor duraría por siempre...


End file.
